Onyx EPDV
by Twilight-Lux
Summary: Bella me ignoraba. No era una gran sorpresa. Hizo lo mismo en la escuela. Como si fingiera que la noche del baile de bienvenida no hubiera terminado con ella casi muriendo y yo salvándola. Como si intentándolo lo suficiente, pudiera fingir que todo era normal y todo desaparecería. Que yo desaparecería. Eso no sucedería en un tiempo cercano... [ leer más adentro
1. chapter 1

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

[Onyx - Version Edward]

 **¡Hola a todos! Si es la primera vez que entras a este fic déjame explicarte un poco. Dos de mis sagas favoritas son Twilight y Lux. Y en una idea loca que tuve he decidido unirlas a ambas, adaptando los personajes creados por Stephenie Meyer a la historia completamente escrita por Jennifer L. Armentrout. Si no la conoces (Saga Lux) puedes hacerlo desde ahora con esta adaptación o leyendo los libros originales. En mi perfil se encuentran las adaptaciones completas de Obsidian, Onyx, Opal, Origin y Opposition. Ahora quiero empezar con la trilogía Oblivion que son los tres primeros libros de la saga desde el punto de vista de Edward.** ** _Nuevamente en mi perfil ya se encuentra el primero que fue Obsidian, ahora empezamos con Onyx. :) Y_** **para los que ya leyeron los anteriores y continúan siguiendo los libros ¡Gracias y Bienvenidos otra vez!**

Capítulo 1

Bella me ignoraba.

No era una gran sorpresa. Hizo lo mismo en la escuela. Como si fingiera que la noche del baile de bienvenida no hubiera terminado con ella casi muriendo y yo salvándola. Como si intentándolo lo suficiente, pudiera fingir que todo era normal y todo desaparecería.

Que yo desaparecería.

Eso no sucedería en un tiempo cercano, y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Bella brillaba como una farola del tamaño de un auto.

Sino con el hecho de que me volvía loco luchando contra lo que quería.

Con toda la mierda del "fruto prohibido". Pasando de la mentalidad de que no podía ir detrás de lo que quería debido a lo que era; y lo que era Bella. Maldita sea, sabía que lo que quería no iba a ser fácil. Nada en la vida lo era, pero eso no cambiaba lo que sentía.

La quería.

Y sabía que bajo toda la frustración y todas las luchas, Bella también me quería. Sólo tenía que probarlo, pero en ese momento quería lanzarla sobre mi hombro, llevarla a casa, y encerrarla una habitación.

Bella aparcó su Camry en un estacionamiento fuera de la oficina de correos, y me estacioné junto a ella, pero en dirección opuesta. Bajando el vidrio, la inmovilicé con una mirada.

—¿Qué parte de ir directamente a casa no entendiste? Siento que hemos tenido esta conversación antes.

Sus labios se fruncieron mientras me devolvía la mirada.

—Es posible que haya libros allí esperándome.

Suspiré.

—Puede haber Arum rondando por aquí listos para comerte.

Bella no creía en mi lógica, sobre todo después de que regresara de explorar prácticamente todo el estado y no encontrar ninguno.

—Estás aquí, así que está bien.

—Sí, pero estoy tratando de ser preventivo y no reactivo. —Cuando puso los ojos en blanco, abrí la puerta del conductor—. Eres un dolor en el trasero —dije.

Levantando el dedo medio, se lo pasó por la mejilla.

Arqueé una ceja mientras mis labios se torcían en una sonrisa.

—Bien, gatita.

Me sonrió y luego se dio la vuelta, balanceando las caderas a través del estacionamiento. Con esos vaqueros desteñidos abrazando sus curvas, era una vista bonita, así que no me quejaba.

No hasta que saltó en un charco del tamaño de un lago.

Agua fangosa roció el aire, tocando mis piernas. Gruñí por lo bajo.

—Eres como una niña de dos años.

Saltó sobre la acera y me lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro antes de ingresar en el edificio. La esperé al final del pasillo mientras iba hacia su apartado de correo.

—¡Sí! —chilló, su rostro brillando tanto como el rastro a su alrededor mientras metía la mano en su casilla, recogiendo un puñado de paquetes de color amarillo. Los abrazó cerca de su pecho, como si fueran un bebé envuelto en sus brazos.

Lindo. Ñoñamente lindo.

Bella le dio un codazo a la puerta de la casilla y luego torció la llavecita, bloqueándola. Me miró, y nuestras miradas chocaron y quedaron fijas durante un momento. Un rubor rosa pálido coloreó sus mejillas.

Rápidamente desvió la mirada.

Pasó tranquilamente junto a mí mientras caminábamos afuera, y luego, porque no podía dejarlo de lado, saltó en el charco de nuevo.

Me hice a un lado, pero fue demasiado tarde. Desde mi rodilla hacia abajo, mi pierna izquierda se encontraba empapada.

—Jesús.

Sonrió mientras se apresuraba a su coche, abriendo la puerta trasera. La seguí en silencio, deteniéndome en mi camioneta para verla, bueno, inclinarse y meter sus libros. Se enderezó de repente y miró por encima de su hombro hacia mí. Algo acerca de la mirada que me envió, parte inocente, parte rebelde, fue excitante.

Por otra parte, prácticamente todo lo que hacía era excitante.

Gemí en voz baja mientras volvía a situar las cajas como si fueran frágiles herencias familiares. Cerré los ojos un instante, y me mordí el labio cuando una imagen de Bella se formó. Se hallaba en su sofá, debajo de mí, vestida con esos malditos pantalones de pijama de duende. Nada más. Mi estómago se movió. Tenía hambre, de ella y de comida.

—Necesito panqueques —anuncié, abriendo los ojos. Por supuesto, mi mirada se dirigió justo hacia una parte muy atractiva de ella.

Bella cerró la puerta y me miró.

—¿Estás mirando mi trasero?

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras poco a poco arrastraba mi mirada hacia la de ella, dejándola persistir en determinadas zonas. El rubor se encontraba de vuelta, extendiéndose por su garganta, bajo el suéter de color azul claro que llevaba, y sus ojos se habían profundizado.

Allí se encontraba. Lo que sentía brillaba en sus ojos. No lo ocultó.

—Nunca haría algo así —dije.

Resopló.

—Panqueques —repetí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo y los panqueques? ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?

—¿Tienes mezcla para panqueques en casa? —pregunté, ignorando su pregunta.

Bella frunció el ceño en confusión.

—Sí, eso creo.

—Bien. —Sonreí—. Me harás algunos panqueques.

Me miró boquiabierta.

—No te haré panqueques. Hay una casa de comida rápida por aquí cerca. Estás invitado a ir a buscar un poco de panqueques…

Avancé tan rápido que no pudo seguirlo. Me hallaba justo en frente de ella, nuestros cuerpos casi tocándose, y pude ver el momento en que sus pupilas se ampliaron ligeramente.

—Sé que hay una casa de comida rápida cerca, gatita. Pero eso no es lo que quiero. —Levantando la mano, le toqué la punta de la nariz con el dedo—. Quiero que me hagas panqueques.

Ella se echó hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño hacia mí.

—No te haré panqueques.

—Lo harás. —Me giré y dirigí a mi coche. Una vez dentro, sonreí hacia donde ella seguía en pie—. Me harás tantos panqueques.

olololololololololololoololo

Bella se sentó frente a mí, con los labios apretados mientras me observaba levantar el tenedor hacia mi boca. Mi estómago se rebeló ante lo que hacía. Algo sobre estos panqueques no se veía bien. En primer lugar, eran del tamaño de una pequeña luna. En segundo lugar, cuando corté la pila torcida, la mitad lucían aguados, y eso simplemente no se encontraba bien. Y cuando levanté un trozo con el tenedor, una sustancia de polvo amarillento salió al aire.

Tal vez hacer que Bella me preparara panqueques fue una mala idea.

Miré al mostrador desordenado. La sartén se hallaba cubierta con mezcla, al igual que la mayor parte de la encimera y la parte delantera del suéter de Bella. Mi mirada se posó de nuevo en los panqueques. Si fuera humano, me daría miedo hacer lo que me encontraba a punto de hacer.

Metí el pedazo en mi boca y casi lo escupí. Mi garganta se cerró mientras me obligaba a masticar. Ni el jarabe cubría el pedazo todavía seco y con sabor a harina. Obligué al desastre a bajar por mi garganta y permanecer allí mientras sonreía con fuerza a Bella. Pasó un momento.

Una risa brotó de ella.

—No puedo creer que en realidad hayas comido un pedazo.

Mi boca se sentía revestida. Nunca eliminaría el sabor.

—¿Por qué?

—Estoy bastante segura de que no saben bien. —Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, dejando caer las manos sobre su regazo—. No se ven como los que hace mi mamá.

Nop.

Estos panqueques eran de un amarillo blanquecino extraño que de alguna manera no era ni de lejos el color de los panqueques normales.

Acerqué mi vaso de leche y luego lo levanté, tomándome casi la mitad.

Bella se rió de nuevo.

—Bueno. Estos son terribles —admití, colocando la taza en la mesa—. ¿Cómo puedes arruinar unos panqueques?

—No lo sé. Nunca los había hecho. —Levantó un hombro—. Sólo vi una vez la parte de "añadir agua".

La miré fijamente, algo estupefacto.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es añadir agua. No es tan difícil.

Sus labios temblaban mientras agachaba la barbilla.

—Supongo que deberías haber ido a la casa de comidas rápidas.

Mis ojos se estrecharon mientras empujaba mi plato.

—Hay una gran parte de mí que espera que los hayas hecho mal a propósito.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque si no puedes hacer panqueques entonces no estoy seguro de que podamos ser amigos.

—Oh. —Puso una mano sobre su pecho—. Estoy tan afligida.

—Deberías estarlo —dije, bajando las pestañas—. Soy un buen amigo.

Bella resopló, pero lo que ella no dijo flotaba en el aire entre nosotros.

Bella y yo no habíamos empezado con el pie derecho y pasamos todo el verano y la mayoría del otoño en guerra, sobre todo por mi culpa. Admitía completamente que, si pudiera volver atrás y cambiar la forma en que la traté, lo haría. Me di cuenta de eso cuando luchaba con Félix y estuve a punto de perder no sólo mi vida, sino también la de mi hermana y la de ella. La cosa era, que ni siquiera yo podía volver atrás en el tiempo. Sólo podía avanzar.

Ya era hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho algo sobre tu rastro? ¿Alice o Anthony? —pregunté, sabiendo que los Denali no querían hablar con ella. Bueno, Eathan hablaba con ella, pero él no era un problema.

—Alice dijo algo al principio, pero ha sido fácil de explicar. Todo el mundo sabe que estuve allí cuando… —Se humedeció el labio inferior, la acción robando mi atención—. Cuando luchaste contra Félix. Así que no creen que nada sea demasiado extraño.

—Bien —murmuré.

Bostezó ruidosamente mientras se paraba y recogía nuestros platos.

Sus pasos eran lentos mientras caminaba con los platos hacia la basura.

Miré el reloj de pared. Ni siquiera eran las seis de la tarde.

—¿Tu mamá trabaja esta noche?

—Por supuesto —respondió, tirando los panqueques a la basura. La línea de su columna vertebral se tensó mientras caminaba hacia el lavavajillas—. Siempre está trabajando.

Ladeé la cabeza, y un momento pasó.

—No te gusta eso, ¿verdad?

Me miró por encima del hombro mientras abría la puerta del lavavajillas.

—Mamá tiene que trabajar mucho. —Empujó los platos al lavavajillas y luego buscó el recipiente, colocándolo en el fregadero—. Las cuentas no se pagan solas.

—Lo entiendo.

Apartó la mirada de mí mientras jugueteaba con los grifos.

—No todos tenemos al gobierno dándonos dinero porque somos alienígenas.

Levanté una ceja ante eso.

Bella volvió a bostezar.

—Se pone un poco… solitario aquí.

—Me lo imagino —murmuré, no gustándome la idea de ella quedándose sola en casa y sin estar con alguna de sus amigas o conmigo.

No dijo nada durante un largo rato.

—Creo que sientes la necesidad de hacer de niñera, pero no iré a ninguna parte. Tengo una prueba para la que estudiar y deberes de biología. No tienes que quedarte aquí.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba parada.

—Puedes...

Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio la vuelta.

—¡Dios, Edward! ¿Tienes que hacer eso? Dios —dijo, recostándose contra el mostrador—. Eres como un ninja alienígena y sigiloso.

Un lado de mis labios se levantó.

—Ni siquiera fue tan silencioso.

—Sí, lo fue. Como un fantasma —dijo, levantando la barbilla para que nuestros ojos se encontraran—. Un fantasma espeluznante.

Me reí.

—¿Por qué soy un fantasma espeluznante?

—No lo sé —murmuró, su mirada cayendo sobre mi boca y luego más abajo: mi pecho—. Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal.

Me encontraba totalmente en su espacio personal. No había más de uno o dos centímetros entre nuestros cuerpos. Cuando obligué a mis pulmones a inhalar, respiré todo su olor a rosas.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientes en lo absoluto.

—Cierto. —Ladeé la cabeza y vi una pequeña mota de panqueques junto a su oído. ¿Cómo pudo llegar eso ahí? Presioné mi pulgar contra su mejilla. Su pecho se levantó en una inhalación aguda, haciendo que mi mirada parpadeara de nuevo hacia ella—. Tienes panqueque.

Los labios de Bella se entreabrieron, y su mirada abierta de par en par se fijó en la mía mientras pasaba el pulgar por su mejilla, quitando la pequeña porción de masa. Mi mano se mantuvo allí a pesar de que la mancha había desaparecido, y mis dedos se extendieron por un lado de su cuello. La forma en que nos quedamos, tan cerca del otro, con su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y mi mano sobre ella, hacía que pareciera como si fuéramos a besarnos. Todo lo que tendría que hacer era bajar la boca un par de centímetros. Me calmé de sólo pensar en ello.

Dios, quería saborear su boca de nuevo.

Sin embargo, dudaba que ella también lo quisiera. Probablemente quería golpearme. Aquellas gruesas pestañas bajaron, protegiéndose los ojos. Pensándolo bien, me permitiría hacerlo, pero cuando nos separáramos por aire, estaría enloqueciendo.

Bella me quería, pero no se encontraba dispuesta a admitirlo. En ningún tiempo cercano. Pensaba que lo que sentía por ella no era tan fuerte como lo que sus padres sintieron por el otro, y no quería conformarse. No podía culparla por ello. A decir verdad, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que sentía por ella. ¿Lujuria? Oh sí. Quería todo de ella y dentro de ella, pero era más que eso. Le tenía un afecto profundo.

La respetaba. Mi pecho hacía volteretas cuando me encontraba a su alrededor y pensaba en ella. Me preocupaba por ella. Un montón. Sólo que no sabía exactamente qué quería decir todo eso.

Pero quería saber, necesitaba averiguarlo. Aunque sí que sabía que todo lo que sentía no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que nuestros corazones latieran en conjunto —lo que sea que eso significara— o lo que fuera que pudiera haberle hecho cuando la sané.

—¿Gatita? —Deslicé los dedos por su nuca.

—No me llames así —dijo con un escalofrío.

Bajé la barbilla, y nos encontrábamos tan cerca que cuando incliné la cabeza hacia un lado, mi nariz rozó la de ella. No me empujó hacia atrás o se alejó.

—Pero me gusta llamarte así.

—Pero a mí no —replicó.

Sonreí.

—¿Bella ?

—¿Qué? —susurró.

Sabía que aunque tenía mucho que quería decirle, todo la ahuyentaría. Hacer caso omiso de la necesidad casi primordial de meterme realmente en su espacio personal era más duro que enfrentar a un Arum hambriento. Me aparté lo suficiente como para ver su cara bonita, dejando que mi mano se apartara de su cuello.

—Voy a limpiar.

Bella parpadeó. —¿Eh?

Mi sonrisa creció.

—Voy a limpiar. Puedes ir a hacer tu tarea o lo que sea.

El destello de decepción fue tan rápido que pude haberlo imaginado.

—Bueno. Me parece bien. —Salió corriendo de entre el mostrador y yo—. ¡Que te diviertas!

Echando un vistazo hombro, la vi arrastrar los pies al salir de la cocina, los brincos y el balanceo de antes en su paso desaparecidos.

Suspirando, me volví hacia el desorden.

¿Por qué diablos me ofrecí a limpiar?

Me sentía medio tentado a quemar todo mientras agarraba la botella de detergente para lavar los platos y rociaba un poco del líquidoazul en el recipiente demasiado grande para ir en el lavavajillas. Mi mente vagaba mientras limpiaba. Teníamos que trabajar en conseguir que el rastro desapareciera por su seguridad. Cuando terminara, iba a tener que alejarla de su tarea y trabajar en su físico.

Mi mente se zambulló inmediatamente en determinadas actividades físicas.

Aparté esos pensamientos mientras movía la mano, llevando la sartén al fregadero. Bella y yo no habíamos hablado de lo que pasó en el baile de bienvenida desde el día que regresé. Sabía que lo manejaba bien, porque maldita sea, esa chica era fuerte, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera preocupado por la forma en que se ocupaba de todo.

Y eso no incluía el hecho de que algo ocurrió al tratar de curarla cuando Félix venía hacia nosotros. De alguna manera, se aprovechó de la Fuente, y ningún humano podía hacer algo así.

Ninguno que yo conociera.

Eso la cambió. ¿Cómo? Todavía no lo sabía. Todo lo que podía esperar era que una vez que el rastro se desvaneciera, lo que sea que pude haberle hecho también lo hiciera.

Limpiar la cocina tomó unos quince minutos. Cuando terminé, me puse en camino, apagando la luz del techo mientras me iba. El murmullo de la televisión me atrajo a la sala de estar. Bella me iba a odiar, pero iba a tener que dejar lo que hacía, levantarse, y hacer…

Me detuve a medio paso y me quedé mirándola.

Bella se encontraba metida en la esquina del sofá, el libro de biología abierto en su regazo. Los minúsculos dedos de sus pies asomaban por el dobladillo de sus pantalones vaqueros, rozando la brecha entre los cojines.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago, y un lado de su cabeza descansaba sobre el cojín. El collar de obsidiana se había deslizado por debajo de su suéter, quedando apoyado en su brazo.

Estaba fuera de combate.

Sabiendo que no existía manera de que pudiera despertarla, me acerqué a ella. Con cuidado, cogí el libro de texto y lo cerré, colocándolo en la mesa de café. Agarrando la colcha de la parte trasera del sofá, la puse sobre sus piernas.

Entonces, sin realmente pensar en ello, puse una mano en el brazo del sofá, me preparé, y luego me agaché. Presioné los labios contra su mejilla fría y luego retrocedí. Jugueteando con la colcha por unos momentos, me aseguré de que la cubría y luego me alejé.

Podría irme ahora. Bella no iba a ir ninguna parte.

Pero mientras la miraba, incluso aunque la tensión en mi rostro se suavizaba, me dejé ir. Por un segundo, dejé que todo el peso de lo que pasó, de lo que hice, se asentara sobre mis hombros.

Cerré los ojos.

Rompí tantas reglas. Expuse lo que realmente era. Le dije a Bella la verdad. La sané no una, sino incontables veces. Casi reí, pero nada de eso era divertido. Su vida se encontraba en peligro, y lo estaría continuamente, especialmente si se quedaba a nuestro alrededor —a mí alrededor— y en definitiva era un cretino egoísta, porque ahora…

Ahora no me quedaría lejos de ella.

 **Holaaa!! Por fin damos inicio a lo que sería el segundo libro de esta trilogía! Onyx. Ya me dirán que les pareció! Continuamos... :)**


	2. chapter 2

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 2

Esperé alrededor de diez segundos antes de inclinarme hacia adelante y pinchar a Bella con mi pluma. Sus hombros se alzaron con un suspiro, y luego se giró en su asiento. Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Buenos días, gatita.

Me observó cautelosamente.

—Buenos días, Edward.

Mientras inclinaba la cabeza, mi cabello cayó hacia adelante, casi sobre mis ojos. Necesitaba cortarme el pelo algún día.

—No olvides que tenemos planes esta noche.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo espero con ansias —dijo a secas.

La excitación casi me derribaba.

Me eché hacia adelante, inclinando el escritorio mientras lo hacía. A mi derecha, podía ver a Angela y a Jessica observándonos. La comisura de mis labios se curveó.

—¿Qué? —dijo, cuando el silencio aumentó entre nosotros.

—Necesitamos desaparecer tu rastro —dije, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo ella escuchara. Perdimos la noche anterior en cuanto a hacerlo desaparecer. No podíamos perder esta.

Bella tomó su lapicera.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba.

Como me gustaba hacerla enojar y verla ponerse toda luchadora, dije—: Y tengo una idea divertida de cómo podemos hacerlo.

Ella me sorprendió cuando sonrió.

—¿Te gusta la idea? —Mi mirada cayó a sus labios llenos.

—No en esta vida, amigo —respondió.

Casi reí.

—Resistirse es inútil, gatita.

—Al igual que tus encantos.

—Ya veremos.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, se dio vuelta hacia el frente del salón.

Nuestro profesor entró, luciendo más viejo que el día anterior. No había terminado con Bella. La pinché de nuevo.

Girándose, me fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué, Edward?

Me moví con la rapidez de un rayo. Con una sonrisa, deslicé los dedos a lo largo de su mejilla como hice la noche anterior cuando tenía la mancha de panqueque. Esta vez saqué una pequeña pelusa de su cabello. Era tan servicial, maldición.

Bella me observó.

—Después de la escuela —le recordé.

No respondió, pero supe que entendía. Bella podría luchar contra mí con dientes y uñas por, bueno, todo, pero no era tonta.

Durante la clase, Bella lucía como si estuviera a cinco segundos de quedarse dormida enfrente de mí. Bostezó tantas veces que comencé a preguntarme si iba a lastimarse la mandíbula. Esto no era normal de ella, en especial dado que anoche se durmió temprano. Cuando me fui alrededor de las diez, seguía dormida.

Al final de la clase, Bella se arrastró de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Caminé detrás de ella, apenas escuchando acerca de lo que Angela y Jessica hablaban. En ese punto nos separamos.

La mañana siguió adelante y terminé saltándome el período antes del almuerzo para poder ir a buscar algo más apetitoso que lo que fuera que la escuela estuviera intentando hacer pasar por comida. Creo que había pastel de carne en el menú, pero sabía con seguridad que lo que fuera que hubiera en esa cosa no sería carne. Mientras ordenaba un sándwich, observé los batidos del menú. ¿Los de fresa no eran los favoritos de Bella? Sonriendo, añadí uno de esos y luego tomé una galleta recién cocinada.

Nadie miró en mi dirección cuando entré por las puertas y caminé hacia la cafetería. Siempre era así. Los nuestros podíamos ir y venir como se nos diera la gana. Ayudaba que hubiera Luxen en el personal, no sólo Anthony.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, un cosquilleo cálido subió por mi nuca, llenándome de inquietud. Sucedió cuando volví con la pieza de obsidiana y de nuevo cuando llegué ayer a la escuela y me encontraba cerca de la clase de matemáticas. Hoy igual. Sucedía cuando estaba cerca de ella. Tenía que ser producto de curarla a un nivel tan… tan grande como lo hice. Tendríamos que esperar para ver si era algo permanente o desaparecería con el rastro.

El zumbido de las conversaciones y la esencia de misterio eran pesadas cuando atravesé las puertas dobles. Escaneé las mesas, espiando a los Denali cerca del fondo. Mi mirada chocó con la de Irina. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, pero miré a mi derecha, encontrando inmediatamente a Bella. Tenía la espalda hacia mí, pero la rigidez en sus hombros me dijo que sabía que me encontraba allí. Mi hermana se hallaba sentada delante de Bella, con dos platos enfrente de ella.

Pasando a través de la línea que esperaba para recoger su comida, me acerqué y dejé caer en el asiento vacío a su lado. Sin decir una palabra, le entregué el batido, consciente de que todos en la mesa nos observaban.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron un poco, pero como esperaba, no rechazó el batido. Lo tomó de mis manos, sus dedos rozando los míos. Un golpe de electricidad saltó de su mano a mi piel. La alejó y tomó un sorbo.

Mirándome a través de pestañas gruesas y oscuras, dijo—: Gracias.

Le sonreí.

—¿Dónde están los nuestros? —dijo Jessica sarcásticamente.

Mirando a través de la mesa, reí.

—Sólo estoy al servicio de una persona en particular.

Bella alejó su silla de mí.

—Tú no estás a mi servicio, de ninguna manera.

Moví la silla más cerca de ella.

—No aún.

Jessica observaba, sus ojos brillando con diversión.

—Oh, vamos, Edward. Estoy justo aquí. —Alice me frunció el ceño—. Vas a hacer que pierda mi apetito.

—Como si eso fuera posible. —Jessica puso los ojos en blanco, y tenía mucha razón.

Saqué mi sándwich y luego la bolsa pequeña. Tomando una galleta de avena, se la entregué a Alice. Su rostro se iluminó como si le hubiera entregado un diamante. Se puso en modo Gollum, tomándola de mi mano y sosteniéndola cerca.

—¿No tenemos planes que hacer? —preguntó suavemente Angela.

—Síp. —Alice le sonrió a Jessica—. Grandes planes.

Bella alzó una mano, pasándola por su frente.

—¿Qué planes?

—Alice y yo hablábamos en Inglés sobre hacer una fiesta la semana después de la siguiente —explicó Angela, y juro que eso fue lo máximo que jamás la oí hablar—. Algo…

—Grande —dijo Jessica.

—Pequeño. —Los ojos de Angela se entrecerraron hacia su amiga—. Sólo unas pocas personas.

El entusiasmo salía de Alice en olas.

—Nuestros padres estarán fuera de la ciudad el viernes, así que funciona perfectamente.

Bella me observó, y le guiñé un ojo mientras me preguntaba cuándo exactamente sucedería esta fiesta.

—Es tan genial que tus padres te dejen hacer una fiesta en tu casa—dijo Angela.

Eso llamó mi atención.

—Los míos tendrían un ataque si llegara a sugerir algo así —continuó.

Alice encogió un hombro mientras evitaba mi mirada.

—Nuestros padres son bastante geniales.

Seh, como en "nuestros padres están muertos hace tiempo".

Tomando un gran bocado de mi sándwich, decidí ver a dónde iba Alice con esta conversación. Hasta ahora, nuestra casa iba a ser el lugar de la fiesta. Interesante. Tomó un buen esfuerzo no preguntarle a Alice, enfrente de todos, por qué pensaba que era una gran idea.

Bella se quedó callada mientras sus amigas discutían sobre esta fiesta que aparentemente iba a suceder un viernes dentro de unas semanas.

Dudaba seriamente de que permaneciera pequeña.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con todo esto? —me susurró Bella.

¿Honestamente? Infiernos, no. Pero como sea. Me encogí de hombros.

—No es como si pudiera detenerla.

Ella me observó mientras la incredulidad se arrastraba por sus rasgos, y no la culpaba. Un puñado de meses atrás, habría terminado con esta conversación en un nanosegundo. No sabía con seguridad por qué no hacía eso en este momento. En realidad, sí.

Para entonces, el rastro ya no estaría en Bella, y ya no tendría ninguna razón para soportarme a su lado. Tener una fiesta significaba que Bella estaría en mi casa. Me gustaba eso.

Saqué una galleta llena de chispas de chocolate.

—¿Galleta?

Le echó un vistazo mi mano, y la punta de su lengua rosada emergió, mojando su labio inferior.

—Claro.

En parte porque quería verla confundida, alcé más la galleta.

Admitiendo que me encontraba más controlado por la otra mitad de mí que se sentía ridículamente afectado por todo lo que ella hacía, me incliné hacia ella.

—Ven y tómala. —Puse la galleta en mi boca, dejando la otra mitad allí para que la tomara.

Sus delicadas cejas marrones se fruncieron mientras me observaba, pero la confusión rápidamente cambió a comprensión. Sus labios se abrieron mientras un fuego se deslizaba por sus mejillas. Arqueé una ceja, esperándola… retándola.

Alice se atragantó.

—Creo que voy a vomitar.

No hizo ningún movimiento para tomar la galleta, pero no me golpeó en el estómago, así que lo consideré una victoria… de algún tipo.

Tomé la galleta.

—Se acabó el tiempo, gatita.

Bella siguió observándome.

Divertido conmigo mismo, partí la galleta a la mitad y le di la parte más grande. Bella la tomó con sus dedos largos y delgados. Sin meter la galleta en su boca, sus cejas se fruncieron y sus ojos brillaron de un tono tormentoso. Una risa subió por mi garganta, interrumpiéndose cuando vi a mi hermana observándome con la boca abierta.

Le disparé una mirada templada.

Ella me la devolvió con los ojos bien abiertos.

Lanzando el pedazo de galleta en mi boca, observé a Bella.

Jugueteaba con la cadena alrededor de su cuello, la que se conectaba a la pieza de obsidiana que le di. La diversión se evaporó con el recordatorio contundente de que un peligro demasiado real todavía existía por tanto tiempo como Bella siguiera marcada.

Tenía que quitárselo de encima.

Ahora.

Bella pasó por la oficina de correos luego de la escuela. De nuevo.

Quería sacudirla cuando finalmente llegamos a casa, pero luego dejaría caer otra brazada masiva de paquetes y nunca oiría el final de la historia.

Saliendo rápidamente de mi auto, llegué antes que ella al porche y terminé teniendo que esperar a que llegara desde el auto a los escalones.

Me incliné contra la baranda en la cima, arqueando una ceja mientras ella se arrastraba por los escalones, moviéndose a la velocidad de una tortuga de tres piernas.

—No viniste directo a casa después del colegio —dije.

Sacó las llaves del bolso con su mano libre.

—Obviamente, tuve que ir a la oficina de correos. —Abriendo la puerta, dejó caer la pila en la mesa del vestíbulo.

—Tu correo pudo haber esperado. —La seguí a la cocina—. ¿Qué es? ¿Sólo libros?

Dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador, tomó una botella de jugo de naranja.

—Sí, sólo son libros.

Observé su espalda.

—Sé que probablemente no hay ningún Arum cerca en este momento, pero nunca puedes ser demasiado cauteloso, y tú tienes un rastro en ti que los guiaría justo a nuestras puertas. Ahora mismo, eso es más importante que tus libros.

Disparándome una mirada oscura sobre su hombro, dejó la botella en el mostrador y tomó un vaso del gabinete.

—¿Bebes?

Suspiré.

—Claro. ¿Leche?

Señaló al refrigerador.

—Sírvete.

—Tú me ofreciste. ¿No me lo servirás?

—Te ofrecí jugo de naranja —respondió, tomando su vaso de la mesa—. Tú escogiste leche. Y no hagas ruido. Mi mamá está dormida.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me alejé del marco de la puerta y me serví un vaso de leche. Lo traje a la mesa, sentándome a su lado. Había recogido su cabello cuando se metió en el auto luego de la escuela, y con todo ese pelo oscuro hacia atrás, no existía manera de confundir el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mis ojos se entrecerraron hacia ella. ¿En qué pensaba en este momento?

Giraba cuidadosamente el vaso entre sus manos.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Depende —le respondí sin problemas.

—¿Sientes… algo a mi alrededor?

—¿A parte de lo que sentí esta mañana cuando vi lo bien que te veías en esos vaqueros?

—Edward. —Suspiró—. Estoy hablando en serio.

—Mi nuca se pone caliente y hormigueante. —Tracé un círculo en la mesa con mi dedo—. ¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?

Me echó un vistazo, y las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron ligeramente.

—Sí, ¿tú lo sientes también?

—Cada vez que estamos cerca.

—¿No te molesta?

—¿A ti te molesta? —pregunté seriamente. No respondió mientras observaba su bebida, y no estuve seguro de si era algo bueno o malo. Tomé un sorbo de mi leche—. Podría ser un… efecto secundario de la curación. —Hice una pausa, pensando en lo sonrojada que se veía—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Por qué?

—Te ves mal. —Era verdad sólo en parte.

Me observó.

—Creo que me estoy enfermando de algo.

Fruncí el ceño mientras la observaba.

—¿Qué tienes?

—No sé. Probablemente tengo piojos alienígenos.

Resoplé.

—Lo dudo. No puedo permitir que estés enferma.

Necesitamos salir e intentar desaparecer tu rastro. Hasta entonces, eres…

—Si dices que soy débil, te golpearé. —La ira inundaba su voz—. Creo que he probado que no lo soy, especialmente cuando llevé a Félix lejos de tu casa y lo maté. Sólo porque sea humana no significa que sea débil.

Mis cejas se alzaron mientras me reclinaba en mi silla.

—Iba a decir que hasta entonces, eres un riesgo.

—Oh. —Sonrió débilmente—. Bueno, entonces, sigo sin ser débil.

Algo sobre su diatriba apasionada me llegó. Me levanté rápidamente de la silla y me arrodillé a su lado para poder mirarla desde abajo.

—Sé que no eres débil. Lo has probado tú misma. Y lo que hiciste este fin de semana… ¿Aprovechar nuestros poderes? Sigo sin entender cómo pasó, pero no eres débil. Nunca.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia mí, las líneas de su rostro suavizándose.

Luché con una sonrisa mientras me ponía de pie.

—Ahora necesito que pruebes que no eres débil. Mueve tu trasero y trabajemos un poco en ese rastro.

Gimió.

—Edward, de verdad no me siento bien.

—Bella…

—Y no lo estoy diciendo para hacerme la difícil. No me siento bien.

Me crucé de brazos, sin perderme la forma en que sus ojos rastrearon la forma en que la camisa se estrechaba sobre mis hombros.

—No es seguro para ti andar por ahí, cuando pareces un maldito faro. Mientras lleves ese rastro, no puedes hacer nada. Ni ir a ningún lado.

Se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a cambiarme.

Di un paso hacia atrás, y la miré, sorprendido.

—¿Cediendo fácilmente?

—¿Cediendo? —Se rió a secas—. Sólo te quiero fuera de mi rostro.

Reí profundamente.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, gatita.

—Sigue usando tus esteroides de ego.

Una quemazón comenzó debajo de mi piel mientras pasaba por la puerta. Me moví más rápido de lo que podía ver, bloqueándole la salida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego se encendieron mientras me acercaba a ella. Retrocedió, poniendo las manos en la mesa detrás de ella.

—¿Qué? —demandó Bella.

No había ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos gris acero mientras posaba mis manos en sus caderas. Al momento en que la toqué, el brillo duro de su mirada delató algo más. Se preparó mientras inclinaba la cabeza, rozando su barbilla con mis labios. Bella jadeó ante el contacto y se balanceó hacia mí.

Dejando caer las manos, me alejé. Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

—Sí… no es mi ego, gatita. Ve a prepararte.

Su mandíbula se apretó cuando me pasó, mostrándome el dedo medio en el camino. Reí y la oí subir a pisotones los escalones, olvidándose completamente de preocuparse por el hecho de que su madre se encontraba en casa, probablemente dormida.

Volví a la mesa, recogiendo los vasos. Los lavé y luego los puse en el lavavajillas, mientras la pequeña queja de inquietud crecía en el fondo de mi estómago. ¿De verdad se sentía enferma? ¿O se hacía la difícil a pesar de lo que decía? Porque esa chica vivía para complicarme las cosas. No entendía todo lo de la enfermedad. Es decir, entendía que los humanos se resfriaban, tenían gripe y cosas peores, pero era un concepto ajeno para nuestra especie. No nos enfermábamos. Nunca.

Cerca de cinco minutos más tarde, Bella volvió a la cocina, vestida en pantalones de nylon sueltos y una camiseta térmica de manga larga. Lucía algo… adorable mientras me pasaba y salía por la puerta principal.

Gatita tenía el pelo en punta.

Se encontraba a mitad del porche cuando salí, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de nosotros.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer esto?

Frenando en los escalones, se giró.

—No pensé que estuvieras dándome una opción.

Ahora me sentía como un idiota, porque, bueno, era un idiota. Caminé hacia los escalones.

—Mira, Bella, si de verdad no te sientes bien, no voy a…

—Estoy bien —dijo, girándose y apresurándose para bajar los escalones.

Observándola por unos segundos, maldije bajo mi aliento y luego me le uní en el camino. Comenzamos con un trote ligero, y pensé que una vez que ella hubiera calentado y estuviera seguro de que no iba a vomitar encima de mí, podríamos aumentar el ritmo.

Pero sólo llegamos al final del camino de entrada que guiaba a nuestras casas antes de que Bella se detuviera repentinamente, plantando las manos en sus caderas.

Bajando el ritmo, me detuve y la enfrenté.

—Oye.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, bajó la barbilla. Sus hombros se alzaron mientras tomaba una respiración profunda. Pasó un momento. Me acerqué a ella.

—Necesito… ir a casa —dijo suavemente.

Antes de que pudiera responder, se giró y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. La llamé, pero no respondió. Preocupado, la seguí a su casa.

—¡Bella!

—Ya terminé por hoy —dijo, corriendo por los escalones del porche. Abrió la puerta principal. Comencé a subir detrás de ella, ahora verdaderamente preocupado, pero se giró hacia mí, alzando una mano—. Estoy bien. Por favor. Sólo n-necesito entrar. Por favor, déjame sola.

Frené de golpe, la presión golpeándome en el pecho. Por favor, déjame sola. Esas palabras eran una súplica, una súplica sincera, y me dieron justo en el estómago. No la detuve cuando entró, apenas frenando para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

No la seguí.


	3. chapter 3

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 3

Fruncí el ceño cuando llegué a la parte superior de las escaleras y la puerta del dormitorio de Alice se abrió. Salió Eathan, su pelo rubio se disparaba en todas direcciones como si alguien hubiese pasado los dedos…

Oh, diablos, no, no podía permitir que mi mente fuese allí.

—Hola, hombre —dijo, mirando a todo menos a mí en el pasillo mientras pasaba junto a él.

Me preocupaba por Bella, pero de ninguna manera me emocionaba, obviamente, lo que pasaba en el dormitorio de Alice. Era mi hermana.

Debía no estar de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Vas a casa, Eathan?

Se quedó mirando mis zapatillas.

—Sí. Eh, creo que Alec, mmh, va a…

—En realidad, no necesito una explicación. —Crucé los brazos y no me fui por las ramas—. ¿Qué haces con mi hermana?

—¿Qué hago? —Eathan se detuvo, llevando una mano hacia su pecho y pasando la palma a lo largo de la parte delantera de su camisa arrugada—. Estoy con ella.

Sentí la Fuente recorrer mi piel y mi visión se llenó de blanco.

—¿Quieres aclararlo, amigo?

Eathan tuvo el sentido común de ignorar eso.

—Sabes que realmente me importa, ¿verdad? —Su voz se volvió baja—. No estoy jugando con ella. Nunca lo haría, y no tiene nada que ver con que me matarías si lo hiciera.

—Lo haría —acepté.

Sacudió la cabeza, dejando caer la mano contra su costado.

—No le haría eso. No le haría daño. Yo… en verdad me preocupo por Alice.

No había duda de la seriedad en su tono. No me mentía. La verdad era que Eathan no era así; como Alec… o como yo.

Corrección. Como solía ser, con énfasis en el tiempo pasado, y hombre, era una llamada de atención. Asentí y empecé caminar por el pasillo.

Eathan me detuvo.

—Lo digo en serio, Edward, puedes confiar en mí con ella… con el corazón.

Echando un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, me encontré con su mirada fija.

—Lo sé.

Se quedó allí por un momento, asintió y luego salió. Casi llegaba a mi habitación cuando la puerta de Alice se abrió y asomó la cabeza. Suspiré, preparándome para una diatriba importante acerca de permanecer fuera de su vida.

—Hola —dijo en voz alta.

Retrocediendo un paso desde mi puerta, la enfrenté, sorprendido de encontrar su sonrisa en lugar de una mirada enojada.

—¿Hola?

Salió al pasillo, el dobladillo de su vestido balanceándose sobre sus rodillas mientras juntaba las manos detrás de su espalda.

—Me amas.

—Eh. —Miré en torno de la sala vacía—. Sí.

—Te asegurabas de que Eathan se preocupara por mí.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Eres un buen hermano —dijo.

—Sí… —Guiñé un ojo—. Hermano mayor.

Alice se echó a reír cuando se acercó a mí. Estirándose sobre la punta de sus dedos, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias.

Empecé a preguntar por qué, pero lo descubrí. Despacio. Negué con la cabeza y luego fui a mi habitación. No me sorprendió que Alice me siguiera.

—¿Sabes por qué también eres un hermano mayor impresionante? —preguntó.

Avanzando hacia la cama, agité una mano. La toalla de la ducha de la mañana voló fuera de la cama y en línea recta hacia la puerta abierta que conducía al cuarto de baño.

—Porque soy impresionante en general.

—Nop. —Saltó así se encontraba en el borde del escritorio—. No me gritaste por la fiesta la noche del viernes.

Me senté en la cama, mirándola mientras me quitaba los zapatos.

—Hubiera sido bueno que me hubieras avisado antes.

—En realidad, lo mencioné ayer, pero veías algo en la televisión, y no me prestaste atención. —Esbozó una sonrisa mientras fruncía el ceño—. Pero no harás problemas al respecto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Debido a que ya lo hubieras hecho. —Balanceó las piernas como una niña de cinco—. Solo… quiero hacer algo diferente, y nunca hemos hecho algo así antes. A Emmett le hubiera encantado… —Se interrumpió, bajando la barbilla.

No necesitaba terminar su declaración, porque ya sabía lo que iba a decir. Emmett hubiera amado la idea de tener una fiesta en casa. Debido a que Emmett amaba todo mientras que yo no.

—De todos modos —dijo ella, exhalando profundamente—. Solo quiero hacer algo divertido. No nos vendría mal.

Me eché hacia atrás. Esperen un segundo. ¿No se acercaba el cumpleaños de Bella? Sí. Lo hacía. La escuché decir su fecha de nacimiento cuando fue llevada al hospital después del ataque Arum. Maldita sea, esperaba que se sintiera mejor para entonces. Sería terrible que pasara su cumpleaños enferma. Por otra parte, no creía que los seres humanos permanecieran enfermos tanto tiempo. Empecé a decirle a Alice que Bella no se sentía bien, pero me di cuenta de que si lo hacía, Alice iría a su casa, y parecía que Bella quería estar sola.

Por favor, déjame sola.

Maldita sea, quería ver cómo se encontraba. Me mataba no poder hacerlo, pero que tuviera un virus o una gripe no era una crisis nacional.

Necesitaba descansar. Además, dijo que se encontraba bien.

Después de resistir la tentación de señalar que la fiesta podría ser una mala idea, Alice por fin desapareció en su habitación, trabajando en su asignación de inglés. Me comí el resto de la pizza y luego pasé las próximas horas tratando de entretenerme.

No había ni una maldita cosa en el televisor. Ni una maratón de Paranormal Hunters o cualquier cosa. El internet me aburría. Alice terminó lo que fuera que hacía y fue a la casa de Eathan, porque al parecer necesitaban pasar el rato más de una vez en un día. Probablemente se chupaban las caras otra vez —Dios, desearía ni siquiera haber tenido ese pensamiento, porque ahora de cierto modo quería vomitar la pizza que comí— y leer un libro requería demasiado esfuerzo.

Los libros me hacían pensar en Bella y su dedo medio.

¿Ella no me quería? Sí, y la gente en el infierno no quería agua helada. Dios, qué dicho tan estúpido. La gente en el infierno estaba muerta. No bebían agua, helada o no.

Girando sobre mi espalda, me quejé. La noche llegó, por lo que en lugar de encender la lámpara como un buen humano normal, levanté la mano. Luz blanca con un tinte rojizo irradió de mi palma abierta y el techo se iluminó. ¿Luces nocturnas? Já. ¿Quién necesitaba una?

Mi mirada siguió una grieta fina que se extendía desde una esquina del techo hacia el centro, convirtiéndose en un millón de pequeñas rendijas. Los cimientos de la casa se hallaban definitivamente dañados.

Como mi cerebro ahora.

No podía recordar la última vez que me sentí inquieto. Bueno, eso era una mentira. La noche y la mañana antes de que me enterara de que Emmett murió, fue así. Igualmente estresado e inquieto, estuve encerrado bajo llave y demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa. Mi piel picaba en lo profundo, una agitación de tomar mi verdadera forma y hacer… ¿qué?

—Jesús —murmuré, dejando que la luz se desvaneciera alrededor de mi palma.

Sentándome, alcé las piernas de la cama y me levanté, estirando los músculos acalambrados y apretados. No dormiría en un corto plazo.

Siempre podía hacer patrullaje. Hurra.

Hombre, era casi tan emocionante como un juego de golf.

Hace un año, hubiese llamado a Irina. Siempre era buena ayudando con un caso grave de aburrimiento. O a Emmett, y habría… Eliminé el pensamiento antes de que pudiera formarse por completo.

No llamaría a Irina, y no tenía a Emmett.

Al salir de la habitación, me apresuré a bajar y salir por la puerta principal. El fuerte viento de noviembre se estrelló contra mí cuando me detuve en el camino de entrada.

No voy a mirar. No voy a mirar. No voy a mirar.

Girando alrededor, miré hacia la casa del lado, a la habitación en el segundo piso. Las luces se hallaban apagadas. Me preguntaba qué haría Bella si la despertaba y le decía que teníamos que trabajar en el rastro. Y no pensaba en entrenamiento del tipo de correr. Cardio horizontal. Infiernos, de pie, sentados, en el suelo, en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, esa clase de cardio. No era exigente.

Mi cuerpo suplicaba mientras que el sentido común decía que no.

Bella me golpearía en la cara.

Mmh. Tal vez entonces podría pedirle que me besara y me hiciera sentir mejor.

Avancé hacia su casa antes de detenerme. Bella no se sentía bien.

Los humanos eran tan ridículamente frágiles. Podrían morir al tropezar con la pata de una maldita silla. Los accidentes de tráfico podrían matarlos. Los resfriados se convertían en neumonía y mataban a la gente.

Nota mental: recoger vitamina C antes de la escuela mañana y obligar a Bella a tomarla.

Girando, suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia el lago. Desde allí podría bajar hacia la colonia, asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien, y seguir dando vueltas hasta que estuviera a punto de colapsar. Sonaba como un buen plan.

A mitad de camino, esa extraña sensación de hormigueo cuando Bella se hallaba cerca y no del tipo divertido, estalló en mi nuca. No podía ser ella.

Aceleré el ritmo.

No tenía ninguna razón para estar en el bosque en el medio de la noche. Era tarde, hacía frío y…

Santo cielo.

Cuando las aguas tranquilas del lago aparecieron a la vista, también lo hizo Bella.

Mi pulso se aceleró hasta territorios desconocidos. ¿Soñaba? Porque se encontraba allí de pie, de espaldas a mí, con los pies descalzos hundidos en la tierra arenosa en el borde del lago, y solo llevaba una camisa blanca y suelta. Aquellas piernas; por Dios, en verdad me gustaban sus piernas, y su pelo largo se movía en la brisa.

Sin duda, este era un espejismo creado para atormentarme.

—¿Bella?

Poco a poco, como si le tomara gran esfuerzo moverse, se dio vuelta, y supe que no era un sueño. Esta noche se acababa de volver un infierno mucho más interesante.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, gatita? —le pregunté.

Me miró durante tanto tiempo que empecé a sentirme un poco preocupado.

—Yo… yo necesitaba enfriarme.

Necesitaba… el entendimiento me recorrió.

—No te atrevas a saltar al lago.

Bella nunca, nunca me escuchaba, ¿por qué empezaría ahora?

Retrocedió. El agua lamía sus tobillos y luego sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —Di un paso hacia adelante—. Está muy helado. gatita, no me hagas entrar allí y sacarte.

Teniendo en cuenta lo rápido que era y lo increíblemente lentos que eran todos los humanos, me impresionó la rapidez con la que Bella se lanzó hacia el lago. Su cabeza se deslizó hacia abajo, y sabía que tenía que estar congelada.

¿Qué demonios hacía? Bella podría ser extraña a veces. Después de todo, realmente pensaba que podría convencerse de que no tenía una obsesión por mí, ¿pero esto? No tenía ninguna explicación lógica.

Acercándome, llegué al lago a una velocidad vertiginosa y me sumergí, haciendo una mueca cuando el agua helada cubrió mi cabeza.

La agarré por la cintura y volví a emerger, ni siquiera tocando el agua o el suelo hasta que la tuve de pie con seguridad.

Así podría estrangularla. Hola. Resfriados. Neumonía. Muerte. Jesús.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —pregunté, agarrando sus hombros y dándole una ligera sacudida—. ¿Perdiste la cabeza?

—No. —Me empujó débilmente—. Estoy tan caliente.

Mi mirada se desvió hasta abajo, fijándose en varias áreas. Ya había visto la mayor parte, pero era… guau. Como nadie, y toda una serie de cosas calientes y difusas.

—Sí, eres caliente —le dije, ignorando el impulso primario de tirarla en la hierba y hacer todo tipo de cosas—. Esa húmeda camiseta blanca… Está funcionando, gatita, ¿pero nadar a medianoche en noviembre? Eso es un poco atrevido, ¿no lo crees?

Bella me miró con los ojos casi vidriosos, y luego se liberó, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el lago.

La atrapé antes de que diera dos pasos y la giré hacia mí. Bueno, empezaba a preocuparme de nuevo.

—Bella, no puedes entrar en el lago. Está muy frío. Te vas a enfermar. —Aparté el pelo pegado a sus mejillas y sentí lo caliente que se encontraba en realidad—. Demonios, más enferma de lo que ya estás. Estás ardiendo.

Parpadeó una y luego dos veces, y se inclinó hacia mí, presionando su mejilla contra mi pecho. Creo que me olió antes de decir—: No te deseo.

Sí, y votaría por mí para el Más Amigable en el anuario de la secundaria.

—Eh, ahora no es momento para tener esa conversación.

Sus brazos me rodearon, y mis cejas se alzaron. Me gustaba esta Bella.

—Pero sí te deseo —dijo.

Esas palabras hicieron algo escandaloso en mi pecho. La sostuve con más fuerza.

—Lo sé, gatita. Tú no engañas a nadie. Vamos.

Me soltó, con los brazos colgando sin fuerzas a los costados.

—Yo… yo no me siento bien.

—Bella. —Retrocedí y agarré su rostro, levantándole la cabeza ya que no parecía poder hacerlo por sí sola. La inquietud de antes volvió y se desplegó en mi vientre, extendiendo rápidamente sus zarcillos de hielo en todos los rincones—. Bella, mírame.

Un segundo después, sus piernas se doblaron. Dejando escapar una maldición, la atrapé, acunándola contra mi pecho.

—¿Bella?

Nada.

La presión se cerró sobre mi pecho. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás como si no estuviera conectada a cualquier músculo o hueso.

—¡Bella !

Todavía nada, y mierda, el pánico me consumió y mi cerebro se apagó. Girando, comencé a correr más rápido que nunca. Llegué a su pórtico en medio segundo y cuando la puse en la cama, porque pensé que estaría más cómoda de esa manera, saqué el celular y llamé a Alice.

Respondió al tercer timbre, sin aliento.

—Algo está mal con Bella. Te necesito aquí. Ahora.

Eso fue todo lo que dije. La llamada fue desconectada. El terror me gobernaba mientras ahuecaba sus mejillas.

—Bella, abre los ojos. Háblame.

Su pecho se levantaba en respiraciones superficiales, pero no abrió los ojos y no habló. Preparándome para volver a mi verdadera forma y curarla, me detuve a último segundo. ¿Fui yo quien hizo esto? ¿La enfermé al curarla? Teníamos prohibido curar seres humanos. En realidad, nadie nos dijo por qué, y esta podría ser la razón.

¿Podríamos acabar con ellos?

—Mierda.

Esto no podía estar pasando. No salvé su vida para ser la razón por la que la perdería otra vez. Eso era jodidamente cruel, y nunca…

Alice apareció en la puerta de Bella, su corto cabello desordenado por obviamente correr los kilómetros entre nuestra casa y la de los Denali.

Sus labios lucían demasiado hinchados como para pensar en ello. Echó un vistazo a la cama y llegó a nuestro lado en un instante.

—¿Qué pasó?

—No sé. —Agarré a la manta para cubrirla, pero no sabía si ayudaría o haría daño, así que me lancé de nuevo hacia los pies de la cama.

—¿Se mojó? —Alice puso su mano en la frente de Bella y se echó hacia atrás—. Oh, Dios mío, está ardiendo. ¿Qué hacía?

—Se encontraba en el lago y entró. La saqué, pero se desmayó. — Cerniéndome sobre ella, me sentía absolutamente impotente e inútil—. ¡Bella, despierta! Vamos, chica, despierta.

Afligida, Alice juntó las manos.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—¡No sé lo que le pasa!

Alice palideció.

Cerré los ojos y dejé escapar un suspiro.

—Lo siento. Ella solo… no despierta.

—Está bien. Estoy segura de que va a estar bien. —Alice puso una mano en mi brazo—. Tal vez sea la gripe. Los humanos tienen fiebres realmente altas.

—Pero las fiebres son malas para los humanos, ¿no? Daño cerebral o algo así. —El pánico me golpeó justo en el vientre de nuevo, y miré a Bella. Sus mejillas se hallaban demasiado enrojecidas—. Vamos, gatita, abre los ojos.

—Oh, Dios… —susurró Alice.

Con el corazón latiendo, quería atravesar la pared con los puños.

—¡Edward! Necesitas calmarte.

La voz de mi hermana atrajo mi atención. Columnas de yeso cayeron desde el techo. La maldita casa empezaba a temblar.

Calmarme no fue fácil. No sabía qué hacer, o cómo hacer que Bella mejorara sin matarla involuntariamente.

Alice revoloteaba alrededor de la cama como un colibrí nervioso.

—Podría enfriarla un poco con una toallita. Eso podría ayudar hasta que su madre llegue a casa.

—Sí —le dije, sentado junto a Bella. Fui vagamente consciente de mi hermana saliendo de la habitación y hurgando en el baño. Apartando su pelo húmedo, me estremecí ante lo caliente que se hallaba su piel. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal? Demonios, salió con tan solo una camiseta. Eso no era normal.

Volviendo con el paño fresco, Alice se arrojó al suelo.

—¿En qué estoy pensando? Está empapada ahora y eso no ayuda.

Bella giró la cabeza lentamente, presionándose contra mi palma, y mi corazón se agitó. Mis dedos se extendieron sobre su mejilla demasiado caliente. Murmuró algo demasiado bajo como para entenderlo, así que me acerqué más.

—¿Bella?

Su cuerpo se estremeció.

—Edward…

—Estoy aquí.

Se estremeció de nuevo, volviendo la cabeza hacia otro lado. Su rostro colapsó, y gritó por mí otra vez, el sonido de mi nombre sintiéndose como ser golpeado por un Arum. Diminutos sonidos lastimeros escaparon de sus labios entreabiertos.

—Tenemos que ponerle algo seco. ¿Tal vez eso ayudará? —ofreció mi hermana.

No parecía muy convencida, pero asentí. Moviéndose tan rápido como un rayo, Alice cogió un camisón seco de uno de los vestidores. Era una especie de jersey de dormir, con el número once en la parte posterior.

A pesar de que no quería dejar su lado, me aparté de la cama y le di la espalda, dándole privacidad mientras Alice le cambiaba la camisa empapada.

No ayudó.

Nada lo hacía, y cuando empezó a temblar incontrolablemente, estuve a punto de perder la maldita razón. La envolví en una manta, pero su cuerpo temblaba con tanta fuerza que la cama temblaba.

No podía soportarlo más.

—Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

Alice estuvo de acuerdo, no que importara. De una forma u otra, la llevaría allí. Tomándola en mis brazos, empecé a bajar las escaleras. Salí, dejando que mi piel humana desapareciera cuando mi hermana me detuvo.

—Edward, tenemos que conducir allí.

—Demasiado lento.

Me agarró del brazo, sus ojos en los míos.

—Sé que estás preocupado, pero no podemos aparecer allí sin ningún auto. No hay manera de que podamos explicarlo. Tenemos que coger el auto. Yo manejaré.

Exhalé con dureza.

—Conduciré rápido y romperé todos los límites de velocidad que existan, pero tenemos que hacer esto como la gente normal lo haría.

Maldita sea, tenía razón, y odiaba eso.

Subiendo a la parte posterior del Jetta de Alice, sostuve a Bella. No sabía qué hacer. Así que hablé con ella en mi lengua materna, y luego me di cuenta de que probablemente no podía escuchar su pronunciación, ya que no era algo que decíamos en voz alta.

Pero entonces, lo más extraño sucedió.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, y su respiración se hizo más profunda. Apretándola contra mi pecho, me incliné, presionando mi frente en la suya sonrojada, y seguí hablándole, diciéndole acerca de este estúpido programa de televisión que vi el otro día, sabiendo que no podía oírme, pero era algo y eso era todo lo que tenía. Y después de recapitular el programa, cerré los ojos y le dije en mi propia lengua la verdad.

«No sé cómo hacer que mejores. Desearía hacerlo, pero por favor, quédate conmigo. Te necesito, y no puedo perderte. Ahora no. Jamás.»


	4. chapter 4

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 4

Pasando las manos por mi cabello, me paseé alrededor de las sillas de plástico incómodas en la sala de espera del hospital. Alice se encontraba sentada en una, las rodillas metidas contra su pecho y la mejilla apoyada en una de ellas. Una pareja mayor se encontraba en el otro lado, y estaba seguro de que probablemente iba a ver morir a alguien antes de que alguien saliera y revisara al hombre.

Una enfermera se llevó inmediatamente a Bella cuando llegamos, obligándome a ponerla en una de esas camas con ruedas con un colchón delgado. No quería soltarla, y mucho menos permitir que algún tipo humano que lucía un par de años mayor que yo se la llevara por una puerta por la que no se me permitía pasar.

Su madre estuvo allí. Salió a la sala de espera el tiempo suficiente como para darnos las gracias y decirnos que nos dejaría saber lo que ocurría una vez que lo supiera.

Eso fue hace tres horas.

—Va a estar bien —dijo Alice cuando pasé a su lado por centésima vez—. Tiene que estarlo.

No, eso no era correcto. No había un "tiene que estarlo" en la vida, sobre todo cuando se trataba de seres humanos. Su fragilidad era lo único constante. Los seres humanos se encontraban allí un segundo, cogían una fiebre, y podían desaparecer en la próxima hora.

Cerré los ojos, me detuve y extendí una mano, frotando la parte de atrás de mi cuello. No sentía ningún hormigueo cálido. O se encontraba demasiado lejos en el hospital o…

Dios, si algo le sucedió, no sabía lo que iba a hacer. Ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, mucho menos comprenderlo.

—Edward —dijo Alice en voz baja, con urgencia.

Al abrir los ojos, me di la vuelta para ver a la madre de Bella saliendo por las puertas dobles. Alice ya se encontraba de pie, pero me le adelanté.

—¿Bella está bien?

Con los ojos sombríos, nos hizo señas para que fuéramos hacia el pasillo mientras sostenía la puerta. Mi corazón latía de manera irregular mientras atravesábamos la distancia. Una vez dentro, vi a un hombre esperándonos. Me llamó la atención la sensación extraña de familiaridad mientras miraba al médico de cabello oscuro. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de que era el mismo médico que trató a Bella la noche en la que fue atacada en la biblioteca.

La señora Dwyer sonrió tímidamente mientras asentía y se pasaba una mano por los lunares.

—Bella está… se encuentra bien.

Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, apoyándome contra la pared.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. —Alice puso una mano sobre su boca. Obligué a mis pulmones a que tomaran una respiración profunda. —¿Qué… qué hay de malo con ella?

—Parece que ha cogido algún tipo de virus. Hay algunos realmente desagradables circulando en este momento —dijo el médico, y cuando me lo quedé mirando, sonrió para tranquilizarme—. Por cierto, soy el doctor Jenks. No estoy seguro de que nos hayamos conocido oficialmente. —Extendió su mano.

Mi mirada cayó sobre su palma, y luego extendí la mano, estrechándosela. Puede que haya sido mi imaginación, pero su sonrisa vaciló un poco, y entonces todo se centró en el hecho de que no había matado a Bella.

—¿Qué tipo de virus?

—Eso es lo que el doctor Jenks va a averiguar —dijo la señora Dwyer, colocando una mano sobre el brazo del doctor—. Es realmente bueno que la trajeran cuando lo hicieron. Su fiebre era… —Se interrumpió con una inhalación aguda y desvió la mirada, tragando saliva con fuerza mientras dejaba caer su mano—. Qué bueno que la trajeran.

El doctor Jenks se acercó, apretando suavemente el brazo de la madre de Bella.

—Así es. Lo hicieron muy bien.

—Sabíamos que teníamos que traerla. —Alice me miró—. Estaba tan… fuera de sí.

—Bueno, ahora nos encargaremos de ella —nos aseguró el doctor Jenks—. Vamos a mantenerla en observación tal vez por un par de días, sólo para asegurarnos de que todo se encuentra bien.

El hielo anudó mis entrañas.

—¿Por un par de días? Eso no suena como que todo estuviera bien con respecto a ella.

Su madre se acercó y me dio palmaditas en el brazo, sorprendiéndome.

—Tenía una fiebre muy alta, todavía la tiene, pero bajará. Nos toca esperar y ver. Espero que no tengamos que mantenerla aquí dentro por mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo. —Asentí—. ¿Puedo… podemos verla?

—No lo creo —respondió el doctor Jenks—. No hasta que estemos seguros de qué tipo de virus tiene y si es contagioso. —Sus ojos serios se encontraron con los míos—. No queremos que usted o esta joven agarren algo y se enfermen.

Eso no sería un problema.

—Es comprensible —respondió Alice y luego miró a Renée —. ¿Nos dejará saber cómo sigue?

La madre de Bella prometió que lo haría y luego mencionó que era tarde y que deberíamos irnos a casa antes de que nuestros padres se preocuparan. Me sentía reluctante a marcharme, deseando ver a Bella con mis propios ojos, pero eso no iba a suceder. No sin causar un pequeño motín, y eso era lo último que cualquiera necesitaba. Alice envolvió su brazo alrededor del mío, llevándome a tirones hacia las puertas. La voz del doctor Jenks nos detuvo.

—Voy a cuidar bien de ella —dijo, mirándonos con una sonrisa paciente—. No se preocupen.

En el camino de regreso a casa, me encontraba detrás del volante, mi mandíbula adolorida por el grado de tensión con que la apretaba.

Requirió de todo mi autocontrol para no regresar y encontrar una manera de ver a Bella. Iba en contra de mi forma de ser.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo Alice por lo que tenía que ser la vigésima vez—. Es solo una especie de virus. Se encontrará bien.

No perdía la calma con ella, sin importar cuántas veces lo dijera, porque sabía que eso la hacía sentirse mejor acerca de todo. Así que podía seguir diciéndolo.

—¿Sabes? No lucía bien en el almuerzo. —Alice miraba fijamente la oscuridad más allá de la ventana cuando le eché un vistazo—. No comió nada. No hasta que trajiste el batido y la galleta.

Mis manos se apretaron en el volante cuando regresé mi atención a la carretera.

—También ha estado cansada en los últimos dos días.

Hubo una pausa.

—Pobre Bells.

No respondí; me encontraba demasiado ocupado dándome puñetazos mentalmente en la cara. Ayer estuvo agotada, sin comer, y anteriormente dijo que no se sentía bien, y la presioné para que trabajara con el rastro. La presioné cuando tenía algún tipo de virus. Pude haber hecho que se enfermara aún más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. —Me aclaré la garganta—. Yo…

Pasó un momento. —¿Qué?

—Me preocupaba que yo… le hubiera hecho algo —dije después de un momento.

Alice se giró en su asiento hacia mí.

—¿Qué podrías haberle hecho para que enfermara?

Sanarla en lo que se sintió como un nivel celular completo, traerla de vuelta de la muerte. Eso sonaba bastante bien, sobre todo porque tenía que haber una razón por la que estuviera prohibido, aparte del posible riesgo de exposición, pero Alice no sabía eso y necesitaba permanecer de esa manera. Tenía que seguir así.

—La presioné para que trabajara en el rastro. —Lo cual era cierto—. Así que me preocupaba que hubiera hecho algo, ¿sabes?

Silencio.

Tanto así que la miré brevemente, encontrando que me observaba.

—¿Tú… hiciste algo más? —preguntó en voz baja, con una voz suave.

—No —dije, y mentí—. No hice nada más.

Bella no despertó.

Ni el sábado.

Ni abrió los ojos el domingo.

El lunes, su madre dijo que la fiebre no había bajado lo suficiente, pero que sus signos vitales se encontraban mejor. Alice y yo la visitamos, y ella… en realidad no se encontraba allí. Murmuró palabras un par de veces. Una vez pensé que decía mi nombre. Era difícil verla así.

El martes no hubo cambios.

Acabé quedándome en casa ese día, demasiado nervioso para ir a la escuela. Alice se encontraba preocupada, probablemente porque pensó que iba a hacer algo estúpido, y así era. En el medio de la noche, pasado el tiempo de visita, llegué hasta la plaza de estacionamiento del hospital antes de que el sentido común tomara el control.

¿Qué hacía?

Podía moverme rápido, pero aunque lo programara bien y consiguiera atravesar las puertas aseguradas, no sabía en dónde se encontraba Bella. Podía averiguarlo, pero sería arriesgado. Si alguien me encontraba en su cuarto, iba a ser difícil explicarlo.

A mitad del estacionamiento, me fijé en un Ford Expedition negro entrando en el aparcamiento de visitantes. Mis entrañas se apretaron. El vehículo se encontraba sin marcar. Definitivamente el DOD. Su presencia podía ser una coincidencia, pero era una llamada de atención. Me fui a casa y me quedé allí, sintiéndome enjaulado.

Atravesé las clases de la mañana del miércoles como un fantasma, preguntándome qué demonios hacía en la escuela. Me importaba una mierda todo lo que fuera que se encontraran enseñándome. Para el momento en que llegué a almorzar, me sentía listo para comenzar a lanzar a la gente de cabeza por las ventanas solo por respirar a mí alrededor.

Sin pasar por la fila, fui hacia donde se encontraban sentados los Denali. Alice se hallaba con las chicas, pero no podía ir allí. No solo porque Bella no estuviera, sino porque sabía que estarían hablando de ella. Y yo… no podía sentarme y escuchar eso. Débil. Sí, jodidamente débil.

Me dejé caer junto a Alec y me recosté, estirando las piernas al tiempo que fijaba mi mirada en la mascota de vikingo pintada en la pared.

—Te ves como un oso pardo —dijo Irina.

Levantando una ceja, me crucé de brazos.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —respondió—. Sé que es noviembre y algunos chicos hacen eso de no afeitarse, pero de verdad deberías hacerlo.

Sonreí.

Alec dejó de decir lo que fuera que estuviera diciéndole al tipo a su lado y me miró con las cejas levantadas. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró con prudencia.

—Está bien —murmuró Irina—. Encantado de tenerte aquí, ya sabes, calentando la mesa con tu personalidad chispeante.

Anthony se encontraba de pie cerca de la mascota pintada con otro maestro, un ser humano, escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo mientras mantenía un ojo en nuestra mesa. Anthony llamó la noche anterior, pero no estuve de ánimo para lidiar con él.

Apartando la mirada, vi a Eathan levantándose de donde Alice se encontraba sentada con Angela y Jessica. Rodeó la mesa, acercándose a la nuestra, con una botella de agua en la mano. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, y ella le dijo algo demasiado bajo como para que pudiera escucharlo.

Jacob, el Imbécil, atrapó mi atención de golpe. Se encontraba sentado dos mesas detrás de nosotros, riendo a carcajadas. Mi mano dolía con ganas de golpearlo en la cara de nuevo. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que debió haberlo percibido, porque la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y miró entre los hombros de dos idiotas, directamente hacia mí.

Jacob palideció.

Le sonreí y no fue una sonrisa agradable.

Apartó rápidamente la mirada, su garganta esforzándose por tragar visiblemente. Dios, odiaba a ese tipo. Lo que trató de hacerle a Bella no era algo que alguna vez olvidaría.

Eathan dio unos golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos.

—La madre de Bella le envió un mensaje a Alice hace unos momentos. Está esperando a que le conteste.

Me congelé, un escalofrío de terror bajando por mi espina. Me dije que tenía que ser una noticia buena o ninguna en lo absoluto, porque dudaba que la madre de Bella le enviara un mensaje a Alice si algo malo hubiera sucedido.

—De todos modos, ¿qué sucede con ella? —Los labios de Irina se curvaron como si tuviera algo amargo en la boca.

Eathan suspiró mientras miraba a su hermana.

—Te lo dije. Tiene algún tipo de virus o algo así. Ha estado en el hospital.

Mi mandíbula se apretó.

—Lo que sea —murmuró Irina, volviendo la atención al plato con lo que pensé que podría ser un burrito.

—Ha estado fuera durante días —añadió Eathan.

Irina agarró el burrito con el tenedor.

—¿Cómo si se encontrara en estado de coma?

—Está dormida —corregí, ignorando la tensión en mi pecho.

—Tal vez tengamos suerte —respondió Alec lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo nosotros lo escucháramos—. Y no despierta.

Reaccioné sin siquiera pensarlo.

Levantándome de un salto de mi asiento, agarré un puñado de la camisa de Alec y lo saqué a rastras del suyo. No tuvo oportunidad de parpadear antes de que le presentara a su cara la superficie brillante de la mesa. El golpe fue agradable, carnoso y totalmente satisfactorio. Alec se levantó y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándome.

Irina se quedó sin aliento al tiempo que se apartaba de la mesa.

—¡Edward!

En un jodido instante, Anthony se encontraba a mi lado, agarrando mi brazo. Trató de empujarme hacia atrás, pero no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

—Vete —dijo.

Lo ignoré mientras me dirigía directamente hacia la cara de Alec y le advertía—: Será mejor que reces para que despierte.

Anthony me agarró del brazo, esta vez utilizando la fuerza que tenía, y me arrastró hacia atrás unos buenos centímetros. Presionó de nuevo.

—Vete.

Mirando a Alec unos momentos más, me di la vuelta. Una gran cantidad de globos oculares se encontraban sobre mí. No me importaba.

Mientras salía de la cafetería, Anthony se encontraba justo detrás de mí, esperando hasta que salí al pasillo antes de que comenzar a interrogarme.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —exigió saber.

No dije nada mientras paseaba por delante de las taquillas. La sangre bombeada a través de mí. Tenías ganas de pelear, de encontrar algo que me permitiera eliminar toda la frustración agolpándose en mi interior.

—Fuiste tras uno de los tuyos —dijo Anthony por lo bajo mientras plantaba una mano en mi hombro, deteniéndome—. Tras Alec de todas las personas. ¿Qué tienes?

Bella se había metido bajo mi piel.

Tuve miedo cuando no pude hacer que Bella abriera los ojos y en estos momentos me sentía asustado porque no despertaba. Esas no fueron las palabras que dije mientras miraba fijamente a Anthony. No exactamente.

—Dijo que esperaba que tuviéramos suerte y que Bella jamás despertara.

Anthony parpadeó lentamente, su mano sufriendo espasmos en mi hombro.

—¿Esto es por ella?

Apartando la mirada, negué con la cabeza mientras mi mandíbula se esforzaba. Él no lo entendía. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Las cosas habían cambiado.

—Pensé que acordamos que te harías cargo de esto con Bella.

Encontré su mirada.

—No sé qué crees que acordamos.

La sorpresa flameó en sus ojos brillantes.

—Dijiste…

—No importa lo que dije, Anthony. Las cosas han cambiado. —Di un paso hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance—. Yo… me preocupo por ella, y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber. Es todo lo que cualquiera de ellos necesita saber.

La sorpresa le dio paso al temor y luego a la comprensión creciente.

La sangre se drenó del rostro de Anthony, pero le di la espalda. Empecé a caminar por el pasillo, sin tener idea de adónde iba, pero cualquier otro lugar era mejor opción.

—Edward —llamó Anthony, pero seguí caminando.

El teléfono en mi bolsillo vibró. Metí la mano y lo saqué. El mensaje era de Alice, y eran solamente tres palabras. Las tres mejores palabras en la historia de la humanidad.

Bella está despierta.


	5. chapter 5

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 5

Bella vino a casa el jueves desde el hospital.

Alice había juntado todas las tareas que se perdió y pasó la mayor parte del jueves en la tarde con ella. De lo que reuní de mi hermana, Bella se sentía bastante bien. No actuaba enferma o se veía como tal. Nada de esto era de una observación de primera mano.

Me quedé alejado el jueves.

Ni siquiera me encontraba seguro de por qué. Quizás era porque no confiaba en mí mismo si la veía. De acuerdo. Probablemente era eso, porque existía una buena posibilidad de que estaría sobre ella en un segundo, tocándola, sintiéndola. Asegurándome de que se hallaba viva y bien. Eso sería mucho para ella.

Sería mucho para mí.

Alice dijo que Bella vendría de nuevo a la escuela esta mañana, viernes, y mientras caminaba a clase de trigonometría, mi corazón latía como un tambor de acero y mi nuca se sentía caliente. Cosquilleando. Bella se encontraba aquí.

Entré a la clase, y mi mirada la encontró sin siquiera intentarlo. Verla sentada allí, hablando con Jessica y Angela era como tomar un golpe en el pecho para reiniciar el corazón. Y se veía más que bien. Bella se veía hermosa. Su cabello color chocolate oscuro caía sobre sus hombros, grueso y brillante. Los centros de sus mejillas se sonrojaban de una forma saludable y bonita. Sonreía, y maldita sea, era hermosa.

Quería caminar directo a ella, ponerla de pie y tirarla contra mí.

Quería sentir su aliento cálido en mi piel y probar sus labios. Quizás debería haber ido a verla anoche, pero no tenía idea que mi reacción hacia ella iba a ser tan malditamente intensa.

Caminar se convirtió en algo un poco difícil en ese punto. Hacer lo que quería no sería enteramente apropiado, y también me encontraba un poco distraído por una muy importante observación. Extrañamente, no existía ningún rastro alrededor de ella.

Bella se volvió en su asiento, enfrentándome.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—Está bien —dije.

—En privado —susurró.

Perfecto. Porque lo que tenía en mente requería privacidad.

—Encuéntrame en la biblioteca al almuerzo. Nadie va allí. Tú sabes, con todos esos libros y cosas.

Me hizo una mueca, y luché contra una sonrisa cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar la clase. Aliviado de que Bella estuviera aquí y fuera normal, recogí una pluma e incliné el escritorio hacia delante. La pinché en la espalda.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

Sonreí.

—Te ves mucho mejor que la última vez que te vi.

—Gracias.

Mi mirada se deslizó sobre ella, y hablé bajo de manera que solamente ella pudiera oír.

—¿Sabes qué? No estás brillando.

El asombro llegó a su rostro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Completamente?

Sacudí la cabeza.

Bella se me quedó mirando por un momento largo y luego, lentamente se dio la vuelta. La clase empezó y enderecé el escritorio, sentándome contra la silla. Una gran cantidad de alivio en realidad levantó algo del peso de mi pecho, pero mi mente seguía regresando a la ausencia del rastro de Bella. ¿Fue la fiebre? ¿O era algo más?

En vez de dirigirme a la cafetería como normalmente haría, pasé la sala ruidosa y seguí caminando por el pasillo. Unos pocos estudiantes se amontonaban por el amplio lugar, y cuando giré a la derecha, casi arrasé con un tipo que nunca había visto antes.

El chico saltó hacia atrás.

—Vaya —dijo, una sonrisa partiendo su rostro bronceado—. Lo siento, hombre.

Asentí en respuesta y el chico dio un paso alrededor de mí, asumí que desapareciendo hacia la cafetería. La biblioteca con olor mohoso se encontraba más llena de lo que pensé que estaría durante el almuerzo.

Una joven bibliotecaria se encontraba sentada detrás del escritorio de circulación, sus ojos ampliándose cuando me vio entrar.

¿Era así de extraño verme aquí?

Sonreí.

Probablemente.

Una pareja de estudiantes novatos se hallaba en los computadores, comiendo sus almuerzos. Giré en el primer pasillo y me encontré en la parte trasera de la biblioteca. Cultura de Europa Oriental. Dudaba que alguien en esta escuela estuviera frecuentando esta parte del sitio.

Tenía mapas de lugares virtualmente impronunciables sujetos a pequeños cubículos de pared. Entre más esperaba, más sentía que necesitaba trabajar en mi conocimiento de historial mundial, porque no tenía ni jodida idea de que existieran tantos países en Europa Oriental.

El extraño escalofrío por mi nuca me anunció la presencia de Bella antes de que apareciera al final de la estantería. Sonreí entre dientes cuando me divisó y levantó las cejas. Se tomó un dulce tiempo en acercarse, y cuando entró en el cubículo, no hice ningún intento de darle espacio.

Decidí que me gustaba estar en su espacio personal.

—Me preguntaba si me ibas a encontrar.

Dejó caer la mochila contra la pared y se sentó en el escritorio frente a mí.

—¿Avergonzado de que alguien pudiera verte y pensar que eres capaz de leer?

Mis labios se torcieron.

—Tengo una reputación que mantener.

—Y qué adorable reputación es —replicó rápidamente, y podría hacerme el loco, pero cuando me lo dijo, me encendió.

Totalmente me encendió.

Estiré las piernas para acomodar ese hecho.

—Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar… —Bajé la voz y fui recompensado con un estremecimiento—, en privado?

—No de lo que estás esperando.

Sonreí. Era gracioso que pensara que sabía lo que yo quería. Lindo.

—De acuerdo. —Agarró el borde del escritorio—. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba enferma en medio de la noche?

La pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, trayendo recuerdos de ella pálida y fuera de sí, y el sentimiento de impotencia que me obsesionó mientras ella se hallaba en el hospital. No quería pensar en ello.

—¿No te acuerdas?

Sus ojos encontraron los míos por un momento, y luego se quedó mirando mis labios. Mi sonrisa se alzó un poco, y su mirada voló al mapa sobre mi hombro.

—No. No realmente.

Interesante.

—Bueno, probablemente fue la fiebre. Tu cuerpo ardía.

Volvió a mirarme. Me gustaba eso.

—¿Me tocaste?

—Sí, te toqué… —Y quería tocarla de nuevo, y no por la razón que lo hice en ese entonces—, y no llevabas mucha ropa. Y estabas empapada… en una camiseta blanca. Linda vista. Muy linda.

Se sonrojó bellamente.

—El lago… ¿no fue un sueño?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Oh mi Dios, entonces, ¿nadé en el lago?

Su visible angustia por la cosa menos importante de todo lo que sucedió era, en cierto modo, adorable. Y revelador. Me alejé del escritorio y me puse tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calidez.

—Lo hiciste. No era algo que esperaba ver un lunes en la noche, pero no me quejo. Vi un montón.

—Cállate.

—No estés avergonzada. —Tiré la manga de su chaqueta, y me golpeó la mano. Sonreí—. No es como si no hubiese visto la parte superior antes, y no tuve una verdadera buena mirada abajo…

Gatita tenía garras. No podía olvidar eso. Se bajó del escritorio con un significativo gancho derecho. Fui más rápido que ella y me lancé hacia atrás, atrapando su mano antes de que conectara con mi rostro. Ya que la tenía por la muñeca, la usé para mi ventaja. Hice lo que estuve queriendo hacer desde que la vi en clase esta mañana. La arrastré contra mi pecho, inmediatamente complacido por eso, y bajé la cabeza.

—No golpees, gatita. No es lindo.

—Tú no eres lindo. —Trató de apartarse, pero no iría a ninguna parte—. Déjame ir.

—No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso. Tengo que protegerme. —Dejé su mano.

—Oh, en serio, ¿esa es tu razón para… para maltratarme?

—¿Maltratarte? —Me moví hacia delante hasta que estuvo presionada contra el escritorio del cubículo—. Esto no es maltrato o el infierno que sea.

No dijo nada al principio, pero sabía a donde había ido su cerebro, que era justo donde mi cerebro operaba bastante cada vez que la tenía cerca. Sus ojos se dilataron. Su pulso se aceleró. Incluso sus labios se separaron.

—Edward, alguien va a mirarnos.

—¿Y? —Con cuidado, agarré su mano—. No cualquiera va a decir una cosa sobre mí.

Inhaló profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿mi rastro se desvaneció pero no la estúpida conexión? Estuve esperando que la extraña conexión terminara cuando el rastro también lo hiciera.

—Nop.

—¿Qué significa?

—No lo sé. —Realmente no me importaba a estas alturas. Deslicé los dedos bajo su manga, pasando ligeramente las puntas por su piel suave.

Me gustaba la sacudida de electricidad. Bono extra de tocarla.

—¿Por qué sigues tocándome?

—Me gusta. Edward… —Puso la mano contra mi pecho, y la satisfacción incrementó dentro de mí.

—Pero volvamos al rastro. Tú sabes lo que significa.

—¿Que no tengo que ver tu cara fuera de la escuela? —dijo.

Qué boca. Me reí, y sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Y ya no estás en riesgo.

—Creo que la parte de no ver tu cara pesa más que la parte segura.

—Sigue diciéndote eso. —Rocé su cabello con mi barbilla, saboreando la sensación mientras me movía por su mejilla. Podía sentir sus latidos acelerándose, chocando contra mi pecho. Dios, la quería. Algunos dirían que estaba mal, pero la quería—. Si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero ambos sabemos que es una mentira.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos yendo hacia mí.

—No es una mentira.

—Seguiremos viéndonos el uno al otro —murmuré—. Y no estoy mintiendo. Yo sé que te hace feliz. Tú dijiste que me deseas.

Parpadeó. —¿Cuándo?

—En el lago. —Incliné la cabeza. Nuestras bocas se encontraban tan cerca. No me tomaría nada besarla, pero valdría todo—. Dijiste que me deseabas.

Su otra mano se posó en mi pecho.

—Tenía fiebre. Perdí la cabeza.

—Como sea, gatita. —Apoyé las manos en sus caderas y la levanté hasta el borde del escritorio—. Yo sé más.

—Tú no sabes nada —respiró.

—Oh, sí. Tú sabes, me preocupaba por ti. —Me acomodé entre sus piernas—. Te la pasaste llamando mi nombre, y yo estuve respondiendo, pero era como si no pudieses escucharme.

Parpadeó mientras bajaba las manos a mi estómago. Me preguntaba si siquiera sabía que me excitaba. O cuando sus manos alcanzaron mis costados para tirarme más cerca, contra ella.

—Guau, debía haber estado realmente fuera de mí.

Mis ojos encontraron los suyos, y a pesar del calor construyéndose en la base de mi columna, cuando la miré, la vi sin vida y débil en mis brazos.

Saboreé ese miedo de nuevo, y dije las palabras que no pude admitirle a Eathan.

—Eso… me asustó.

La sorpresa atravesó su rostro, pero no le di tiempo para realmente pensar en ello. Bajé mi boca a la suya, y en el momento que nos tocamos, sus dedos se hundieron en mi suéter. Ella podía decirme todo lo que quisiera que no deseaba esto, pero lo quería tanto como yo, si no más.

Me concentré en la comisura de sus labios con mi lengua, molestándola, manejándola, persuadiéndola lentamente a abrirla. Y cuando lo hizo, quería gritar, pero eso requeriría que apartara mi boca de la suya. Sus brazos se enlazaron alrededor de mi cuello y entonces, me besaba en respuesta tan urgente, tan febril.

Y yo quería más.

Mis manos se deslizaron bajo su camisa, extendiéndose por la piel desnuda de sus costados. No había olvidado cómo se sentía su piel. No podía sacar el maldito recuerdo de mi cabeza. Sabía que ella tampoco podía. Esto estaba destinado a suceder, y no me sorprendió cuando la parte inferior de su cuerpo se inclinó contra el mío y gimió en mi boca, y su respuesta me tenía queriendo encontrar un lugar mucho más grande que este cubículo y más…

Algo chasqueó alrededor de nosotros, explotó, y luego se rompió. El olor a ozono quemado llenó inmediatamente el cubículo.

Me aparté, y respirando con pesadez, miré sobre mi hombro. Salía humo de un viejo computador. Eh. A las cosas electrónicas no les iba bien alrededor de nosotros. Me giré hacia ella, listo para tomarlo donde no dejamos, pero al momento en que mi mirada se centró en ella, supe que eso no iba a suceder

Sus muros se encontraban arriba. Se veía molesta, luciendo como un gato que se encontraba a punto de conseguir ser arrojado a una tina de agua. Me empujó, fuerte, y sorprendido, la dejé ir, retrocediendo un paso.

Algo extraño se desplegó en mi pecho. Una profunda punzada de… de dolor. Bueno, ahora que sabía cómo se sentía, apestaba. Apestaba mucho.

—Dios, ni siquiera me gusta… besarte —dijo.

Oh, espera. Eso no era cierto. Me enderecé a mi máxima altura.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Y creo que este computador cuenta una historia diferente, también.

Una mirada desagradable apretó sus rasgos, y por alguna jodida razón, la hizo más linda.

—Esto… esto nunca pasará otra vez.

Arqueé una ceja mientras me la quedaba mirando. Sí, definitivamente sucedería de nuevo. Desafío puesto. Desafío aceptado.

—Creo que ya dijiste eso antes. —Cuando su rostro tuvo la apariencia de haber tragado algo agrio, suspiré—. Bella, disfrutas esto tanto como yo lo hago. ¿Por qué mientes?

Un momento pasó, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Porque no es real. Tú nunca dijiste que me deseabas antes.

—Lo hice…

—No te atrevas a decir que me deseas, ¡porque me trataste como si yo fuera el Anticristo! No puedes simplemente deshacerlo debido a la estúpida conexión entre nosotros. —Aspiró aire con aspereza, el sonrojo filtrándose de su rostro—. Tú de verdad me heriste esa vez. Y no creo que no sepas. ¡Me humillaste en frente de todo el comedor!

Apartando la mirada, me pasé una mano por el cabello. Ella tenía razón. La lastimé. Y la avergoncé. No podía regresar y cambiar eso, incluso aunque desearía hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Yo… yo lamento como te traté, Bella.

Me quedó mirando por unos segundos y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

—Incluso ahora, estamos escondidos en la biblioteca, como si no quisieras que la gente supiera que cometiste un error ese día actuando como un idiota. ¿Y supongo que debo estar bien con eso ahora?

¿Qué demonios? Mis ojos se ampliaron. ¿Pensaba que la escondía?

—Bella…

—No estoy diciendo que no podemos ser amigos, porque quiero. Me gustas un mon… —Se interrumpió—. Mira, esto nunca pasó. Voy a culpar a los efectos de la gripe o que un zombi se comió mi cerebro

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Qué?

—No quiero esto contigo. —Empezó a darse la vuelta, pero la tomé por el brazo. Sus ojos se estrecharon—. Edward…

La miré con intensidad.

—Eres una terrible mentirosa. Tú quieres esto, tanto como yo. Tú quieres esto tanto como deseas ir a ALA este invierno.

Su boca cayó abierta.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es ALA!

—La Asociación Americana del Libro, un evento a mitad de invierno.—Me sentía bastante orgulloso de esto—. Vi tu obsesión en tu blog antes de que te enfermaras. Y estoy bastante seguro que dijiste que darías tu primogénito por ir. Bueno, volviendo a toda la parte de que me quieres. Tú me deseas.

Bella tomó una respiración profunda mientras una extraña mezcla de diversión e irritación pasaba por su rostro.

—Estás muy confiado.

—Estoy tan seguro como para apostar.

Rodó los ojos.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Sonreí.

—Apuesto que antes de Año Nuevo, admitirás que estás locamente, profundamente, e irrevocablemente…

—Guau. ¿Vas a lanzar otro adverbio? —Sus mejillas eran de un rojo brillante.

Guiñándole el ojo, salí con otro.

—¿Qué te parece irresistible?

—Me sorprende que sepas qué es un adverbio —murmuró.

—Deja de distraerme, gatita. Volviendo a mi apuesta, antes de Año Nuevo, tienes que admitir que estás locamente, profundamente, irrevocablemente e irresistiblemente enamorada de mí.

Bella ahogó una risa.

—Y que sueñas conmigo. —Liberé su brazo y crucé los míos sobre mi pecho, arqueando una ceja—. Te apuesto a que lo aceptas. Probablemente, incluso me muestres tu cuaderno con mi nombre encerrado en corazones…

—Oh, por el amor de Dios…

—Ya está —prometí, y lo decía en serio. De verdad.


	6. chapter 6

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 6

La tarde del viernes salí a patrullar, principalmente para evitar encontrar alguna razón para molestar a Bella y así dar la impresión de que tenía una, eh, obsesión. ¿A quién engañaba? Claro que tenía una obsesión. Era raro. Nunca me sentí así de atraído a alguien. Suponía que era normal.

No podía olvidar el sabor de su beso, el sonido de sus jadeos susurrantes, o la forma en que se derritió contra mí como mantequilla caliente. Mi cerebro estuvo repitiendo todo el día los momentos ardientes en la biblioteca.

Lo que hizo que la clase fuera algo incómoda.

Circulé alrededor de la colonia y luego viajé hasta el borde del condado, permaneciendo en la arboleada abundante. No había ninguna señal de que hubiera un Arum en los alrededores. Eran buenas noticias, pero sabía que no duraría demasiado.

Era un poco después de las diez cuando regresé a mi forma humana, segundos antes de que saliera del bosque y entrara a la carretera que daba a nuestras casas. Di unos cuantos pasos y sentí el cosquilleo cálido en la parte trasera de mi cuello. Mi mirada se deslizó hacia la casa de Bella y luego hasta la mía, y allí venía, saliendo de la nuestra.

—Gatita.

—Hola. —Miraba a todos lados menos a mí—. ¿Dónde…? Eh, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

—Patrullando. —Subí al porche, e incluso aunque miraba una grieta en el suelo, sonreí un poco en lo que me acercaba a ella. Tanto que sentía la calidez saliendo de su cuerpo tenso—. Todo está tranquilo en el frente occidental.

Sus labios se curvaron.

—Bonita referencia.

Incliné la cabeza cerca de su sien.

—En realidad, es mi libro favorito.

La cabeza de Bella se acercó a la mía y nuestras bocas casi se alinearon.

—No sabía que leyeras clásicos.

Sonriendo perezosamente, me acerqué. Nuestras piernas y brazos se tocaban.

—Bueno, por lo general prefiero libros con imágenes y frases pequeñas, pero a veces salgo de mi zona de confort.

Se rió, y quise gritar mi aprobación.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tu tipo favorito de libro ilustrado es el que puedes colorear?

—Nunca me quedo en las líneas. —Le guiñé un ojo.

—Por supuesto que no. —Apartó la mirada, tragando. La risa y sonrisa murieron—. Me tengo… que ir.

Me giré. —Te acompañaré hasta tu casa.

—Eh, vivo justo allí.

—Oye, estoy siendo un caballero. —Le ofrecí el brazo—. ¿Puedo?

Riéndose en voz baja, Bella sacudió la cabeza, pero envolvió el brazo en el mío. Comenzó a caminar, pero me incliné y la levanté en el aire. Chilló mientras una mano se tensaba en la parte delantera de mi camiseta.

—Edward…

—¿Te dije que te llevé todo el camino de regreso a tu casa la noche que estuviste enferma? Pensaste que era un sueño, ¿eh? Nop. Fue real. —Bajé un escalón mientras me miraba fijamente—. Dos veces en una semana. Estamos haciendo de esto un hábito.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, y sonreí. Un segundo pasó, y me bajé de un salto del porche, moviéndome tan rápido que el viento cubrió su chillido de sorpresa. Me detuve en el suyo y le sonreí.

—Fui más rápido la última vez.

—En serio —dijo con lentitud, perpleja—. ¿Me… me vas a bajar?

—Mmh. —Nuestros ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Mis brazos se tensaron, acercándola. No quería bajarla—. ¿Has estado pensando en nuestra apuesta? ¿Quieres rendirte ahora?

Sus labios formaron una línea fina.

—Bájame, Edward.

La obedecí reluctantemente, pero no pude apartar los brazos.

—He estado pensando…

—Oh, Dios…

—Esta apuesta no es justa para ti. ¿El día de Año Nuevo? Diablos, te tendré admitiendo tu devoción eterna por mí para Acción de Gracias.

Rodó los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que voy a aguantar hasta Halloween.

Fruncí el ceño. —Eso ya pasó.

—Exactamente —murmuró.

Se me escapó una carcajada, y negó con la cabeza. Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su mejilla. Lo atrapé, metiéndolo detrás de su oreja. Sus labios se apretaron cuando la parte trasera de mis nudillos acarició su piel.

Mis dedos se cernieron sobre la sección suave detrás de su oído. Dios, quería…

Quería demasiado, maldición.

Retrocedí un paso y me volteé antes de que fuera demasiado lejos, incluso aunque quería poner un cartucho de dinamitas sobre la línea invisible entre nosotros. Lo hice más temprano ese día, en la biblioteca.

Hacerlo de nuevo en un día haría que Bella construyera muros que tomarían un montón derrumbar.

Levantando la mirada hacia el cielo, conté hasta diez.

—Las estrellas… están hermosas esta noche.

Bella dio un paso así se encontraba de pie junto a mí.

—Sí, lo están. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿Te recuerdan a tu hogar?

—Me gustaría que lo hicieran. Lo recuerdos, incluso los agridulces, son mejor que nada, ¿sabes?

Se apartó el mismo mechón de cabello cuando volvió a escaparse.

—Los ancianos… ¿Recuerdan algo de Lux?

Asentí.

—¿Alguna vez les pediste que te contaran al respecto?

Comencé a responderle, pero entonces me reí.

—Es así de simple, ¿verdad? Pero trato de evitar la colonia tanto como sea posible.

—¿Qué pasa con el señor Mason?

—¿Anthony? —Negué con la cabeza—. No le gusta hablar de ello. Creo que es muy duro para él… la guerra y perder a su familia.

Un momento largo pasó y dijo—: Lo siento.

La miré, confundido.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Yo… yo sólo lo siento por todo lo que… han tenido que pasar.

Sostuve su mirada por un momento, luego la aparté, riéndome a secas.

—Sigue hablando así, gatita, y yo…

—¿Tú qué?

Me haría cercano a ti y nunca te dejaría ir. No era como si pudiera decir eso. Sonreí ligeramente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

—He decidido ir lento contigo. Mantendré el día de Año Nuevo como fecha límite.

Bella empezó a responder, pero salí del porche antes de que pudiera, dejando lo que dije y no, colgando en el espacio entre nosotros.


	7. chapter 7

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 7

Bella actuaba… raro el lunes en clases. Más raro de lo normal. Como si esperara que alguien saltara de la nada frente a ella. Estuvo en silencio en trigonometría, y me preocupaba que estuviera enferma de nuevo, a pesar de que parecía estar bien.

Las clases pasaron lentamente. Como siempre.

Entré en la cafetería durante el almuerzo y deseé inmediatamente haber salido a agarrar algo de comer. El trozo de carne en mi plato parecía ser carne Salisbury y salsa. Tal vez. No me encontraba seguro.

Mientras giraba, me dirigí hacia donde Bella se hallaba sentada con Alice, pero me detuve en seco. Eathan estaba con ellas, al igual que Jessica y Angela. Mi mirada se disparó a donde normalmente nos sentábamos. Irina parecía aburrida, su cabello rubio recogido en una cola de caballo.

Alec lucía severo.

Teniendo en cuenta que en realidad no hablaba con Alec desde que planté su cara en la mesa, probablemente debería tratar de ser menos idiota.

Me senté junto a Alec, dejando caer mi plato. El otro Luxen se sacudió.

—Hola —dije, sentándome.

Me lanzó una mirada mientras apuñalaba el puré de papas con el tenedor de plástico.

—Pensé que estarías allí hoy. —Como se encontraba de espaldas a la mesa de Bella, dirigió el dedo pulgar por encima del hombro.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas más interesantes —contesté.

Irina se giró hacia mí. Debajo de la mesa, una de sus piernas se frotó contra la mía. Sonrió cuando la miré, levantando una ceja.

—Tiene que ser súper aburrido. Nos extrañabas.

No respondí.

—En realidad, creo que hablan de la fiesta que tendrán el viernes. —Alec empujó un tenedor lleno de puré de papa hacia su boca—. Gracias por la invitación, idiota.

Mis labios se curvaron en un lado.

—De nada.

—No es su fiesta. Es la de Alice. —Irina se movió otra vez, y esta vez sentí su pie frotar mi pantorrilla—. Pero estamos invitados. No voy a perderme la primera fiesta en tu casa, sin tus padres en la ciudad.

Ya que otros se hallaban en la mesa, vi a través de la mayor parte de lo que decía. Moví la pierna, alejándola de ella.

—Sí. Va a ser impresionante.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

Alec se inclinó hacia delante, bajando la voz.

—¿Crees que una fiesta es buena idea?

—Nop. —Mordí el filete cubierto con salsa. Sabía como a harina y aserrín, algo así como los panqueques de Bella.

—¿Y estás bien con eso?

Suspiré, obligándome a comer la mierda.

—En realidad, no.

Alec empezó a decir algo, pero una risa aguda en la mesa llamó su atención. Miró por encima de mi hombro y miré detrás de mí. Era una chica, una animadora, ¿Su nombre? Ni idea.

—Es una puta —dijo la chica, arrugando la nariz—. Fue tras Jacob.

Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esta conversación.

El hombre sentado a su lado, uno de los jugadores de fútbol, sonrió.

—Por lo que dice Jacob, Bella sabe cómo usar la boca. Tal vez deberías tomar algunas lecciones de ella.

Mi visión estuvo malditamente cerca de ponerse roja cuando la chica respondió furiosamente. Con manos hechas puño, empecé a girarme y a levantar a uno de ellos, si no a los dos, y tirarlos contra la pared. Irina puso una mano en mi brazo y habló en voz baja—: No lo hagas.

No necesitas hacer lo que sea que planees hacer.

—No planeaba hacer nada —dije entre dientes. ¿Qué infiernos decía Jacob sobre Bella? Era una mierda total.

Irina saltó, distrayéndome antes de que pudiera decir algo.

—Déjalo en paz —advirtió—. Es solo gente siendo tonta.

Más como gente estando a segundos de ser asesinados en la próxima semana. Obligándome a dar marcha atrás, me prometí que haría frente a esa mierda después.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se clavaron en su hermano.

—De todos modos —dijo, inclinando la barbilla—. ¿Has oído hablar del tío Stefan o del tío Eleazar recientemente?

Mis cejas se levantaron y casi me atraganté con saliva. ¿Tío Stefan y tío Eleazar? Mierda. En realidad era casi gracioso, excepto…

—Ahora que lo pienso, no, no he sabido nada de ninguno de ellos.

—Tampoco nosotros. —Alec acabó con sus patatas y miraba las mías. Podían ser instantáneas y sabían como pasta, pero lo apuñalaría si llegaba por ellas—. Un poco extraño, ¿no?

Sí, era extraño. Nuestras niñeras DOD no pasaban más de dos semanas sin verificarnos, y pasaron… Mierda, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que vi por última vez a uno de ellos? Un tiempo. Su ausencia, ahora que pensaba en ello, no quedaba muy bien, sobre todo después del espectáculo de luces que ocurrió en Halloween.

—Muy bien, estoy fuera. —Irina se puso de pie, dejando su plato en la mesa—. Nos vemos más tarde, perdedores.

No tenía idea de a dónde iba, pero mi mente daba vueltas en torno a la ausencia de los oficiales. Normalmente, el DOD estaría del todo en nuestros asuntos después de algo así, y todo lo que vi fue la camioneta con vidrios tintados de negro en el hospital cuando… cuando Bella estuvo allí.

Miré a la mesa de Bella, y todos los pensamientos del DOD cayeron en el camino. Mi mano se apretó alrededor del tenedor de plástico.

Un chico se hallaba sentado junto a Bella. No, espera. Lo vi antes. Él era el chico que casi atropellé en el pasillo el viernes. ¿Bella lo conocía? El chico sonrió a algo que ella dijo. Bella echó su cabeza hacia atrás.

Mechones de cabello largo y oscuro cayeron sobre sus hombros mientras se reía.

El tenedor de plástico se rompió en mi mano, sobresaltándome.

—Vaya. —Alec me miró—. No vas a estrellar mi cara en la mesa otra vez, ¿verdad?

—¿Sabes quién es? —pregunté en su lugar.

—¿Quién?

Incliné la barbilla hacia la mesa.

—Ese chico.

Frunciendo el ceño, Alec miró por encima del hombro.

—¿El tipo sentado junto a Bella?

—Sí. —Dejé que los pedazos rotos del tenedor cayeran sobre la mesa.

Alec se dio la vuelta, mirándome.

—No tengo ni idea, hombre. Debe ser nuevo.

El tipo se rió esta vez y luego se inclinó en contra de Bella, chocando su hombro con el suyo como si fuera su nuevo mejor amigo.

Qué. Demonios.

Algo en mi pecho se apretó. Esta amarga sensación ácida se disparó a través de mis venas mientras veía a Bella y ese chico. No sabía lo que era, no podía ponerle nombre, pero no me gustó. Ni un poco.

Ni siquiera debería prestarle atención a esto. Todo el asunto con la ausencia del DOD era mucho más importante. Debería ser lo de máxima prioridad, pero no podía dejar de mirar su mesa. Cada vez que ese imbécil se reía o Bella sonreía, quería caminar hasta allí y echar al tipo por una de las ventanas de vidrio. Probablemente me metería en algunos problemas por eso, pero lo debatía seriamente. Tenía un impulso casi primario para reclamar lo que era…

Bella miró hacia mi mesa, y aunque un mar de cuerpos se hallaba entre nosotros, nuestras miradas conectaron. El puño en mi pecho aumentó. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos miramos, pero la única cosa que nos interrumpió fue la campana de aviso sonando por lo alto, señalando el final del almuerzo.

Levantándose rápidamente, cogió su plato y comenzó a llegar a su bolso. El chico se le adelantó. Recogiéndolo del suelo, se puso la correa sobre el hombro. La sangre rugía en mis oídos.

—Oye. Amigo. —Alec se inclinó sobre la mesa y apretó su mano en mi hombro. Mi cabeza giró bruscamente en su dirección. Su voz era baja—. Tus ojos.

Parpadeé, obligando al tinte blanquecino de mi visión a desaparecer mientras me apartaba de Alec. Levantándome, miré a la mesa. Bella se había ido. Así como el tipo. Y ese sentimiento amargo quemaba un agujero a través de mi estómago.

Esperé a Alice afuera de su última clase. Salió, balanceando su bolso sobre el hombro. Detectándome, levantó sus cejas oscuras.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Apartándome de la pared, caminé junto a ella.

—Tal vez solo quería acompañar a mi hermana a su casillero.

Alice resopló.

—Sí. Bueno. No voy a mi casillero. No es necesario.

—Perfecto. —Habiendo ya dejado mis cosas en el mío, metí las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No estoy segura. Podría ir a ver a Eathan. O ir a casa. —

Haciéndome a un lado para evitar golpear a un chico pequeño, bordeé cuidadosamente la multitud. Era un éxodo masivo—. ¿No vas a salir con Bella?

—Eh. —Ella se centró directamente al frente, sus ojos muy abiertos—. No.

Me mojé los labios mientras llegábamos a las puertas dobles. Las abrí con mi codo, dejando que Alice pasara.

—¿Y por qué no? ¿Ya no son mejores amigas?

Sus labios se fruncieron.

—Creo que está ocupada hoy.

Una roca se formó en mi estómago.

—¿Bella ocupada? ¿Haciendo qué?

—Lo dices como si no tuviera una vida —dijo, deslizándome una mirada cansada mientras dejábamos la acera y recortábamos por el pasto hacia el aparcamiento.

Empecé a defenderme y luego me di cuenta de que en cierta forma lo hice sonar así.

—Lo siento —murmuré—. Sólo quería decir que por lo general está contigo.

—Bueno, sabes que tiene otros amigos, como Angela y Jessica.

El alivio me recorrió mientras una ráfaga de viento frío nos golpeaba.

—¿Está con ellas?

—No. —Alice suspiró mientras se detenía junto a su Jetta. Abriendo la puerta del coche, arrojó su bolso y me miró—. Ni siquiera estoy segura de por qué te digo esto, porque tengo la sensación de que no vas a estar feliz, pero se fue con alguien a la cafetería Smoke Hole.

Y todo el alivio desapareció en un instante.

—¿Con ese tipo del almuerzo?

Alice asintió, y exhaló con fuerza.

—Y va a venir a la fiesta el viernes por la noche.

La miré fijamente.

—¿Qué demon…?

—La verdad es que no lo invité. Las chicas lo hicieron, y ya sabes, no es la gran cosa. En realidad es bastante agradable y es normal —dijo, encontrando mi mirada—. Y creo que Bella necesita…

—Ella no necesita normalidad —espeté.

Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron.

—Entonces, ¿qué necesita, Edward?

A mí.

Quería gritarlo desde lo alto de Spruce Knob, y en la cara de todos.

Nada raro ni nada. Pero me encontraba enojado. Rodeando a Alice, la dejé parada allí y me dirigí hacia mi coche. Me puse detrás del volante y encendí del motor.

Saliendo del aparcamiento, me dirigí a casa. No iría a la cafetería.

Incluso para mí sería un error hacer eso. Una vez que llegué a la carretera, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el teléfono. Tocando la pantalla, presioné en los contactos y empecé a desplazarme hasta que encontré el contacto que buscaba.

Gatita.

Comencé a presionar su nombre, pero maldije en voz baja. Metiendo el teléfono de nuevo en mi bolsillo, me centré en la carretera.

Debía ir a ver a Anthony y preguntarle si escuchó del tío DOD recientemente.

Eso era importante.

Excepto que una vez que hice todo el camino a casa, me senté en el camino de entrada por una maldita eternidad y luego me levanté de ahí. Ni siquiera intenté mentirme. Sabía a dónde iba. Estaba así de jodido.

Pero era como si tuviera que verlo por mí mismo, que se encontraba realmente en una cafetería con un idiota que acababa de llegar a la ciudad.

Entré en el estacionamiento de Smoke Hole y apagué el motor.

Segundos después de abrir la puerta del coche, sin tener idea de lo que hacía, sentí el escalofrío cálido a lo largo de mi nuca. Mi mirada se dirigió a través del estacionamiento y los vi hablando de pie bajo un árbol. Ramas se sacudían por encima de ellos, esparciendo las hojas secas. Retrocedí, frotando la mano en mi nuca. Si yo la sentía, ¿ella no…?

El tipo se inclinó hacia ella justo cuando un fuerte crujido resonó en el estacionamiento. Una rama gruesa y pesada se liberó, cayendo en picada hacia ellos. Me encontraba fuera del coche, mi corazón cayendo y mis ojos sin dejarlos nunca. Si esa rama golpeaba a Bella, haría…

Bella se disparó hacia el chico y una oleada de energía onduló sobre el estacionamiento, levantando los vellos a lo largo de mis brazos, y la rama.

Se detuvo.

Se quedó inmóvil, suspendida en el aire.

Y no fui yo quien lo hizo

 **Apareció Benjamín ! Y como nuestro Eddy no es nada celoso... Jajajaja Uy. Nos seguimos leyendo! ;)**


	8. chapter 8

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 8

La rama colgó como si estuviera atada por un hilo invisible hasta que el chico se hizo a un lado. Estrellándose contra el pavimento, la rama rompió el cemento.

—Guau… —Escuché decir al chico—. Eso pudo haberme matado. —Se acercó a Bella, inclinándose hacia ella—. Bella… está bien. —El chico levantó la vista, mirándome. Dejó de moverse.

Conmoción e ira luchaban dentro de mí cuando envolví una mano alrededor del brazo de ella.

—Bella.

Sus hombros se hundieron cuando se giró hacia mí, bajando la cabeza. Mechones largos y oscuros cayeron hacia adelante, protegiendo su rostro.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Una presión se fijó en mi pecho.

—¿Ella está bien? —preguntó el chico, sonando preocupado—. La rama…

—Sí. Está bien. La rama caída la asustó —espeté—. Eso es todo.

El chico nos miró.

—Pero…

—Nos vemos luego. —No tenía tiempo para esto. Girando a Bella, la dirigí de nuevo hacia su auto—. ¿Estás bien?

Bella miró al frente y asintió. No habló cuando saqué suavemente las llaves del auto de sus dedos. Escuché al chico gritar su nombre, pero al parecer no lo escuchó. Abrí la puerta del auto.

—Entra —dije en voz baja.

Sorprendentemente, Bella me obedeció sin rechistar. Se metió en el auto, y cerré la puerta detrás de ella. Enviándole al chico una mirada breve, caminé por el frente del auto. Él aún se hallaba de pie allí, mirándonos. Mi mandíbula se tensó mientras entraba en el auto.

Pensamientos corrían a un ritmo rápido. No fui yo el que detuvo la rama. Y me encontraba bastante seguro de que ese chico no era Luxen. Lo que dejaba a una persona.

Bella.

Era imposible. Detener una rama así era algo que sólo un Luxen podría hacer. Un Arum podría haberla apartado si se hubiera alimentado recientemente, pero Bella… ella era humana.

Era.

Maldición.

El interior de su auto olía completamente a ella. Dirigió sus ojos amplios hacia mí y cuando habló, su voz era ronca

—: ¿Cómo… cómo es que estás aquí?

Salí del lugar de estacionamiento.

—Conducía por aquí. Le diré a Alice y Eathan que recojan mi coche.

Bella miró por la ventana del pasajero, a ese chico. Un estremecimiento la meció.

—Edward…

Mi mandíbula se tensó mientras esperaba que el tráfico dejara de pasar, así podría salir. Obviamente, no se sentía demasiado impresionada por lo que sucedió, lo que significaba una cosa. Bella me ocultaba muchos secretos. Había tantas cosas mal con esta situación que apenas sabía por dónde empezar.

—Vas a fingir que no pasó nada —le dije—. Si toca el tema, le dirás que se movió fuera del camino. Si llega a sugerir que tú… que tú detuviste esa rama, ríete de ello.

—¿Tengo que actuar como tú lo hiciste al principio? —preguntó.

Asentí con sequedad y salí a la calle.

—Lo que ha pasado allá atrás nunca sucedió, ¿me entiendes?

Bella asintió.

El silencio se estableció durante los minutos que conducía. Ninguno de los dos habló en el camino de regreso a su casa. Mis nudillos dolían por la fuerza con que agarraba el volante. Tuve que tranquilizarme para no dañarlo. Utilicé el tiempo para ordenar mis pensamientos y averiguar qué demonios sucedió y cómo haríamos frente a esto.

No hablé hasta que aparqué el auto en su camino de entrada y quité las llaves del encendido. Me recliné en el asiento, y la miré.

—Tenemos que hablar. Y tienes que ser honesta conmigo. No parecías sorprendida cuando hiciste eso.

Bella asintió.

La ira me desbordó. Abrí la boca, a punto de demandar el por qué no me contó algo tan condenadamente importante, pero la cerré y sacudí la cabeza. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a su casa vacía, calentada por la calefacción central en lo más alto.

Bella se sentó en el sillón y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Planeaba decirte.

—¿En serio? —Me paré delante de ella, abriendo y cerrando las manos a mis costados—. ¿Cuándo, exactamente? ¿Antes o después de que hicieras algo que te pusiera en peligro?

Se estremeció.

—¡No pensé que esto sucedería! Todo lo que quería era tener una tarde normal con un chico…

—¿Con un chico? —espeté, la ira quemándome.

—¡Sí, con un chico normal! —Tomó una respiración profunda—. Lo siento. Tenía la intención de ir a verte esta noche, pero Benjamín me pidió que fuera a comer con él y yo solo quería una maldita tarde con alguien como yo.

¿Benjamín? ¿Ese era su nombre? Olviden eso. Fruncí el ceño.

—Tienes amigos que son normales, Bella.

—¡No es lo mismo!

La comprensión me golpeó. No quería amigos normales. Quería un chico normal. Sí, eso realmente dolió.

—Dime lo que está pasando.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y luego su mirada bajó hacia sus manos.

—Creo que tengo bichos extraterrestres, porque he estado moviendo cosas… sin tocarlas. Hoy abrí la puerta de la clase del señor Mason sin tocarla. Él pareció creer que fue una corriente de aire.

La tensión creció dentro de mí.

—¿Con qué frecuencia ha estado sucediendo?

—A intervalos por alrededor de una semana. La primera vez fue la puerta de mi casillero, pero pensé que fue una casualidad, así que no dije nada. Entonces pensé en querer un vaso de té, y el vaso salió volando del gabinete y el té se empezó a verter por sí solo en la nevera. La ducha se encendía sola, las puertas se abrían y un par de veces, la ropa voló de mi armario. —Suspiró—. Mi habitación era un desastre.

Solté una risita. —Bonito.

Sus manos se apretaron en puños.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que esto es divertido? ¡Mira lo que pasó hoy! ¡No tenía intención de detener esa rama! Quiero decir, no quería que lo golpeara, pero no fui consciente de detener la maldita cosa. Toda la cosa de curarme me cambió, Edward. Si no lo has adivinado aún, no podía mover cosas antes. Y no sé qué es lo que me está pasando. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza y luego me siento agotada. ¿Qué pasa si me estoy muriendo o algo así?

¿Muriendo?

Me acerqué a ella, sentándome en el brazo de la silla. Bella retrocedió, presionándose contra esta.

—¿Por qué tienes que moverte tan rápido? —preguntó—. Está… mal.

—Lo siento, gatita. Para nosotros, movernos rápido es natural. En realidad, es más esfuerzo disminuir la velocidad y parecer "normal", como dices. —Hice una pausa y luego dije la verdad—: Supongo que olvido que tengo que fingir cerca de ti.

Se estremeció y apartó la mirada. Su boca se movió, pero no hubo palabras dichas en voz alta. Suspiré mientras resistía la tentación de tocarla.

—No te estás muriendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Bella elevó su mirada a la mía.

—Porque nunca dejaría que eso sucediera —le prometí.

Se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Qué pasa si me estoy convirtiendo en un extraterrestre?

¿Convirtiéndose en un extraterrestre? Quería reír, pero conseguí detenerme.

—No sé si eso sea posible.

—Mover cosas con mi mente no debería ser posible.

Buen punto.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando sucedió por primera vez?

—No lo sé —admitió en voz baja—. Debí haberlo hecho. No quiero ponerlos en peligro a ustedes. Te juro que no lo estoy haciendo a propósito.

Su silencio sobre lo que sucedía era debido a que trataba de protegernos; a Alice. A mí. ¿Y temía que yo pensara que lo hacía a propósito? Maldición. Eso me dio justo en los sentimientos. Un golpe jodidamente directo. Mi visión cambió, llenando la habitación con una luz blanquecina.

—Sé que no estás haciendo nada a propósito. No hubiera pensado en eso.

Su pecho se elevó con fuerza mientras le sostenía la mirada. Pasó un momento y dije—: No sé si eso fue un producto de mi curación en ti por esas veces o cuando te conectaste con nosotros durante el ataque de Félix. De cualquier manera, es obvio que estás usando algunas de mis habilidades. Nunca he oído hablar que esto haya ocurrido antes.

—¿Nunca? —susurró.

—Nosotros no curamos humanos. —Fruncí los labios, pensando en el momento en que Emmett volvió a casa con sangre en su ropa desgarrada. No era suya sino de Rosalie. ¿Algo le sucedió a Rosalie y él la sanó? Esta no era la primera vez que me preguntaba acerca de ello, pero, ¿qué si lo hizo? ¿Importaba? Sacudí la cabeza—. Siempre he pensado que tenía algo que ver con la exposición de nuestras habilidades, pero ahora me pregunto si es más que eso. Si la verdadera razón es porque nosotros… cambiamos a los humanos.

Tragó.

—¿Así que me estoy convirtiendo en un alienígena?

Mis labios temblaban.

—Gatita…

—¿Cómo podemos detener esto?

No tenía ni idea, y no era como si pudiera preguntarle a alguien, pero se me ocurrió algo. Nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Era un hecho. De alguna manera, ella utilizaba algunas de mis habilidades. ¿Qué tan conectados estábamos? Me puse de pie.

—Quiero probar algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—Está bien.

Cerré los ojos y me liberé de mi forma humana. Unos segundos más tarde, me encontraba completamente en modo Luxen, iluminando la habitación con una luz blanca y roja. Me acerqué a ella mentalmente. «Di algo para mí.»

Miró a su alrededor.

—Eh, ¿hola?

Me reí. «No así. Dime algo, pero no en voz alta. Como lo que pasó en el claro. Tú me hablaste entonces.»

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante esto. Era algo sobre lo que ninguno de los dos hablaba. Por otra parte, rara vez teníamos tiempo para hablar. Ya sea que estuviéramos discutiendo… o besándonos. Unos momentos pasaron, y luego escuché su voz en mis pensamientos, suave y dulce.

«Tu luz es muy bonita, pero me está cegando.»

Jadeé. No hubo ninguna interrupción. Todavía podemos escucharnos. Cambié de nuevo en mi forma humana, inquieto.

—Así que, ¿mi luz te cegaba, eh?

—Sí, lo hacía. —Jugueteó con la cadena alrededor de su cuello—.¿Estoy brillando ahora?

Por lo general, ocurría cuando nos encontrábamos en nuestra verdadera forma, dejando un rastro muy leve detrás, casi imperceptible, pero no había nada alrededor ella. Oh, hombre.

—No.

—¿Por qué todavía puedo escucharte? —preguntó—. Actúas como si no debiera.

—No deberías, pero seguimos conectados.

—Bueno, ¿cómo hacemos para no estar conectados?

—Es una buena pregunta. —Levantando los brazos, me estiré mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor de la habitación. Mis cejas se elevaron—. Hay libros por todas partes, gatita.

—Eso no es realmente importante en estos momentos.

Extendí una mano, con ganas de distraerla por unos momentos.

Podía sentir con cuánta rapidez latía su corazón. Un libro voló desde el brazo del sofá hacia mi mano. Dándole la vuelta, leí rápidamente el lomo.

—¿Su toque mata? En serio, ¿qué es esto que estás leyendo?

Se levantó de un salto de la silla, arrebatándome el libro y sosteniéndolo cerca de su pecho.

—Cállate. Me encanta este libro.

—Ajá —murmuré.

—Bueno, volvamos a las cosas importantes. Y deja de tocar mis libros.

—Lo colocó de nuevo en donde lo encontré—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

La miré.

—Voy a averiguar lo que está pasando contigo. Sólo dame algo de tiempo.

Asintió, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

—Te das cuenta de que todo esto es porque tu…

Arqueé una ceja, esperando a que dijera lo que sabía que diría.

—Es porque de repente te gusto —terminó.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que me gustabas antes de esto, gatita.

—Bueno, tenías una tremenda manera de demostrarlo.

—Es cierto —admití—. Y ya he dicho que siento la forma en que te traté. —Enderecé los hombros—. Siempre me gustaste. Desde el momento en que me enseñaste el dedo medio.

—Pero no empezaste a querer pasar tiempo conmigo hasta después del primer ataque, cuando me curaste. Tal vez ya estábamos empezando a, como… transformándonos juntos o lo que sea.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? Es como si trataras de convencerte de que no es posible que me gustes. ¿Eso hace que sea más fácil decirte a ti misma que no tienes sentimientos por mí?

—Me trataste como a un estorbo por meses. Lamento si me es difícil creer que cualquier cosa que tú sientas es real. —Se sentó en el sofá—. Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo siento.

Mis hombros se tensaron cuando me acordé de ese tipo.

—¿Te gusta ese chico con el que estabas?

—¿Benjamín? No lo sé. Es agradable.

—Se sentó con ustedes hoy en el almuerzo.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Porque no había un asiento libre y es un mundo libre donde las personas pueden elegir dónde quieren sentarse.

—Había asientos libres. Pudo haberse sentado en cualquier otro lugar de la cafetería.

Bella no respondió de inmediato.

—Está en mi clase de biología. Tal vez sólo se sentía a gusto conmigo, porque los dos somos alumnos nuevos.

Oh, no me gustaba cómo sonaba esto. Se encontraba dispuesta a aceptar que un chico desconocido simplemente se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor cuando pensaba que había un millón de razones nefastas del por qué yo me interesaba en ella. ¿Qué demonios?

—Se quedó mirándote. Y, obviamente, quería pasar tiempo contigo fuera de la escuela.

—Tal vez le gusto —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Jess lo invitó a la fiesta del viernes.

Un músculo se contrajo en mi mandíbula.

—No creo que debas estar cerca de él hasta que no sepamos qué pasa contigo moviendo cosas. —Parte de ello era de hecho una declaración válida, pero podía admitir completamente que lo utilizaba como la excusa perfecta para sacar al imbécil de la foto—. Tú haciendo esa cosa con la rama fue solo un ejemplo. No podemos permitir que se repita.

—¿Qué? ¿Se supone que no deba salir o estar con nadie ahora?

Sonreí.

—Cualquier persona humana, sí.

—Como sea. —Bella se puso de pie, y un mechón de cabello cayó sobre su mejilla—. Esta es una conversación estúpida. No estoy saliendo con nadie de todos modos, pero si lo fuera, no me detendría sólo porque tú lo dices.

—¿No lo harías? —Atrapé ese maldito mechón de cabello y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja—. Tendremos que ver eso.

Ella dio un paso a un lado, manteniendo la distancia entre nosotros.

—No hay nada que ver.

Desafío llenó todo mi ser.

—Si tú lo dices, gatita.

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, me miró.

—Esto no es un juego.

—Lo sé, pero si lo fuera, ganaría. —Me moví alrededor de la habitación y luego me detuve. La observé agarrarse el cabello y empezar a retorcerlo nerviosamente. Se sentía estresada. Comprensible. Le hice algo, tal vez de forma irrevocable, como lo temí cuando se enfermó. Por alguna razón, mientras la miraba, pensé en lo que escuché en el almuerzo.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. Lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse sobre la mierda que Jacob arrojaba sobre ella.

—Por cierto —dije—, he oído lo que Jacob ha estado diciendo.

Rubor cubrió su rostro.

—Sí, es un idiota. Creo que son sus amigos. En realidad, me pidió disculpas, y luego, cuando aparecieron sus amigos, les dijo que yo intentaba rogarle.

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

—Eso no está bien.

—No es gran cosa —dijo, bajando la mirada.

—Tal vez no para ti, pero lo es para mí. —Hice una pausa, cuadrando los hombros—. Yo me ocuparé de ello.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá, de espaldas a mí.

—Siempre haces eso, ¿no?

—¿Hacer qué?

Elevó un hombro.

—Hacerte cargo de las cosas.

Caminé hacia el sofá en silencio.

Me miró a través de las pestañas.

—Te hiciste cargo de las cosas después de… después de lo de Emmett. Te hiciste cargo de mis cosas, antes y después de que descubriera la verdad. ¿Y ahora? Lo harás de nuevo.

—Yo… no lo veo de esa manera.

—Por supuesto que no. —No había un ápice de rencor en su voz. Su frente se arrugó mientras abría las manos y las giraba para colocar las palmas hacia arriba. Las miró—. Es sólo que tiene que ser una gran responsabilidad.

Mi boca se encontraba abierta y sin palabras.

Lentamente, elevó la mirada hacia la mía mientras sus dedos se cerraban, presionados contra su palma.

—Yo sólo… sé que no necesitas esto, lo que sea esto conmigo, y lo…

—No te disculpes —dije con dureza. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente—. No has hecho nada malo, Bella. Nada. Salvaste la vida de Alice. Salvaste mi vida, y a cambio, he hecho… ni siquiera sé lo que te he hecho.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado.

—No lo hiciste a propósito.

—¿Importa mi falta de intención? —le pregunté, cien por ciento serio.

Espesas pestañas bajaron, protegiendo sus hermosos ojos.

—Supongo que no, pero… pero sé que me ayudarás.

Eso era verdad. Quería ayudarla; la ayudaría, pero lo más importante, quería que Bella confiara en mí. Ahora, más que nunca, ella lo necesitaba, porque tenía la sensación de que detener esa rama y mover un vaso de té sin tocarlo, era sólo el comienzo.


	9. chapter 9

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 9

Incapaz de dormir la mayor parte de la noche, patrullé el campo hasta la madrugada. No era capaz de apagar mi mente. Necesitaba averiguar lo que sucedía con Bella, pero no era como si pudiera preguntar por ahí sin levantar sospechas o buscarlo en Google.

Estábamos solos en esto.

Me encontraba inquieto durante la clase de trigonometría, totalmente consciente de Bella. A ella no parecía irle mucho mejor.

Moviéndose mucho en su asiento. Jugueteando con su cabello. Alrededor de la mitad de la clase, me di cuenta de que pasaba mucho tiempo mirando la nuca de Jacob.

Y el imbécil también era muy consciente de ello.

Justo debajo de su pelo corto, su nuca se encontraba roja como un tomate. De vez en cuando, él miraba sobre su hombro a Bella y luego a mí, lo que no era inteligente, porque me recordaba que también era un problema con el cual lidiar; un problema mucho más fácil que los otros que enfrentábamos.

Los músculos debajo de la camisa gris que Jacob llevaba se tensaron mientras miraba una vez más por encima del hombro a Bella antes de volverse al frente de la clase. Un segundo después, el pesado libro de texto de Jacob se movió del escritorio, y lo golpeó justo en la cara.

Mis labios se separaron en lo que me tragaba una risa y Bella se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Jacob saltó de su asiento y se quedó mirando el libro, ahora sobre el suelo, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

—Señor Black, ¿hay algo que le gustaría compartir con la clase? —preguntó nuestro profesor con una voz cansada y aburrida.

—¿Qu… Qué? —tartamudeó Jacob. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, y luego sus ojos se posaron en el libro—. No, dejé caer mi libro de la mesa. Lo siento.

El profesor dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Bueno, entonces recójalo.

Unas risas dispersas siguieron el movimiento espasmódico de Jacob mientras recogía el libro y se sentaba. Esperé hasta que el profesor se girara hacia el pizarrón antes de pinchar a Bella con la pluma. Ella se giró.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le susurré, tratando de mantener una cara seria—. Muy mal, gatita…

Un bonito rubor descendió sobre sus mejillas mientras se mordía el labio, robándose mi atención y haciéndome pensar en otras cosas muy malas pero divertidas. Cosas que realmente no debería estar pensando en este momento. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Bella acababa de conectarse con cualquier habilidad que se estuviera gestando en su interior en un lugar muy público. Por supuesto, yo lo habría hecho, pero sabía cómo utilizar mi poder. Bella no.

Íbamos a tener que hablar de eso.

Los labios de Bella formaron una sonrisa tímida. Se giró, los bordes de su cabello descansado en la parte superior de la silla. No me tomó ninguna cantidad de imaginación recordar lo suave que se sentía entre mis dedos.

Como la seda.

Sentado en mi silla, me tragué un gemido. Maldición. Este día iba a ser muy largo.

Terminé atrapando a Bella después de la escuela. Ese maldito humano estuvo encima de ella todo el almuerzo. La esperé en su casillero, más o menos sorprendido de que no se molestara porque estuviera allí.

¿Daba pasos de bebé en la dirección correcta?

Sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella, salimos hacia el aire frío. Comenzó a ponerse el bolso sobre el hombro, pero extendí la mano entre nosotros y tomé la bolsa por ella, llevándola.

Bella arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Hoy eres un caballero?

—Soy muchas cosas sorprendentes.

—Ajá.

Mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Llegamos al estacionamiento, y no me sorprendió que se hubiera quedado atrás de nuevo. Caminando junto a ella, reduje mi paso a propósito.

—¿Ese chico te dijo algo hoy?

—¿Ese chico? —Su nariz hizo esa cosa de arrugarse mientras me miraba—. Ah, ¿hablas de Benja?

—Como sea —murmuré, mirando a un grupo de chicos que se amontonaba detrás de una camioneta. Sus sombreros de béisbol hacían un trabajo impresionante en mezclarlos—. ¿Dijo algo sobre lo que pasó en la cena de anoche?

—No. En realidad no. —Cruzó los brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras una fuerte ráfaga de viento se abrió paso a través de los coches—. Quiero decir, traté de hablarle de eso, ¿sabes? Me disculpé por asustarme de la rama, y no parecía muy interesado en ello. Pensó…

—¿Qué pensó? —Llegamos a su coche.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras descruzaba los brazos y extendía una mano hacia su bolso.

—No pensó nada al respecto. —Tomando la bolsa, sacó las llaves—. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero me gustaría que no hubieras sacado el tema a colación.

Frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta del coche.

—Solo intentaba ver si teníamos un problema.

—Lo entiendo. —La vi tirar su bolso adentro—. Pero es mejor…

—Lo sé. Alejarme de él. Bla. Bla. —Se metió en el coche y alcanzó la puerta. La cogí antes de que pudiera cerrarla en mi cara. Un suspiro largo y de sufrimiento salió de ella—. Tengo que irme.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te vas a encontrar con tu nuevo amigo? —Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—En realidad, no. Alice vendrá. Vamos a pasar el rato.

—Oh. Bien, entonces. —Sonreí ampliamente y rodó los ojos—. Diviértanse.

—Ajá —murmuró—. Adiós, Edward.

Soltando la puerta del coche, di un paso atrás y no me moví hasta que Bella se retiró de la zona de aparcamiento y se marchó. Parecía que el neumático trasero derecho necesitaba aire.

Dándome la vuelta, escaneé el estacionamiento, mi mirada posándose sobre el grupo de chicos en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Algunos de ellos se separaron, y fui capaz de ver lo que se encontraba tumbado en la parte trasera del camión.

Una cierva muerta.

Mi labio se curvó con disgusto. Jesús. Las marcas de aspecto oxidado a lo largo de la parte trasera mostraban que la matanza debía haber sido reciente. ¿Siquiera era temporada de caza? Uno de los chicos empezó a alejarse del camión, un tipo enorme llamado Jared Cameron. Uno de los amigos de Jacob.

—¿Todos irán a Rudy's esta noche? —dijo, caminando hacia atrás—. Jacob y yo les patearemos el trasero si no.

Rudy's era un viejo salón de billar cerca de Smoke Hole. Solía ser un bar, pero en algún momento, perdió su licencia de licor y ahora era un lugar bastante de mierda que no tenía mucho más que mesas de billar y salmonela. ¿Allí era donde Jacob se encontraría esta noche? Perfecto.

Sonreí mientras caminaba hasta la mitad del estacionamiento, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de mis pantalones mientras Jared se me acercaba.

La cautela se filtraba de él mientras me pasaba, levantando la barbilla en señal de saludo.

—Hola, hombre.

Asentí, medio tentado a palmearle la espalda. Acababa de darme la información que necesitaba para encargarme de uno de mis problemas.

Alice se había ido para el momento en que llegué a casa, después de haber parado en la tienda de comestibles para recoger algunas cosas.

La noche descendía cada día más temprano. La luz en la sala de Bella estaba encendida, y me imaginaba a mi hermana y a ella allí, charlando sobre libros.

Mis labios se inclinaron en las esquinas mientras ponía la leche y los huevos en el refrigerador, junto con los cinco paquetes de tocino. Ya no habría para el domingo.

Y era jueves.

Había un montón de basura en el mostrador y en la despensa para la fiesta de mañana por la noche. De alguna manera, y lo asumía con una sonrisa, Alice obtuvo una caja de licor. Negué con la cabeza mientras salía de la cocina. Doblé las escaleras y empecé a subir. Había un montón de linternas de papel en la habitación de invitados que Alice ordenó para la fiesta que debían ser trasladadas a la planta baja. También podría…

Sentí la presencia de uno de los míos un segundo antes de que hubieran tocado la puerta principal. Girando alrededor, me trasladé a la puerta, medio esperando encontrar a uno de los Denali o a Anthony.

No era ninguno.

Abriendo la puerta, me tragué una maldición mientras me encontraba cara a cara con un Anciano. Por suerte, no era Aro.

Esme se hallaba de pie frente a mí con apenas un rastro de una sonrisa. Era mucho más joven que los demás, por supuesto, aún así en alguna parte al final de los treinta, tal vez al principio de sus cuarenta. Por otra parte, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué edad tenía Aro. De cualquier manera, era hermosa, como todo Luxen, con la piel clara y el pelo ondulado que le llegaba por la cintura. Tenía un hijo, ya sea de mi edad o un año más joven, pero él se quedó en la colonia, como la mayoría de los de nuestras edades, educados en casa y bajo el "cuidado" vigilante de los Ancianos.

No podía recordar la última vez que Esme nos visitó.

—¿Puedo entrar? —preguntó, con la voz un poco acentuada. Sus ojos miel luminosos eran sorprendentes… y un poco desconcertantes—. No es como si realmente pudieras decir que no.

Solté un bufido y me aparté.

—¿Entonces por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque me gusta ser amable. —Entró, pasando las manos a lo largo de sus pantalones de mezclilla—. ¿No es eso algo que hacen los humanos?

Cerrando la puerta, la enfrenté.

—¿Y desde cuando te has preocupado de hacer algo que hacen los humanos?

Esme se rió en voz baja.

—Más de lo que aparentemente crees. Todos nosotros, incluso si residimos dentro de la colonia, debemos mezclarnos. Así funciona.

Observándola con una mirada cautelosa, me crucé de brazos. De todos los ancianos, en realidad me gustaba Esme. Cuando Emmett… cuando murió, ella fue uno de los pocos a los que parecía importarle, pero no me hallaba de humor para toda una tonelada de mierda. Tenía estúpidas linternas de papel que mover y un deportista idiota llamado Jacob que visitar.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Esme?

Entró en la sala y se sentó en el sofá. Supuse que no se iría pronto.

Pasando una rodilla por encima de la otra, juntó las manos en su regazo.

—Eres mayor de edad, Edward. Es momento de que hablemos de eso.

Oh, por el amor de todas las estrellas en el cielo. Rodé los ojos.

—Eso no es algo de lo que quiera hablar.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estabas a punto de reventar de emoción —respondió a secas.

Sonreí mientras me apoyaba contra la pared. Gracias a Dios que Alice no estaba aquí, porque ella también estaría en el extremo receptor de esta conversación.

—Aro se preocupa de que no estés planeando aparearte —continuó, mirándome fijamente y sin tener ningún problema en meterse de lleno en mis asuntos—. Sobre todo, porque no parece que planees estar con Irina Denali.

Resistiendo el impulso de golpearme en la cabeza, me obligué a tomar una respiración profunda.

—Irina y yo sólo seremos amigos.

Esme asintió.

—No hay nada malo en ello. Tenemos muchas mujeres que serán mayores de edad pronto o…

—No lo hagas —le pedí con suavidad—. No tendré esta conversación contigo o con cualquier anciano. No tengo planes para aparearme en ningún momento del futuro cercano, y sí, entiendo lo importante que es. Necesitamos bebés y todo eso, pero no está en mi calendario.

Una sola ceja se levantó, y un momento pasó.

—Te das cuenta de que si pasas demasiado tiempo sin aparearte, te enfrentas a ser expulsado.

Levantando una mano, me rasqué la mejilla con el dedo medio.

Esme dejó escapar una risa que sonaba genuina.

—Tienes suerte de que me gustes, Edward.

Eso era probablemente cierto.

—Aro quería venir a verte, sobre todo después de la pelea que tuviste con el Arum en Halloween, pero le dije que iba a venir en su lugar.—Me guiñó un ojo—. Me la debes.

Una sonrisa tiró de mis labios.

—Ya lo creo.

Bajando la rodilla, se inclinó hacia delante en el sofá y me miró.

—Bueno. Dejemos todo el asunto de apareamiento. ¿Cómo has estado, Edward? No te he visto en mucho tiempo, o a tu hermana.

Había una parte de mí que quería ponerle fin a esta conversación ahora, pero me gustaba Esme. Caminando hacia la silla cerca al sofá, me senté.

—Lo estoy haciendo… lo estoy haciendo bien. También Alice. Nosotros… —Inhalé profundamente—. Extrañamos a Emmett.

—Por supuesto. —Sonrió tristemente mientras extendía la mano, acariciando mi rodilla—. No es más fácil cuando pierdes a un ser querido. Sólo llegas a acostumbrarte.

Lo sabía. Un Arum mató a su esposo hacía algunos años. Esme charló por un rato, y cuando se levantó para irse, decidí tomar un riesgo estratégico. Confiaba en ella, bueno, más de lo que confiaba en el resto de los ancianos o aquellos dentro de la colonia.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —le pregunté.

Sus ojos se iluminaron con interés.

—Claro.

—Me he estado preguntando acerca de algo —empecé, buscando en mi mente una excusa plausible para preguntar esto, y por suerte, encontré algo un poco creíble—. Cuando esos Arum estaban alrededor, fueron tras algunos humanos. —Lo cual no era realmente una mentira—. Sabemos que cuando se alimentan de humanos, no les afecta, pero, ¿qué si fueron tras un humano con el que hemos estado?

Frunció sus cejas finas.

—¿Te refieres a si dejamos una huella en el humano? ¿Si serían capaces de alimentarse de ellos? —Cuando asentí, negó con la cabeza—. No lo creo. Quiero decir, incluso si dejamos un rastro en ellos, no tienen nuestras capacidades.

—Cierto —murmuré, pasando los dedos por debajo de mi boca—. Supongo que es algo bueno que, si un humano se expuso en varias ocasiones a un rastro, no les haga nada.

Su mirada se afiló.

—Sí, es algo bueno. Si los seres humanos se vuelven como nosotros, entonces no tendríamos la ventaja, ¿verdad?

Me pareció extraño que pensara que en realidad teníamos la ventaja cuando el DOD controlaba todo lo que hacíamos, pero como sea.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer a los humanos como nosotros, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse entonces. Supongo que esos Arum sólo…jugaban con sus bocadillos.

Esme me miró un momento.

—¿Puedo ser franca contigo, Edward?

Eh. —Sí.

Apretó los labios en una línea plana y luego asintió como si se estuviera preparando.

—Sé que no vas a querer escuchar esto, y no espero que lo confirmes o lo niegues, pero te das cuenta de que estábamos manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia sobre tu hermano.

Me congelé. Ni siquiera respiré.

—Estaba muy cerca de esa chica humana con la que… con la que murió. Ahora, ya lo sabes, no tengo problemas con que los nuestros sean amigos de los humanos. No soy tan estricta como algunos de los otros —continuó, su expresión abierta—. Pero muchos de los ancianos sospechan que tu hermano cruzó la línea con esa chica.

No pregunté qué tenía que ver esto con lo que dije, porque muy en el fondo, sabía que tenía que ver con ello.

—Hay una razón por la que mantenemos cierta distancia entre nosotros y los humanos —continuó Esme—. Los Arum vienen a buscarnos y los humanos inocentes quedan atrapados en el fuego cruzado, pero es… es más que eso, Edward. —Suspiró suavemente—. Y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Mi mandíbula se flexionó. ¿Más que eso? Mientras encontraba su mirada, sabía que había algo que no me decía, algo que probablemente tenía que ver con lo que le sucedía a Bella, pero si presionaba, podría sospechar, y por mucho que me gustara, sabía que iría con el resto de los ancianos si pensaba que hice algo imperdonable, y yo…

Yo protegería Bella si llegaba el momento.

Esme no se quedó demasiado tiempo después de eso, justo antes de que Alice regresara a casa. Eran cerca de las nueve cuando me fui en mi coche en dirección al Smoke Hole, la conversación con Esme reproduciéndose una y otra vez. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? No mucho más que el hecho de que los ancianos, o al menos algunos de ellos, sabían lo que le podía pasar a un ser humano. No hacía falta de mucha lógica para saber qué era lo que insinuaba, pero todo eso me llevó de vuelta a una pregunta diferente, que no tenía nada que ver con lo que le ocurría a Bella.

¿Por qué trajo a colación a Emmett y Rosalie?

¿Los ancianos sabían hasta qué punto progresó su relación? ¿Y de alguna manera sospechaban que algo importante pasó entre Emmett y Rose? ¿Algo parecido a lo que pasaba entre Bella y yo? ¿Emmett sanó a Rosalie? Si era así, ¿fue eso lo que los delató con el Arum la noche que fueron al cine? ¿O el Arum sólo detectó a Emmett?

Todo lo que tenía era más preguntas que respuestas, lo cual era bastante típico.

Pasé por delante del Smoke Hole y entré en el estacionamiento casi vacío de Rudy's. Apagando el motor, me recosté en el asiento y esperé.

Jacob no me defraudó.

Una hora más tarde, salió del salón de billar en dirección a un camión alterado en cuatro neumáticos de gran tamaño. Se hallaba encorvado en una chaqueta pesada, con la barbilla hundida. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí. Moviéndome tan silenciosamente como un fantasma, me escabullí por detrás de él.

—Hola, Jacob.

Se dio la vuelta, tropezando un paso atrás.

—Jesús —gruñó—. ¿De dónde diablos has salido?

Fui hacia adelante, sonriendo cuando él retrocedió.

—Eso no importa. Tengo que hablar contigo, amigo.

Bajo el reflector brillante de la sala de billar, la sangre se drenó, centímetro a glorioso y maldito centímetro de su cara.

—¿S… Sobre qué?

—Oh, creo que ya sabes sobre lo que tenemos que hablar.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—N… no lo sé.

—Bella —dije su nombre, y se puso rígido—. Sé lo que has estado diciendo sobre ella, y chico, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso. ¿Qué te dije la última vez?

Abrió la boca, tan ampliamente como un pez globo. Sin palabras.

—Te dije que no miraras en su dirección, que ni siquiera hablaras de ella, ¿y luego vas por ahí diciéndole a la gente que te acostaste con ella?¿Teniendo a la mitad de la escuela creyendo que ella incluso se rebajaría a tu nivel?

Las manos de Jacob se alzaron.

—Yo…

Levantando el brazo, le planté el puño en la mandíbula, dejándolo tendido de espaldas.

—¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda todo lo que tienes que decir. —Inclinándome, agarré su estúpido abrigo y arrastré su culo hacia arriba. La sangre goteaba de su labio partido—. Si dices una cosa más sobre Bella, ¿sabes lo que va a pasar?

Lo incliné hacia mí, levantándolo en la punta de los pies. El miedo llenaba sus ojos, y el hedor de la orina repentina golpeó el aire. Bajé la mirada, viendo la mancha de humedad propagándose a lo largo de su pierna. Sonreí.

—Sí, creo que recibiste el mensaje.

Dejándolo ir, aplasté amablemente su rostro contra el lado de su camioneta, y cuando cayó al suelo por segunda vez, me despedí con el dedo medio.

Un problema menos.

Una millonada más por solucionar.


	10. chapter 10

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 10

Era extraño que, con todo lo que ocurría con Bella, pasé varias horas después de la escuela el viernes colgando cerca de un millón de lámparas de papel. Mover los muebles del lugar no nos tomó a Alice y a mí ningún tiempo. Un movimiento de muñeca, y las mesas se encontraban alineadas contra la pared. Ella había gastado una pequeña fortuna en calabazas y velas de especias, y la casa olía a otoño derramado por todas partes.

Alice se encontraba zumbando con alegría, el entusiasmo tarareaba a través de ella, y realmente esperaba por ella que nada loco pasara esta noche. No era como que no pudiéramos controlarnos a nosotros mismos, pero aparte de Bella y... y de Rosalie, no teníamos seres humanos en nuestra casa. En verdad no quiero ahora a un enorme montón de seres humanos allí, y Esme u otro anciano probablemente iba a hacernos otra visita después de este fin de semana, pero Alice quería esto.

Así que yo lo quería para ella.

Eathan y otro par habían comenzaron a llegar en el momento en que subí y me di una ducha rápida. Mientras me ponía un par de vaqueros que cogí de la cesta de ropa, pude escuchar el zumbido de voces y risas abajo.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.

Restregando una toalla por mi pelo mojado, abrí la puerta del baño y salí. Mi habitación no lucía como la dejé. Principalmente el gran cambio era el hecho de que no se encontraba vacía.

Irina se hallaba apoyada en mi cabecera, con las piernas estiradas delante de ella, cruzadas en los tobillos. Y eso era un montón de piernas. Su vestido era solo una camisa de gran tamaño. No es que me estuviera quejando. Era una bonita vista.

Pero ella no pertenecía a mi cuarto, a mi cama.

Suspirando, arrojé la toalla en el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Irina?

Un hombro se levantó mientras su mirada azul brillante vagó sobre mi pecho desnudo y luego bajó. No es como si no hubiera visto nada de esto antes.

—Quería ver si necesitabas ayuda.

Mis labios temblaron mientras caminaba hacia mi armario.

—¿Con qué?

—Cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.

Alcé una ceja mientras sacaba una vieja camiseta del suelo. Se veía limpia.

—No hay nada que necesite. —Para aclarar, nada de lo que yo necesitaba estaba en esta habitación—. Pero gracias por el…

Mientras me di la vuelta, Irina había salido de la cama y se hallaba justo en frente de mí. Me arrebató la camisa de la mano y la arrojó sobre su cabeza. Empecé a fruncir el ceño, pero ella plantó ambas manos en mi pecho y empujó; empujó fuerte. Mi espalda golpeó la pared.

Irina era fuerte, muy fuerte, y si alguna vez te olvidas de eso, quizás te terminen pateando el culo desde aquí a Maryland.

O maltratado.

Ja.

—Te he echado de menos —dijo, su mirada siguiendo el camino de sus manos, que estaban horriblemente cerca del botón de mis pantalones vaqueros—. Bueno, he echado de menos ciertas partes de ti, y pensé que ya que estás aquí y yo estoy aquí, podríamos hacer esta fiesta un poco más... —Se mordió el labio inferior mientras me miraba a través de sus pestañas—. Interesante.

—Irina... —La agarré por las muñecas, estirando sus manos lejos de mí.

Ella se resistió, y aunque era fuerte, yo lo era más. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras alzaba su barbilla—. Tan tentadora como es la oferta, y en verdad lo es... —dije, y eso era cierto. Yo era un hombre, e Irina era increíblemente sexy, y también sabía exactamente lo que esta chica tenía que ofrecer, y era mucho—. Pero voy a tener que pasar.

Se inclinó, sus piernas rozando las mías.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. —Suavemente, la guié hacia atrás unos cuantos pasos y luego la esquivé. Inclinándome, agarré mi camiseta del suelo y me la puse sobre la cabeza.

Irina me miró un momento y luego se echó a reír.

—Bueno, mierda, acabo de perder una apuesta.

Enderezando el dobladillo de mi camisa, fruncí el ceño.

—¿Que apuesta?

—Alec está convencido de que estás loco por esa chica —dijo, y podía asumir que "esa chica" era el código para "Bella"—. Y yo le dije que no eres tan estúpido.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —Me crucé de brazos.

—Entonces le dije que podía probar que no te gustaba esa chica humana.

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Has hecho una apuesta con tu hermano para acostarte conmigo? Eso es un poco inquietante en un centenar de niveles diferentes.

Irina ignoró eso rodando los ojos.

—Al parecer me equivoqué. —Se dejó caer en el extremo de la cama—. Él tiene razón.

—¿Y por qué crees que tiene razón.

Se miró a sí misma y luego me inmovilizó con una mirada aturdida.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a pasar de esto? Estás jodido.

La miré fijamente y luego reí.

—Linda lógica la que tienes allí.

—Puedes reír todo lo que quieras, pero estás jodido, y no, no estoy hablando del hecho de que acabas de pasar de esto. —Cruzó las piernas y suspiró—. Lo que está sucediendo con ella es por lo que estás jodido.

Suspiré.

—Irina…

—Es humana, Edward. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Y sí, ella sabe lo que somos y le parece bien. Te salvó la vida y vamos a darle una maldita medalla de oro, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella sea humana —continuó, encontrándose con mi mirada—. ¿Crees que tienes un futuro con ella? ¿Que los ancianos van a dejarte en paz? ¿Qué al DOD le va a parecer bien que hagas un futuro con un ser humano? ¿Crees que Bella va a estar feliz viviendo una mentira toda su vida? Porque eso es lo que va a hacer falta para que esta relación funcione. Es decir, si ambos no terminan muertos a causa de ello.

Para ser honesto, no había llegado tan lejos, pensar en el futuro.

—¿Sabes qué otra cosa no cambia? Ella está abajo ahora mismo con un chico humano.

Mi mirada se agudizó mientras exhalaba lentamente. No dije nada, porque todo lo que implicaba era una atrocidad de malas palabras.

Deslizando mis pies en un par de viejas chanclas de cuero, empecé a abrir la puerta.

—No voy a ayudarte a hacer esto —advirtió.

Abrí la puerta, y las risas de la planta baja se hicieron más fuerte.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Edward…

Mirándola por encima del hombro, sonreí levemente.

—Pero aprecio que te importe lo suficiente como para ofrecerlo, y lo digo en serio. —Sostuve su mirada, esperando que lo entendiera—. De verdad.

Irina rodó los ojos de nuevo.

Al salir de mi habitación, me encaminé por el pasillo. Música y voces flotaban a la deriva. En la parte superior de la escalera, sentí el cosquilleo cálido en mi nuca. Bella se encontraba aquí, y todo lo que Irina había dicho de nosotros, de un futuro entre nosotros, era totalmente cierto.

Pero eso no cambiaba lo que quería.

No cambiaba nada, aunque debería.

Yo era tan tonto como Emmett.

Dando dos pasos a la vez, vi a Bella en el momento en que el vestíbulo apareció a la vista. Se hallaba en la puerta con el idiota, como me gustaba llamarlo. Él le sonreía mientras alzaba la mirada. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Le sonreí, y su sonrisa lentamente dejó su cara.

Bella se volvió, y su mirada encontró la mía, e inmediatamente perdí la capacidad de recordar cómo conseguir que mis pulmones funcionasen.

Mierda, ¿qué llevaba puesto?

Era un vestido negro ajustado en el pecho y luego suelto hasta las rodillas. Llevaba una especie de suéter rojo sobre el vestido, abotonado, pero no hizo nada para distraer la atención de las suaves olas atrayendo mi atención.

Mierda, ese vestido...

Quería quitárselo con los dientes.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi que alguien se me acercaba, pero por alguna razón se detuvo. Tal vez sentían que no debían interponerse entre lo que tenía puesto, mis ojos y yo. Me aparté un mechón de pelo de los ojos, y mis labios formaron una sonrisa lobuna cuando alguien mencionó justo lo que pensaba. Que parecía que estaba en pie de guerra.

En cierto modo era cierto.

Bordeando grupos de gente que sólo reconocí vagamente, vi que la mano del imbécil se hallaba colocada en algún lugar detrás de Bella. Me detuve frente a ellos, diciéndome a mí mismo de no romperle el brazo. Bella no sería feliz por eso.

—Hola, chicos…

—Creo que no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos la otra noche, en el restaurante. Mi nombre es Benjamín Saunders. —Ofreció su mano libre.Eché un vistazo a la mano de Benjamín y luego volví mi atención a Bella.

—Sé quién eres.

Ella miraba con suspicacia.

—Él es Edward Cullen.

La sonrisa del imbécil vaciló.

—Sí, yo también sé quién es.

Riendo entre dientes, me enderecé por completa, poniéndome una buena cabeza más alto que el tipo.

—Es siempre lindo conocer otro fan.

Él negó con la cabeza y luego se volvió hacia Bella.

—Bueno, necesito ponerme en marcha.

Ella sonrió tímidamente.

—Bueno. Gracias por… todo.

¿Todo? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? Mejor aún, ¿en serio se inclinaba hacia ella mientras yo me encontraba de pie aquí? Sí. Así era.

El chico deseaba morir. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras lo observaba abrazarla con rigidez.

Entonces Bella lo besó en la mejilla.

Me aclaré la garganta.

El imbécil se retiró, riendo suavemente.

—Te llamo. Comportate.

—Siempre —dijo ella, dejándolo ir.

Él me sonrió y luego salió por la puerta, obviamente, no intimidado.

Jugueteando con el collar, Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Sabes, no podrías ser más imbécil incluso si trataras.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Pensé que te había dicho que no salieras con él.

—Pensé que te había explicado que sólo porque tú lo digas no significa que lo haré.

—¿Lo hiciste? —Mi mirada siguió la obsidiana, donde se ubicaba en un lugar muy feliz. Bajé la cabeza a la de ella—. Te ves realmente linda esta noche, gatita.

Ella se tomó un momento para responder.

—Creo que Alice tuvo sus manos ocupadas, pero hizo un gran trabajo decorando la casa.

—No dejes que te engañe haciéndote creer que hizo todo esto sola. Ella me reclutó desde el momento en que llegué a casa.

—Oh. —La sorpresa cruzó su rostro—. Hicieron un gran trabajo.

Intenté, sin éxito, mantener los ojos por encima de su cuello. Mierda, ese vestido respondió a la pregunta sobre si o no su rubor viajaba al sur cuando se sonrojaba. Lo hacía.

—¿De dónde sacaste este vestido?

—Tu hermana —respondió sin rodeos.

Bueno, diablos. Con el ceño fruncido, me estremecí con la imagen mental de mi hermana usando el mismo vestido.

—No sé qué decir sobre eso.

—¿Decir sobre qué, cariño?

Me puse rígido ante el sonido de la voz de Irina. Un segundo después, ella tenía su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Mi instinto demandaba que lo quitara, pero, de nuevo, ¿no acababa de presenciar a Bella besando al imbécil? Fue en la mejilla, pero aun así. Bajando las pestañas, miré a Bella mientras Irina ajustaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi costado.

Breve, pero lo noté, un destello de ira, un ligero oscurecimiento en sus ojos mientras miraba a Irina. La ira sólo podía existir si había celos, ¿y si Bella estaba celosa...?

Me gustaba creer eso.

—Ese es un bonito vestido. Es de Alice, ¿cierto? —preguntó Irina—. Creo que lo consiguió cuando fuimos juntas de compras, pero usualmente se ve más suelto en ella.

Maldita sea. Empecé a responder, pero Bella le espetó directamente, lo que debí haberlo sabido. Ella no necesitaba que la defendiera siempre.

—Creo —dijo—, que se te olvidó usar unos jeans o la parte inferior de tu vestido.

Irina sonrió, pero luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Cariño, saliste corriendo tan rápido. Tuve que buscarte en todo el piso de arriba. ¿Por qué no regresamos a tu habitación y terminamos lo que empezamos?

Oh, maldita sea todo el infierno. Exhalé por la nariz cuando salí del abrazo flojo de Irina. Eché un vistazo a Bella, y esa ira... se había ido, y había otro brillo demasiado rápido de emoción antes de que ella alzara las cejas hacia mí. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta, deslizándose entre una pareja que parecían estar a segundos de quedarse embarazados, y dos chicas riendo.

No, eso ya no me gustaba.

—Bella —grité.

Ella siguió su camino, con la espalda rígida de manera poco natural.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, mire a Irina.

—¿En serio?

Su sonrisa era petulante.

—Te dije que no te iba a ayudar.

—Eso no era necesario, y lo sabes. —Empecé a ir tras Bella y di un par de pasos antes de detenerme. Torciendo hacia un lado, agarré al tipo que se ponía manos a la obra con una chica en mi sofá. Tiré de él y le di la vuelta. Era George, de último año, como yo.

—¿Pero qué…? —George se interrumpió en el momento en que se dio cuenta de quién era.

Lo empujé hacia atrás, ahorrándole a la chica una breve mirada.

—Aquí no. Nunca. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo —respondió él.

Dejando ir a George, me alejé lo más que pude de la cocina antes de que Irina me alcanzara. Ella se lanzó en frente de mí.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Quizás eso fue demasiado lejos.

—¿Tú crees? —Fruncí el ceño mientras le daba un vistazo a mi hermana. Se encontraba con Angela y Jessica, pero era la forma en que Eathan frotaba su brazo lo que atrajo mi atención.

Irina palmeó sus manos delante de mí.

—Pero no viste lo que yo vi, ¿cierto? Ella besó a ese tipo…

—En la mejilla —gruñí.

—Como si eso fuera una diferencia. —Meneó las cejas—. Y él es un poco sexy.

—Irina…

—Está bien, muy sexy.

Jessica pasó junto a nosotros, pasándose la mano por su cabello rizado.

—¿Quién es sexy? ¿Tú? —Sonrió descaradamente—. Sí. Lo eres.

—Benjamín también es sexy —añadió Irina, e incliné la cabeza a un lado, mirándola fijamente—. ¿O no, Angela?

Jessica frunció el ceño.

—Sí, Benjamín también es sexy. Por cierto —gesticuló hacia su pecho con su vaso rojo—, soy Jess.

Irina se encogió de hombros mientras halaba al dobladillo de su vestido.

—Lo que sea.

La chica humana miró a Irina.

—De acuerdo. No es como si nos viéramos diferentes. Más allá de ser rubia y Angela morena, sus rasgos son asiáticos por lo cual encuentro muy difícil llegar a confundirnos.

Bueno, Jessica tenía razón, y esto se volvió verdaderamente incómodo, e Irina siguió mirándola, aparentemente obvia.

—De todas formas —Jessica arrastró las palabras—, ¿por qué hablamos sobre lo apuesto que es Benjamín? No es que me importe hablar acerca de eso.

—Estuvo aquí con Bella. —La mano de Irina se lanzó hacia afuera, y cogió un vaso del agarre de una persona al azar. Miró el contenido—. Ella lo besó.

—En la mejilla —repetí.

Jessica sonrió.

—Yo lo besaría totalmente en otro lugar.

La miré.

—Y a ti también —añadió con rapidez, y fruncí el ceño. Ella se rió—. Bueno, si no tuviera novio, claro.

—Eh, es bueno saberlo. —Mi corazón comenzó a golpear como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro. La preocupación floreció en mis entrañas—. ¿Has visto a Bella?

Jessica tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

—Salió para tomar un poco de aire fresco. No se veía muy feliz.

—Hmm —murmuró Irina.

En verdad iba a cerrarle la boca con cinta adhesiva.

—Gracias —le dije a Jessica y luego le lancé a Irina una mirada que le advertía de no seguirme.

Fue Jess la que me detuvo esta vez en la puerta trasera. Colocó su mano en mi brazo, y cuando la miré, había sinceridad grabada en su expresión.

—Dios, ella va a matarme por decir esto —dijo—, pero a Bella le gustas. Le gustas de verdad. Solo recuerda eso.

La esquina de mi labio se torció.

—Lo sé.

El aire frío de la noche me bañó. La puerta se cerró, silenciando algunos de los sonidos. Bajando de la cubierta, me abrí paso entre las casas. No parecía que ella estuviera en la suya. Deteniéndome cerca del pórtico, escaneé las filas infinitas de coches. Llegaban hasta la casa vacía al final de la calle.

Volví a mirar la casa de Bella. Era algo bueno que su madre trabajara esta noche.

¿Su madre también estaría trabajando en su cumpleaños; mañana?

Por lo que pude reunir, normalmente trabajaba los sábados por la noche.

La idea de que Bella pasara su cumpleaños sola no me sentó muy bien. Pero ese no era el problema en este momento. ¿A dónde en el mundo pudo haber…?

El sonido distante de césped aplastado me detuvo. Mis ojos se entornaron. Un par de puertas de automóviles se cerraron, pero el sonido fue lejano. Caminé más allá de los coches y casi medio camino a la entrada, mi nuca comenzó a cosquillear.

Bingo.

Bella se encontraba cerca de la casa vacía.

Me abrí paso por el área arbolada y luego tomé velocidad, saliendo por la parte trasera de la casa. Bajé la velocidad cuando la vi caminando de regreso. Empujando a un lado una rama que colgaba baja, me detuve fuera del bosquecillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí afuera, Bella?

Sus hombros se hallaban encorvados.

—Hice estallar un montón de ventanas.

—¿Qué? —Me acerqué—. Estás sangrando. ¿Qué ocurrió? —Hice una pausa—. ¿Dónde están tus zapatos?

Bajó la mirada a sus pies.

—Me los quité.

Me lancé a su lado, viendo diminutos pedazos de vidrio colgando de su suéter. Comencé a recogerlos.

—Bella, ¿qué…?

Levantando la cabeza, tomó una respiración.

—Estaba caminando y me encontré con Jacob…

—¿Él te hizo esto? —Mis manos se quedaron quietas, y juré por todas las estrellas en el cielo que alguien iba a terminar muerto al final de la noche.

—No. ¡No! Yo me encontré con él, y estaba molesto contigo. —Sus ojos hallaron los míos—. Dijo que tú le diste una paliza.

—Sí, lo hice. —Y tenía la sensación de que iba a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Edward, no puedes golpear a los chicos sólo porque hablen mal de mí.

—En realidad, sí puedo. —Reuniendo todos los cristales que pude ver, bajé las manos a mis lados—. Se lo merecía. No voy a mentir. Lo hice porque no me gustó lo que él andaba diciendo. Era una mentira. Sabía lo que hizo, lo que intentó hacer, y retorció la verdad en cuanto a ti. —Mis manos se volvieron puños mientras mi mirada se dirigía a los árboles—. No voy a dejar que esa basura humana hable de esa manera de ti, especialmente él o sus amigos.

—Guau —murmuró—. No creo que debería decirte gracias, porque eso parece mal, pero, eh, gracias.

—De todos modos, eso no es importante. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas, y luego salió en una ráfaga.

—Solo necesitaba aire fresco, así que vine aquí y empecé a caminar. No lo sé. Me molesté y me sentía… simplemente me sentía tan molesta, y estoy frustrada, porque no sé qué está pasando conmigo. —Su voz empezó a elevarse—. Y lo siguiente que sé, es que la ventana detrás de mí estalló, y sé que fui yo. Lo hice de alguna manera, y Jacob, oh, por Dios, se encontraba afuera. En verdad no sé qué hacía. Se hallaba muy borracho, pero me vio hacerlo. Enloquecí y destrocé otra ventana. No quise hacerlo a propósito. De verdad que no, Edward. Yo…

Con mi pecho dolorido, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella y la llevé contra mi pecho. No se resistió, enterrando su cara contra mí. Bajé la barbilla sobre la cima de su cabeza y la sostuve con fuerza. Su corazón golpeaba. Al igual que el mío, lo que explicaba por qué había comenzado a hacer eso en la cocina.

—Sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, gatita. —Presioné mi mano contra su espalda, frotando en un círculo mientras mi mente daba vueltas con un nuevo problema—. Jacob estaba borracho, así que hay una gran posibilidad de que ni siquiera lo recuerde. Y si lo hace, nadie le creerá.

—¿Eso crees? —susurró.

—Sí. —Me alejé, bajando la cabeza para que estuviéramos frente a frente—. La gente pensará que está loco. Nadie le creerá, ¿de acuerdo? Y si comienza a hablar, yo voy a…

—No harás nada. —Se alejó para liberarse, tomando otra respiración profunda—. Creo que ya has traumatizado al chico de por vida.

—Obviamente no —murmuré—. ¿Pensabas regresar aquí? Estabas molesta. ¿Por qué?

Bella me miró un momento y luego se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a caminar de regreso, a través del bosque.

Y aquí nos encontrábamos, de vuelta al tratamiento del silencio. La alcancé fácilmente.

—Bella, habla conmigo.

Sostuve una rama fuera del camino para ella.

—Puedo regresar a casa sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias.

—Espero que así sea —dije secamente—. Está justo allí.

—¿No deberías estar besuqueándote con Irina justo ahora?

Casi dejé de caminar cuando me di cuenta.

—¿De eso se trata todo esto?

—No. —Caminaba más rápido—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo… ni con ella.

—Estás celosa. —Una extraña felicidad me invadió—. Estoy a punto de ganar esta apuesta.

Se lanzó hacia adelante.

—¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Te estás volviendo loco. No soy yo quién intentó asustar a Benjamin.

Tomé el brazo de Bella, deteniéndola justo cuando su pórtico estuvo a la vista.

—¿A quién le importa Benito?

—Benjamín —corrigió ella.

—Como sea. Pensé que yo no te gustaba.

Su mano se volvió un puño.

—Tienes razón. No me gustas.

Y la felicidad fue derrotada como la tiza en un aguacero.

—Estás mintiendo… tienes las mejillas sonrosadas.

Su boca se abrió y entonces todo salió.

—¿Me besabas hace unos días y ahora estás divirtiéndote con Irina? ¿Eso es lo que normalmente haces? ¿Saltas de chica en chica?

—No. —Dejé caer su brazo, en realidad ofendido—. Eso no es lo que hago. No lo hice.

—Sí, odio tener que decírtelo, pero es lo que estás haciendo —respondió, con el ceño fruncido, y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Dios, estoy siendo tan quejumbrosa. Olvida lo que he dicho. Puedes hacer lo que quieras y no tengo ningún derecho…

—De acuerdo. No tienes idea de lo que sucedía entre Irina y yo. Solo íbamos a hablar. Solo jugó contigo, Bella.

—Como sea. —Se dio la vuelta, hablando de nuevo—. No estoy celosa. No me importa si Irina y tú hacen bebés alienígenas juntos. No me importa. Y honestamente, si no fuera por esta estúpida conexión, ni siquiera disfrutarías besarme. Es probable que ya no lo hagas.

Incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba, me moví alrededor de ella, deteniéndola.

—¿Crees que no me gusta besarte? ¿Qué no pienso en ello cada segundo desde entonces? Y sé qué te pasa lo mismo. Admítelo.

Su pecho se elevó.

—¿Cuál es el punto de esto?

—¿Lo sientes? —demandé, queriendo… necesitando que lo admita.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, sí, lo siento. ¡Lo hago! —gritó—. ¿Quieres que lo escriba también? ¿Te envío un e-mail o un mensaje de texto? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?

Arqueé una ceja, levemente apaciguado.

—No necesitas ser sarcástica.

—Y tú no necesitas estar aquí. Irina está esperándote.

Un gruñido de exasperación salió de mí.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a regresar con ella?

—Uh, sí, lo creo.

—Bella. —Decepcionado, sacudí la cabeza. ¿En serio pensaba eso? ¿Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, todo lo que compartimos, de verdad pensaba que estaría interesado en Irina?

—No importa. —Pasó los dedos a través de su cabello, alejándolo de su rostro—. ¿Podemos olvidar esto? ¿Por favor?

Levantando la mano, pasé un dedo por mi ceja. La decepción quemó y se estableció en mi estómago como crema agria—. No puedo olvidar esto, y tú tampoco.

 **Y así termina el capítulo!**

 **Es bueno saber que pasaba por la mente de Edward, (lástima que Bella no pueda saberlo xD) siento que se puede entender un poco más la desconfianza de Bella, a comparación de su punto de vista si Edward dijera aunque sea el 99% xD Sip el 99% de lo que piensa y siente, bueno otra historia sería... Igual cabe resaltar que en este libro la actitud de Bella si que no me gusto tanto incluso entendiendo porque desconfía de los sentimientos de él, por otro lado como dice _anaiza18_ también es difícil mirar a los personajes del mismo modo que lo hacíamos antes sin saber lo que de verdad se proponían! Y aparte me pone triste saber que ya después de este libro el que sigue es el último :( Espero que los esten disfrutando, hasta pronto :)**


	11. chapter 11

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 11

Eathan comía su segunda ración de panqueques. Su cabeza inclinada sobre el plato, cabello rubio sobresaliendo en todas direcciones mientras empujaba la esponjosa delicia dentro de su boca.

Me senté frente a él en la mesa de la cocina, de brazos cruzados frotando la mano a lo largo de mi mandíbula mientras miraba por la ventana. Mi barba de tres días me picó la mano. Necesitaba afeitarme.

Fue una noche muy larga.

El último de los asistentes a la fiesta se fue alrededor de las dos de la mañana y luego comenzó la gran limpieza. Alice, Eathan y yo nos las arreglamos para acomodar la mayor parte de la casa, y luego ataqué la cocina esta mañana. Eran un poco más allá de las cuatro de la tarde y Alice se hallaba de vuelta en la cama. Seguramente dormiría todo el día.

Eathan se quedó a pasar la noche.

Mi cerebro se encontraba demasiado frito para lidiar incluso con eso, pero al menos ayudó a limpiar.

—¿Siquiera dormiste anoche? —Eathan hizo una pausa en su buffet récord de panqueques.

Levanté un hombro.

—Un poco.

—Eso parece.

A decir verdad, tal vez dormí dos horas máximo y no tenía nada que ver con la limpieza de la casa. Tuvo mucho que ver con Bella. No sólo nuestra discusión. Si perdiera el sueño cada vez que discutimos, nunca conseguiría cerrar los ojos. Por supuesto, una gran parte de mí continuaba decepcionada y enojada sobre lo que ella pensaba. También sentí... Sí, me sentía mal, porque vi ese destello de dolor en los ojos de Bella cuando pensó que me enganchaba con Irina. Eso no me cayó bien, pero esa no era mi preocupación principal. Tenía mucho que ver con ella rompiendo esas ventanas; no la razón detrás de eso, sino el hecho de que fue capaz de hacerlo.

Teníamos que aceptar que Bella estaba cambiando. La razón detrás de eso no era la parte más importante de lo que pasaba. Teníamos que poner sus... Sus habilidades bajo control antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Hoy era su cumpleaños.

Y sabía que obtuvo un nuevo ordenador portátil, ya que recibí un mensaje de alerta esta mañana señalando que publicó en su blog. Sí, me registré para las alertas. Lo que sea.

Cuando arrastré la décima bolsa de basura afuera, vi un coche desconocido en su camino de entrada. Le pertenecía a ese médico; Jason Jenks. Los tres; Jason, Bella y su mamá; salieron juntos.

Eathan se recostó en la silla y estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza. Sus huesos sonaron.

—Así que, ¿oí algo que te pasó anoche?

Levantando una ceja, dejé caer la mano a la mesa.

—¿De veras?

Asintió.

—Irina estaba enojada por ti y Bella. Se quejaba conmigo y Alice sobre eso, como si se suponía que debíamos hacer algo.

Irina necesitaba un pasatiempo. Inmediatamente.

—Sabes, ella está preocupada por ti. Quiero decir, Irina puede ser... Bueno, es mi hermana. Ella puede ser una perra, pero tiene buenas intenciones.

—Lo sé. —Tomé un trago de mi leche.

La mirada de Eathan cayó a su plato vacío.

—¿Puedo ser sincero contigo un segundo?

—Por supuesto…

Una breve sonrisa apareció.

—Sabes que no soy como Alec ni Irina. No me importa lo que está pasando contigo y Bella. —Cuando abrí la boca, me detuvo con una mirada de complicidad—. Y sé que algo está pasando. Alice y yo hablamos, pero incluso si no lo hiciéramos, es obvio para mí. De todos modos, estoy de acuerdo con eso, sea lo que sea. Sólo quería hacértelo saber.

Sin saber qué decir, me quedé mirándolo. Las palabras se formaron en la punta de mi lengua, pero no las dije. Lo que sentía por Bella no era algo que estuviera diciendo del todo con la excepción de lo que le dije a Anthony, pero realmente no dije mucho. No me sorprendió que Eathan estuviera de acuerdo con eso. Ese era solo el tipo de... Luxen que él era.

Algo se me ocurrió entonces.

—Gracias, hombre. —Me incliné hacia delante, manteniendo la voz baja—. Tengo una pregunta para ti.

Sonrió. —Soy todo oídos.

Eathan siempre fue el más abierto de todos los Luxen que conocía.

Todo el mundo lo sabía, incluyendo a Emmett. Mi hermano no habría confiado en mí, pero existía una posibilidad de que le hubiera dicho algo a Eathan. Tal vez incluso insinuado lo que pasó entre Rosalie y él cuando fueron de excursión el fin de semana que regresó con la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada.

—¿Acaso Emmett nunca habló contigo acerca de Rose?

La sorpresa cruzó su rostro. Obviamente, no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Realmente no. Quiero decir, él era súper callado respecto a Rose, pero sí hablé con él. Parecido a las cosas que te dije. Que estoy bien con eso. Sí le dije que me preocupaba.

—No me dijiste estás preocupado acerca de Bella y yo —señalé.

—Sí, bueno, no eres Emmett.

Esa fue la primera vez que alguien decía eso y de hecho lo decía como un cumplido.

—Es cierto —murmuré y luego sonreí débilmente—. Pero creo que... Creo que soy más parecido a él de lo que la mayoría se da cuenta.

—¿Por qué preguntas sobre Emmett? —Le dio un codazo a su plato vacío sin tocarlo—. Nunca hablas de él.

—Solo porque no hablo de él no significa que no pienso en él. —Poniéndome de pie, hice un gesto a los platos. Flotaron al fregadero—. No lo sé. He estado pensando mucho en Emmett y Rosalie. —Me quedé de pie en el centro de la cocina y decidí decírselo a Eathan. Confiaba en él—. Creo que... Creo que le hizo algo a Rosalie.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—¿Cómo qué?

Regresé a la mesa y me senté.

—Se fueron de excursión un fin de semana y Emmett regresó alterado; la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada. Dijo que no pasó nada, pero sabía que mentía. Creo… Creo que Rose resultó herida de alguna forma y...

El entendimiento brilló en su mirada.

—¿Crees que la sanó? —Cuando asentí, él parpadeó—. Mierda. No se supone que…

—Sé que no se supone que debamos hacerlo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya sucedido. —Hola. Por ejemplo: yo—. Creo que eso es lo que Emmett hizo y creo... Creo que él la cambió de alguna manera. —No tenía ninguna prueba de apoyo a esa declaración además del hecho de que yo cambié a Bella.

—¿La cambió cómo? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. Aquí es donde se ponía difícil, debido a que... Ellos murieron no mucho tiempo después de ese viaje y yo no estuve cerca de ella.

—No lo sé, pero Esme pasó el jueves, ya sabes, a reportarse, y mientras hablábamos de mierda en general dijo algo que me hizo pensar. —Mentía tan bien que me sorprendí un poco conmigo mismo—. Ella dijo que poner a los humanos en peligro no era la única razón por la que no se nos permitía sanarlos.

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—Y, ¿estás pensando que es porque los cambiamos alguna manera? Y, ¿que los Ancianos lo saben?

Asentí.

—Bueno, diablos. —Hizo una pausa—. Pero incluso si ese es el caso, ¿qué tiene que ver con Emmett? Quiero decir, Rosalie y él fueron asesinados por los Arum. Eso es lo que nos dijeron.

Otro conjunto de palabras potencialmente desastrosas que no dije en voz alta, pero el momento en que las pensé, sonaron ciertas. Se nos dijo que los Arum los mataron. Que el DOD halló sus cuerpos y... Y dispusieron de ellos. ¿Qué si eso era una mentira? Mi mano se curvó en un puño. ¿Qué pasa si el DOD se apoderó de ellos debido a que Emmett hizo... Hizo lo prohibido? ¿Y dónde se hallaba nuestro amable grupo de vigilancia del gobierno?

—El DOD no se ha reportado con ustedes recientemente, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—No.

Crucé los brazos, mi mirada regresando a la ventana.

—Maldición, y eso es extraño, ¿no?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, lo es. —Hubo una pausa—. ¿A dónde vas con esto, Edward?

Me encontré con su mirada escrutadora.

—Nunca vimos sus cuerpos, Eathan.

—No... No, no lo hicimos. —Eathan palideció bajo el tono dorado de su piel—. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Lo que decía era algo que podría meternos en un mundo de problemas.

—No sé lo que estoy diciendo —dije—. No hables con Alice sobre nada de esto, ¿de acuerdo? Simplemente estoy pensando en voz alta y no quiero que se preocupe. ¿Me entiendes?

Eathan asintió lentamente, con la mirada fija de repente y distante.

—Sí, te entiendo.

Duchado y recién afeitado, me dirigí afuera. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo oscuro. Al salir del pórtico, miré al lado. Como era de esperar, solo el coche de Bella se encontraba en la entrada. Su cumpleaños e iba a pasar la noche sola.

Eso apestaba.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. No me gustaba cómo terminaron las cosas entre nosotros anoche, y que tenía que pedir disculpas.

Al tiro de un latido del corazón, me hallaba en frente de su puerta.

Fuerte música retumbaba desde el interior. Toqué, pero se hizo evidente que a menos que tumbara la puerta, no había manera de que Bella me escuchara. Envolviendo la mano alrededor de la perilla, descubrí la puerta cerrada con llave. Dudé, preguntándome si debía dejarme, pero entonces escuché su... su canto.

Abrí la puerta y entré. La música era muy alta y se hizo mucho más clara. Era una vieja canción "Hungry Like the Wolf". Al cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, poco a poco sonreí mientras su voz se elevaba.

—A scent and a sound, I'm lost and I'm found. And I'm hungry like the wolf. Something on a line, it's discord and rhyme. —Bella apareció en el pasillo, a las afueras de la sala de lavandería, de espaldas a mí mientras balanceaba los brazos alrededor y por encima de su cabeza, pero me encontraba fascinado por los calcetines hasta la rodilla que usaba. Y los pantalones cortos, pero sobre todo los calcetines. Tenían... Renos por todas partes—. ...lo que sea, lo que sea, la la la… Mouth is alive, all running inside, and I'm hungry like the…

—En realidad es: "I howl and I whine. I'm after you" y no bla o lo que sea.

Bella chilló y dio media vuelta. Su pie resbaló y antes de que yo pudiera decir hola, aterrizó sobre su trasero. Su mano voló al pecho.

—Santa mierda. Creo que estoy teniendo un ataque al corazón.

—Yo creo que te rompiste el culo. —Apenas pude contenerme de reír.

Extendida sobre el pasillo, subió la mirada hacia mí.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Tan solo entras en las casas de la gente?

—¿Y escuchar a las chicas destruir absolutamente una canción en cuestión de segundos? Bueno, sí, tengo esa costumbre. En realidad, llamé varias veces, pero oí tu... Canto... Y la puerta estaba sin llave. —Me encogí de hombros—. Así que me concedí el permiso de entrar,

—Puedo ver eso. —Se puso de pie, haciendo una mueca—. Oh, hombre, tal vez sí me rompí el culo.

—Espero que no. Tengo un tipo de debilidad por tu trasero. —Le lancé una sonrisa rápida—. Tu cara está muy roja. ¿Seguro que no te golpeaste eso en tu camino hacia abajo?

Gruñó. —Te odio.

—No, no creo que lo hagas. —Bajé la mirada—. Bonitos calcetines.

Frotando su trasero de una manera que me puso celoso de su mano, me envió una mirada de odio.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos, me apoyé en la pared.

—No, no necesito algo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué entraste en mi casa?

—No forcé la entrada. La puerta estaba abierta y oí la música. Supuse que eras la única aquí. ¿Por qué estás lavando ropa y cantando canciones de los ochenta en tu cumpleaños?

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Cómo... Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? Ni siquiera creo habérselo dicho a Alice.

Le sonreí.

—¿La noche que fuiste atacada en la biblioteca y fui al hospital contigo? Cuando les diste tu información personal, te escuché.

—Cierto. —Me miró fijamente—. ¿Y te acordaste?

—Sí. De todos modos, ¿por qué estás haciendo los quehaceres en tu cumpleaños?

—Soy, obviamente, así de patética.

—Eso es bastante patético. Oh, ¡escucha! —Miré en la dirección de la sala de estar, donde la música provenía—. Es "Eye of the Tiger". ¿Quieres cantar junto a eso? ¿Quizás correr por las escaleras y levantar tus puños en el aire?

—Edward. —Se arrastró por delante de mí, entró en la sala de estar, y cogió el control remoto, bajándole volumen a la canción—. En serio, ¿qué quieres?

La seguí.

—Vine a disculparme.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a disculparte otra vez? Ni siquiera sé qué decir. Guau.

Fruncí el ceño.

—Sé que parece una gran sorpresa para ti que tenga sentimientos y por lo tanto me sienta mal a veces por cosas que yo pueda haber... causado.

—Espera. Tengo que grabar esto. Déjame tomar mi teléfono. —Se dio la vuelta, buscando en la mesa de café.

—Bella, no estás ayudando. Estoy hablando serio. Esto es... difícil para mí.

Rodó los ojos.

—Está bien. Lo siento. ¿Quieres sentarte? Tengo torta. El pastel debería suavizar un poco tu carácter.

—Nada me puede suavizar. Soy tan frío como el hielo.

—Ja. Ja. Está hecha de helado y tiene la parte del medio deliciosamente crujiente.

—Bueno, eso puede funcionar. La parte crujiente del medio es mi favorita —dije.

—Muy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Entonces vamos.

Fuimos a la cocina. Bella tomó una cinta para atar su cabello y se lo recogió.

—¿Qué tan grande quieres tu trozo? —Sacó el pastel del congelador.

—¿Qué tan grande puede ser el trozo del que estás dispuesta a desprenderte?

—Tan grande como quieras. —Tomó un cuchillo del cajón y lo colocó sobre el pastel.

Miré por encima del hombro.

—Más grande.

Movió el cuchillo a un lado.

—Incluso más grande.

Lo movió por un par de centímetros.

—Perfecto —dije.

Bella trató de cortar el pastel, pero bajó solo un centímetro.

—Odio cortar estas malditas cosas.

—Déjame intentar. —Llegué a su lado, y nuestras manos se rozaron cuando tomé el cuchillo de ella. Electricidad estremeció sobre mi piel—. Hay que pasarlo bajo el agua caliente. Luego, cortas.

Haciéndose a un lado, Bella me dejó hacerme cargo. Pasé el cuchillo bajo el agua caliente y luego corté el pastel fácilmente.

—¿Ves? Perfecto.

Agarró dos platos y los colocó sobre el mostrador.

—¿Quieres algo para beber?

—La leche siempre es buena si tienes un poco.

Sacando la leche, sirvió dos vasos, lo cual me sorprendió, porque por lo general me hacía servirme todo. Agarró los cubiertos e hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

—¿No quieres comer aquí? —pregunté.

—No. No me gusta comer en la mesa del comedor. Parece tan formal.

Agarrando mi plato y vaso, la seguí a la sala de estar. Se sentó en un extremo del sofá y yo en el otro. Mientras metía el tenedor en el pastel, vi rosas. Me aclaré la garganta.

—Lindas rosas. ¿Benicio?

—Benjamín. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sí, son bonitas ¿no?

—Lo que sea —me quejé—. ¿Entonces por qué estás pasando esta noche por tu cuenta? Es tu cumpleaños.

Las comisuras de sus labios bajaron.

—Mi madre tenía que trabajar y no tenía ganas de hacer nada. No es tan malo como suena. He pasado muchos de ellos por mí misma.

—Supongo que, probablemente, hubieras preferido que no me hubiese pasado a saludar entonces, ¿eh? —Apuñalé el pastel hasta que separé el helado de la parte de la galleta. Tomé un bocado—. Realmente vine a disculparme por lo de anoche.

Dejó el plato en la mesa del café y metió las piernas debajo de ella.

—Edward…

—Espera. —Levanté el tenedor—. ¿Está bien?

Bella cerró la boca.

Mi mirada bajó al plato.

—No pasó nada entre Irina y yo ayer por la anoche. Ella solo estaba... jugando contigo. Y sé que es difícil de creer, pero lo siento si... te hizo daño. —Respiré profundo—. Contrariamente a lo que piensas de mí, no salto de chica en chica. Me gustas, así que no me metería con Irina. Y no lo he hecho. Irina y yo no hemos hecho nada durante meses, incluso antes de que tú vinieras acá. Las cosas son complicadas entre Irina y yo. Nos conocemos desde que llegamos aquí. Todo el mundo espera que estemos juntos. Especialmente los ancianos, ya que estamos en "la mayoría de edad". Es hora de empezar a hacer bebés.—Me estremecí.—Incluso Irina espera que estemos juntos —continué, apuñalando el pastel de nuevo—. ¿Y todo esto? Sé que está haciéndole daño. Nunca quise hacerle eso. —Hice una pausa, y al haberlo dicho en voz alta, supe que era verdad. Irina puede actuar como si no le molestara, pero sabía que le molestaba—. Nunca quise hacerte daño a ti, tampoco. Y he hecho ambas cosas. —Sentí calor filtrarse a través de mis mejillas, pero continué, porque todo esto necesitaba ser dicho—. No puedo estar con ella como ella quiere, en la forma en que se merece. De todos modos, quería disculparme por lo de anoche.

No hubo ni un momento de vacilación.

—Yo también —dijo—. No debería haberte hablado como lo hice. Supongo que toda la cosa de la ventana me asustó.

—Lo que hiciste ayer con las ventanas…. Bueno, eso fue una exhibición de un poder atroz del que no tienes control. —La miré—. He estado pensando en ello. Y sigo pensando en Emmett y Rosalie. Esa noche cuando regresaron de excursionismo y él estaba cubierto de sangre. Creo que ella pudo haber resultado herida.

—¿Y la curó?

—Sí. No sé más. —Era más fácil decirlo en voz alta ahora—. Ellos… ellos murieron un par de días después. Supongo que es como la división de dos fotones, separados pero juntos. Eso explica cómo podemos sentirnos uno al otro. No sé. Es una teoría.

—¿Crees que lo que sea que está sucediéndome vaya a parar?

Me comí lo último del pastel y luego coloqué el plato en la mesa de café.

—Puede que tengamos suerte. Lo que estás haciendo puede desaparecer con el tiempo, pero tienes que ser cuidadosa. No hay presión, pero es una amenaza para todos nosotros. No estoy tratando de ser… Cruel. Es la verdad.

—No, lo entiendo. Podría exponerlos a todos. Casi lo he hecho varias veces.

Me recosté en el sofá, lanzando el brazo sobre el respaldo.

—Estoy averiguando si alguien ha oído hablar de que esto ocurra. Tengo que tener cuidado, sin embargo. Demasiadas preguntas darán paso a la sospecha.

Tocó el collar mientras me giraba hacia la televisión y sonreí. Una banda melenuda de los ochenta tocaba, chillando sobre el amor perdido.

—Después de ver tus habilidades en el baile antes, te habrías mezclado perfectamente en los ochenta.

—¿Podemos no mencionar eso otra vez? —murmuró.

Sonreí mientras miraba hacia ella.

—Tú estabas tan cerca de echar abajo el "Camina como un egipcio"

—Eres un cabrón.

Me reí.

—¿Sabías que tuve un mohicano morado?

—¿Qué? —Se rió mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Cuándo?

—Sip, morado y negro. Fue antes de mudarnos aquí. Estábamos viviendo en Nueva York. Creo que pasé por esa fase. Me perforé la nariz y todo.

Rompió a reír, y le lancé una almohada. La puso en su regazo.

—Eras un chico del skate, ¿eh?

—Algo así. Anthony estaba con nosotros. Se convirtió en nuestro tutor en esa clase de cosas. No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer conmigo.

—Pero Anthony… Él no es mucho mayor.

—Es mayor de lo que parece. Tiene alrededor de treinta y ocho años.

—Guau. Está envejeciendo bien.

Asentí.

—Llegó al mismo tiempo que nosotros, en la misma zona. Supongo que pensó que él era responsable de nosotros, siendo el mayor de todos.

—¿Dónde ustedes… ? —Hizo una mueca—. ¿En dónde todos ustedes aterrizaron?

Estirándome, tomé un pedazo de pelusa de su camisa.

—Aterrizamos cerca de Skaros.

—¿Skaros? —Arrugó la nariz—. Uh, ¿está incluso en la Tierra?

—Sí. En realidad es una pequeña isla cerca de Grecia. Es conocida por esta región rocosa donde una vez hubo un castillo. Me gustaría volver algún día. Es algo así como nuestro lugar de nacimiento, supongo.

—¿Cuántos de ustedes aterrizaron allí?

—Un par de docenas, o por lo menos eso es lo que Anthony nos ha dicho. Yo no me acuerdo de nada del principio. —Fruncí los labios—. Permanecimos en Grecia hasta que tuvimos alrededor de cinco y luego vinimos a América. Había unos veinte de nosotros y tan pronto como llegamos, el DOD estuvo allí.

—¿Cómo fue todo eso? —preguntó, su expresión abierta y curiosa.

Fue extraño hablar de estas cosas. Era algo que ninguno de nosotros profundizaba, pero imaginaba que Emmett lo hizo con Rose.

—No muy bien, gatita. No sabíamos que los seres humanos eran conscientes de nosotros. Todo lo que sabíamos era que había Arums alrededor, pero el DOD llegó como una gran sorpresa para nosotros. Al parecer, sabían de nosotros desde el momento en que llegamos. Detuvieron a cientos que habían llegado a Estados Unidos.

Agarró la almohada contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hicieron con ustedes?

—Nos retuvieron en una instalación en Nuevo México.

—No jodas. —Sus ojos se abrieron como platos—. ¿El Área 51 es verdadera? Guau. Pensé que toda la cosa del Área 51 era un mito.

—Mi familia y amigos llegaron hace quince años, pero eso no significa que los Luxen no vinieran antes de eso. —Me reí de su expresión—. De todos modos, nos mantuvieron allí durante los primeros cinco años. Ellos, el DOD, habían estado asimilando los Luxen durante años. Aprendimos mucho acerca de los seres humanos durante ese tiempo y cuando fuimos… considerados listos para asimilar plenamente, nos dejaron ir. Por lo general, con un Luxen mayor que podría hacerse cargo de nosotros. Dado que Anthony tenía una relación con nosotros, nos pusieron con él.

Su frente se arrugó.

—Pero ustedes habrían tenido sólo diez años. ¿Viviste con Anthony hasta hace poco?

—Lo creas o no, maduramos de manera diferente que los humanos. A los diez podría haber ido a la universidad. Nos desarrollamos mucho más rápido, el cerebro y otras cosas. En realidad, soy más inteligente de lo que parezco. —Sonreí cuando me miró totalmente impresionada—. Anthony vivió con nosotros hasta que nos mudamos aquí. A los quince años, éramos adultos más o menos. El Departamento de Defensa nos colocó con una casa y dinero.

—Pero ¿qué pasa con las personas haciendo preguntas sobre sus padres?

—Siempre hay un Luxen mayor que puede hacerse pasar por nuestro padre, o podemos transformarnos en una versión mayor. Tratamos de evitar la transformación debido al rastro.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se recostó contra el sofá y parecía estar asimilándolo todo.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Su mirada encontró la mía.

—No. No tienes que hacerlo. Quiero decir, no estoy haciendo nada y si no tienes nada que hacer, te puedes quedar o lo que sea…

Me sentí como si hubiera ganado una batalla importante. Aparté la mirada lentamente, mis ojos cayendo a la computadora portátil de color rojo brillante colocada sobre la mesa de café.

—Veo que alguien consiguió algo por su cumpleaños.

—Sí, mamá me lo compró. Me había quedado sin… Bueno, desde entonces.

Me rasqué la mejilla.

—Sí, no me disculpé por eso, ¿no?

—No —suspiró.

—Eso nunca había sucedido antes, toda la parte de explotar cosas.—admití después de un momento.

—Lo mismo digo.

Mirando hacia la TV, me relajé un poco.

—Sucedió con Emmett, en cierto modo. Fue así como Rosalie lo descubrió. —Hice una pausa, luchando contra una sonrisa—. Él estaba besándose con ella y perdió el control. Se convirtió en Luxen por completo, mientras la besaba.

—Uff. Eso tuvo que ser…

—¿Embarazoso?

—Sí, embarazoso.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros, y mi mente fue inmediatamente a lo que había sido besar a Bella, tocarla. Nada en este mundo o más allá era tan… malditamente increíble como eso.

Tiró del cuello de su suéter.

—Alice dijo que ustedes se habían mudado mucho. ¿Cuántos lugares distintos?

Un cambio de tema era una buena idea.

—Nos quedamos en Nueva York por un tiempo, luego nos mudamos a Dakota de Sur. Y si piensas que nada pasa aquí, tú no has vivido en Dakota del Sur. Luego nos mudamos a Colorado antes de venir aquí. Siempre fui el que provocó el cambio de escenario. Es como si estuviera buscando algo, pero ninguno de esos lugares lo tenía.

—Apuesto que Nueva York era tu lugar favorito.

—En realidad, no lo es. Es aquí.

Bella se rió.

—¿Virginia Occidental?

—No es tan malo. Hay muchos de nosotros aquí. Más que en cualquier otro lugar. Tengo amigos con quienes puedo estar, toda una comunidad, realmente. Eso es importante.

—Puedo entender eso. —Apoyó la barbilla en la almohada—.¿Crees que Alice es feliz aquí? Ella lo hace parecer como si no pudiera salir. Como, nunca.

Cambiando, levanté mis piernas y las estiré.

—Alice quiere abrirse su propio camino en la vida y no puedo culparla por eso. Si no lo has notado todavía, hay más varones que hembras. Así que las hembras se emparejan muy rápido y son protegidas sobre todo.

Hizo una mueca.

—¿Emparejados y apareados? Lo entiendo, necesitan reproducirse. Pero Alice no puede ser forzada a hacer eso. No es justo. Deberían controlar sus propias vidas.

Encontré su mirada.

—Pero no lo hacemos, gatita.

—No es justo —dijo apasionadamente, como si quisiera tomar las armas y defender nuestros derechos.

—No lo es. La mayoría de los Luxen te presionan si escoges cualquier otra cosa diferente. Emmett lo hizo. Amaba a Rosalie. —Exhalé de forma entrecortada—. Estábamos en contra de ella. Y yo pensaba que él era estúpido por enamorarse de un ser humano. Sin ánimo de ofender.

—No lo has hecho.

—Fue duro para él. Nuestro grupo estaba molesto, pero Emmett… Era fuerte. —Sonreí mientras sacudía la cabeza. Maldita sea, eso era tan cierto, y nunca le di el crédito suficiente por eso—. No cedió y si la colonia hubiera descubierto la verdad, no creo que lo hubieran cambiado.

—¿No pudo haberse ido con ella, escaparse del DOD? ¿Tal vez eso es lo que pasó?

—Emmett amaba estar aquí. Le gustaba el senderismo y la vida al aire libre. Le encantaba toda la cosa de vida-rústica. —La miré—. Nunca se habría ido, sobre todo sin decirle a Alice o a mí. Sé que ambos están muertos. —Mi sonrisa se extendió un poco—. Te hubiera gustado Emmett. Lucía justo como yo, pero era un tipo mucho mejor. No un cabrón, en otras palabras.

—Estoy segura que así hubiera sido, pero tú no eres tan malo.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Está bien, eres propenso a momentos de gran imbecilidad, pero no eres malo. —Hizo una pausa, apretando con fuerza la almohada—. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso honestamente?

—¿Debería estar preocupado? —pregunté con cautela.

Bella se rió.

—Hay un tipo muy agradable bajo el idiota. He visto atisbos de él. Así que, aunque la mayoría del tiempo quiera darte una golpiza, realmente no creo que seas una mala persona. Tú tienes una gran responsabilidad.

Bueno entonces…

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y me dices la verdad? —preguntó.

—Siempre.

Alcanzó su cuello y sacó la pieza de obsidiana. Sosteniéndola en su mano.

—El DOD es una preocupación más grande que el Arum, ¿no es así?

Un músculo se tensó a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

—Sí.

Pasó un dedo por el alambre torcido en la parte superior del cristal.

—¿Qué harían si supieran que estuve moviendo las cosas como tú?

Dijo mis primeras sospechas en voz alta.

—Probablemente harían lo mismo que harían con nosotros si lo supieran. —Me estiré, tomando la mano que sostenía la obsidiana. Puse mi dedo sobre el suyo, deteniendo sus movimientos—. Te encerrarían… O peor. Pero no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

—Pero ¿cómo puedes vivir así? ¿A la espera de que se enteren de que hay más como ustedes?

Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos.

—Es todo lo que he conocido, es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros ha conocido.

Parpadeó rápidamente y susurró—: Eso es muy triste.

—Es nuestra vida. —Hice una pausa, odiando la repentina mirada de tristeza en sus ojos—. Pero no te preocupes por ellos. Nada te va a pasar.

Bella se inclinó, deteniéndose cuando nuestras caras quedaron sólo a centímetros de distancia.

—Siempre estás protegiendo a los demás, ¿verdad?

Apreté suavemente su mano y luego me recosté, doblando el brazo debajo de mi cabeza.

—Esto no ha sido una conversación de cumpleaños muy amigable.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres más leche o algo?

—No, pero me gustaría saber algo.

Estiró las piernas y terminaron a mi lado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Con qué frecuencia corres por la casa cantando?

Bella se movió para patearme, pero atrapé los dedos de sus pies, deteniéndola.

—Puedes irte ahora —dijo.

Sonreí, mirando el reno.

—En serio, me encantan estos calcetines.

—Devuélveme mi pie —ordenó.

—No es tanto el hecho de que tengan renos o que lleguen hasta las rodillas. Pero es el hecho de que son como manoplas en los pies.

Movió los dedos de los pies.

—A mí me gustan así. Y no te atrevas a criticarlos o te echaré a patadas de este sofá.

Levanté una ceja mientras volteaba su pie, inspeccionándolos.

—Calcetines manoplas, ¿eh? Nunca vi nada igual. A Alice le encantarán.

Tiró de su pie, y lo dejé ir esta vez.

—Lo que sea. Estoy segura de que hay cosas más geniales que mis calcetines. No me juzgues. Es la única cosa que me gusta de la época navideña.

—¿La única cosa? Me imaginé que eras el tipo de persona que quiere el árbol de Navidad armado antes de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Ustedes celebran la Navidad?

Le lancé una mirada suave.

—Sí. Es una cosa humana que hacemos. Alice ama la Navidad. En realidad, creo que sólo le encanta la idea de los regalos.

Se rió.

—Yo solía amar las fiestas. Y sí, realmente me gustaba él árbol de Navidad cuando papá estaba vivo. Lo armábamos mientras mirábamos el desfile de Acción de Gracias.

—¿Pero?

—Pero ahora mamá nunca está en casa en las fiestas. Y sé que ella no va a estar este año, ya que es nueva en el hospital, le darán el hueco. —Bella se encogió de hombros, pero me di cuenta que le molestaba. Mucho—. Siempre estoy sola en las fiestas, como una especie de mujer mayor con gatos.

También me di cuenta que esta conversación la hacía sentirse incomoda, la entristecía. Cambié de tema y elegí uno que traería de regreso algo de fuego a sus ojos.

—Así que, este tipo Bob…

—Su nombre es Benjamín y no empieces, Edward.

—Está bien. —Sonreí, porque allí estaba, el oscurecimiento en sus ojos—. No es un problema de todos modos.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Me encogí de hombros y cambié el tema de nuevo.

—Estaba un poco sorprendido cuando estuve en tu dormitorio mientras te encontrabas enferma.

Sus cejas se levantaron.

—No estoy segura de querer saber sobre qué.

—Había un cartel de Bob Dylan en la pared. Esperaba a los Jonas Brothers o algo así.

—¿Hablas en serio? No. No soy fan de la música pop. Soy una gran fanática de Dave Matthews y cosas más viejas, como Dylan.

Eso me sorprendió, y ese pequeño trozo de información dio inicio a una conversación sobre música y películas. Por supuesto, terminamos discutiendo, porque en serio, no podíamos tener una conversación sin una discusión, pero ella pensaba que la segunda película del Padrino era mejor que la primera y eso era algo muy malo.

Pasaron las horas y parecían solo minutos. Terminamos tendidos en lados opuestos del sofá, uno al lado del otro, cerca de quedarnos dormidos al mismo tiempo. Discutimos. Reímos. Fuimos normales. Y, todo esto, era agradable. No podía recordar la última vez que estuve tan relajado.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó entre la última vez que parpadeé y volví a abrir los ojos. Sabía que era muy tarde y que la conversación se había detenido y me encontraba a la deriva en ese lugar de paz entre la vigilia y el sueño. En algún momento, abrí los ojos. No mucho, sólo una delgada ranura en realidad, y la encontré mirándome, su expresión era suave y… y absolutamente perfecta.

Bella se movió de repente, agarrando la manta grande de la parte trasera del sofá. La colocó sobre mis piernas. Esperé que pasara sobre mí y se fuera, pero agarró una segunda manta y se cubrió con ella.

Otra pequeña victoria.

—Gracias —murmuré, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Pensé que dormías.

—Casi, pero estás mirándome.

—No lo estoy.

Abrí un ojo.

—Siempre te sonrojas cuando mientes.

—No lo hago.

—Si sigues mintiendo, creo que me voy a tener que ir —amenacé—. No siento que mi virtud esté segura.

—¿Tu virtud? —resopló—. Lo que sea.

—Yo sé cómo lo consigues. —Sonriendo, cerré los ojos. En el fondo, en la TV sonaba música olvidada. Sabía que tendría que levantarme pronto, sin importar qué. Si su mamá llegaba a casa y me encontraba acostado aquí, no sería lindo. Me hallaba cerca de quedarme dormido.

—¿Lo encontraste? —preguntó.

Moví mi mano sobre mi pecho.

—¿Encontrar que, gatita?

—¿Lo que buscabas?

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi mirada sostuvo la suya.

—Sí, a veces, creo que lo hice.


	12. chapter 12

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 12

Al comienzo de la clase de trigonometría el lunes, no podía dejar de mencionar esos calcetines cuando me senté detrás de Bella.

—¿Calcetines de renos hoy? —pregunté.

—No. Lunares.

—¿Cómo guantes?

—Regulares. —Sus labios se movieron como si estuviera luchando contra una sonrisa.

—No estoy seguro de como sentirme acerca de eso. —Golpeé mi pluma en el borde de mi escritorio, pretendiendo dar un toque de seriedad a esa idea—. Los calcetines regulares parecen tan aburridos después de ver los de renos.

Jessica se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Calcetines de renos?

—Tiene calcetines con dibujos de renos y son como una especie de guantes para los dedos de los pies —le expliqué.

—Oh, tengo un par así —dijo Angela, sonriendo—. Pero los míos tienen rayas. Los amo durante el invierno.

La mirada de Bella era todo engreimiento.

—¿Soy la única persona que se pregunta cómo viste sus calcetines?—preguntó Jessica.

Angela le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Vivimos uno al lado del otro —le recordé—. Veo un montón de cosas.

Bella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No, no lo hace. No ve nada.

—Sonrojo —dije, señalando sus mejillas con mi pluma.

—Cállate. —No había ningún calor en sus palabras.

—De todos modos, ¿qué haces esta noche? —pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo planes.

—¿Qué tipo de planes…?

—Sólo planes. —Se volteó hacia atrás en su asiento.

¿Sólo planes? Tenía la sensación de que no me iban a gustar esos planes. Por alguna razón, me sorprendió, porque tenía una fuerte sospecha de que esos planes implicaban a un imbécil, y después de la noche del sábado...

¿Por qué diablos pensaba que la noche del sábado cambió algo?

Porque dormimos uno al lado del otro hasta que me largué de allí antes de que su madre llegara a casa. Apenas. Tuve que recurrir a algo de esa jodida velocidad de la luz al salir de la casa sin ser capturado.

Mientras me volvía a sentar, me di cuenta de que Jacob no vino a la clase de hoy. Qué lastima. Quería ver cómo actuaba alrededor de Bella para determinar qué tipo de riesgo planteaba, pero no me encontraba demasiado sorprendido por su ausencia. Tampoco se presentó en la clase el viernes. Todavía no podía creer que él tuviera las pelotas o la gran estupidez de mostrar su rostro la noche del viernes.

Fruncí el ceño ante la fórmula que el profesor escribió en la pizarra.

Me encontraba bastante seguro de que no era correcta. Mordiendo la parte inferior de mi bolígrafo, eché un vistazo a Bella.

Me miraba por encima del hombro. El rosa se amplió por sus mejillas, y a toda prisa se dio la vuelta, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La había atrapado.

Alrededor de la tapa de mi bolígrafo, sonreí.

Era alrededor de las cinco cuando mi teléfono sonó. Era Anthony.

 _ **Debemos encontrarnos. Todos nosotros. Incluyendo a Bella. Se trata del DOD.**_

Quitando los pies de la mesa de café, me senté con la espalda recta. Le respondí, pero él no quiso responder a ninguna de mis preguntas.

Todo lo que decía era que iba a venir aquí. No más de dos segundos más tarde, Alice apareció en la sala de estar, con el teléfono en la mano. Ella abrió la boca.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —pregunté.

Hizo una mueca y luego se giró hacia la puerta.

—Iré a buscarla.

Le gané en la puerta, las llaves del coche en la mano.

—¿Dónde está?

Alice se puso las manos en las caderas, con los labios apretados en una delgada línea.

—Puedo quedarme aquí y mirarte fijamente toda la noche, eso no va a cambiar nada —dije, y luego suspiré—. Mira, más o menos supuse esta mañana que ella iba a salir con él. No es una gran sorpresa. Iré a buscarla y tú te puedes quedar aquí y hacer que todo el mundo esté bien. Eres mejor en eso que yo.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula tensa.

—Fue a ese restaurante que tiene comida india.

—De acuerdo. —Me deslicé por la puerta principal. Teniendo en cuenta que sólo había un lugar en el condado que vendía comida india, sabía dónde ir.

Conduje hasta el restaurante, buscando una plaza de aparcamiento en la calle. Al entrar, inmediatamente sentí el calor a lo largo de la base de mi cuello. No había que esperar en la puerta, y cuando la dueña de la casa se me acercó con una sonrisa cansada, la evadí.

—He quedado con unos amigos aquí. Sé dónde están.

Ella dio un paso a un lado, y en serio, el lugar era tan pequeño que no tuve que buscar mucho. Pasé mesas con velas, acercándome a una mesa tapada por un tabique. Sabía que ella era consciente de mí antes de que apareciera a la vista. Sus ojos me siguieron hasta la mesa.

El imbécil se dio la vuelta, y sus hombros se pusieron rígidos. Echó un vistazo a Bella.

—¿Tipo sobreprotector...?

—Yo no... Ni siquiera sé que decir —murmuró sin poder hacer nada.

—Hola, chicos. —Me deslicé en el asiento junto a Bella. Todo el lado izquierdo de mi cuerpo se presionó contra el suyo—. ¿Interrumpo?

—Sí —dijo ella, con la boca abierta.

—Oh, lo siento. —No lo sentía en absoluto.

El imbécil sonrió mientras se acomodaba y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Estoy muy bien. —Me estiré, pasando el brazo a lo largo de la parte posterior de la cabina—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Brad?

Se rió en voz baja.

—Mi nombre es Benjamín.

Toqueteé con mis dedos la parte posterior de la cabina, rozándole el pelo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacían?

—Estábamos cenando. —Bella comenzó a deslizarse hacia adelante, pero enganché mis dedos en su nuca. Mis dedos rozaron la parte posterior de su cuello, y ella jadeó, inmóvil.

—Y creo que estábamos a punto de terminar —dijo Benjamín, con los ojos fijos en mí—. ¿No es así, Bella?

—Sí, sólo necesitamos la cuenta. —Debajo de la mesa, la mano de Bella aterrizó en mi muslo. Me gustó dónde iba hasta que me pellizcó; me pellizcó fuerte.

Tiré de su cuello alto.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer después de la cena? ¿Bruno te llevará a ver una película?

La sonrisa del imbécil comenzó a tambalearse.

—Benjamín. Y ese no era el plan.

—Hmm. —Miré su vaso de agua y descuidadamente curvé mi dedo.

Su vaso volcó. El agua se derramó sobre la mesa, derramándose en su regazo. El chico se levantó.

—Mierda.

Mi dedo se movió de nuevo.

Su plato de fideos picantes a medio comer se colocó en la parte delantera del suéter de Benjamín.

La boca de Bella se abrió.

—Jesús —murmuró Benjamín, con las manos en los costados mientras miraba hacia abajo.

Agarrando las servilletas, la mirada de Bella me prometía la muerte mientras le entregaba las servilletas al imbécil. Sonreí.

—Eso fue... muy extraño.

Con la cara roja, él levantó la vista de darse palmaditas en el jersey y en la entrepierna. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, y por un segundo, algo que vi en ellos activó mi instinto. Algo sobre esos ojos no era... normal.

Por otra parte, acababa de hacer caer un vaso de agua y un plato de fideos en su regazo, por lo que su mirada asesina era lo esperado.

En silencio y con movimientos espasmódicos rígidos, se sacudió los fideos marrones. La camarera corrió a su lado con varias más servilletas.

—Bueno, de todos modos, en realidad estoy aquí por una razón. —Cogí el vaso de Bella y tomé un trago—. Te necesitan en casa.

El imbécil detuvo sus movimientos.

—¿Cómo dices?

—¿Hablé muy rápido, Bart?

—Su nombre es Benjamin —espetó—. ¿Y por qué me necesitarían en casa? ¿Ahora mismo, en este preciso momento?

Me miró a los ojos.

—Algo ha ocurrido y debes echarle un vistazo ahora.

Ella comenzó a responder, y luego entendió lo que yo no decía. Se puso rígida y se volvió hacia el imbécil.

—Yo realmente, realmente lo siento.

Su mirada pasó entre nosotros mientras recogía el cheque.

—Está bien. Las cosas suceden.

—Voy a compensarlo. Te lo prometo.

Él sonrió.

—Está bien, Bella. Te llevaré a casa.

—Eso no será necesario. —Sonreí, pero no había nada cálido en ello—. Yo me encargo, Bernardo.

Bella parecía querer golpearme.

—Benjamín. Su nombre es Benjamín, Edward.

—Está bien, Bella —dijo, apretando los labios—. Soy un desastre.

—Entonces está resuelto. —Me puse de pie y Bella se deslizó fuera.

Todo el mundo se encontraba feliz mientras el imbécil se hizo cargo de la cuenta y nuestro increíble trío se dirigió al exterior. Esperé, oh tan pacientemente, cuando se detuvo junto a su coche.

—Estoy muy, muy apenada —dijo ella.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Tú no arrojaste esas cosas hacia mí. —El imbécil me miró, y yo levanté las cejas—. Eso fue la cosa más loca que he visto jamás. Pero de todos modos, vamos a vernos cuando regrese de las vacaciones, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. —Ella comenzó a darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo.

El imbécil se rió y luego se inclinó, besando a Bella, y tomó todo de mí no lanzarlo hacia el tráfico.

—Te llamaré —dijo.

Bella asintió mientras caminaba hacia donde aparqué. Al abrir la puerta para ella, esperé.

—¿Estás lista? —pregunté, y se acercó al coche y subió, dando un portazo. Fruncí el ceño—. Oye. No descargues tu ira con Dolly.

—¿Nombraste a tu coche Dolly?

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Rodeé la parte delantera del coche y entré. En el momento en que cerré la puerta, Bella me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Eres un idiota! Sé lo que hiciste con el vaso y el plato. ¡Estuvo muy mal!

Levanté las manos, incapaz de aguantar la risa por más tiempo.

—¿Qué? Fue divertido. La mirada en el rostro de Bob no tuvo precio. ¿Y el beso que te dio? ¿Qué fue eso? He visto a los delfines dar besos más cálidos que eso.

—Su nombre es Benjamín. —Me golpeó la pierna esta vez—. ¡Y tú lo sabes! No puedo creer que hayas actuado de esa forma. ¡Y no besa como un delfín!

Solté un bufido.

—Por lo que he visto, sí lo hace.

—Tú no viste la última vez que nos besamos.

Mi risa terminó con rapidez mientras la miraba.

—¿Se habían besado antes?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo. —Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Oh hombre, una gran parte de mí quería señalar que ella me gritó por suponer que me acostaba con Irina después de besarla cuando, de hecho, acababa de admitir que ha hecho lo mismo de lo que me acusa.

Tomó un acto de Dios el que no fuera allí.

—No me gusta.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—No necesito conocerlo para ver que hay algo... que no está bien en él. —El coche rugió a la vida—. Creo que no deberías salir con ese tipo.

—Oh, esto es demasiado, Edward. Lo que sea.

La miré de nuevo, dándome cuenta de su temblor.

—¿Tienes frío? ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?

—No me gustan las chaquetas.

—¿También hicieron algo terrible e imperdonable? —Subí la temperatura. El aire caliente salió de las rejillas de ventilación.

—Las encuentro... incómodas —suspiró ruidosamente. Fue bastante impresionante—. ¿Qué fue eso tan terriblemente imprescindible que te obligó a ponerte en modo acosador y encontrarme?

—Yo no te estaba acosando.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Utilizaste tu GPS alienígena para encontrarme?

—Bueno, sí, algo así. —No iba a decirle que Alice me había dicho dónde se encontraba.

—¡Argh! Esto es tan malo. —Por un segundo, pensé que me iba a golpear de nuevo—. Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Esperé hasta llegar a la carretera.

—Anthony ha convocado una reunión, y tú debes estar allí. Tiene que ver con el DOD. Algo ha sucedido.

—¿Qué? —susurró—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Mis manos se apretaron en el volante.

—No lo sé, pero estoy…

—¿Estás qué?

—No hemos oído hablar del DOD desde antes de Halloween. Eso no es normal, especialmente con toda la energía que pusimos con la lucha de Félix. Algo pasa y yo... no creo que sea bueno, gatita.

Cuando los Denali llegaron unos minutos después de regresar a mi casa, Alec miró a Bella sentada en la silla y puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Alguien tiene una idea de por qué está aquí?

Bella suspiró. Alec sabía que Anthony había enviado en el mensaje de texto que Bella tenía que estar aquí. Él sólo trataba de hacerla sentir incómoda.

—Necesita estar aquí. —Anthony cerró la puerta detrás de él y entró en el centro de la habitación. Alice saludó con la mano, medio empujando puñados de palomitas en su boca—. Quiero hablar con todos juntos de una vez.

—El DOD sabe de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Estamos en problemas? –preguntó Irina, pasando la mano por sus medias de color púrpura.

Bella palideció.

—¿Lo saben, señor Mason?

—Hasta donde yo sé, no saben de ti —dijo—. Los ancianos me llamaron a un encuentro esta noche porque hay un aumento de la presencia del DOD aquí. Parece que algo llamó la atención del DOD.

Eathan se quedó mirando un trozo de mantequilla de las palomitas de maíz.

—Bueno, ¿qué vieron? Nadie ha hecho nada malo.

Alice dejó la bolsa de palomitas de maíz a un lado.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

La mirada de Anthony rodeó la habitación.

—Uno de sus satélites captó las luces del show del fin de semana de Halloween, y estuvieron en el claro, utilizando algún tipo de máquina que capta la energía residual.

Resoplé. Así que ahora sabíamos que eran conscientes de lo que pasó, pero eso no era nada en comparación.

—Lo único que van a encontrar es una mancha de tierra quemada.

—Saben que podemos manipular la luz por autodefensa, así que eso fue lo que pensé en decirles, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención. —Anthony me miró, frunciendo el ceño—. Es el hecho que esa energía fue tan fuerte que interrumpió la señal de un satélite y no fueron capaces de capturar imágenes de cualquier evento. Nada como esto había ocurrido antes.

Mantuve mi expresión en blanco.

—Supongo que solo soy más que impresionante.

Eathan se rió por lo bajo.

—¿Eres tan poderoso que interrumpes las señales satelitales?

—¿Solo interrumpir la señal? —Anthony soltó una breve carcajada—. Esto destruyó el satélite… un satélite diseñado para rastrear la alta frecuencia de la luz y energía. Esto ocurrió en Petersburg, y el evento destruyó el satélite.

—Como dije, soy así de impresionante. —Sonreí a pesar de la tensión arrastrándose en mis músculos.

—Guau —murmuró Alec. Respeto brillaba en sus ojos—. Eso es bastante impresionante.

—No importa cuán impresionante sea, el DOD está muy curioso. Los ancianos creen que estarán por aquí durante un tiempo, monitoreando cosas. El hecho es que ellos ya están aquí. —Anthony hizo una pausa y miró su reloj de pulsera—. Es imprescindible que todos se comporten mejor que nunca.

—¿Qué dicen los otros Luxen acerca de esto? —preguntó Alice.

—No están demasiado preocupados por ahora. Y no tienen razón para estarlo —dijo Anthony.

—Porque fue Edward quien causó la explosión y no ellos —dijo Irina, y luego jadeó—. ¿El DOD sospecha que tenemos más habilidades?

—Creo que ellos quieren saber cómo es posible que él sea capaz de hacer algo así. —Anthony me estudió—. Los ancianos dijeron que hubo una lucha entre los de nuestra especie. Nadie te implicó, Edward, pero ya saben que eres fuerte. Puedes esperar una visita de ellos pronto.

Me encogí de hombros, dando la bienvenida a su visita, porque el que ellos estuviesen ausentes era más preocupante a que se metieran en mi mierda.

—Bella, es muy importante que seas cuidadosa cuando estés cerca de los Cullen —continuó Anthony—. No queremos que el DOD sospeche que tú sabes algo que no deberías.

—Habla por ti mismo —masculló Alec.

Me enfrenté a él.

—Alec, voy a patearte el…

—¿Qué? —exclamó Alec—. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella no tiene por qué gustarme, solo porque estás encaprichado con esa estúpida humana. Nadie…

Disparándome a través de la habitación, me cambié a mi verdadera forma mientras le agarraba y golpeaba a Alec contra la pared. Las fotos se sacudieron. El yeso probablemente se quebró, pero estaba harto de la mierda que decía sobre Bella.

—¡Edward! —chilló Bella.

Irina saltó de su silla.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

Me pareció oír a mi hermana decir—: Aquí vamos. ¿Más palomitas?

Y después, Eathan.

—Honestamente, Alec necesita que le pateen trasero. El DOD no está aquí por culpa de Bella. Ella tiene tanto que perder como nosotros.

Irina se giró.

—¿Así que estás de su lado ahora? ¿Una humana?

—No se trata de estar en contra de alguien —argumentó Bella.

Anthony se movió y puso su mano en mi hombro. Cuando habló no fue en voz alta. «Tienes que dejarlo ir, Edward. Ahora.»

Él tiene que dejar de hablar mierda.

Alec no iba a decir ni una palabra. Creo que entendió al punto. «Edward, por favor. Luchar entre nosotros no va a hacer que esta situación sea más fácil.»

Presioné a Alec. «Para con esta mierda con Bella . Estoy hablando en serio, hombre. Te quiero como a un hermano, de verdad, pero no voy a tolerar esto. Ya no más.»

—Nada de esto estaría sucediendo si tú no te hubieras aparecido por aquí. Fue por tu rastro que ellos nos encontraron —gritó Irina, atrayendo atención—. ¡El Arum nunca debió haberte visto, y toda esta cadena de eventos nunca hubiera ocurrido!

—Oh, cállate, Irina —replicó Alice—. En serio. Bella arriesgó su vida para asegurarse de que el Arum no supiera donde vivíamos.

—Eso es lo mínimo que debía hacer —espetó Irina—. Pero Edward no hubiera tenido que enfrentarse al Arum si su preciada humana no corriera peligro cada cinco segundos. Esto es su culpa.

—¡No soy su preciada humana! —gritó, y Alec brilló de nuevo en su forma humana. Anthony seguía hablando, pero yo no le escuchaba ya—. Sólo soy su... su amiga —dijo Bella—. Y eso es lo que los amigos hacen. Se protegen entre ellos. Bueno, eso es lo que los humanos hacen por sus amigos, por lo menos.

—Y eso es lo que hacen los Luxen —dijo Eathan—. Solo que a algunos se les olvida.

Irina no pensaba igual.

—Los esperaré afuera.

En pocos segundos, Alec me eludió. Yo lo observaba de cerca.

—Amigo —dijo—. Esto está mal. Golpéame todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a estar de acuerdo con ella

—Alec —advirtió Anthony.

—¿Qué? —Alec alzó las manos—. ¿De verdad crees que podrá fingir no saber de nosotros si el DOD se lo pregunta? Solo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con Alice y contigo van a cuestionarla. Y tú, Edward, ¿estás planeando repetir lo que hizo tu hermano? ¿Vas a morir por ella, también?

Mi luz brilló más brillante, y me encontraba a segundos de atravesar la pared con Alec cuando sentí la mano de Bella envolviéndose alrededor de mi muñeca. El toque en mi verdadera forma me sacudió. Me tranquilizó.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo —dijo Bella, con voz temblorosa—. Ni siquiera merece que le patees el trasero, Edward.

—Ella tiene razón —dijo Eathan. Se trasladó a mi lado—. Pero si quieres ponerlo fuera de servicio durante la próxima semana por ese comentario, tienes mi ayuda.

—Caramba, gracias, hermano. —Alec frunció el ceño.

Sí, quería noquearlo para que le dure hasta la próxima semana, pero, ¿qué solucionaría eso? Nada. Cambié a mi forma humana, bajando la mirada adonde la mano de Bella seguía envuelta alrededor de mi muñeca. Una carga pasó entre nosotros, un choque crujiente. Me soltó.

—Este es el tipo de comportamiento que no podemos permitirnos. —Anthony se pasó la mano por la cabeza—. Creo que es suficiente por esta noche. Necesitan calmarse y recordar porque estamos aquí. Necesitamos ser cuidadosos.

Todos, incluyendo a Alice, salieron de la casa. Mi hermana quería asegurarse de que Eathan no asesinó a su hermano. Comprensible. Bella y yo nos quedamos solos.

Sediento y necesitando algo con lo que distraerme, me dirigí a la cocina. Bella me siguió, su voz suave.

—Siento lo que Alec dijo. Estuvo mal.

—Es la verdad —dije, agarrando dos latas de Coca-Cola. Le entregué una.

—Incluso así, todavía está mal el habértelo dicho.

Busqué en su rostro alguna señal de miedo.

—¿Te preocupa que el DOD esté aquí?

Hubo una pausa.

—Sí.

—No deberías —dije, a pesar de que debería estarlo.

—No es tan fácil hacerlo, como decirlo. —Ella jugó con la lengüeta de la lata—. No me preocupo por mí. Ellos pensaran que tú eres el responsable de lo que ocurrió… de esa cosa loca de la energía. ¿Qué pasará si creen que eres… peligroso?

¿Cómo podría responder a eso?

—Esto no es por mí, gatita. Incluso si yo lo hubiera hecho, nunca se trataría de mí. Se trata de todo lo relacionado a los Luxen. —Aparté la vista, mojando mis labios—. ¿Sabes lo que Anthony cree?

—No.

Una sonrisa cínica tiró de mis labios.

—Él cree que algún día, probablemente no en nuestra generación, pero algún día, mi especie y los Arum posiblemente superarán a los de tu tipo.

—¿En serio? Eso es un poco...

—¿Tenebroso?

Se metió el pelo hacia atrás.

—No sé si es tenebroso. Quiero decir, los Arum lo son, pero los poderes de los Luxen… tú no eres muy diferente de nosotros.

—¿Qué hay del hecho de que estamos hechos de luz?

Ella sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, además de eso.

—He estado pensando —dije, volviendo a mi punto acerca de lo que Anthony cree—, que si algunos de nuestra especie lo cree, ¿cómo es que el DOD no se preocupa por esto?

—¿Qué ocurrirá si ellos piensan que son una amenaza? Y no te andes con rodeos.

Una parte de mí no quería decirle esto, pero mantenerla en la oscuridad no iba a ayudarla.

—Cuando me encontraba en el recinto, hubo algunos Luxen que no quisieron ser encerrados. La mayoría no quería estar siendo observado por el DOD. Otros, supongo, lo vieron como una amenaza porque hacían demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quién sabe realmente?

Tragó saliva.

—¿Que ocurrió con ellos?

Varios momentos pasaron antes de contestar.

—Los mataron.


	13. chapter 13

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 13

Horror llenaba la mirada de Bella cuando me miró fijamente. Sentí la explosión de energía un segundo antes de que recorriera la habitación.

Giré hacia un costado mientras Bella dejaba caer la lata de refresco sin abrir. Golpeó en el piso mientras la silla de la cocina salía volando de debajo de la mesa. Traté de alcanzar la silla, pero cambió de rumbo y se estrelló contra la pierna de Bella.

Apresurándome hacia adelante, atrapé a Bella antes de que se cayera.

—Quieta ahí, gatita.

Bella se apartó el cabello del rostro mientras levantaba la cabeza. Se apoyaba sobre una pierna, lo cual no era de extrañar. Esa silla era pesada.

—Santa mier…

Acomodé un hombro bajo su brazo para sostenerla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Estoy genial, genio. —Se alejó de mi abrazo y apoyó todo el peso sobre su pierna. Sus labios se apretaron, y luego se inclinó, enrollando sus vaqueros. Un fino flujo de sangre corría por su pierna—. Genial, soy un desastre natural.

—Voy a concordar con eso.

Me miró enfurecida.

—Vamos, vamos a la mesa, y deja que te mire eso.

—Estoy bien.

Esto no era algo por lo que iba a discutir. Moviéndome rápido, la agarré de la cintura y la llevé a la mesa, dejándola sobre ella. Cuando me aparté, me miraba boquiabierta.

—¿Qué... cómo hiciste eso?

—Habilidad —dije, levantando su pie y dejándolo sobre una silla. Mis dedos rozaron su piel mientras enrollaba el pantalón por encima de su rodilla. Ella se sacudió un poco por la carga estática que pasó entre mi piel y la suya. Había un pequeño corte justo debajo de la rodilla—. Guau, de verdad eres un desastre.

—Ugh, está sangrando por todas partes. —Se estremeció—. No vas a sanarme, ¿verdad?

—Uh, no, porque ¿quién sabe lo qué pasaría entonces? Podrías convertirte en un alienígena.

—Ja, ja.

Agarré una toalla limpia y la humedecí. Regresé junto a ella, y sequé cuidadosamente la sangre. El peso de lo que Bella acababa de hacer se asentó pesadamente. Se emocionó y sucedieron cosas. Esto no era bueno.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, gatita?

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera quería mover la silla, y se abalanzó sobre mí como un misil buscador de calor.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Cuando era más joven, cosas como estas pasaban todo el tiempo, antes de que pudiéramos controlar la Fuente.

—¿La Fuente?

—La energía en nosotros. La llamamos Fuente, porque nos une de nuevo a nuestro planeta, ¿sabes? Como la fuente de todo. Al menos, eso es lo que dicen nuestros mayores. De todos modos, cuando éramos niños y aprendíamos a controlar nuestras capacidades, era una locura. Emmett tenía la costumbre de mover muebles, como tú. Iba a sentarse y la silla volaba debajo de él. —Me reí al recordar cuántas veces se había caído de culo—. Pero era joven.

—Genial. Así que, ¿estoy operando a nivel de un niño?

Levanté mi mirada a la suya.

—Básicamente. —Dejé la toalla a un lado—. Mira, ya ha dejado de sangrar. No está tan mal.

Se miró a sí misma.

—Gracias por la limpieza.

—No hay problema. No creo que vayas a necesitar puntos. —Pasé los dedos sobre el corte, evitando la piel irritada.

Bella se sacudió de nuevo, y cuando la miré, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y frunció los labios ligeramente. Mi mano se detuvo.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Hubo una pausa, y luego parpadeó mientras su pecho se levantó bruscamente. El rubor aumentó.

—Nada.

Me levanté lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada. Ahora no era el momento para nada de esto, pero se encontraba aquí, y en este instante, nada importaba además de eso. Ni su habilidad incipiente ni el DOD. Ni el imbécil con el que salía. Ni la pelea entre Alec y yo. Era solo Bella.

Poniendo mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas, me incliné sobre la silla y apoyé la frente contra la suya. Aspiré profundamente, y cuando hablé, apenas reconocí mi propia voz.

—¿Sabes en lo que he estado pensando todo el día?

—No.

Incliné la cabeza y con mis labios rocé la curva de su mejilla. Su suave jadeo me retuvo.

—En averiguar si te ves tan bien en calcetines rayados como en los de renos.

Levantó su mejilla contra la mía.

—Lo hago.

Retrocediendo, le sonreí.

—Lo sabía.

La mirada de Bella sostuvo la mía. La tensión creció entre nosotros, en nosotros. Aumentó su ritmo cardíaco, y reflejaba el mío. Era como si ambos estuviéramos corriendo, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Me contuve, esperando a que apartara la mirada, que me alejara. Tampoco lo hizo, y entonces me di cuenta de que también lo esperaba.

Me esperaba.

Un tinte blanquecino llenó mis ojos cuando perdí el control. No había ni siquiera un centímetro de espacio entre nuestras bocas. Ya podía saborearla.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que haces en mí?

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

Moví mi cabeza lo suficiente para que nuestros labios se rozaran una vez... y luego dos veces. Esperé a que detuviera esto. No lo hizo, y quise gritar de alegría. Aumenté la presión, y este beso fue diferente. No trataba de demostrar algo. Este beso no fue por enojo. La besaba por el simple placer de hacerlo, y no había nada tan increíble como esto.

Bella hizo un sonido ligero, un suave y entrecortado gruñido femenino, y gemí en respuesta. Me deshizo, completamente, y ella no tenía ni idea.

Acunando sus mejillas, profundicé el beso. Sus labios se separaron, dejándome entrar. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Danzaron. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y luego se deslizaron por mis brazos, dejando detrás una tormenta de fuego. Me moví lo más cerca que pude con la silla entre nosotros, besándola sin respirar.

Y Bella me devolvió el beso, metiendo sus dedos debajo de mi camisa, clavándolos en mi piel. Lo que yo sentía, ella lo experimentaba, y yo...

La pesada silla de roble tembló y luego se deslizó lejos, como si uno de nosotros la hubiera empujado. El repentino vacío me atrapó con la guardia baja. Me tambaleé hacia delante, y Bella cedió bajo mi peso. Con su agarre fuerte, me llevó con ella y entonces, nuestros cuerpos se presionaron juntos.

Mis caderas se encontraban entre sus piernas y estábamos pecho a pecho, nuestros cuerpos al ras. Curvó sus piernas, acercándome. Mis dedos se extendieron por sus mejillas mientras llevaba sus manos hasta mi cabello; sus dedos tiraban. Deslicé una mano hacia abajo, sobre sus dulces curvas, hasta que llegué a su redondeada cadera. La acerqué más, impresionado por la sensación al rojo vivo de ella debajo de mí.

Lenta y deliciosamente disminuyó la intensidad de los besos, pero no el poder detrás. Con un último beso prolongado, levanté la cabeza y la miré, absorbiendo la vista de su rostro enrojecido y sus húmedos labios hinchados.

—Yo no moví la silla, gatita.

—Lo sé —susurró.

—Supongo que no te gustaba dónde estaba.

—Se interponía en tu camino. —Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis brazos.

—Puedo ver eso. —Acaricié la curva de su suave labio inferior con un dedo, memorizando a detalle la satinada sensación. Entonces tomé su mano y la levanté para que estuviera sentada, sabiendo que en el momento que la pasión disminuyera en ella, iba a enojarse.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto. Nosotros...

—Nos gustamos el uno al otro. —Solté sus manos y agarré los bordes de la mesa a cada lado de ella—. Y antes de que lo digas, nos sentíamos atraídos el uno por el otro aún antes de que te sanara. No puedes decir que no es cierto.

Me incliné, rozando mi nariz a lo largo de su mejilla, y respondió con un estremecimiento. Presioné los labios contra el punto debajo de su oreja.

—Tenemos que dejar de luchar contra lo que ambos queremos. No va a ser fácil. No lo fue hace tres meses, y no lo será en tres meses a partir de ahora.

—¿Debido al resto de los Luxen? —Reclinó su cabeza mientras trazaba un camino de besos por su garganta—. Te convertirán en un paria. Al igual que...

—Lo sé. —Deslicé una mano alrededor de su nuca y apreté, así nuestros cuerpos se hallaban firmemente apretados—. He pensado en las repercusiones.

Bajó la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

—¿Y esto no tiene nada que ver con la conexión o con Benjamín?

—No. —Suspiré—. Sí, algo tiene que ver con ese humano, pero se trata de nosotros. Es acerca de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Me miró fijamente por unos instantes y luego se retorció hasta que fue capaz de pasar por debajo de mis brazos. Se estremeció cuando puso el peso sobre su pierna lesionada y retrocedió.

—¿Esto es como un "yo no te quería hasta que alguien más lo hizo" o algo así?

Luchando por mantener a raya mi frustración, me apoyé en la mesa.

—Eso no es lo que es.

—¿Entonces qué es, Edward? —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, matándome—. ¿Por qué ahora, cuando hace tres meses no podías siquiera soportar respirar el mismo aire que yo? Es la conexión entre nosotros. Es lo único que tiene sentido.

—Maldita sea. ¿Crees que no me arrepiento de actuar como un idiota contigo? Me he disculpado por eso. —Me aparté de la mesa—. No lo entiendes. Todo esto no es fácil para mí. Y sé que es difícil para ti. Tienes mucho con lo que tratar. Pero yo tenía a mi hermana y a toda una raza contando conmigo. No quería que te acercaras a mí. No quería otra persona por quien preocuparme, otra persona a quien perder.

Bella retrocedió, obviamente sorprendida, pero ahora me encontraba en una buena racha.

—No fue justo cómo me comporté. Ya lo sé. Pero puedo hacerlo mejor que eso, mejor que Benny.

—Benjamín —corrigió—. Tengo muchas cosas en común con Benjamín. A él le gusta el que yo lea mucho...

—A mí también.

—Y también tiene un blog.

Extendí la mano, agarré un mechón de su cabello y lo envolví alrededor de mi dedo.

—No tengo nada en contra de internet.

Apartó mi mano de un golpe.

—Y no le gusto por alguna conexión alienígena estúpida, o porque a algún otro chico le gusto.

—A mí tampoco. —Bajé la mano a mi costado—. No puedes seguir fingiendo. Eso está mal. Vas a romperle a ese chico su pobre y pequeño corazón humano.

—No, no lo haré.

—Lo harás, porque tú me quieres y yo te quiero.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, cojeó hacia la puerta.

—Sigues diciendo eso...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —exigí.

Bella cerró brevemente los ojos.

—Dices que me quieres, pero eso no es suficiente.

—Te mostraré que lo hago, también.

—No lo haces.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Señalé hacia la mesa a la que nunca vería como antes—. Creo que te mostré que me gustas. Puedo hacerlo de nuevo si no tienes claro que era así. Y te llevé un batido y una galleta a la escuela.

—¡Metiste la galleta en tu boca! —Levantó las manos al aire.

Sonreí por ese maldito buen recuerdo.

—La mesa…

—Montar mi pierna como un perro en celo cada vez que estoy cerca de ti no prueba que te gusto, Edward.

Mantuve mi boca cerrada antes de reírme.

—En realidad, así es como le muestro a las personas que me gustan.

—Oh. Bien. Lo que sea. Nada de esto importa, Edward.

—Yo no voy a ninguna parte, Bella. Y no me doy por vencido. —No con ella, ni con nosotros—. ¿Sabes por qué te pedí que nos encontráramos ese día en la biblioteca?

—¿Por qué?

—¿El viernes luego de que volviste de estar enferma? —Pasé una mano a través de mi cabello—. Tenías razón. Elegí la biblioteca para que nadie nos viera juntos.

Sus labios se estrecharon cuando apartó la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué? Siempre me he preguntado si tu ego es tan grande que no puedes admitir tus errores.

—Y como siempre, saltas a la suposición equivocada. —Esperé hasta que me miró antes de continuar—: No quería que Irina o Alec comenzaran a darte un montón de mierda por mi culpa, como lo hicieron con Emmett y Rose. Así que si crees que estoy avergonzado de ti, o no estoy dispuesto a hacer mis intenciones públicas, entonces es mejor que te saques esa idea de la cabeza. Porque si eso es lo que necesitas, entonces así será.

Y ese es el segundo en que me di cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba.

—Edward…

Le sonreí y luego, una verdadera sonrisa que decía mucho.

—Te lo dije, gatita. Me gustan los retos.


	14. chapter 14

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 14

A la mañana siguiente al dirigirme a la escuela, me detuve en la florería, la única florería, a pocas cuadras de la escuela y recogí una rosa roja. Era cursi. Innegablemente, pero si Bella en serio pensaba que no me encontraba dispuesto a demostrarle a la gente que tan en serio iba con ella, se equivocaba.

Era arriesgado, quizás incluso estúpido. No era como si no supiera cuáles podían ser las posibles consecuencias, pero si esto era lo que se necesitaba para demostrárselo a Bella, entonces lo haría.

Al entrar en la clase de trigonometría unos momentos antes de que sonara la campana, escondí la rosa detrás de mi cuaderno hasta que me encontraba frente a ella.

Bella levantó su mirada, mirando fijamente la rosa y luego a mí, con su rostro inexpresivo. Acaricié la punta de su nariz con un pétalo.

—Buenos días.

Asombrada, me miró fijamente.

—Es para ti —expliqué, sabiendo que toda la clase nos observaba.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos por el tallo verde y lo miró fijamente mientras me sentaba en mi asiento.

—Oh santo niño Jesús —murmuró Jessica, y me reí entre dientes.

Bella colocó la rosa en la esquina de su escritorio y luego me miró por encima del hombro. Sonreí cuando levanté la vista y me encontré con su mirada cuestionadora. Miró hacia adelante, y durante toda la clase la atrapé varias veces mirando fijamente la rosa.

Cursi, pero valió la pena.

Después de la clase, Bella empacó su bolso y se dio la vuelta hacia mí, esperando que me levantara. Normalmente, salía corriendo del salón de clases con Jessica y Angela. Sostenía la rosa cerca de su pecho.

—Gracias por esto —dijo en voz baja, mirándome e inmediatamente apartándola—.Fue muy amable de tu parte.

Alcé un hombro mientras me dirigía al pasillo.

—¿Te gusta?

Asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Salimos del salón de clases y se detuvo, colocando una mano sobre mi brazo. Tiró de mi camiseta, y la seguí hasta la fuente de agua que se utiliza raramente.

—¿Oíste acerca de Jacob? —preguntó ella, mirando la multitud de estudiantes.

—¿Qué? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Y qué con él?

Su mirada preocupada se encontró con la mía.

—Desapareció.

—¿Desapareció? ¿Desde cuándo?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Desconozco el momento exacto, pero Jess dijo que desde el pasado fin de semana... —Bajó la voz cuando se acercó más—. Lo vi el viernes en la noche. Desapareció en algún momento después de eso.

—Eso es... raro. —Aparté el cabello de mi rostro, considerándolo—. Podría significar nada, Bella. Es la temporada de caza por aquí. Quizás fue de caza.

—¿Y olvidó decírselo a sus padres? —preguntó.

—No todos son responsables. —A pesar de que era difícil creer que Jacob se iría sin decirle a sus padres, cosas más raras suelen pasar. Sabía a dónde quería llegar Bella con esto. Extendiendo mi mano entre nosotros, agarré la suya, cuidando de no dañar la rosa, y la apreté suavemente—. Muy probablemente no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Abrió la boca.

—Lo digo en serio, gatita. —Mi mirada buscó la suya—. Estadísticamente, esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?

Aparatando la mirada, asintió.

—Está bien.

Solté su mano, sabiendo que sin importar lo que dijo, tenía miedo de que la desaparición de Jacob tuviera algo que ver con lo que sucedió el viernes de noche con las ventanas. ¿Sinceramente? No tenía la certeza de que no fuera así.

Hoy en día, las casualidades no eran muy probables.

Ese día, más tarde, lo comprobé con Anthony para ver si oyó algo acerca de Jacob. Ya que él se encontraba entre el personal, imaginé que podría saber más, pero todo lo que sabía era lo que nosotros sabíamos. Los padres de Jacob reportaron su desaparición la noche anterior. Llevaba sin ser visto más de setenta y dos horas.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los policías se presentaran.

Interrogaron a todos los estudiantes, sin embargo Bella se hallaba paranoica sobre el hecho de que nos encontrábamos entre los primeros estudiantes en ser interrogados. No me sorprendió. Era de común conocimiento que yo no era un fanático de Jacob, pero la policía no parecía demasiado preocupado por el bienestar de él. Me di cuenta de que pensaban que huyó.

Archivé en el fondo de mi mente lo que sucedía con Jacob, porque había otras cosas más urgentes que atender. Como que Bella logre controlar sus nuevas habilidades.

Y cortejarla con café latte, croissant de desayuno de huevo y tocino, y donas glaseadas. Bella parecía aprobar estas tácticas, porque no se quejó cuando me presenté en su casa después de la escuela cada vez que no estaba con Alice y pasaba el rato con ella.

Durante ese tiempo, vimos películas. O ella escribió en su blog.

Compramos comida de Smoke Hole o solo picábamos algo. Quería que se relajará antes de comenzar a trabajar con ella. Pensé que si se sentía segura, sería más fácil. Eso significaba que mantuve mi distancia. En su mayor parte. El imbécil se mantuvo lejos de ella. Sabía que él le enviaba mensajes de texto y llamaba, pero ya no tenían citas para cenar, y cuando comencé a comer el almuerzo con ella en la cafetería, sabiamente él mantenía la boca cerrada.

Sin embargo, tenía un plan para ella el sábado, uno malditamente bueno, pensé.

Recostado contra la barandilla con las manos en el bolsillo, esperé que salga al pórtico. Para Acción de Gracias faltaba un puñado de días y hacía frío, por lo que me sentí aliviado al ver que salía usando una sudadera con capucha. No era una chaqueta, pero al menos era mejor que nada.

Mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Entré, pasando junto a ella.

—Te ves bien hoy.

Bella se miró con el ceño fruncido y luego llevó su mano hasta su cabello, alisando un mechón salvaje.

—Así que... ¿qué pasa?

—Solo quería verte —contesté, lo cual era parcialmente cierto, porque siempre me gustaba verla.

—Oh.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Pensé que podíamos dar un paseo. Afuera está agradable.

Mirando hacia su sala de estar, mordió su labio inferior, preocupada.

Probablemente interrumpía su lectura sentimental.

—Me comportaré —dije—. Lo prometo.

Se rió despacio.

—Está bien, vamos.

Sonriendo, la llevé fuera y a mi camioneta. Se detuvo delante de ella, mirándome un largo rato antes de preguntar—: Exactamente, ¿adónde vamos a dar un paseo?

—En el exterior —contesté, abriéndole la puerta.

—Bueno, creo que me di cuenta de esa parte.

—Haces muchas preguntas, sabes.

—Me han dicho que soy muy curiosa.

Me incliné y susurré—: Creo que me di cuenta de esa parte.

Hizo una mueca, pero subió al vehículo. Me di la vuelta y me subí.

Bella permaneció callada hasta que salíamos de la entrada.

—¿Has escuchado algo sobre Jacob? —preguntó—. Yo no lo he hecho.

—Tampoco yo.

Los árboles que se agrupaban en la carretera eran un despliegue de dorado y rojo. Pronto, las ramas estarían desnudas.

—¿Crees que un Arum tuvo algo que ver con su desaparición? —preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No lo creo. No he visto ninguno, pero no podemos estar muy seguros.

Bella se mantuvo callada mientras conducía, pero tan pronto como detuve la camioneta al costado de la carretera y estacioné junto a la entrada, donde se hacían todas las fiestas de campo, se bajó.

—¿Por qué aquí?

Cubrían el suelo varias hojas muertas de diferentes colores, y crujían bajo mis pasos mientras me dirigía hacia ella.

—Este lugar podría tener mucha energía residual de nuestra pelea y de la muerte de Félix. —Rodeé una rama que se cayó—. Cuidado, las ramas están dispersas por todas partes.

—Esto tal vez sonara loco, pero he querido volver aquí. No sé por qué—dijo—. Una locura, ¿eh?

—No. Tiene sentido para mí.

—¿Es todo el asunto de la energía?

—Es lo que queda. —Me incliné y empujé otra rama del camino—. Quiero ver si siento algo. Si el DOD ha estado aquí para revisar, sería bueno estar informado.

El resto del paseo lo realizamos en silencio, y para el momento en que llegábamos al área me pregunté en qué pensaba Bella. Pateó las hojas muertas, apartándolas a un lado. Entrecerré los ojos cuando el terreno marcado salió a la vista. Bella desenterró la mayor parte del parche quemado, con las manos metidas dentro del bolsillo de su sudadera.

Delgados rayos de luz llegaban a través de las ramas, atrapando el tinte rojo en su cabello oscuro.

—La tierra nunca sanará —dije—. No sé por qué, pero tomó su esencia y nada crecerá en este lugar. —Me hice cargo, empujando hacia atrás las hojas hasta que el área estuvo descubierta. Mirando fijamente lo que, prácticamente, era una tumba, recordé la primera vez que asesiné a un Arum—. Al principio, matar solía molestarme. No me gustaba tomar una vida. Aún no me gusta. Una vida es una vida.

Bella tragó.

—Es algo que tienes que hacer. No puedes cambiarlo. Solo causa estragos en tu interior. Me molesta saber que he matado... dos de ellos, pero…

—No te equivocaste por lo que hiciste. Nunca pienses eso. —Nos miramos a los ojos brevemente, y luego me aclaré la garganta—. No siento nada.

Se quedó callada durante un momento.

—¿Crees que el DOD encontró algo?

—No sé. —Me acerqué a ella—. Depende de si están usando equipo con el que no estoy familiarizado.

Levantó su mentón.

—Y si lo están, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Es algo para preocuparse?

—No lo creo, ni siquiera si los niveles de energía son más altos. —Alisé el mechón de cabello que se escapó de su cola de caballo—. Eso en realidad no les dice nada. ¿Has experimentado algún arrebato recientemente?

—No —respondió, sacando las manos de su sudadera.

Realmente no le creí.

Mantuve mi mano en su mejilla por unos segundos, y luego agarré su mano. Levantándola a mis labios, besé el centro de su palma. La sentí estremecerse.

—¿Me trajiste aquí afuera solo para tenerme completamente sola?

—Eso pudo haber sido parte de mi plan maestro. —Eso no fue parte de mi plan. Realmente no. Quería ver si podía usar sus habilidades aquí, pero me di cuenta de que podía hacer múltiples tareas. Bajando la cabeza, la besé suavemente.

Bella me devolvió el beso por como un nanosegundo, luego se apartó.

—Nada de besos.

—Estoy intentando no hacerlo.

—Entonces esfuérzate más. —Liberé su mano y dio un paso atrás, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera—. Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

Besarla fue un mal movimiento, porque ahora levantó sus paredes, y no iba a conseguir que haga algo.

—Lo que quieras. —Cuando asintió, comenzamos a regresar. Unos momentos después—: Estaba pensando.

Su mirada era recelosa.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Debemos hacer algo. Juntos. Fuera de tu casa y no solo caminar por ahí. —Miraba fijamente hacia el frente, preparándome—. Debemos salir a cenar o tal vez a una película.

—¿Estás invitándome a salir? —preguntó.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Eso es lo que parece.

Mientras los árboles escaseaban, grandes pacas de heno quedaron a la vista.

—Tú no quieres llevarme a una cita —dijo.

—¿Por qué sigues diciéndome lo que no quiero? —En verdad quería saberlo.

—Porque no puedes —razonó—. No puedes querer nada de esto conmigo, no realmente. Tal vez con Irina...

—No quiero a Irina. —Me detuve y la miré—. Si la quisiera, estaría con ella. Pero no lo estoy. Ella no es a quien yo quiero.

—Tampoco yo. No puedes decirme honestamente que te arriesgarías a que todos los Luxen aquí te dieran la espalda por mí.

Sacudí la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Y tienes que dejar de asumir que sabes lo que quiero y lo que haría.

Ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

—Es solo el desafío y la conexión, Edward. Lo que sé que sientes por mí no es real.

—Eso es ridículo —dije bruscamente.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Porque lo sé. —Me coloqué delante de Bella, la miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Me golpeé el pecho, justo encima de mi corazón—. Porque sé lo que siento aquí dentro. Y no soy el tipo de persona que huye de algo, no importa lo difícil que sea. Preferiría plantar la cara contra una pared de ladrillo que vivir por el resto de mi vida preguntándome cómo pudo haber sido. Y ¿sabes qué? No pensé que eras del tipo que huía tampoco. Tal vez me equivoqué.

Bella parpadeó mientras sacaba las manos del bolsillo.

—Yo no huyo.

—¿No lo haces? Porque eso es lo que estás haciendo —argumenté—. Pretendes que lo que sientes por mí, no es real o no existe. Y sé malditamente bien que no sientes nada por Bobby.

—Benjamín —corrigió, caminando a mi alrededor. La seguí—. No quiero hablar…

Me detuve de golpe, mi corazón dejó de latir y luego comenzó a latir aceleradamente, imitando a Bella. Dos camionetas se encontraban estacionadas a ambos lados de la mía, bloqueándome. Sin decir una palabra, di un paso delante de Bella.

El DOD se hallaba aquí.

 **Hola hola!!! ¿Qué les pareció?**

Hmm. **Será que cuando Edward curo a Bella no solo le paso habilidades sino que también su bipolaridad, se podría entender el porqué del cambio de papeles xD Jajajja broma! hasta luego!!**


	15. chapter 15

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 15

Reconocí a los oficiales del DOD inmediatamente. El oficial Stefan fue el primero en dar un paso adelante, su mirada cautelosa puesta en mí.

—Hola, señor Cullen, señorita Swan —dijo.

—Hola, Stefan. —Mantuve mi voz calmada—. No te esperaba hoy.

—Llegamos a la ciudad un poco temprano y vimos tu auto. —Stefan sonrió.

El oficial Vaughn entrecerró los ojos, como tratando de ver a través de mí. Por una vez en su vida, Bella se quedó callada detrás de mí.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Hubo una fiesta aquí anoche y buscábamos su teléfono celular. —Lancé una sonrisa sobre mi hombro y oré a quien pudiera estar escuchando que ella no llevara su celular encima y que no sonara—. Lo perdió y aún estamos buscándolo. Así que, puedo verlos más tarde. Una vez que encontremos el...

La puerta del pasajero de una de las camionetas se abrió y salió una mujer de pelo rojo. Me tragué una maldición, reconociendo los rasgos afilados.

—¿Una menor de edad bebiendo? —Sonrió, pero era falsa. Era malo.

Cada parte de mí se tensó mientras miraba a Victoria Husher. Tratar con Stefan y Eleazar era una cosa, ¿pero esta mujer? Ella era un problema, y no del tipo divertido. No la veía a menudo y el hecho de que ella se encontrara aquí no presagiaba nada bueno.

—No estábamos bebiendo —habló Bella—. Él lo sabe. Sus padres son como los míos. Ellos lo matarían.

Mantuve mi cara en blanco como una hoja de papel.

—Bueno, tenía la esperanza de ponerme al día contigo, Edward. Podríamos… cenar temprano. —Stefan hizo gesto hacia su camioneta—. Sólo tenemos un par de horas. Odio interrumpir la búsqueda y el rescate de tu teléfono celular.

Mirando a Victoria por un momento, asentí.

—No pasa nada. Puedo llevarla a casa y reunirme con ustedes.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Victoria—. Podemos llevarla de regreso, y ustedes pueden ponerse al día.

Oh, no me gustó eso. De ningún modo. Un músculo vibró en mi mandíbula y estuve a segundos de decirle a Husher que podía joderse, pero Bella dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa brillante.

—Eso está bien para mí —dijo—. Sólo espero no sacarlos del camino.

Mi mano derecha se apretó y quería gritarle a Bella. Ella no conocía a Victoria, no sabía lo que esa mujer era capaz. No quería a Bella con el mismo código postal que Husher y mucho menos en un vehículo con ella.

—No es fuera del camino —respondió Victoria—. Amamos las rutas por aquí. Los colores del otoño y todo. ¿Lista?

Bella se acercó a la camioneta, mirándome mientras Husher abría la puerta trasera de la camioneta. Me forcé a mover mis piernas hacia mi auto, pero no quité mis ojos del vehículo. Ni cuando Husher cerró la puerta de Bella. Ni cuando esa mujer sonrió en mi dirección antes de subir en el asiento del pasajero. Ni cuando Vaughn se puso al volante. No fue sino hasta que la camioneta salió de la grama y aceleró hacia la carretera, desapareciendo de mi vista.

No había nada que pudiera hacer.

La impotencia se vertió en mí, seguida de amarga frustración.

Stefan se detuvo en la puerta de su auto.

—Van a llevar a tu amiga a casa, Edward.

Hallé su mirada firme y hablé la maldita verdad.

—No confío en uno solo de ustedes.

—Eso es mutuo —respondió—. Siempre lo ha sido. Tú y yo sabemos eso, pero llevarán a tu amiga a casa.

Sus palabras no aliviaron la tensión construyéndose en mí.

—La gente sabe que ella salió conmigo hoy —le dije, lo que no era cierto, pero no pensé que podría lastimar—. Si ella desaparece, no lucirá bien para mí.

Stefan negó con la cabeza.

—Como he dicho, esa chica se irá a casa.

—Mejor que lo haga —le advertí y lo dejé así.

Abrió la puerta de su Ford con un suspiro.

—Estoy hambriento. Vamos a comer algo.

Conseguir comida era lo último que quería, pero Smoke Hole estaba más cerca de casa que donde nos encontrábamos, así que nos dirigimos allí en cada uno de nuestros autos. A pesar de que era un sábado y la sala de espera se hallaba llena, llegué a Smoke Hole lo suficientemente seguro que nos sentaríamos inmediatamente.

Y ayudaba el hecho de que la camarera era una Luxen y sabía quién era Stefan.

Nadie se encontraba sentado cerca de nosotros en la parte de atrás.

Lo único que pedí fue un vaso de agua, pero Stefan fue a por todo, pidió pastel de carne, como siempre hacía cuando nos reuníamos aquí.

Después de que la camarera fuera corriendo a cumplir con los pedidos,

Stefan se recostó en el asiento y, cuando habló, mantuvo su voz baja.

—No voy a andar con rodeos. ¿Qué pasó la noche de Halloween?

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho y me encontré con su mirada.

—¿Por qué han tardado tanto en venir y preguntar?

—Acabo de recibir mis órdenes el viernes para hablar contigo —respondió.

—Eso no me dice nada.

—No tengo que decir más que eso. —Levantó las manos—. No estoy tratando de ser un idiota contigo, pero yo sólo llevo a cabo mis órdenes, y cuando cambian, sé que no debo hacer preguntas. Deberías aprender de eso.

Mis labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

—Bueno, ya me conoces, no soy muy bueno en las cosas de aprendizaje.

Stefan rió secamente.

—Ahora, sé que eso no es cierto. —Se detuvo cuando llegaron nuestras bebidas—. ¿Qué ocurrió durante Halloween?

Tomé un trago saludable de mi agua antes de responder.

—Uno de los chicos de la colonia se descontroló un poco. Estaba amenazando a mi hermana y... y mis amigos.

—Un poco extraño verte con un amigo humano —interrumpió.

Mi dedo se arrastró por del frío cristal.

—Bueno, no es extraño cuando ella vive justo al lado. Esa no es mi culpa. Ustedes la dejaron a ella y su madre mudarse allí. De todos modos… —continué, fingiendo aburrimiento con la conversación. Me fui con lo que sabía de lo que los ancianos habían dicho del DOD, según Anthony—. Él se hallaba fuera de control. Peleamos. Fue bastante impresionante.

—Me di cuenta. Se llevó un satélite.

Sonreí.

—Genial.

La mirada de Stefan fue seca cuando llegó su plato de comida. Cortó en el pastel de carne con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasó con el que se salió de control?

Buena pregunta. No estaba seguro de lo que los ancianos les habían dicho, pero con ese tipo de demostración de poder, alguien murió. Los ancianos lo habrían sabido.

—Ya no es un problema.

Hizo una pausa, un enorme trozo de pastel de carne colgando de su tenedor.

—Sabes que es prohibido.

Tomé otro trago.

—Y ¿qué habrías querido que hiciera? ¿Permitirle exponernos? Exponer que el gobierno está bien consciente de…

—Lo entiendo —interrumpió él, masticando pensativamente—. Tu colonia reportó lo mismo. La oficial Husher no parece tener problemas con eso, para que lo sepas. Hablar contigo hoy es sólo por procedimiento.

Un poco de alivio se instaló.

—¿Por qué vino Victoria? Esto parece un poco vulgar para ella.

Él se rió.

—A la oficial Husher le gusta hacer paseos de vez en cuando. Hoy fue tu día de suerte.

Ahora fue mi turno para bufar. Mi aversión a Husher no era ningún secreto. Miré por la ventana. La noche se había comenzado a mostrar.

Deseé poder confiar en Stefan. Me gustaba, pero sabía que yo era sólo un trabajo para él. Uno que toleraba. Volví mi atención a él. Levantó la vista, sólo un pequeño pedazo de pastel de carne quedaba en el plato.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

Cogí mi vaso. —Nada.

Stefan terminó su pastel de carne, dejando el puré de patatas sin tocar, como siempre. Él puso su tenedor en el plato y se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Extraoficial?

Sí, claro. Esperé.

—Estás siendo inteligente, ¿no?

Mis dedos se detuvieron en el cristal.

—¿Sobre qué?

—La chica. Isabella.

—Pareces un padre, Stefan. —Mi tono era indiferente, pero eso no era lo que estaba sintiendo.

La sonrisa de Stefan fue pequeña.

—A veces me siento así. No estoy preguntando lo que está pasando entre ustedes. Ambos son jóvenes y las diferencias no importan en el... calor del momento. Ella es una chica bonita. Sé inteligente, Edward.

No era inteligente cuando se trataba de Bella y me encontraba de todo menos dispuesto a renunciar a eso.

Entrando en la calzada, estacioné el auto y abrí la puerta. No había ninguna luz encendida en la casa de Bella, pero a medida que me acercaba a mi pórtico, sentí el cosquilleo cálido a lo largo de mi nuca.

Casi me caí de rodillas. Ella se encontraba aquí. Y estaba bien. Subí las escaleras.

La puerta principal se abrió y Bella pasó corriendo como un borrón.

Apenas tuve tiempo de prepararme. Se arrojó a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y apretando con fuerza. Mi corazón se aceleró, al igual que el suyo y el saludo me sorprendió, tanto así que me quedé inmóvil por un segundo.

Entonces envolví su cintura con mis brazos, apretándola contra mí.

Fui consciente de Alice saliendo.

—Quieta ahí, gatita, ¿qué está pasando?

Plantando más su cara en mi pecho, no respondió por un momento.

—Pensé que el DOD te había llevado a algún laboratorio para mantenerte en una jaula.

—¿Jaula? —Me reí un poco vacilante—. No. No hay jaulas. Sólo querían hablar. Les tomó más tiempo de lo que pensaba. Todo está bien.

Alice se aclaró la garganta.

—Ejem.

Bella se puso rígida en mis brazos y pareció darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Se soltó, dando un paso atrás.

—Yo... yo estaba emocionada.

—Sí, yo diría que sí —dijo Alice.

Me quedé mirando a Bella, mis labios curvándose lentamente.

—A mí como que me gusta este nivel de emoción. Me hace pensar en…

—¡Edward! —gritaron ambas.

—¿Qué? —Di un paso hacia mi hermana, despeinando su pelo como sabía que le molestaba—. Solo sugería…

—Sabemos lo que ibas a sugerir. —Alice esquivó mi mano—. Y realmente quiero mantener mi comida de esta noche. —Ella sonrió a Bella—.¿Lo ves? Te lo dije. Edward está bien.

Bella, obviamente, había estado muy, muy preocupada por mí. Impresionante. En este momento, parecía bastante avergonzada.

—¿Ellos no sospechan nada?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nada fuera de lo normal, pero son siempre paranoicos. —Me di cuenta que no tenía sentido entrar en detalles en este momento—. Realmente, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ahora estás a salvo.

Ella me miró y luego negó con la cabeza, como si no entendiera algo.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a casa.

—Bella...

—No —me interrumpió, dirigiéndose a las escaleras—. Realmente necesito ir a casa. Benjamín llamó, y tengo que llamarlo.

—Boris puede esperar —dije mientras Alice se entraba a la casa.

—Benjamín —dijo, deteniéndose en la acera. Alzó una mano temblorosa y alisó los mechones de pelo alrededor de su cara—. Me hicieron muchas preguntas, especialmente ella.

—Victoria Husher. —Fruncí el ceño mientras bajaba las escaleras—. Es al parecer un gran problema dentro del DOD. Querían saber lo que pasó el fin de semana de Halloween. Así que les di mi versión editada.

—¿Te creyeron?

Asentí. —Todo.

Ella se estremeció.

—Pero no eras tú, Edward. Era yo. O fuimos todos nosotros.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no. —Bajé la voz mientras acunaba su mejilla fría en la mano—. Ellos nunca lo sabrán.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras giraba su mejilla en mi mano.

—No soy yo quien me preocupa. Si creen que tú lanzaste un satélite fuera de órbita, podrían verte como una amenaza.

—O podrían pensar que soy impresionante.

—No es divertido —susurró.

—Lo sé. —Me acerqué, respiré profundo y la atraje a mis brazos—. No te preocupes por mí o Alice. Podemos manejar el DOD. Confía en mí.

Bella puso sus manos en mis costados y se quedó allí por un puñado de momentos preciosos, y durante ese tiempo, el mundo se tranquilizó un poco. Luego se apartó.

—No le dije nada a Victoria. Y el maldito teléfono sonó cuando yo salía del coche. Ella sabía que mentíamos acerca de por qué estábamos allí.

Mierda. Hablando de un mal momento con el teléfono.

—No van a preocuparse porque hayamos mentido sobre el teléfono. Probablemente piensan que estábamos allí haciéndolo, o algo así. No tienes de que preocuparte, Bella.

Levantó la mirada, encontrando la mía.

—Me alegro de que estés bien.

Sonreí.

—Lo sé.


	16. chapter 16

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 16

—Todos los niños eran básicamente como los X-Men en ese libro que me dijiste que leyera. Aunque de verdad me gustó —dijo Alice, poniendo la mano sobre una taza de margarina—. Pero si pudiera elegir un súper poder, sería la capacidad de leer mentes.

Bella se le quedó mirando mientras mi hermana derretía la taza de mantequilla con las manos. Lentamente, Bella miró hacia donde me hallaba inclinado contra el mostrador. Levantó las cejas y luego dijo—: Alice, básicamente ya eres un mutante. Quiero decir, acabas de derretir mantequilla con tus manos.

—Sin embargo, no puedo leer mentes, ¿o sí? —Vertió la mantequilla sobre las papas picadas—. O ver a través de las paredes.

—O controlar objetos —reflexioné, y luego sonreí cuando ambas me miraron—. Oh, espera, podemos hacer eso.

—No es lo mismo —razonó Alice, ondeando la mano. La bandeja de papas se elevó y deslizó por la puerta abierta del horno. La puerta se cerró sin que la tocara.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y dijo—: Esto es tan extraño.

Girando, Alice saltó sobre el mostrador y cruzó los tobillos.

—Dios, ojalá tuviéramos más que una semana libre por Acción de Gracias.

—Estoy bastante segura de que conseguimos más tiempo libre que la mayoría —dijo Bella, sentándose en la silla de la cocina. Había venido justo antes de que Alice quisiera hacer una prueba con las papas de Acción de Gracias—. En mi antigua secundaria, solo teníamos medio día del miércoles, y jueves y viernes libres.

—Creo que deberíamos tener dos semanas libres. —Alice ese encogió de hombros—. Apenas es martes y ya siento que casi se acaba.

Levanté una ceja mientras me apartaba del mostrador.

—Probablemente sea porque dormiste la mitad del lunes y el martes.

—Como sea —dijo, mostrando los dientes al sonreír—. Me estoy preparando para el viaje de compras del miércoles a la tienda del infierno. No puedo esperar.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron.

—¿De verdad quieres ir ahí el día antes de Acción de Gracias?

Mi hermana, quien estaba loca, asintió.

—Me encanta. La gente está loca, corriendo por ahí y agarrando cosas. Me encanta la emoción.

—Apuesto a que también amas las compras del Black Friday.

—Eh, sí. Puedo moverme a la velocidad de la luz. Consigo esas gangas. —Alice bajó de un salto del mesón—. Voy a darme una ducha. No te vas luego, ¿cierto?

Bella me dio una miradita.

—¿Aún no te has bañado? Son como las cinco de la tarde.

Una mirada avergonzada cruzó su rostro.

—En cierto modo, dormí hoy, como dijo Edward.

—Estaré aquí.

Alice me lanzó una mirada de advertencia que decía compórtate cuando salió disparada de la cocina. Agarré una soda de cola para Bella y luego me uní a ella en la mesa.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando la lata y abriendo la tapa. Alzó la mirada hacia mí y luego, rápidamente la regresó a su lata roja. Bella se había albergado en su casa desde la noche del sábado. Se sentó, mirando la puerta de la cocina—. A veces, la única explicación lógica del porqué tu hermana disfruta las cosas que hace es debido a que es un alienígena.

Me reí mientras estiraba las piernas.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea de mi planeta.

Bella sonrió ante eso.

—¿Vas a ir de compras con ella?

Levanté las cejas con sorpresa.

—Demonios, no. No me expondría a ese tipo de tortura. Eathan la va a acompañar.

—Apuesto a que es feliz con eso. —Tomó un sorbo y luego alzó una mano, apartándose un mechón suelto del rostro—. Es lindo que haga eso.

—Sí. —Jugueteé con la lata—. ¿Has estado mostrando alguna habilidad mutante?

Se quedó mirando la lata y meneó la cabeza.

—No.

La miré de cerca, sin estar seguro de creerle o no, pero ¿por qué mentiría? Conociéndola, probablemente no querría que me preocupara.

—Nada en absoluto.

—No. —Esas gruesas pestañas se levantaron—. ¿Ha venido el DOD desde el sábado?

—Eso sería un no. —Tomé un trago y luego bajé la lata. Me incliné hacia delante, descansando un brazo en la mesa—. Entonces, ¿vas a unírtenos para Acción de Gracias?

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en las esquinas.

—Alice me invitó, pero todavía no estoy segura.

—¿Por qué?

—Es solo… no lo sé. No quiero colarme en todo tu tiempo familiar.

Extendiendo mi brazo, con mis dedos le di golpecitos a los suyos. Me echó un vistazo a través de sus pestañas.

—Sabes que eres bienvenida de verdad, ¿cierto? No vamos a estar solo Alice y yo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Los Denali y el señor Mason van a venir, pero son tu familia. Yo no.

Encontré su mirada.

—Eres igual de importante para nosotros.

Su mirada se quedó en donde mis dedos tocaban su mano.

—Lo pensaré.

—¿Lo prometes?

Alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Por supuesto.

Aparté el brazo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo ha estado Beethoven? ¿Lo has visto últimamente?

—¿Beethoven? —Se rió con un meneo de cabeza—. Te refieres a Benjamin.

—Lo que sea.

—Eres un idiota —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Cómo no puedes recordar su nombre?

Sonreí con una mueca.

—No es tan memorable.

—Ajá.

—¿Y? ¿Lo has visto?

—No —dijo—. Está visitando a su familia durante el descanso de Acción de Gracias.

—Tal vez seremos afortunados y se quedará ahí —dije.

Rodó los ojos. —Ya te gustaría.

—Indudablemente.

Bella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—Ahí están de nuevo los adverbios.

—Oh, tengo más para ti. ¿Qué hay de innegablemente?¿Inequívocamente?

Me observó por encima de su lata de soda.

—No estás tan orgulloso de ti mismo.

—Desvergonzadamente.

Una risita se le escapó mientras bajaba la lata.

—Eso te resume en una palabra.

—Es una buena palabra. —La observé jugar con la lengüeta de su lata. Levantó la mirada, y cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron esta vez, no la apartó. Un largo y tenso silencio se extendió, y pensé en cuán aliviada estuvo cuando fui a su casa la noche del sábado.

Bella no lo entendía cuando se trataba de todo el asunto de Acción de Gracias. No creía que perteneciera o fuera parte de nosotros. No tenía idea de que comenzaba a significar mucho más para mí que…Bueno, que cualquier otra persona que iba a estar ahí en Acción de Gracias. Y era peligroso. Potencialmente estúpido. También estimulante.

Emocionante.

Ignoré la mirada que me dio Alice cuando reunía lo último de las decoraciones de Navidad que imaginé no me asesinaría mientras dormía por tomarlas. Se encontraba sonriendo con complicidad. Por supuesto que sí. Y eso era el porqué fingía que no existía.

Haciendo una rápida pasada por la cocina, agarré los platos cubiertos y luego la caja junto a la puerta.

—Muy dulce de tu parte —dijo Alice.

—Cállate.

Soltó una risita cuando salí por la puerta. Utilicé la Fuente para llevar la caja. Flotaba detrás de mí como un perrito. Cuando crucé el césped y pisé el pórtico delantero, supe que me arriesgaba, porque nunca sabía qué versión de Bella iba a conseguir estos días, pero no podía quedarme con la idea de que pasara Acción de Gracias sola.

Le gustara o no, continuaría sus tradiciones.

Cuando llamé a la puerta, sentí el cosquilleo familiar por mi nuca y sonreí. Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Bella tenía los labios separados, y demonios, eso me hizo querer besarla. Pero siempre quería besarla, así que no fue diferente de cualquier otro día.

—Hola. —Levanté la pila de platos cubiertos—. Feliz Acción de Gracias.

Parpadeó.

—Feliz Acción de Gracias.

—¿Vas a invitarme a entrar? —Meneé los platos—. Vengo con regalos en forma de alimentos.

Por un momento, no se movió, y luego dio un paso a un lado. Entré, moviendo la caja detrás de mí. Aterrizó en el vestíbulo con un tintineo, y Bella se quedó de pie ahí, mirándome como si hubiese entrado a la casa totalmente desnudo.

—He traído un poco de todo. —Me dirigí a la cocina—. Hay pavo, camotes, salsa de arándanos, puré de papas, guiso de judías verdes, una especie de cosa crujiente de manzana y calabaza… ¿Gatita? ¿Vas a venir?

En silencio, me siguió mientras sacaba dos candelabros y velas que parecía que nunca habían sido usadas. Con un movimiento de mi mano, las mechas se encendieron. Ella continuaba quieta cuando fui a poner la mesa, y no me encontraba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

—Y después de la cena, tengo otra sorpresa para ti —le advertí.

—¿En serio? —susurró.

Asentí.

—Pero tienes que cenar conmigo primero.

Lentamente llegó a la mesa y se sentó, aclarándose la garganta.

—Edward, yo… no sé qué decir, pero gracias.

Incómodo con el agradecimiento, me encogí de hombros.

—No es necesario que agradezcas. No querías ir, lo entiendo, pero no debes estar sola.

Bajó la mirada, y me quedé pegado mirando esas locas pestañas tan gruesas. Entonces, alcanzó la copa de vino que llené, tomándoselo de un trago.

Santo infierno.

—Exuberante —murmuré.

Sus adorables labios se alzaron en las comisuras.

—Tal vez… por hoy.

La empujé con mi rodilla por debajo de la mesa.

—Come antes de que se enfríe.

La comida estaba divina.

Alice era una maldita buena cocinera, lo que de repente me emocionó, porque mirar a Bella comerse la comida con tanto gusto y alegría hizo que mi mente vagara hacia lugares que no tenían nada que ver con pavo asado o rollos de mantequillas, pero todo que ver con… bueno, con ella.

El segundo vaso de vino encendió sus mejillas, y las cosas estuvieron bien mientras limpiábamos después de cenar. No. Más que bien. Familiar.

Como si hiciéramos esto cada noche, lo que era bizarro, porque con suerte lavaba mis propios platos en casa, pero esto… sí, esto era bueno.

Me siguió al vestíbulo, sus ojos brillando cuando moví la gran caja hacia la sala de estar.

Bella se sentó en el sofá, aplaudiendo mientras me observaba con una curiosa expresión. Linda. Era tan jodidamente linda. No tenía idea.

Respirando hondo, abrí la caja y saqué la primera rama de agujas verdes. La pinché con ella.

—Creo que tenemos un árbol de Navidad que adornar. Sé que no es durante el desfile, pero creo que están dando el especial de Acción de Gracias de Charlie Brown, y, bueno, no es tan malo.

Sus labios se separaron de nuevo, pero esta vez simplemente no me miró. Sus ojos de pronto tomaron una apariencia brillosa. Bella saltó del sofá y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Me quedé mirando el recibidor y luego, dejé caer la rama.

Moviéndome más rápido de lo que podía notar, me precipité por el pasillo, apareciendo frente a ella, bloqueándole la escalera. Resbaló hacia atrás e intentó dar la vuelta, pero sujeté sus brazos.

—No hice esto para hacerte llorar, Bella.

—Lo sé —sollozó—. Es solo que…

Mierda. Esto no era como planeé que sucediera. Quería que fuera feliz, que sonriera. Quería que viera que incluso sin su padre, todavía podía tener una tradición.

—¿Es solo qué? —Acuné sus mejillas, apartando con mis pulgares las lágrimas—. ¿Gatita?

Sus hombros subían y bajaban.

—No creo que sepas lo mucho… cuánto significa esto para mí. —Más lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas—. No he hecho esto desde que… desde que papá estaba vivo. Y lo siento por llorar, porque no estoy triste. Es que no me esperaba esto.

Maldición.

Aquellas palabras me golpearon en el pecho como si me hubiesen dado un jodido puñetazo.

Quizás en el fondo de mi cabeza, sabía lo mucho que podía significar esto para ella, pero no estaba preparado. Jalándola hacia mí, envolví los brazos a su alrededor, y cerré los ojos cuando apoyó la cara en mi pecho.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Lágrimas buenas y todo.

Bella no respondió, pero me sujetó en respuesta, y en ese momento, sentí el cambio. Sus músculos se relajaron como si hubiese estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo. Y gocé esos momentos, los disfruté como si estuviera sintiendo la calidez de la luz del sol tras un gélido invierno.

Entonces, se movió.

Alzando las manos, sujetó mis mejillas y comenzó a guiarme hacia abajo. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me besó. Fue rápido y terminó antes de lo que hubiese querido, pero me pegó duro. Hombre, se metió directo en mí.

—Gracias —dijo, su voz susurrada—. Lo digo en serio. Gracias.

Tomó cada gramo de control no traer de nuevo esa boca a la mía, pero de alguna manera me las arreglé. Alejé lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

—No dejes a nadie saber sobre mi lado dulce. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

Bella se echó a reír.

—Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto.

Poner las decoraciones de Navidad con Bella no fue nada parecido a algo que alguna vez hubiese hecho. Se hallaba animada, encantadora mientras tocaba cada bombilla y tira de luces. A veces se reía. A veces apartaba rápidamente la mirada, pensando que no notaba cómo sus ojos de pronto se desenfocaban y ponían brillosos. No lo señalé, sin querer abrumarla, y siempre se recuperaba rápidamente.

Cuando agarró una brillante luz verde, me miró, miró la bombilla, y luego sonrió de una forma que hizo que quisiera saber lo que sucedía en esa cabeza suya. Una vez que el árbol estuvo terminado, me encontraba cansado, pero la noche valió la pena. Miró el resultado final con la más grande y más hermosa sonrisa que jamás había visto.

—Me encanta —declaró.

El árbol se hallaba torcido, pero si le encantaba, entonces estaba de acuerdo.

—Sí, es bastante bueno. Alice puso el árbol esta mañana. Tenía que tener todo del mismo color, pero creo que nuestro árbol se ve mejor. Es como una bola de disco.

Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más grande.

La golpeé en el hombro con el mío.

—Sabes, me divertí haciendo eso.

—Yo también.

Bajé la mirada.

—Es tarde.

—Lo sé. —Se detuvo, con expresión tensa—. ¿Quieres quedarte? —O estaba alucinando o de verdad acababa de preguntarme eso—. No me refiero a eso —añadió de inmediato.

—No es que me queje si lo hicieras. —Mi mirada cayó—. No, en absoluto.

Rodó los ojos, pero su rostro era de un bonito tono rojo, y mi pulso… mi pulso se descontroló. Aparentemente, me encontraba calmado, pero mi mente corría a casi dos kilómetros por minuto.

—Me voy a cambiar —dijo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Guau. Eres tan caballeroso, Ed.

Sonreí, incapaz de evitarlo.

—Bueno, la experiencia sería mutuamente beneficiosa. Te lo prometo.

El sonrojo se profundizó.

—Quédate.

Me quedé en el lugar por un minuto entero, si es que fue eso. Y sabía que debería haberme quedado ahí, pero siempre tenía un problema con los impulsos de control. En realidad, solo tenía un problema con los impulsos de control cuando se trataba de Bella.

Subiendo silenciosamente las escaleras, fui directo a su dormitorio.

Podía escucharla moviéndose en el baño cuando me acerqué a la ventana. Cuando salió, se congeló, e inmediatamente cuestioné la inteligencia detrás de mi decisión al venir aquí, porque de verdad me gustaba cuan delgada era su camiseta.

Y de verdad amaba esos jodidos pequeños pantalones cortos.

—Me aburrí.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No desaparecí ni cinco minutos.

—Tengo poca capacidad de concentración. —Mi mirada bajó—. Bonitos pantalones cortos.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Buena pregunta. Supongo que "Era un masoquista de la tortura" no era la respuesta correcta.

—Dijiste que podía quedarme. —Miré la cama—. No creo que hayas querido decir en el sofá.

La incertidumbre pasó por su rostro cuando su mirada siguió la mía.

No quería eso. No quería que cambiara de idea y me echara. No esta noche.

Nunca.

Acercándome lentamente, me detuve frente a ella.

—No te voy a morder.

—Eso es bueno.

—A menos que quieras que lo haga.

—Genial —murmuró, esquivándome.

Ya que no me dijo que sacara mi culo de aquí, decidí que significaba que podía quedarme. Me quité los zapatos y luego la camisa, yendo por mis vaqueros antes de que cambiara de decisión.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?

Me miré y luego a ella.

—Preparándome para la cama.

—¡Pero te estás desnudando!

Arqueé una ceja.

—Tengo boxers. ¿Qué? ¿Esperas que duerma con mis vaqueros?

—Lo hiciste la última vez.

Una risa se me escapó.

—En realidad, tenía un pantalón de pijama puesto.

Bella abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo y luego cambió de parecer. Dándose la vuelta, caminó hacia un libro en su escritorio. La observé por un momento, y luego lo dejé. Me subí a la cama, doblando los brazos detrás de mi cabeza de modo que no la agarraría en el minuto en que decidiera meter su trasero en la cama.

Finalmente, después de diez años, se dio la vuelta y susurró—: Esta fue una mala idea.

—Probablemente fue la mejor idea que has tenido.

Sus manos se movieron por sus caderas, atrayendo mi atención.

—Tomará mucho más que una cena de Acción de Gracias y un árbol de navidad para echar un polvo.

A veces me preguntaba qué en el infierno pensaba de mí.

—Maldita sea. Ahí va mi plan.

Entrecerró los ojos, y luego, por fin se movió. Pisoteando, sí, pisoteando, hacia el otro lado de la cama, tiró de las cubiertas y prácticamente se lanzó a la cama.

Sonreí.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz? —preguntó.

Sin moverme, la apagué. La oscuridad nos envolvió.

—Esa es una habilidad muy útil —murmuró.

—Así es.

—Tal vez, algún día, pueda ser tan perezosa como tú y apagar las luces sin moverme.

—Eso es algo que no cualquiera puede hacer.

—Dios, eres muy modesto —dijo, y podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

—La modestia es para santos y perdedores. No soy ninguno.

—Guau, Edward, solamente guau.

Poniéndome de lado, la enfrenté, simplemente mirando su espalda por un momento.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas echado todavía.

—Lo mismo digo —murmuró.

Me acerqué, deteniéndome cuando mis piernas rozaron las suyas. El contacto piel a piel era difícil de ignorar, pero esto necesitaba ser dicho.

—Realmente no fue mi intención hacerte llorar hace rato.

Se movió hasta quedar sobre su espalda y me miró mientras me levantaba sobre un codo.

—Lo sé —dijo—. Toda la cosa que hiciste, fue algo increíble.

—Simplemente no me gusta la idea de que estés sola —admití en voz baja.

Bella aspiró aire con fuerza, y su mirada encontró la mía. No podía apartarla. Era la única persona que tenía ese tipo de poder sobre mí.

¿Cómo demonios no podía darse cuenta?

Alzando la mano, atrapé un mechón de su cabello y lo aparté. Una carga eléctrica viajó a mi mano. Su mirada cayó a mi boca, y lo supe, maldición, supe que sentía exactamente lo mismo que yo.

—Tenemos que ir a dormir —dijo, con voz baja y gruesa.

—Deberíamos. —Acaricié su mejilla.

No apartó la mirada cuando levantó la mano, rozando los dedos sobre mis labios. El tacto envió una sacudida de lujuria directo a través de mí. Moví la mano más cerca, dándole más espacio para que jugara mientras deslizaba la mano por su cuello. Su corazón se aceleró, latiendo en sincronía con el mío. Bajé la cabeza, presionando un rápido beso sobre su nariz.

Y entonces, la besé.

Me tomé mi tiempo. Fue lento y profundo. Quemó directo a través de mí, y quería más, mucho más. La quería. La quería en cualquier y cada forma que pudiera tenerla.

Pero no era mía.

Refrenando todo, reuní todo el autocontrol que tenía, levanté la cabeza y me moví hasta quedar de espalda. Mantuve el brazo a su alrededor.

—Buenas noches, gatita.

Suspiró ruidosamente.

—¿Eso es todo?

Maldición. Me eché a reír.

—Eso es todo… por ahora.

Su corazón no se calmó. Tampoco el mío. Después de un par de momentos, suspiró de nuevo y luego se retorció para acercarse, en silencio empujándome hasta que serpenteé mi brazo bajo su cabeza, y descansó su mejilla ahí. Giré mi cabeza hacia ella. Nuestros ojos se encontraron. Su aroma me envolvió, e incluso cuando cerré los ojos, sabía que no dormiría por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Y también supe que aunque no era mía ahora, lo sería algún día.


	17. chapter 17

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 17

Me desperté lentamente, y tenía todo que ver con la chica en mis brazos, acurrucada contra mí. El calor del cuerpo de Bella se filtró en el mío, y mientras parpadeaba para abrir los ojos, no quería dejar esa cama.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pronto. Una débil luz proveniente de la ventana caía sobre la cama. Su madre estaría en casa pronto, y dudaba seriamente que estuviera encantada de encontrarme en el dormitorio de su hija a pesar del hecho de que nada, más que un beso, pasó.

Mi barbilla bajó y reprimí un gemido. Maldita sea, quería más que un beso en este momento. Mucho más. Mis caderas acunaban su cuerpo. Se encontraba presionaba contra mí, y hombre, si se despertaba en este momento, las cosas se pondrían bastante raras.

No ayudó que en su sueño se hubiese quitado la mayor parte de las mantas, y la curva de sus muslos pareciera increíblemente suave. Su camisa se había subido, y mi antebrazo se apoyaba contra la piel desnuda de su estómago.

En serio, no se necesita mucho para encenderme cuando se trataba de ella. Podía simplemente mirarme. Hablarme. Insultarme. Me encontraba más o menos en un estado de encendido constante, pero esto era pura tortura. El tenerla tan cerca, sostenerla, y no hacer nada al respecto.

Levanté la cabeza ligeramente y la miré. Tenía los labios entreabiertos, y pestañas gruesas descansaban sobre sus mejillas. Su pelo se encontraba sobre mí y en la almohada. Se hallaba en todas partes.

Definitivamente Bella quería más ayer por la noche, pero no iría allí, ni entonces ni ahora, hasta que ese idiota estuviera completamente fuera del cuadro. Tenía la sensación de que lo estaría. Tenía que estarlo. Lo vi cambiar en los ojos de Bella anoche.

Me había visto solo a mí, y no existía sitio para alguien más

Necesitaba levantarme.

No me moví por otros cinco minutos, más o menos atrapado en mirarla, pero la luz sobre la cama crecía más a cada minuto.

Ya era hora de que me fuera.

Besándola en la mejilla, saqué suavemente el brazo y salí de la cama. Me vestí en silencio, moviéndose sin hacer ruido por el dormitorio, tomando nota de las pilas de libros por todas partes. Sonreí. Deteniéndome en la puerta, la miré. No se había movido ni un centímetro. Al cerrar la puerta, salí de la habitación y bajé las escaleras. Me hallaba fuera de la puerta principal y en la mía cuando vi el Prius de su madre aparecer por el camino.

Me di la vuelta.

Alice se encontraba de pie en la escalera, sus cejas arqueadas y los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno. Bueno. Bueno…

—¿Qué? —Me pasé los dedos por el cabello y me di cuenta de que los mechones se levantaban por todas partes.

Parpadeó y apareció en la parte inferior de los escalones.

—No tengo tiempo para cuestionar el por qué acabas de llegar de la casa de mi mejor amiga, porque el Walmart en Cumberland está teniendo una gran venta de madrugada, pero te conviene creer que quiero respuestas.

Le lancé una mirada suave.

—No sucede nada.

Alice agarró su bolso y las llaves de la tumbona.

—Al igual que no sucede nada cuando Eathan pasa la no…

—Oh, vamos —gemí—. No quiero oír eso.

—Lo que sea. —Se acercó a la puerta, señalándome—. Tú y yo hablaremos más tarde.

Iba a tener que evitar ese "más tarde" como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Por suerte para mí, Alice estuvo fuera la mayor parte del día y la tarde. Era mi turno de patrullar, y decidí comenzar antes de la cena.

Siempre podía conseguir algo del Smoke Hole en mi camino de regreso.

Agarrando la gorra de béisbol que se hallaba sobre el respaldo del sofá, me la puse y salí.

El coche de Bella no se encontraba allí cuando lo hice. Preguntándome si se reunió con Angela o Jessica, crucé los caminos de entrada y me moví entre los árboles desnudos. Sabía que Bella no estaba con Alice. Si no se encontraba con ellas, estaría… detuve mis pensamientos.

No había manera de que estuviera con ese idiota, no después de lo de anoche.

La luz tenue se aferraba a las ramas gruesas mientras aceleraba el ritmo, permaneciendo en mi forma humana en lo que exploraba la zona.

Debido a las áreas boscosas, podíamos movernos por todo el maldito condado y pasar prácticamente desapercibidos, pero era temporada de caza, y lo último que quería era que me dispararan. Si me encontraba completamente en mi forma Luxen llamaría notablemente la atención, pero al llevar una camiseta térmica oscura y pantalones, me mezclaba con el entorno mientras el sol menguante daba paso a la noche.

Cuando me acercaba a las afueras del condado, a pocos metros de Pendleton, me detuve, levantando hojas secas y tierra suelta. Hielo serpenteó por mi espina dorsal. Miré a mí alrededor, explorando los árboles.

No vi nada, pero no tenía dudas de que un Arum se hallaba cerca.

Mierda.

Me moví hacia el oeste, alejándome de casa, pero no vi ni una maldita cosa. Retrocediendo, aceleré, pasando sobre el suelo y los árboles caídos, apenas tocando las raíces expuestas y cantos rodados. Varios kilómetros más tarde, sentí una capa grasosa deslizándose sobre mi piel.

Fue breve, y se había desvanecido antes de que pudiera contaminar el aire.

El Arum era un hijo de puta rápido, permaneciendo varios minutos por delante de mí, a pesar de que no existía manera de que me sintiera, no con las rocas sénecas cerca.

Mi respiración formaba nubes brumosas en el aire frío mientras me acercaba a la carretera. Viajé un kilómetro y medio al norte antes de sentir al Arum de nuevo.

Disminuí la velocidad a medida que los árboles se adelgazaban, y rastreé al Arum hasta la cafetería Smoke Hole. Santa mierda, ¿iba por el pastel de carne o algo así? La oscuridad, el espesor en el aire, habían aumentado mientras esperaba hasta que las luces de los vehículos que se aproximaban desaparecieran. Crucé la calle, llegando al estacionamiento con un ritmo tranquilo.

A través de las ventanas iluminadas del comedor, una sombra oscura explotó dentro del edificio, ennegreciendo las ventanas y rápidamente desapareciendo. La presencia del Arum desapareció.

—¿Qué demonios… —La parte trasera de mi cuello se calentó y estremeció. ¿Bella se encontraba aquí?

La puerta de Smoke Hole se abrió de golpe y Bella salió. No se hallaba sola. El idiota se encontraba con ella, con la mano envuelta alrededor de la suya. Me quedé mirándolos, debatiendo entre centrarme en el hecho de que un Arum estuvo dentro de la cafetería y el que incluso después de anoche, se encontrara con Benjamín hoy.

No podía creer ninguna.

Bella levantó lentamente la cabeza, con el rostro pálido cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Le soltó la mano.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí?

Apretaba la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que mis molares iban a agrietarse.

—Estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.

Miró al idiota.

—Esto no es lo que…

—Mira, no sé lo que está pasando entre ustedes dos, o lo que sea. —El idiota puso la mano alrededor del codo de Bella—. Pero Bella y yo tenemos que hablar…

Eso fue todo.

Disparándome hacia adelante, lo tuve inmovilizado contra la ventana de la cafetería, mi cara tan cerca de la suya que la visera de mi gorra se presionaba en contra su frente.

—La tocas otra vez y voy a…

—¿Vas a qué? —espetó—. ¿Qué vas a hacer, Edward?

Bella me agarró del hombro.

—Edward, vamos. Deja que se vaya.

—¿Quieres saber lo que voy a hacer? —le pregunté, en voz baja—. ¿Sabes dónde están tu cabeza y tu trasero? Bueno, están a punto de conocerse muy bien.

El idiota sonrió.

—Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras.

—Es probable que quieras volver a pensarlo. —Me reí en voz baja—. Ya que no tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer, chico.

—Ves, eso es lo curioso. —Agarró mi muñeca—. Sé exactamente de lo que eres capaz.

Incliné la cabeza, oyendo lo que me decía este pequeño inútil.

Lo sabía. Desde el momento en que lo vi pegado a Bella, sabía que había algo mal acerca de él.

—Muchachos —dijo un hombre—. Van a terminar esto ahora mismo antes de que alguien llame a la…

El idiota levantó su mano libre, y el hombre se congeló.

Hijo de puta.

Comenzaba a transformarme. Apreté las manos hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

—No me importa quién o qué eres, pero será mejor que me des una buena razón para no terminar con tu patética vida realmente rápido.

—Sé lo que eres —logró decir medio ahogado Benjamín.

—Eso no ayuda —gruñí, dejando que más de mi verdadera forma emergiera, lo suficiente como para que viera exactamente con lo que lidiaba—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

—Acabo de matar a un Arum, y a pesar de que eres un imbécil arrogante, no somos enemigos. —Estrangulándolo, detuve sus siguientes palabras, y Bella me agarró de los hombros—. Puedo ayudar a Bella —jadeó—. ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

—¿Qué? —exigió Bella, dejando caer las manos.

—Sí, bueno, simplemente el que digas su nombre me da ganas de matarte. Así que no, no es lo suficiente bueno para mí —le dije.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

—Bella, sé lo que eres, lo que serás capaz de hacer, y puedo ayudarte.

Oh hombre, esto… esto era otra cosa. Me incliné hacia él, mis ojos de un color blanco puro y brillante.

—Déjame hacerte una pregunta. Si te mato, ¿estas personas se descongelarán?

Sus ojos se ampliaron.

Sonreí.

Bella se encontraba a mi lado.

—Suéltalo, Edward. Necesito saber de qué está hablando.

—Retrocede, Bella. Lo digo en serio; retrocede, maldita sea.

—Basta —dijo ella, y luego gritó—: ¡Detente! ¡Simplemente detente por unos malditos minutos!

La miré, y el idiota aprovechó la distracción. Pasó su brazo por sobre el mío, rompiendo mi agarre. Se movió a un lado, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

—Jesús. —Se frotó la garganta—. Tienes problemas de manejo de la ira. Es como una enfermedad.

—Hay una cura —le dije—. Y se llama patear tu trasero.

Me desestimó con un gesto de la mano. El chico tenía ganas de morir. Comencé a moverme hacia adelante, pero Bella se interpuso.

Colocando las manos sobre mi pecho.

—Ya basta. Tienes que detenerte ahora.

Mis labios se curvaron en una mueca.

—Es un…

—No sabemos lo que es —interrumpió—. Pero mató a un Arum. Y no me ha hecho daño o a cualquier otra persona, y ha tenido muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

Exhalé bruscamente.

—Bella…

—Tenemos que escucharlo, Edward. Necesito escuchar lo que tiene que decir. Además, estas personas han sido congeladas, como, dos veces. Eso no puede ser bueno para ellos.

—No me importa. —Miré al chico, con ganas de arrancarle la piel, y creo que vio lo que brillaba en mis ojos, porque en realidad dio un paso atrás—. Hablará. Y luego voy a decidir si es que llega o no a mañana.

Bella tragó y luego hizo un gesto hacia el hombre con camisa de franela, el que se encontraba congelado.

—¿Puedes, eh, arreglarlo?

—Claro. —Movió la muñeca.

—… la policía —terminó él hombre.

—Todo está bien. Gracias. —Bella se dio la vuelta—. A mi auto, ¿si es que pueden arreglárselas en un espacio tan cerrado?

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba estacionado su Camry y me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero. Bella se sentó al volante y el idiota se puso malditamente cómodo en el asiento trasero.

Bella encendió la calefacción y luego lo miró de nuevo.

—¿Qué eres?

—Lo mismo que sospecho que eres tú —le dijo.

—¿Y qué crees que soy?

Hice sonar mi cuello, manteniendo la boca cerrada. Nada de lo que iba a decir en este momento mantendría esta conversación.

—No lo sabía al principio —respondió—. Había algo en ti que me atrajo, pero no podía entender lo que era.

—Continúa con precaución cuando elijas tus siguientes palabras —gruñí.

Bella se retorció mientras envolvía una mano alrededor del collar de obsidiana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El idiota se desplazó hacia adelante desde el asiento trasero.

—La primera vez que te vi, supe que eras diferente. Luego, cuando detuviste esa rama y vi tu collar, lo supe. Solo aquellos que saben que deben temer a las sombras usan obsidiana. —Segundos pasaron en silencio—. Luego en nuestra cita… sí, ese vaso y plato no cayeron en mi regazo por su propia cuenta.

Me reí mientras mi mano formaba un puño.

—Buenos tiempos.

—¿Cuánto sabes? —preguntó.

—Hay dos razas alienígenas en la Tierra: los Luxen y los Arum. —Hizo una pausa mientras me retorcía en mi asiento. Tragó saliva—. Eres capaz de mover las cosas sin tocarlas y puedes manipular la luz. Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer más. Y también puedes curar a los seres humanos.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunté.

Hubo una pausa.

—Cuando tenía trece, me iba de la práctica de fútbol con un amigo, Amun Johnson. Era un chico normal, como yo, excepto que era muy rápido, nunca se enfermaba, y nunca vi a sus padres en algún juego. Pero a quién le importaba, ¿verdad? No lo hizo hasta que un día hacía el tonto y bajé de la acera, justo frente a un taxi con exceso de velocidad. Amun me sanó. Resultó que era un alienígena. —Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica—. Pensé que era bastante genial. Mi mejor amigo era un alienígena. ¿Quién puede decir eso? Lo que no sabía y lo que nunca me dijo es que me marcó como una luciérnaga. Cinco días después, cuatro hombres entraron en mi casa. »Querían saber dónde se encontraban ellos —continuó, apretando las manos—. No sabía a qué se referían. Mataron a mis padres y a mi hermana menor delante de mí. Y cuando todavía no pude ayudarlos, me golpearon hasta casi matarme.

—Oh, mi Dios —susurró Bella.

—No estoy seguro de que en realidad exista —dijo, dejando escapar una risa seca—. De todos modos, me tomó un tiempo averiguar que cuando eres sanado, tomas parte de sus habilidades. Mierda simplemente comenzó a volar por todas partes después de que me enviaron a vivir con mi tío. Cuando me di cuenta de que mi amigo me había cambiado, investigué tanto como pude. No es que lo necesitara. El Arum me encontró de nuevo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—El Arum en la cafetería, no podía sentirme debido al cuarzo beta, sí, también sé de eso. Pero si nos quedamos fuera del rango de cuarzo, somos igual que tu… amigo para ellos. En realidad somos más sabrosos.

¿Más sabrosos? Mi puño descansaba sobre mi rodilla.

—Cuando me di cuenta del peligro en el que me encontraba, comencé a entrenarme físicamente y a trabajar en mis habilidades. Aprendí acerca de sus debilidades a través de… otros. Sobreviví lo mejor que pude.

Mi instinto se disparaba por todos lados. Resultaba que este chico fue sanado por otro Luxen, confirmando lo que sospechaba que le sucedió a Bella —toda la cosa de cambiarla— ¿y por casualidad terminó aquí, en medio de la nada, al Oeste de Virginia? Este no era el único lugar en los Estados Unidos que se encontraba protegido por el cuarzo beta. Esto era pura mierda.

—Todo esto es genial, la mierda de cuidarse y compartir —le dije—.Pero, ¿cómo acabaste aquí de entre todos los lugares?

—Cuando me enteré del cuarzo beta, me mudé aquí con mi tío.

—Horriblemente conveniente —murmuré.

—Sí, lo es. Las montañas. Muy conveniente para mí –respondió él.

—Hay un montón de otros lugares con cuarzo de beta —señalé—. ¿Por qué aquí?

—Parecía como una zona menos poblada —contestó—. No imaginé que hubiese tantos Arum aquí.

—Entonces, ¿todo era una mentira? —preguntó Bella repentinamente—. ¿Santa Mónica? ¿El surf?

—No, no todo fue una mentira. Vengo de Santa Mónica y sigo amando el surf —dijo él—. He mentido tanto como tú, Bella.

Benjamín recostó la cabeza contra el asiento y cerró los ojos. Se hundió entre las sombras dentro del auto.

—Has sido herida, ¿verdad? ¿Y sanada por uno de ellos?

Me tensé.

El idiota suspiró de nuevo.

—¿No me vas a decir cuál fue?

—No es asunto tuyo —dijo ella—. ¿Cómo sabías que era diferente?

—Quieres decir, ¿además de la evidente obsidiana, el séquito alienígena y la rama? —rió—. Estás llena de electricidad. ¿Ves? —Se estiró entre los asientos y puso la mano sobre la de Bella. Estática crepitó, sacudiéndolos a ambos.

Mi mano se estiró y agarré su mano, arrojándosela de vuelta.

—No me gustas.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo. —Miró a Bella—. Es lo mismo cuando tocas a un Arum o a un Luxen, ¿cierto? ¿Sientes tu piel zumbar?

Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca del DOD?

—Conocí a otro humano como nosotros. Se encontraba bajo el control del DOD. Al parecer, expuso sus habilidades y ellos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Me contó todo acerca del DOD, y lo que en realidad quieren, lo cual no son los Luxen o los Arum.

Me volteé, observándolo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quieren a las personas como Bella. No les importa un carajo los alienígenas. Nos quieren a nosotros.

Bella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes que explicarte mucho mejor —ordené a medida que una estática se erigía en el diminuto auto.

Se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿De verdad crees que el DOD no sabe de lo que son capaces los Arum y los Luxen? ¿Que después de estudiar a tu clase durante décadas y décadas no saben con lo que están tratando? Y si en realidad crees que no, entonces eres un estúpido o un ingenuo.

Bella se sacudió en su asiento.

De ninguna manera. No había forma.

—Si el DOD sabe de nuestras habilidades, no nos dejarían vivir en libertad. Nos habrían encerrado en un instante.

—¿En serio? El DOD sabe que los Luxen son una raza pacifica y que los Arum no son iguales a los de tu especie. Permiten que los Luxen libres se encarguen del problema alienígena de los Arum. Además, ¿no se libran de cualquier Luxen que cause problemas? —Se echó hacia atrás cuando casi pasé sobre el asiento, pero Bella agarró mi suéter. Levantó las manos—. Mira, solo digo que hay peces más grandes que la DOD quiere. Y esos son los humanos que los Luxen mutaron. Somos tan fuertes como tú... incluso más fuertes en algunos casos. La única cosa es que nos cansamos más rápido y nos toma más tiempo recargarnos, por así decirlo.

Me recosté, mis manos abriéndose y cerrándose.

»La única razón por la que el DOD les deja creer que su gran y malvado secreto está oculto, es porque saben lo que pueden hacer con los humanos —explicó—. Y nosotros somos los que les importan.

—No —susurró ella—. ¿Por qué se preocupan de nosotros en vez de ellos?

—Cielos, Bella, ¿por qué el gobierno estaría interesado en un grupo de humanos que tienen más poderes que las criaturas que los crearon? No lo sé. ¿Quizás porque tendrían un ejército súper humano a su disposición el cual puede deshacerse de los alienígenas si es necesario?

Maldije entre dientes, porque por mucho que odiara aceptarlo, lo que decía este chico tenía sentido. Demasiado.

—Pero ¿cómo… cómo eres más fuerte que los Luxen? —preguntó Bella.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. —Miré el asiento trasero.

—En la cafetería, ¿cuando supe que ese tipo no iba a pagar su cuenta? Es porque puedo recoger pedazos de sus pensamientos. No todos, pero los suficientes para saber lo que planeaba. Puedo oír a casi todos los humanos... cualquiera que no esté mutado.

—¿Mutado? —La voz de Bella subió.

—Y tú mutaste. Dime, ¿te has sentido enferma recientemente? ¿Has tenido una fiebre realmente alta?

Maldita sea.

»Puedo decir por tu expresión que la has tenido. Déjame adivinar, ¿tuviste una fiebre tan mala que sentías que todo tu cuerpo se hallaba en llamas? Duró un par de días y luego te sentiste bien… ¿mejor que nunca? —Se volvió hacia la ventana otra vez, negando—. ¿Y ahora puedes mover las cosas sin tocarlas? Es probable que no tengas control. La mesa temblando adentro no era yo. Eras tú. Eso solo es la punta del iceberg. Pronto serás capaz de hacer muchísimo más, y si no consigues controlarlo, será realmente malo. Este maldito lugar está lleno de personas del DOD, ocultos. Y están aquí buscando de híbridos. Hasta donde sé, los Luxen normalmente no suelen sanar humanos, pero sucede. —Me miró—. Obviamente.

Bella se acomodó el cabello con manos temblorosas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí si es tan arriesgado ahora?

—Por ti —dijo—. Honestamente, pensé en no volver. Mudarme, pero aquí está mi tío… y tú. No hay muchos de nosotros que no han sido capturados por el DOD. Tienes que saber en qué clase de peligro estás.

—Pero ni siquiera me conoces —argumentó ella.

—Y nosotros no te conocemos —añadí, mis ojos entrecerrándose.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustas. No tú, Edward. —Sonrió—. Sino Bella.

—Realmente, en serio, no me gustas en absoluto.

Bella presionó una mano contra su pecho.

—Benja…

—Eso no quiere decir si te gusto o no. Solo señalo el hecho. Me gustas. —La miró—. Y no sabes en lo que te has metido. Te puedo ayudar.

—Tonterías —dije—. Si necesita ayuda para controlar sus habilidades, entonces puedo hacerlo.

—¿Puedes? Lo que haces es algo de segunda naturaleza para ti. No para Bella. Tuve que aprender a cómo controlar mis habilidades. Puedo enseñarle. Estabilizarla.

—¿Estabilizarme? —Su risa sonó un poco ahogada—. ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Voy a explotar o algo así?

—En verdad puedes terminar dañándote a ti o a otros. Además, he escuchado cosas, Bella. Algunos humanos mutados… Bueno, vamos a decir que no terminan bien.

—No necesitas asustarla.

—No estoy tratando de hacerlo. Es sólo la verdad —respondió Benjamín—. Y si el DOD sabe de ti, te van a atrapar. Y si no puedes controlar tus habilidades, te sacrificarán.

Bella soltó un grito ahogado, mirando hacia el frente del auto. Estiré una mano, colocándola sobre la suya. No me miró, y quise golpear al idiota en el rostro.

—Bella, sé que esto es demasiado. Pero tienes que estar preparada. Si te vas de esta ciudad, los Arum van a ir tras de ti. Eso si puedes escabullirte del DOD.

—Tienes razón. Esto es demasiado. —Levantó la mirada—. Pensé que eras normal. Y no lo eres. Me estás diciendo que el DOD me está buscando. Y si alguna vez decido irme de este lugar, voy a ser una merienda para un Arum. Y mejor aún, podría perder el control de cualquier poder que tengo y acabar con toda una familia, ¡luego ser sacrificada! ¡Todo lo que quería hacer hoy era comer algunas malditas papas fritas y ser normal!

Dejé escapar un siseo y Benjamín dijo—: Nunca vas a ser normal, Bella. Nunca más.

—No me digas —espetó ella. Respirando hondo, pareció recomponerse—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—No necesitamos su ayuda —dije.

—Pero sí la necesitas —susurró Benjamín—. Escuché acerca de la cosa de las ventanas con Jacob.

Bella me miró, y negué, pidiéndole que se quedara callada, porque, ¿cómo demonios sabía de eso?

—¿Qué crees que ocurrirá la próxima vez? Jacob salió corriendo, haciendo Dios sabe qué. No tendrás tanta suerte otra vez.

Recostando la cabeza hacia atrás, Bella cerró los ojos. Su voz era baja cuando habló—: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de ellos?

—¿La chica de la que te conté? Me lo dijo todo. Quería ayudarla... a escapar, pero no se iría. El DOD tenía algo o a alguien que significaba mucho para ella.

Un escalofrío extraño irradió por mi columna vertebral.

—¿Quién era ella? —cuestionó Bella.

—Liz algo —respondió él—. No sé su apellido.

—Sabes —dije, mirándolo sobre el asiento—, no hay nada que me impida matarte. Justo ahora.

—Sí, la hay. —Me miró—. Está Bella y el hecho de que dudo que seas un asesino a sangre fría.

A veces, como en este momento, realmente desearía ser un asesino a sangre fría, porque entonces no sería un problema.

—No confío en ti.

Me sostuvo la mirada.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Solamente Bella tiene que hacerlo.

No existía forma en que ella pudiera confiar en él. La miré, y vi que de hecho lo consideraba. La Ira me llenó. Coloqué las manos en el tablero para evitar ahorcarlo.

—¿Cuándo empezamos? —preguntó Bella, y cerré los ojos.

—Mañana si puedes —dijo él.

—Mi mamá se va al trabajo después de las cinco.

—Estaré allí —dije.

—No es necesario —contestó Benjamín.

—Y no me importa. No harás ninguna maldita cosa con Bella si no estoy ahí. —Lo enfrenté, bajando las manos hasta mis rodillas—. No confío en ti. Para que quede claro.

—Como sea. —Benjamín bajó del auto, causando que el aire frío entrara.

—Benjamín —llamó Bella.

Se detuvo con la mano en la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo escapaste cuando el Arum te atacó? —lo interrogó.

Mirando en la distancia, entrecerró los ojos hacia el cielo oscuro.

—Eso no es algo de lo que esté preparado para hablar, Bella. —Cerró la puerta y se fue trotando hacia su auto.

Bella miró por la ventana, y ambos nos quedamos allí sentados por varios minutos, sin decir nada, y luego abrí la puerta del auto. Salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Había demasiadas cosas que quería decirle en este momento, y ninguna era buena. Necesitaba unos pocos minutos para mí, para calmarme, y quizás para el momento en que se encontrara en casa, podría tener una conversación decente con ella.

Dejándola, crucé el camino y me deslicé en el bosque. Le gané en llegar a casa por unos veinte minutos. Bajé los escalones de su pórtico mientras se acercaba.

Bella negó lentamente.

—Ed…

—No confío en él. No confío en ninguna maldita cosa acerca de él, Bella. —Me quité la gorra, pasándome los dedos por el cabello, y luego me la puse de nuevo—. Salió de la nada y sabe todo. Cada parte de mi instinto me dice que no puedo confiar. Podría ser cualquier persona, trabajando para alguna organización. No sabemos nada.

—Lo sé. —El cansancio se aferraba a ella—. Pero al menos de esta forma podemos mantener un ojo sobre él. ¿Cierto?

Me reí corta y secamente.

—Hay otras formas de lidiar con él.

—¿Qué? —Su voz se elevó y fue llevada con el viento—. Edward, no puedes estar pensando…

—Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy pensando. —Di un paso atrás; obviamente no me sentía lo suficientemente calmado como para tener esta conversación—. Y maldita sea, mi cabeza no está en el lugar correcto en este momento. —Hice una pausa, mi mandíbula tensándose—. ¿Por qué te hallabas con él en primer lugar?

—Estábamos comiendo algo y yo…

—¿Tú qué? —Dios, esto no era importante, pero no podía contenerme. Después de anoche, luego de despertar con ella en mis brazos, ¿se fue a cenar con él? ¿Una cita? Maldita sea.

—Fuiste con Bryon después…

Negó nuevamente, su cabello volando alrededor de su rostro pálido.

—Edward…

—Sabes, no estoy realmente sorprendido. —La curva de mis labios era amarga—. Nos besamos. Dos veces. Pasaste la noche usándome como tu almohada… y disfrutándolo. Estaba seguro de que enloquecerías en el momento en que me fuera. Corriste directamente hacia Boris, porque en realidad no te hace sentir nada. Y sentir algo por mí te asusta demasiado.

Su boca se cerró bruscamente.

—No corrí directamente hacia Benjamín. Me escribió un mensaje para que nos reuniéramos y comiéramos algo, y no era una cita, Edward. Fui para decirle…

—¿Y qué era entonces, gatita? —Di un paso hacia adelante, mirándola directamente—. Obviamente le gustas. Lo besaste antes. Está dispuesto a arriesgar su propia seguridad para entrenarte.

—No es lo que piensas. Déjame explicarte…

—No sabes lo que pienso —espeté.

—Edward…

—Sabes, eres increíble. —La ira se apoderó de mí otra vez, clavándome sus garras filosas como una navaja—. La noche de tu fiesta, ¿cuando pensaste que andaba por ahí con Irina? Estabas tan enojada que saliste y volaste las ventanas, exponiéndote.

Se estremeció.

—Y ahora estás haciendo, ¿qué? ¿Jugando con él mientras me besas?

Su labio inferior tembló.

—¡No estoy jugando con él, Edward! Sólo somos amigos. Eso es todo.

El escepticismo dibujó una línea apretada en mis labios.

—No soy estúpido, Bella.

—¡No he dicho que lo seas! —gritó, sus manos formando pequeños puños—. No me has dado la oportunidad de explicar nada. ¡Como de costumbre, estás actuando como un maldito sabelotodo y continúas interrumpiéndome!

—Y como de costumbre, eres un problema mayor del que me imaginé. —En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que había ido demasiado lejos.

Retrocedió un paso, su voz quebrándose mientras hablaba—: No soy tu problema. Ya no.

—Bella…

—No. Nunca fui tu problema en primer lugar. —La ira se mezcló con el dolor en su voz—. Y estoy demasiado segura de que ya no soy tu problema ahora.

—Demonios. Esto —Agité una mano a nuestro alrededor, perdiendo el control—, ni siquiera es importante en estos momentos. Solo olvídalo.

No podía ganarle. Sin importar lo que hiciera, lo que dijera, y necesitaba alejarme antes de que dijera algo de lo que en realidad no pudiera retractarme.

Antes que ella dijera algo que no pudiera dejar ir.


	18. chapter 18

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 18

No fui a casa, no por mucho tiempo. Me quedé afuera, patrullando el campo hasta las primeras horas de la mañana. Si había un Arum, habría tres más. Y aunque no sentía la presencia de nadie, sabía que no estarían muy lejos.

Cuando llegué a casa era un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana y mi piel humana no se sentía tan encantada de haber pasado horas en el clima congelante. Una luz tenue salía de la sala, acompañada de un murmullo bajo. Quitándome la gorra, entré a la sala.

Alice se encontraba acurrucada contra el brazo del sillón, completamente dormida. A su lado, un Eathan adormilado se frotaba los ojos. No dije nada mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Encendiendo la luz encima del horno, tiré la gorra sobre la mesa y caminé hacia el refrigerador.

Saqué un contenedor lleno de pavo y agarré una soda. Mi estómago rugía mientras la destapaba. Sin usar un tenedor, empecé a romper los pedazos de carne con los dedos.

—Estás llegando tarde —afirmó Eathan desde la entrada. Caminó hacia el mostrador, rascándose la mandíbula mientras bostezaba—. ¿Está todo bien?

Ahora mismo, todo era un lío. Metí un pedazo de pavo en mi boca mientras debatía lo que podía decirle a Eathan. ¿El asunto con el Imbécil?

No me sentía cómodo con la idea de contarle a Eathan o a cualquiera sobre eso. No quería arrastrarlos en algo que podría matarnos.

Algo que muy probablemente nos mataría.

Metí más pavo en mi boca. Mentirles a mis amigos, a mi familia, no iba bien conmigo. Pero esta no era la primera o única mentira. Ellos no sabían que sané a Bella. No sabían que estaba cambiando, mutando.

Tantas mentiras.

Eathan me miró, esperando.

Quité la tapa de la soda y le di un trago largo.

—Me topé con un Arum esta noche.

Todo el sueño se desvaneció del rostro de Eathan. Se puso tenso, alerta.

—¿Qué pasó?

—El Arum ya no es un problema —dije, tomando otra tira de pavo.

—Pero si hay uno, entonces hay…

—Tres más en algún lugar. —Dejé de lado el contenedor con pavo—. Lo sé. Así que estate atento. Le haré saber a Anthony, para que pueda decirle a los ancianos.

Eathan se pasó los dedos por el cabello revuelto.

—Maldición, hombre, ¿habrá un día en el que no tengamos que preocuparnos por los Arum?

—Sí. —Mi apetito se había ido—. Cuando estemos muertos.

Para el momento en que la tarde del sábado pasó, algo del enojo se había evaporado. No todo, pero lo suficiente como para que estuviera seguro de poder estar junto al Imbécil sin asesinarlo. Bueno, casi seguro. No me sentía de acuerdo con que entrenara a Bella, para nada, pero eso no quería decir que no estaría allí para supervisarlo.

Mi desconfianza por él crecía cada segundo.

A las cinco, caminé hacia su casa. Su madre ya se había ido. Toqué en la puerta delantera y unos segundos más tarde, lo que sonaba como una manada de lobos se acercó. Retrocediendo, fruncí el ceño.

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a Bella. Parecía un poco sin aliento y sus ojos se veían rojos e inflamados.

—Hola —dijo.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Parecía que ibas a atravesar la puerta.

Se sonrojó.

—Yo, eh, estaba… buscando mi bebida.

—¿Buscando tu bebida?

—La perdí.

Mirando sobre su hombro, vi la bebida sobre la mesa del recibidor.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Está justo ahí, sobre la mesa.

Bella se giró.

—Oh. Bien, gracias.

Entré, pasando junto a ella. Deteniéndome unos metros adentro, metí las manos en mis bolsillos para evitar tocarla, porque tal como ella dijo en el pasado, tenía problemas con los límites. Recostándome contra pared, la miré… mirarme. Sangre subía por sus mejillas.

—Gatita…

—¿Edward?

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia su rostro, deteniéndome en los ojos inflamados.

—Te ves cansada.

Se acercó.

—No dormí bien anoche.

—¿Pensando en mí?

Hubo un momento de duda.

—Sí.

La sorpresa emergió dentro de mí. ¿Acababa de admitir eso? ¿Los cerdos iban a comenzar a volar?

—Bueno, estuve preparando todo este discurso sobre como necesitas dejar de negar que consumo cada pensamiento de vigilia tuyo y persigo tus sueños. Ahora no estoy seguro de qué decir.

Bella se recostó contra la pared, justo frente a mí.

—¿Tú, sin palabras? Esto tiene que ir a los libros de registro.

Bajé la cabeza y susurré.

—No pude dormir anoche, tampoco.

Se movió más cerca, su brazo tocando el mío, y me tensé.

—Anoche…

—Quería disculparme —dije, y sabía que necesitaba hacerlo después de decirle que era un problema—. Lamento…

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Mi mirada se elevó. Me encontraba tan perdido en Bella que no lo escuché entrar por la puerta abierta. El Imbécil había llegado.

—¿Interrumpo? —preguntó.

—Sí, Bart, tu siempre estás interrumpiendo —respondí.

—Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí —dijo, ignorándome mientras miraba a Bella.

—Lástima que no te tomara más tiempo —dije perezosamente—. Y demasiado mal que no te perdieras o…

—Fuera comido por unos jabalíes salvajes o hubiera muerto en un terrible accidente de diez autos. Lo entiendo —me interrumpió, y nos pasó de largo—. No necesitas estar aquí, Edward, nadie te obliga.

Me volteé, siguiéndolo.

—No hay otro lugar donde preferiría estar.

Bella entró en la sala.

—Así que… Ehm, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto?

—Lo que necesitamos hacer primero es descubrir qué es lo que ya puedes hacer —dijo

Ella lanzó su cabello hacia atrás, obviamente incómoda mientras la mirábamos.

—Eh, no estoy segura de que pueda hacer mucho.

Sus labios se fruncieron mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

—Bueno, detuviste la rama. E hiciste añicos esa ventana, son dos cosas.

—Pero no lo hice a propósito. —Bella me miró—. Lo que quiero decir es que no fue un esfuerzo consiente, ya sabes.

—Oh. —Sus cejas bajaron—. Bueno, qué decepcionante.

Mi mirada se deslizó hacia él.

—Que gran motivador eres.

Me ignoró. De nuevo.

—Así que, ¿han sido estallidos de poder producidos al azar? —Cuando Bella asintió, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz

—¿Es posible que simplemente desaparezcan? —dijo, sonando esperanzada.

—Lo habría hecho ya a esta altura. Mira, una de cuatro cosas pasa después de una mutación, por lo que he podido aprender. —Empezó a moverse alrededor de la sala—. Un ser humano puede ser curado, y luego se desvanece después de un par semanas, incluso meses. O un humano puede ser mutado y eso se adhiere, y desarrollan algunas de las habilidades de los Luxen… o más. Luego están los que se autodestruyen. Pero tú ya estas fuera de ese escenario.

—¿Y?

—Bueno, y luego hay humanos que son mutados más allá de lo que cabría esperar, supongo.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté, mis dedos golpeteando el brazo del sofá.

Se cruzó de brazos y se balanceó hacia atrás.

—Como en el departamento de imprevisibles aspectos mutantes y es diferente para cada uno.

—¿Me convertiré en un mutante? —chilló Bella.

Él se rió.

—No lo creo.

Mis dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes todo esto, Bred?

—Benjamín —corrigió—. Como dije, he conocido a otros como Bella que han sido absorbidos por el DOD.

—Ajá. —Sonreí. Este tipo tenía tatuado mentiroso en la frente.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, de vuelta a las cosas importantes. Necesito ver si puedes controlarlo. Si no…

No me gustaba a dónde se dirigía con esa oración; me levanté del sofá y me moví rápidamente, sólo para recordarle al Imbécil lo que era.

Me encontraba en su cara en menos de un segundo.

—¿O qué, Brad? ¿Qué si no puede?

—Edward. —Bella suspiró—. Primero que nada, su nombre es Benjamín. BEN-JA-MIN. Y en serio, ¿podemos hacer esto sin ningún momento de hombre machista? Porque si no, esto tardará una eternidad.

Me giré, clavándola en su lugar con una mirada oscura.

—Lo mejor para empezar con esto es ver si puedes mover algo en comando. —Se detuvo—. Y creo que podemos ir de allí.

—¿Mover qué? —preguntó Bella.

Miró alrededor del cuarto.

—¿Qué tal un libro?

¿Qué libro? Había como un millón en pilas alrededor del cuarto, y obviamente, Bella tenía un momento difícil tratando de elegir uno, porque el Imbécil le dijo que se concentrara. Se giró hacia un lado, enfocando su atención en el sofá. No tenía idea de si miraba los cojines, el libro, el control o la revista.

Nada pasó.

Y después de tres horas, la única cosa que Bella pudo hacer fue que la mesa temblara y que tal vez me durmiera.

—Tengo hambre. Estoy cansada. Y he terminado —anunció Bella en algún momento, y después terminó la afirmación tirando mi pie de la mesa de café.

El Imbécil alzó las cejas.

—Está bien, podemos continuar mañana. No hay problema.

Ella le lanzó una mirada.

Lo que me hizo sonreír.

Estirando los brazos, bostecé.

—Guau, Brad, eres un gran entrenador. Estoy impresionado.

—Cállate —dijo Bella y luego sacó al Imbécil por la puerta. Me paré y caminé hacia el pasillo. Hablaban afuera. Escuché, porque no confiaba en él y además era entrometido.

—Solo quería decir que es bastante genial lo que estás haciendo, ayudándome. —Escuché que Bella decía.

Oh, olviden esto. No podía escuchar esta mierda. Levanté la mano y extendí el dedo medio. Nadie me vio, pero me hizo sentir mejor. Caminando hacia la cocina, tomé la mayonesa, el jamón y un pan. Ya casi terminaba cuando Bella entró.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Ondeé el cuchillo.

—Dijiste que tenías hambre.

Se acercó.

—Tú… no tenías que hacerme nada. Pero gracias.

—También tenía hambre. —Puse mayonesa en el pan, esparciéndola. Unos segundos más tarde, tenía dos sándwiches de jamón y queso. Le entregué uno—. Come.

Bella me miró, y le sonreí antes de tomar un gran bocado del mío.

Mantuve la boca cerrada mientras Bella comía. Cuando terminó, limpió, y luego fue a lavarse las manos. La seguí, parándome detrás de ella. Puse las manos a cada lado de sus caderas, mis dedos curvándose en el mostrador.

—Así que, tuviste una conversación bastante interesante con Butler en el pórtico.

Se estremeció.

—Su nombre es Benjamín, ¿y escuchas a escondidas Edward?

—Sólo mantenía un ojo en las cosas. —Moví la cabeza un centímetro, pasando la nariz por su cuello. Inhalé su dulce aroma—. Así que, ¿el que esté ayudándote es increíble?

—Está poniéndose en riesgo, Edward. Ya sea que te guste o no, tienes que darle créditos por eso.

—No tengo que darle nada más que la patada en el trasero que se merece. —Descansé la mejilla en su hombro—. No quiero que hagas esto.

—Edward…

—Y no tiene nada con mi disgusto furioso con el chico. —Moví las manos hacia sus caderas—. O el hecho de que…

—¿De que estés celoso? —dijo, moviendo su mejilla y trayendo sus labios demasiado cerca a los míos.

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso de él? No. Lo que iba a decir era "o el hecho de que tiene un nombre estúpido". ¿Benjamín? Cómo con Jamón. Benjamon Venga ya. —Me enderecé, jalándola contra mí. Ella no se alejó. En su lugar, se reclinó contra mí y me pregunté si sus ojos se encontraban abiertos o cerrados—. Gatita, no confío en él. Todo en él es muy conveniente.

Se soltó y me miró de frente.

—No quiero hablar de Benjamín.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De anoche.

Me quedé mirándola un momento y luego me alejé. Girándome, caminé hacia la mesa de la cocina. ¿Qué quedaba por decir sobre anoche? Necesitaba disculparme por decirle que era un problema, ¿pero aparte de eso? No lo sabía. Me froté el cuello. Qué desastre.

—De hecho —continuó—. Quiero terminar la conversación que teníamos antes de que llegara Benjamín.

—Que es sobre anoche.

—Sí —dijo en voz baja, arrastrando la palabra.

Me rasqué la barba en la mejilla, inseguro de a dónde ir con esto; esta cosa entre nosotros. No sabía ni qué decirle.

—Mira, anoche estaba enojado. También un poco sorprendido con… todo. —Cerré los ojos brevemente—. De todos modos, eso no es importante. Lo de Bart sí. Parte de mí quiere golpearlo y deshacerme de él. Sería muy fácil. Lo digo en serio, gatita. No es sólo un peligro para ti; si está jugando con nosotros, es un peligro para Alice. Por lo tanto, quiero mantenerla lo más lejos posible de esto.

—Por supuesto —murmuró.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Y estar de acuerdo con todo mantendrá control sobre él. Por lo tanto, tenías razón anoche acerca de eso.

Asintió ligeramente y esperé a que dijera lo que fuera que parecía que quería decir, pero permaneció callada. Suspiré.

—No me gusta esto, pero… —Hice una pausa—. Pero te voy a pedir una vez más que no hagas esto con él. Confía en que puedo encontrar algo que te pueda ayudar… que nos pueda ayudar.

Sus ojos encontraron los míos y supe en ese momento que no iba a detenerse. Por alguna razón, ella confiaba en Benjamín. Lo que dolía. Me recordaba en qué punto nos encontrábamos: en ningún lugar. La tristeza apareció en su mirada junto con el arrepentimiento, reflejando lo que sentía por dentro.

Porque después de todo lo sucedido, Bella en realidad no confiaba en mí.


	19. chapter 19

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 19

Las cosas cambiaron después del sábado por la noche.

No estaba seguro de si se trataba de una decisión consciente o simplemente las cosas se volvieron así entre nosotros. Había un hueco, uno que tenía que estar allí para mantener una especie de mente clara cuando se trataba de Benjamín. Aunque a veces era casi como antes… antes de todo. Discutíamos, y Bella combatía una sonrisa. Se rozaba contra mí, y lo sentía en cada célula. Tocaba su mano o arreglaba su cabello, y tomaba todo de mí dejarla ir.

Y había días en que Bella trataba, realmente lo hacía, de cruzar ese abismo entre nosotros, pero no podía, no cuando era tan evidente que no confiaba en mí.

No existía nada sin confianza.

Entonces las cosas cambiaron. Realmente no hablábamos en la escuela. La dejaba sola en clase de trigonometría y en el almuerzo. La veía por las tardes, y esta separación entre nosotros astillaba una parte oculta en mí, pero tenía que trazar una línea en alguna parte.

El entrenamiento absorbía la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo después de la escuela. Ni siquiera Alice se dio cuenta de que me encontraba con Bella y él, y sabía lo que todos pensaban en la escuela sobre esto. Que ahora salía con él y que todo afuera de su "novio" dejó de existir. Mantenerme callado al respecto era una lucha mientras los días se convertían en semanas

Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Bella… no parecía que iba muy bien. Manchas oscuras aparecieron debajo de sus ojos. Lucía pálida y demacrada, siempre con aspecto cansado. Como si durmiera lo mismo que yo, lo que significaba que no dormía una mierda.

Sólo una vez sentí un Arum desde el viernes después de Acción de Gracias, y me pasé casi toda la noche patrullando. Una vez, hacía una semana, cuando estuve cerca de las afueras del condado de Grant, sentí una presencia aceitosa y sofocante, pero luego desapareció. Nada desde entonces. Ni siquiera cuando Eathan o Alec patrullaban.

Hice que Anthony comprobara los registros de Benjamín, diciéndole que sólo tenía un presentimiento extraño sobre el nuevo chico. Todo lo que el Idiota le dijo a Bella acerca de dónde era, era cierto. Lo único que faltaba era el nombre de su tío, pero Anthony explicó que no era nada fuera de lo común.

Tal vez lo que sentía por Bella me cegaba cuando se trataba de este chico, tiñendo mi perspectiva. No lo sabía, pero no podía quitarme la sensación de que su apariencia, su oferta de ayuda, era demasiado fácil.

Trabajar con Bella no lograba mucho. Por lo que decía, no tuvo ningún estallido inesperado reciente, y tampoco progresaba demasiado. El Idiota apestaba en su entrenamiento. Hablaba. Mucho. Pero lo que dijo durante uno de los entrenamientos en realidad tenía sentido.

—Técnicamente, cuando utilizamos nuestras habilidades, estamos enviando una parte de nosotros —explicó—. Por ejemplo, si quisiera recoger algo, una parte de mí lo estaría haciendo como una extensión de mí. Es por eso que nuestros poderes nos hacen más débiles. —Hizo una pausa, riendo al ver la expresión de Bella—. No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy hablando.

Con un poco de mi ayuda, Bella finalmente fue capaz de mover elementos a propósito. Hizo flotar los libros hacia y fuera de la mesa de café, y sus ojos se iluminaron como si alguien acabara de verter un camión cargado de libros en su regazo.

Esa noche fue una de las últimas noches que entrené con ella. El DOD hizo el chequeo al día siguiente, absorbiendo la mayor parte de la tarde. La visita no fue nada fuera de lo común. Luego Esme hizo una visita el día después.

En la tercera noche, después de la escuela, no regresé. No hasta esta noche. Hoy temprano, en clase, me di cuenta de que su mano se hallaba vendada. Cuando le pregunté qué pasó, evitó contestarme. La inquietud brotó y creció a lo largo del día.

Un pensamiento horrible permaneció en el fondo de mi mente. ¿Su entrenamiento tenía algo que ver con la lesión? Llamé a la puerta, y en cuestión de un latido, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Hola. —Bella se quedó sin aliento mientras me miraba. Parecía más cansada que la última vez que la vi—. ¿Vas a ayudarnos esta noche?

Mi mirada cayó sobre sus dedos vendados.

—Sí. ¿Dónde está Bilbo?

—Benjamím —corrigió—. Está en la sala de estar.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—Sobre tu mano…

—Anoche me quemé con la estufa. —Se encogió de hombros, mirando las puntas de mis botas negras.

—Eso… es…

Suspiró. —¿Tonto?

No sabía si debía creerle o estar aliviado.

—Sí, realmente tonto, Bella. Quizá deberías mantenerte alejada de la estufa por un tiempo. —Pasé por delante de ella y entré en la sala de estar.

Sorprendemente, el Idiota me saludó.

—Qué bueno que nos acompañes de nuevo.

Sonriendo, me senté a su lado y extendí un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, molestándolo.

—Sé que me has extrañado. Está bien, ya estoy aquí.

—Sí —dijo, sonando verdaderamente sincero.

El entrenamiento empezó, y permanecí en silencio, viendo a Bella mover cosas alrededor. Se volvía muy buena en esto. Me sentía orgulloso de ella.

—Mover cosas es sólo un truco de salón, en realidad —dijo el Idiota después de que Bella apilara unos veinte libros sin tocarlos.

—Guau. —Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Justo ahora te das cuenta de eso?

Miró a Bella, manteniendo los brazos fijos sobre el pecho.

—La buena noticia es que ahora puedes hacerlo a mandato, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas el control. Espero que sea así, pero en verdad no lo sabemos.

Cielos, en serio tenía una verdadera cotorra positiva.

—Tengo una idea. Vas a tener que confiar en mí completamente. Si te pido que hagas algo, no puedes responderme con millones de preguntas. —Hizo una pausa mientras mis ojos se estrechaban—. Tenemos que ver algo increíble.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —dijo ella, sus hombros tensándose.

—Lo mejor que puedes hacer no es lo suficientemente bueno. —Exhaló con fuerza—. De acuerdo. Quédate aquí.

Ella me miró mientras desaparecía por el vestíbulo.

—No tengo idea de lo que está tramando.

Arqueé una ceja.

—Adivino que será algo que no me va a gustar.

Hubo un extraño ruido metálico de cubiertos y entonces el Idiota regresó a la puerta, con una mano detrás de la espalda. —¿Estás lista?

—Seguro —respondió.

El chico sonrió y luego inclinó el brazo hacia atrás. Vi la luz reflejando el metal un segundo antes de que lo tirara, lanzando el cuchillo directamente hacia Bella.

Bella levantó la mano, una mirada de horror grabada en su rostro. El cuchillo se detuvo en el aire. Congelado a centímetros de su pecho, el extremo puntiagudo hacia ella. Simplemente se quedó allí, suspendido.

Mi boca se abrió mientras parpadeaba lentamente.

Aplaudió. —¡Lo sabía!

—¿Qué demonios, Benjamín? —chilló Bella cuando el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

No acababa de lanzar un cuchillo de carnicero hacia el pecho de Bella.

Salí de mi estupor congelado con rabia; lo que acababa de hacer hundiéndose finalmente en mi cabeza. Parecía un cohete de ira.

Cambiando a mi verdadera forma, estrellé a Benjamín contra la pared, mi luz blanquecina y roja casi engulléndolo.

Iba a matarlo, aquí y ahora. Este idiota hijo de puta iba a morir. Lo levanté hasta que se hallaba a mitad de la pared.

—¡Woa! ¡Woa! —gritó, agitando los brazos en la luz—. Tienes que calmarte. Bella no corría ningún peligro.

Eso es todo. Voy a matarlo. Esa fue mi única advertencia para Bella. Él no me oyó, pero sabía que la muerte se acercaba. Las ventanas y paredes comenzaron a temblar. La pantalla plana en el soporte de la televisión repiqueteó. Y el sonido del yeso agrietándose llenó el aire. Mi luz se encendió, engulléndolo entero.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella— ¡Detente!

El aire se calentó y cargó a mí alrededor. Su grito lleno de terror vino una y otra vez. Me odiaría si lo matara, en serio lo haría. Podría soportarlo, pero también estaría asustada de mí, y eso… Sí, eso no podría manejarlo.

Con un esfuerzo titánico, dejé caer su trasero de rata.

Desafortunadamente, cayó de pie y no de cabeza. Bella se lanzó en medio de nosotros.

—De acuerdo. Ambos necesitan parar, demonios.

Se pasó las manos por la camisa, alisándola.

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada.

—Sí, me lanzaste un jodido cuchillo —replicó ella.

Voy a partirlo en dos.

Al oír mi voz, Bella me miró.

—Para ya.

La furia zumbaba a través de mí. Podría haberla matado, así como así, mientras me encontraba sentado allí como un maldito idiota, dejando que sucediera. Ya no. Terminé con esto. Y ella también.

Todavía en mi forma verdadera, extendí la mano y pasé los dedos por su mejilla. Su piel era suave como la seda y tan malditamente frágil.

Dejando caer la mano, cambié a mi forma humana. Sólo mis ojos quedaron en blanco, y tan afilados como el maldito cuchillo que le lanzó.

—¿En qué demonios pensabas?

—¡No corría ningún peligro! —gritó él—. ¡Si hubiera pensado por sólo un momento que ella no podía hacerlo, no se lo hubiera lanzado!

Esquivé a Bella, mi mano encrespándose en un puño.

—¡Pero no había manera de que hubieras sabido que ella podría hacerlo! ¡No al cien por ciento!

Se volvió, sus ojos suplicantes sobre Bella.

—Juro que nunca estuviste en ningún peligro, Bella. Si hubiera pensado que no podrías detenerlo, no lo hubiera hecho.

Maldije de nuevo, pero Bella me bloqueó. La miré.

—¿Quién hace eso?

—De hecho, Kiefer Sutherland lo hizo. En la película original de Buffy —explicó él—. La dieron en la televisión hace unas noches atrás. Le lanzó uno a Buffy, y ella lo atrapó.

—Ese fue Donald Sutherland: el padre —corregí. Qué estúpido.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es lo mismo.

—¡Yo no soy Buffy! —gritó Bella.

Una sonrisa lenta tiró de sus labios.

—Definitivamente eres más linda que Buffy.

Gruñí en voz baja.

—¿Tienes ganas de morir? Porque en verdad estás presionándome, amigo. Hablo en serio. Estás presionándome. Puedo golpearte contra esa pared hasta que no te quede nada dentro. ¿Puedes huir de mí para siempre? ¿No? Eso creí.

Su mandíbula sobresalía.

—De acuerdo. Lo lamento. Pero si no hubiera sido capaz de atraparlo, yo lo hubiera detenido. Al igual que tú lo hubieras hecho. Sin sangre, no hay culpable.

Un torbellino de furia se construía dentro de mí cuando Bella soltó un suspiro profundo.

—Creo que ya es suficiente por esta noche.

—Pero…

—Benjamín, creo de verdad que deberías irte —dijo—. ¿De acuerdo? Creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Él la miró por un momento y luego asintió.

—De acuerdo. —Con un rápido vistazo en mi dirección, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo—. Pero estuviste genial, Bella. No creo que comprendas lo increíble que fue eso.

La furia salió de mí, sacudiendo los suelos. El Idiota abandonó la casa en ese momento. Una parte de mí se hallaba decepcionada. Como que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar algo conmigo. Al menos entonces podría decir que fue en defensa.

El silencio cayó en su estela hasta que finalmente hablé—: Ya no más. No más, en lo absoluto. —Mi voz era baja mientras Bella me miraba—. Pudo haberte matado, Bella. No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Nunca estaré de acuerdo con eso.

—No intentó matarme, Edward.

La incredulidad me inundó.

—¿Estás loca?

—No. —Se inclinó y recogió el cuchillo perversamente afilado.

—Ya no quiero que hagas más entrenamientos con él. Ni siquiera te quiero cerca de él. Ese chico tiene unos cuantos tornillos perdidos. Voy a hacerle una cirugía plástica clandestina. No puedo…

—Edward —susurró.

—… creer que haya hecho eso. —Me golpeó de nuevo; lo cerca que llegó a estar de una herida de cuchillo en el pecho. Dando un paso adelante, envolví los brazos alrededor de ella y la arrastré contra mí. Me abrazó con fuerza—. Jesús, Bella, pudo haberte lastimado. —Levanté la mano, envolviéndola alrededor de mi nuca. Dios mío, podría haber muerto esta noche, y podría no haber estado aquí para ayudarla. Habría estado afuera, persiguiendo a un maldito Arum. O enfurruñado en mi casa como un perdedor.

Un temblor me sacudió.

—Mira, es obvio que tienes algo de control. Puedo ayudarte a trabajar en ello. —Apoyé la barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza—. Esto no puede volver a suceder.

—Edward. —Su voz era apagada.

—¿Qué? —Me aparté, bajando la barbilla.

—Lo congelé.

Mis cejas se juntaron. —¿Ah?

—Congelé el cuchillo. —Se contoneó para liberarse, agitando el cuchillo alrededor—. No fue que simplemente lo detuviera. Lo congelé. La cosa flotó en el aire.

Entonces lo comprendí. Se encontraba en lo cierto. No lo detuvo. Se quedó inmóvil, y ese era uno de los talentos más difíciles para incluso un maestro Luxen completamente desarrollado.

—Santo…

Se echó a reír.

—Dios, eso es bastante enorme, ¿no es cierto?

Asentí.

—Lo es. Es... es grande.

La emoción enrojeció su cara bonita.

—No podemos dejar de entrenar.

No. De ninguna manera.

—Bella…

—¡No podemos! Mira, que me haya lanzado un cuchillo no estuvo bien. Y Dios sabe que no estoy exactamente emocionada de que lo haya hecho, pero funcionó. Funcionó de verdad. Estamos llegando a algo aquí…

—¿Qué parte de "pudo haberte matado" no entiendes? —Retrocedí antes de que le metiera algo de sentido común—. No quiero que te entrenes con él. No cuando está poniendo tu vida en peligro.

—No está poniendo mi vida en peligro. —Negó con la cabeza—. No podemos detenernos. Podré ser capaz de controlarlo y usar la Fuente, justo como tú y Alice. Puedo ayudarte…

—¿Ayudarme con qué? —La miré fijamente, riendo con dureza—. ¿Ayudarme a luchar contra los Arum?

Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, se tocó uno con la punta del cuchillo mientras sus ojos se estrechaban sobre mí.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa si quisiera hacerlo?

Me eché a reír de nuevo.

—Gatita, no me vas a ayudar a luchar contra los Arum.

—¿Por qué no? Si puedo controlar la Fuente y ayudar, ¿por qué no? Podría luchar.

—Creo que las razones son bastante enormes —le grité, perdiendo parte de mi paciencia—. En primer lugar, eres humana.

—No realmente.

—Es cierto, eres una humana mutada, pero una humana que es muchísimo más débil y vulnerable que un Luxen.

Exhaló lentamente.

—No sabes lo débil o vulnerable que seré una vez que esté completamente entrenada.

—Como sea. En segundo lugar, no tienes ninguna razón para pelear contra los Arum. Eso nunca va a suceder.

—Edward…

—No ocurrirá mientras siga vivo. ¿Comprendes eso? Nunca irás detrás de un Arum. No me importa si puedes evitar que el mundo gire.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por la ira.

—No te pertenezco, Edward.

—No se trata de pertenencia, pequeña chiflada.

—¿Chiflada? —Me miró—. No deberías decirme ese tipo de nombres cuando en mi mano sostengo un cuchillo.

Casi me reí de nuevo.

—En tercer lugar, hay algo extraño en Benjamín. No puedes decirme que no lo ves o que no lo sientes.

—Oh, no…

—No conoces nada sobre él, nada más profundo aparte de que le gusta surfear y seguir blogs. Gran cosa.

—Esas no son razones lo suficientemente buenas —disparó.

—Porque no quiero que corras peligro, ¿qué te parece eso? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, joder? —grité.

Bella saltó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Con las manos en las caderas, aparté la mirada. Conté hasta diez. Todavía molesto, conté hasta veinte. No funcionó.

—Edward —dijo, su voz más suave—, no puedes detenerme sólo para protegerme.

Mi cabeza se giró hacia ella.

—Necesito protegerte.

—Edward, me halagas, de verdad, pero tu trabajo no es protegerme. No soy Alice. No soy otra más de tus responsabilidades.

—¡Es jodidamente cierto que no eres Alice! Pero sí eres mi responsabilidad. Te metí en este lío. ¡Y no voy a arrastrarte más profundo!

—No voy a detenerme —dijo, enderezando los hombros.

Estupefacto, lo único que pude hacer fue mirarla fijamente por un momento. ¿No lo entendía? Congelar cuchillos nunca la prepararía para ir cara a cara contra un Arum.

—¿Importa, siquiera, que no quiero que te arriesgues de esa manera? ¿Que no voy a permitir algo tan estúpido como que vayas a enfrentarte con los Arum?

Se estremeció.

—¿Querer ayudarte a ti y a los de tu clase es estúpido?

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Sí, lo es.

—Edward —susurró—. Entiendo que te importe…

—No lo entiendes. ¡Ese es el problema! —Me detuve, alejándome de nuevo mientras aspiraba el aire de la habitación—. No seré parte de esto. Es en serio, Bella. Tú escogiste esto, entonces… como sea. —Odiaba decirlo, pero era cierto. No la menospreciaría de esta manera—. No voy a tener esto carcomiéndome por dentro como ocurrió con Emmett cada jodido día. No cometeré otro error, ni consentiré esto.

Contuvo el aliento.

—Edward…

—¿Qué vas a escoger, Bella? —La miré directamente—. Dímelo ahora mismo.

—No sé qué decirte.

Me eché hacia atrás, como si en realidad me hubiera golpeado.

Hubiera sido mejor que esto, porque hizo su elección. Eligió ponerse en peligro. Decidió preguntarme si me sentía bien con ello. Eligió esto. Cada parte de mí se endureció.

—Eso fue lo más equivocado que pudiste haber dicho. Se acabó.

La ira hervía en mi interior, una compañera constante desde la noche que Bella casi recibió un cuchillo en el pecho. El borde amargo de la furia se desvaneció sólo porque puse un poco de espacio entre el incidente y nosotros. Saber que ella todavía entrenaría con ese idiota psicótico y yo no estuviera allí me volvía loco.

Pero no podía, no sería, parte de eso. Ya era bastante malo saber que me mantuve al margen y prácticamente observando todo lo que le sucedió a Emmett y no hice nada para detenerlo. Por otra parte, viajaba por ese mismo camino a la velocidad de una bala, ¿verdad?

Tan enojado como me encontraba con Bella, lo que sentía por ella no disminuyó. Una parte de mí deseaba que lo hiciera, porque lidiaría mucho mejor con esto si no me importara, pero lo hacía.

Odiaba ver lo desgastada que se veía en clase. Lo triste que estaba mi hermana porque Bella no pasaba tiempo con ella. Alice preguntaba casi todas las noches sobre Bella, como esperando que tuviera todas las respuestas. Lo jodido era que las tenía, pero, ¿qué podía decirle? Todo lo que podía hacer era tranquilizar a Alice para que no hiciera nada que molestara a Bella. Odiaba que el entrenamiento se hubiera convertido en todo para ella. ¿Qué trataba de probar? ¿Que era fuerte? ¿Qué podía estar de pie a mi lado?

De sólo pensarlo me molestaba y me daban ganas de hacer estallar cosas por los aires.

Un poco más de una semana después de la última sesión de entrenamiento, mi teléfono sonó. Puse el portátil a un lado, y levanté la mano. El teléfono se deslizó desde el tocador y voló directamente a mi palma. A medida que mis dedos se cerraban alrededor de él, me pregunté si Bella sería capaz de hacer esto ahora. Controlar el movimiento de manera tan precisa. Muchas cosas podían pasar en una semana.

Volteé el teléfono otra vez, viendo el mensaje. Mis ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Era de Bella.

¿Puedes venir?

Me quedé mirando el mensaje durante un minuto y luego tiré el teléfono sobre la cama. Echándome hacia atrás, me pasé las manos por la cara. Bajé los brazos, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el techo. Seguí la grieta en forma de telaraña en el yeso. Otro mensaje llegó.

¡¡¡Es importante!!!

Diez minutos pasaron antes de que un tercer mensaje sonara en mi teléfono. Me encontraba medio tentado a recogerlo y tirarlo por la ventana, pero bajé la mirada y vi el mensaje.

Es acerca de Emmett.

Me hallaba fuera de la cama en un nanosegundo. Corriendo por las escaleras, volé fuera y fui al lado sin pensarlo dos veces. No había ni una sola parte de mí que pensara que Bella sacaría a Emmett a colación sin que existiera una buena maldita razón para ello.

Bella abrió la puerta.

—Edward… —se interrumpió, su mirada cayendo a mi rostro.

Estaba por debajo de un grado, pero apenas sentía el frío golpeando mi pecho desnudo o filtrándose a través de los pantalones de pijama de franela. Entré.

—¿Qué pasa con Emmett?

Cerró la puerta, y no podía decir si era mi corazón acelerado o el de ella, pero latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Mientras se giraba, seguía mirándome, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Bella.

—Perdón. —Caminó hacia la sala de estar, presionando los brazos contra sus costados para que no se rozaran contra los míos. Lo hice primero, luchando por mantener la calma. Ella respiró hondo y luego dijo— : Vi a Rosalie hoy.


	20. chapter 20

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 20

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras la observaba.

—¿Qué?

—La chica de Emmett…

—Sé lo que dijiste. —Arrastrando las manos por mi cabello, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir—. ¿Cómo puedes estar segura que era ella, Bella? Nunca la has visto.

—He visto los volantes de personas desaparecidas. Es un rostro que no puedo olvidar. —Se sentó, pasado las manos por sus rodillas—. Era ella.

—Santa mierda… —Me senté a su lado en el sofá, dejando caer las manos entre mis piernas. No podía procesar esto—. ¿Dónde la viste?

—En la oficina de correos después de la escuela —dijo.

—¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para decirme? —Me reí por lo bajo—. Porque estabas entrenando con Bilbo Bolsón y tuviste que esperar hasta que se fuera para hablar conmigo.

Su boca se abrió y luego asintió. Apretó las rodillas.

—Lo siento, pero te estoy diciendo ahora.

Asentí mientras mi mirada se movía alrededor de la habitación, aterrizando en el árbol de Navidad que ayudé a armar. Dios, parecía como hace una eternidad atrás.

—Hombre, no… ni siquiera sé qué decir. ¿Rose está viva?

Se aclaró la garganta.

—Edward, la vi con Eleazar Vaughn. Está con el DOD. Se estacionaron a un lado de la carretera y la puerta del auto se abrió. Así es cómo los vi. Él estaba cerrando la puerta y se veía enojado.

Lentamente, la miré, y nuestras miradas se encontraron. El tiempo se extendió mientras las noticias impactantes se abrían paso al entendimiento. Mi mundo entero se rompió en un instante y luego rápidamente se reconstruyó. Había estado el noventa y nueve por ciento seguro de que algo pasó con Rosalie, y Emmett la curó. A sabiendas de cómo eso cambió a Bella, y si lo que dijo Benjamín sobre el DOD buscando a humanos como Bella era cierto, entonces no se necesitaba de mucha lógica para descubrir que lo que sucedió con Emmett y Rosalie fue debido al DOD y no a los Arum.

De alguna manera, el DOD descubrió que Emmett hizo algo prohibido. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Pero en ese momento no importaba, porque entraron a mi casa y… nos mintieron a Alice y a mí. Nos arrancaron el mundo y había sido una mentira.

Quizás todo era una mentira.

Porque si Rosalie todavía se encontraba viva, y con el DOD, entonces Emmett… podía estar vivo.

Me puse de pie, cambiando a mi verdadera forma involuntariamente. La ira palpitaba como el latido de un tambor de acero. Las luces en el árbol de Navidad titilaron a la vez que un viento se alzaba dentro de la habitación.

Le hablé a Bella, cada palabra recalcada con furia. «¿Estaba con el DOD? ¿El DOD es responsable de esto?»

—No lo sé, Edward, pero esa no es la peor parte de esto. Cómo podría el DOD saber lo que pasó entre Emmett y Rosalie, a menos…

«¿A menos que alguien les haya dicho?» Mi luz vibró, y un estallido de calor llenó la habitación. «Pero Emmett ni siquiera me contó a mí que la sanó o que algo sucedió. ¿Cómo podría saber alguien? A menos que alguien los hubiese visto además de mí, sospechaba lo que sucedió, y nos traicionó…»

Asintió mientras me observaba con los ojos ensanchados.

—Eso es lo que he estado pensando. Tenía que ser alguien que sabía, y eso probablemente limita el grupo de sospechosos.

Lo que significaba que fue alguien que conocía, en quien confiaba. Alguien en quien Emmett confiaba. El calor emanó de mí. Nunca había sentido tanta ira antes. Era una entidad viviente en la habitación. Necesito saber quién nos traicionó. Luego los haré desear nunca haber aterrizado en este planeta.

Bella se puso de pie, arremangándose las mangas del suéter. «¿Edward?»

Sorprendido de escuchar su voz en mi cabeza, porque era algo que no parecía disfrutar, me enfoqué en ella. «Te escucho.»

Hubo una pausa. «Sé que estás empeñado en vengarte, pero lo más importante, ¿qué pasa si Emmett todavía está vivo?»

Me moví más cerca de ella. «Entonces no sé si debería estar feliz o triste. Él estaría vivo, pero, ¿dónde? El DOD lo tiene, y si ese es el caso, ¿qué tipo de vida ha tenido? ¿Durante dos años?» Una bola de emoción amarga se formó en mi garganta. «¿Qué le han estado haciendo?»

«Lo siento, Ed. Realmente lo siento. Pero la cuestión es que podría estar vivo.» Bella extendió una mano, colocándola en la luz, encontrando mi pecho y tocándolo. Mi luz vibró erráticamente, y luego se calmó. Mi cuerpo zumbó ante el contacto. «Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿cierto?» Dijo.

Sí, sí significa.

Retrocediendo, me obligué a cambiar a mi forma humana.

—Necesito averiguar si mi hermano está vivo… y si no… —Aparté la mirada, mi mandíbula tensándose—. Necesito saber cómo y por qué murió. Es obvio por qué querían a Rose, ¿pero a mi hermano?

Bella se sentó, pasándose una palma por la frente. Su muñeca se giró, revelando un profundo moretón violáceo rodeando su piel.

—No sé… —Jadeó cuando tomé su mano—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Giré la mano, mis cejas frunciéndose.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¿Ah? —Bajó la mirada—. No es nada. Me golpeé el brazo con la encimera temprano.

Una sensación de angustia se formo en mi pecho mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la suya. De pie por encima de ella, encontré una vez más difícil mantenerme en mi forma humana. Demasiadas emociones me desgarraban, pero este moretón se veía como la huella de una mano.

Como si alguien la hubiera agarrado por la muñeca con demasiada fuerza. El tema de Rosalie e incluso de Emmett tomaron un segundo plano. ¿Alguien la lastimaba? Si era así, tenía la certeza de que sabía quién era: Benjamín.

—¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que pasó? Porque juro que si no fue así, me dices y ese problema se resolverá.

Su risa fue temblorosa, pero rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Edward, eso fue todo lo que sucedió. Dios.

Observándola atentamente, tenía una decisión que tomar. O le creía o mataba a Benjamín sin ninguna prueba real. Aunque no sentía que necesitara mucho más prueba para patearle el trasero. Bella me sonrió, y exhalé ruidosamente. Ella no mentiría sobre esto, porque ese moretón no era nada como un cuchillo siendo lanzado hacia ella. Entrenar no debería dejar moretones, y no podía imaginarla protegiéndolo.

Me senté en el sofá de nuevo, reenfocándome en Rose y Emmett.

Una pequeña chispa de esperanza ardió profundamente en mi pecho, pero tenía miedo… demonios, estaba aterrorizado de aferrarme a ella. Si lo hacía y Emmett no estaba vivo, sería como perderlo nuevamente.

—No le digas a Alice sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? —dije—. No hasta que tengamos algunas pistas o algo. No quiero que sepa nada hasta que estemos seguros.

—¿Cómo vas a encontrar pistas? —preguntó.

—Dijiste que viste a Rosalie con Eleazar, ¿cierto?

Asintió.

—Bueno, sucede que sé dónde vive. Y probablemente él sabe dónde está Rose y qué pasó con Emmett.

—¿Cómo sabes dónde vive?

En el momento en que fue asignado a nosotros, me aseguré de que supiera donde vivía el hijo de perra.

—Tengo mis maneras.

Bella palideció.

—Espera. Oh, no, no puedes ir tras él. ¡Eso es una locura y es peligroso!

Arqueé una ceja.

—Como si te importara lo que me suceda, gatita.

Su boca cayó abierta.

—¡Sí me importa, idiota! Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.

¿Realmente le importaba? ¿Quién sabía?

—No hago promesas que sé que romperé.

—¡Argh! Eres tan condenadamente frustrante. No te lo conté para que pudieras ir y hacer algo estúpido.

—No voy hacer nada estúpido. E incluso si lo que planeo es riesgoso y loco, es algo bien pensado fuera del nivel de estupidez.

Rodó los ojos.

—Eso es muy confortante. De todas maneras, ¿cómo sabes dónde vive?

—Ya que estamos rodeados de personas quienes potencialmente quieren dañar a mi familia, tiendo a vigilarlos como ellos me vigilan a mí. —Me eché hacia atrás, estirando los brazos hasta que mi espalda se arqueó. Cuando la atrapé mirándome fijamente, resistí señalárselo—. Él se ha estado quedando en una casa de alquiler en Moorefield, pero no estoy seguro cuál es.

Cambió de posición en el sofá, bostezando.

—¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Vigilar su cuadra?

—Sí.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes un complejo de James Bond?

—Posiblemente —respondí—. Solo necesito un auto que no sea fácil de reconocer. ¿Tu mamá trabaja mañana?

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—No, está libre en la tarde y probablemente estará durmiendo, pero…

—Su auto será perfecto. —Me moví más cerca de ella—. Incluso si Eleazar ha visto su auto, no sospechará que le pertenece.

—No voy a dejar que tomes el auto de mi madre.

—¿Por qué no? —Le sonreí—. Soy un buen conductor.

—Ese no es el punto. —Se inclinó contra el reposabrazos del sofá—. No puedo simplemente dejar que tomes su auto sin mí.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No te vas a involucrar en esto.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido.

—Quieres el auto de mi mamá. Entonces tienes que tenerme junto con él. Es una oferta especial de dos por uno.

Bajando el mentón, la miré.

—¿Tenerte? Ahora eso suena como un trato mucho más interesante.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Como socia, Edward.

—Mmh… —Poniéndome de pie, me alejé del sofá, deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta principal—. Estate lista después de la escuela mañana. Deshazte de Bartolomeo por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Y no le digas una sola palabra de esto a él. Tú y yo estaremos jugando a los espías solos.

Para el momento que la oscuridad cayó a la noche siguiente, me dirigí afuera y esperé junto al auto de la madre de Bella. No tenía un gran plan para la noche. En cierto modo solo improvisar, pero si veía a Eleazar, iba a tener una pequeña charla con él. No habría ninguna manera que me detuviera de hacer eso.

Un poco después de las cinco y media, Bella salió, cerrando la puerta en silencio detrás de ella. Extendí la mano en busca de las llaves.

—Nop. Es el auto de mi madre, lo cual significa que yo conduzco.

Le di una mirada oscura, pero no quería desperdiciar tiempo discutiendo. Caminé alrededor del auto y me monté en el lado del copiloto. Inmediatamente, me di cuenta que este no iba hacer un viaje cómodo. Este auto estaba construido para miembros de Lollipop Guild.

Bella me miró a la vez que encendía el auto y se echó a reír.

Con las piernas apretadas, le fruncí el ceño a pesar de que era bueno, realmente bueno, escuchar su risa de nuevo. Cuando se dio la vuelta, cambió la radio a una estación de rock, y sólo para molestarla, la cambié a la estación que reproducía a Elvis sin parar. Moorefield no era un viaje largo, pero por la forma en que se veía ahora mismo, se pensaría que iba a tomarnos horas.

El mentón de Bella sobresalió, y escondí la sonrisa mirando por la ventana.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te deshiciste de cara de mantequilla?

—Le dije que tenía planes con mi madre. No es como si pasara cada minuto del día con Benjamín.

Resoplé.

—¿Qué? —Hubo una pausa y luego dijo—: ¿Qué? Sabes lo que estoy haciendo con él. No es como si estuviéramos saliendo y viendo películas.

—¿Realmente sé lo que estás haciendo con él? —le pregunté con suavidad, mirando el borrón de árboles a la vez que entrábamos en la carretera.

—Sí.

Con la mandíbula tensa, incliné el cuerpo hacia el suyo, lo cual no era mucho, dado el espacio limitado.

—Sabes, tu vida entera no tiene que involucrar entrenar con Bradley. Puedes tomar tiempo libre.

—Podrías también unírtenos. Me gustaba… cuando ayudabas, cuando estabas allí —admitió.

También me gustaba ayudarla, hasta el momento en que el imbécil pudo haberla matado.

—Sabes mi posición respecto a eso, pero necesitas dejar de evitar a Alice. Te extraña. Y eso es totalmente jodido.

—Lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes? —Parpadeé—. ¿Por qué lo sientes? ¿Por ser una amiga de mierda?

—No estoy intentando ser una amiga de mierda, Edward. —La ira inundaba su voz—. Sabes lo que estoy haciendo. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que la mantuviera fuera de esto. Simplemente dile a Alice que lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

—No.

—¿Podemos no hablar?

—Y eso también sería un no —dije, pero aparte de darle direcciones hacia la subdivisión donde Vaughn vivía, no dije nada más. No hasta que estacionó el auto a medio camino entre las seis casas a las que reduje la búsqueda—. ¿Cómo ha estado yendo tu entrenamiento?

—Si no fueras tan egocéntrico, lo sabrías.

Sonreí.

—¿Todavía eres capaz de congelar las cosas? ¿Mover objetos a tu alrededor? —Cuando asintió, la miré de cerca—. ¿Has tenido brotes inesperados de poder?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué todavía estás entrenando? El objetivo era que pudieras conseguir controlarte. Ya lo has hecho.

Gimió.

—Esa no es la única razón, Edward. Y lo sabes.

—Obviamente no lo sé —repliqué, presionando la espalda contra el asiento. Jesús, mis piernas se estaban adormeciendo.

—Dios, me encanta que quieras meterte en mis asuntos personales, pero no quiero discutir.

—Me gusta hablar de tus asuntos personales. Por lo general, es entretenido y siempre es bueno para reírse.

—Bueno, para mí no —replicó.

Suspiré mientras me movía en el asiento inútilmente.

—Este auto es una mierda.

—Fue idea tuya. Yo, por el contrario, pienso que el auto tiene un tamaño perfecto. Pero eso podría ser porque no tengo el tamaño de una montaña.

Resoplé.

—Tienes el tamaño de una pequeña y diminuta muñeca.

—Si dices una muñeca de ojos vacios, te haré daño. —Enrolló la cadena del collar alrededor de sus dedos—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señora. —Le eché un vistazo mientras ella miraba hacia adelante. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que bostezara. Aunque no había mucha luz de los faroles cercanos abriéndose camino hacia el auto, podía ver el cansancio en cada línea de su rostro. Lo había visto cada día durante una semana, volviéndose cada vez peor.

Suspiré.

—Estás agotada. Alice está preocupada. No deja de molestarme para comprobarte y ver lo que está mal, dado que ya no te juntas con ella.

—Oh, ¿así que volvemos a la parte donde haces las cosas para que tú hermana esté feliz? ¿Estás consiguiendo puntos extras por preguntar?

—No. —Extendí la mano, agarrando su barbilla suavemente y dirigiendo su mirada hacia la mía—. Estoy preocupado. Estoy preocupado por mil razones diferentes y odio esto… odio sentirme como si no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La historia se está repitiendo y aunque puedo verlo tan claro como el día, no puedo detenerlo.

Su pecho se levantó con una inhalación suave mientras su mirada buscaba la mía. Levantando una mano, envolvió los dedos alrededor de mi muñeca, inhalando bruscamente cuando la estática saltó de mi piel a la suya. No dijo nada, como siempre, pero en ese momento, mientras me miraba con un agudo sentido de desesperación, me di cuenta de que no solamente estaba siendo silenciosa. Había palabras que ella quería decir.

Se notaban en sus ojos y en las tensas líneas de su hermoso rostro. Ellas colgaban en el aire entre nosotros, constantemente silencioso.

—Lo siento —susurró ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre todo. Por no salir con Alice y ser una amiga terrible para Jess y Angela. —Apartó mi mano al tiempo que volvió a mirar por el parabrisas, parpadeando varias veces—. Y lo siento por no poder dejar de entrenar. Entiendo por qué quieres que yo no lo haga. Realmente, lo hago. Entiendo que no quieres que me ponga en peligro y que no confíes en Benjamín. Por encima de todo, sé que temes que termine como Rosalie y Emmett, independientemente de lo que realmente les sucedió, y quieres protegerme de eso. Lo entiendo. Y... me mata saber que te duele, pero tienes que entender por qué tengo que ser capaz de controlar y utilizar mis habilidades.

—Bella…

—Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo? —Me miró, y cuando asentí con la cabeza, continuó—: Esto no es sólo acerca de ti y lo que quieres. O a lo que le tienes miedo. Esto es acerca de mí... mi futuro y mi vida. Por supuesto, no sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida cuando llegue la universidad, pero ahora me enfrento a un futuro en el cual si salgo de la gama del cuarzo beta, voy a ser un objeto de caza. Al igual que tú. Mi mamá estará en peligro si un Arum me ve y me sigue a casa. Y luego, está todo este lío del DOD.

Su mano se apretó alrededor de la obsidiana.

—Tengo que ser capaz de defenderme a mí misma y a las personas que me importan. Porque no puedo esperar a que tú estés siempre ahí para protegerme. No está bien, ni es justo para ninguno de los dos. Es por eso que estoy entrenando con Benjamín. No lo hago para molestarte. Ni para estar con él. Lo hago para poder estar a tu lado, como tu igual, y no ser alguien que te necesita para que la protejas. Y también lo estoy haciendo por mí misma, así no tengo que depender de nadie para que me salve.

Me recosté, cerrando los ojos. Todas las cosas terribles que le había dicho cuando recién la conocí; que ella era débil y no lo suficientemente buena, me golpearon justo en la cara. Yo causé en ella esta necesidad de crecer y superarse.

—Lo sé —dije después de unos minutos, dándome cuenta de que quizá ya lo sabía todo este tiempo, pero había estado tan metido en mi propio culo para aceptarlo—. Sé por qué quieres hacer esto. Y lo respeto. Lo hago, pero es difícil dar un paso atrás y dejar que esto suceda.

—No sabes lo que va a suceder, Edward.

Frotando mi mandíbula, miré a través del parabrisas. Pequeños copos de nieve caían sin rumbo, derritiéndose al momento en que alcanzaban el capó.

—Es difícil. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir sobre esto. Voy a respetar lo que quieres hacer, pero es difícil.

Un largo momento de silencio pasó, y luego Bella continuó.

—De todos modos, ¿qué vamos a hacer si vemos a Eleazar?

—No he pensado en tanto todavía.

—Guau. Este era un buen plan. —Hizo una pausa—. Dudo mucho que Rosalie se encuentre en una de estas casas. Eso sería demasiado peligroso.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué tenerla en un lugar público como ese? ¿Cuándo cualquiera podría verla?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tengo la clara impresión de que Eleazar no estaba muy contento. Tal vez ella se escapó.

La miré.

—Eso tendría sentido. Pero Eleazar, bueno, él siempre ha sido muy malo.

—¿Lo conoces?

—No muy bien, comenzó a trabajar con Stefan unos meses antes de que Emmett desapareciera. —La última palabra era difícil de decir—. Stefan había sido nuestro controlador por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo, y luego Eleazar se presentó con él. Él estuvo allí cuando nos informaron sobre Emmett y Rosalie. —Recuerdos amargos obstruyeron mi garganta—. Stefan parecía realmente molesto. Como si Emmett no fuera sólo una cosa que murió, sino una persona. Tal vez conectó con Emmett en los últimos años. Ves… —Me aclaré la garganta—. Emmett tenía ese tipo de efecto en la gente. Incluso cuando estaba siendo un listillo, no podías evitarlo. De todos modos, a Eleazar no podría importarle menos.

Bella se acercó sobre el pequeño espacio entre nosotros y apretó mi brazo. La miré, y después de un momento, coloqué mi mano sobre la suya.

Algo infinito llameó entre nosotros… más fuerte que lo físico, mucho más profundo. Me retiré. Mirando la nieve caer en grandes copos.

—¿Sabes lo que he estado pensando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella después de un momento.

Me recosté contra el asiento para evitar que mis piernas se acalambraran.

—Si el DOD sabe lo que podemos hacer, entonces ninguno de nosotros está realmente seguro. No es que hayamos estado a salvo, pero esto cambia todo. —La miré—. Creo que no te he dicho gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por hablarme de Rosalie. —Sonreí ligeramente.

—Tenías que saberlo. Yo… espera. Tenemos uno.

Dos faros se encendieron en la calle. Era por lo menos el quinto auto en ponerse en marcha, pero este era una SUV. Entrecerré los ojos.

—Se trata de una Expedition.

La Expedition negra redujo la velocidad y entró en el camino de entrada de dos casas de un solo piso. La puerta del conductor se abrió y salió Eleazar, frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba la mirada al cielo. Mis manos se juntaron en puños. Otra puerta del coche se cerró y una figura se movió a la luz.

—Maldita sea —dije, reconociendo a la mujer—. Victoria está con él.

—Bueno, en realidad no pensabas en hablar con él, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, algo así.

—Eso es una locura. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Irrumpir en su casa y demandar respuestas? —Cuando asentí, ella me miró boquiabierta—. Y luego, ¿qué?

—Otra cosa que no he calculado plenamente aún.

—Vaya —murmuró ella—. Apestas con toda esta cosa de espías.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, no podemos hacer nada esta noche. Si uno de ellos desapareciera, probablemente no sería un gran lío, pero dos levantarían demasiadas preguntas.

Desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. Una luz se encendió adentro, y luego alguien que supuse era Victoria pasó frente a la ventana.

Las cortinas se cerraron.

—Uh —dijo Bella—. Demasiada privacidad, ¿no?

—Quizás ellos vayan a tener suerte hoy.

Ella me miró. —Ew.

—Ella definitivamente no es mi tipo. —Mi mirada cayó en sus labios—. Pero ahora tengo totalmente eso en la mente.

—Eres un perro —dijo ella, un poco sin aliento.

—Si me acaricias, yo podría…

—Ni siquiera termines la frase. —Sus labios temblaron—. Y quita esa mirada inocente de tu cara. Se perfectamente…

Bella gritó, sacudiéndose en su asiento. Su cabeza golpeó el techo del coche.

—¿Qué? —exigí.

—Un Arum —jadeó ella, sacando la pieza de obsidiana de debajo de su suéter—. ¡Un Arum está cerca! ¿No tienes ninguna obsidiana en ti?

Tenso, escaneé el camino. No sentí nada. Extraño.

—No. La dejé en mi coche.

Ella me miró fijamente.

—¿En serio? ¿Dejaste la única cosa que mata a tu enemigo en tu coche?

—No es que la necesite para matarlos. Quédate aquí. —Comencé a abrir la puerta, pero ella agarró mi brazo—. ¿Qué?

—No puedes salir del coche. ¡Estamos justo en frente de su casa! Te van a ver —razonó ella, y maldita sea, odiaba la lógica—. ¿Estamos lo suficientemente cerca de las rocas?

—Sí —gruñí—. Ellas nos protegen por aproximadamente cincuenta kilómetros en cada dirección.

—Entonces, quédate quieto.

Quedarme quieto no era algo de lo que era fan, pero me las arreglé mientras una sombra se movió por la calle, más oscura que la noche.

Lentamente sacudí la cabeza. ¿Cómo no lo sentía? El Arum se deslizó a la acera y anduvo sin rumbo sobre la fina capa de nieve. Su trayectoria se hizo evidente. El Arum iba para la casa de Vaughn.

—¿Qué demonios? —Coloqué mis manos sobre el tablero del auto.

El Arum tomó forma, vestido con una chaqueta negra. Su cabello rubio pálido se movió ligeramente mientras caminó hasta la puerta del frente y presionó su dedo en el timbre. Eleazar le abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca. Su boca se movió y pronunció un nombre, luego dio un paso al costado, dejando que el Arum entrara a su casa.

—Santa mierda —dijo ella—. Eso no acaba de suceder.

Me recosté. La furia se levantó rápidamente.

—Sí. Y creo que hemos descubierto cómo el DOD sabe de lo que somos capaces.

—¿El DOD y los Arum están trabajando juntos? Dulces bebés extraterrestres... ¿Por qué?

—Eleazar, dijo un nombre… James. Leí sus labios.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Lo que quiero hacer es hacer explotar su casa, pero eso sería llamar demasiado la atención.

Ella frunció los labios.

—No hay duda.

Había una persona con la que pensaba que podíamos hablar, en la que podíamos confiar, porque a este punto, teníamos que hablar con alguien más sobre esto. Lo que vimos iba más allá de Bella y de mí.

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Anthony —dije—. Ahora.


	21. chapter 21

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 21

Traer a alguien al redil era arriesgado y podría abrir todo un nuevo conjunto de problemas, pero descubrir que los Arum trabajaban con el DOD no era algo que pudiera guardármelo. No era inteligente. Tendríamos que tomar este riesgo y llevarlo a cabo.

Anthony vivía más lejos de lo que deberíamos haber intentado llegar en este carro. Para el momento en que el vehículo se arrastró a la entrada, me preguntaba si íbamos a lograr regresar en el Prius.

Nos bajamos e inmediatamente Bella se deslizó en la nieve. Agarré su brazo.

—Si te caes y te rompes algo, voy a cabrearme.

—Lo siento, no todos podemos ser tan impresionantes…

Chilló cuando la levanté en mis brazos. Me dirigí a la entrada, escudando su cara contra el viento y la nieve. Una vez estuvimos en la puerta principal de Anthony, la puse sobre sus pies. Bella se tambaleó hacia el costado.

—¿Podrías darme una advertencia la próxima vez?

Sonreí mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—¿Y perderme esa mirada en tu cara? Nunca.

—Eres insoportable —murmuró.

Anthony abrió la puerta, su mirada pasó de mí hacia donde Bella se hallaba de pie temblando, porque por supuesto, nevaba y ella no tenía una chaqueta puesta.

—Esto es… inesperado —dijo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dije.

Observó a Bella por un momento y luego nos llevó al interior de su sala de estar. Anthony vivía en una legítima cabaña de troncos. Parecía como si lo hubiera sido cuando se mudó aquí. Como si nadie viviera allí. Bella se sentó cerca al fuego, obviamente necesitando descongelarse.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Anthony tomó una copa de vino—. Asumo que es algo que yo no quiero saber, teniendo en cuenta que ella está contigo.

Bella se veía completamente impresionada por la declaración.

Me senté a su lado.

—Creo que tendríamos que empezar desde el principio, y probablemente vas a querer sentarte.

—Oh, esto está empezando bien. —Giró el líquido dentro de la copa. Oh, él no tenía ni idea.

—Bella ayer vio a Rosalie con Vaughn.

Las cejas de Anthony se levantaron, y luego tomó un largo trago de su vino.

—Eso no es lo que esperaba que dijeras. ¿Bella, estás segura de que es lo que viste?

Asintió.

—Era ella, señor Mason.

—Anthony, llámame Anthony. —Dio un paso atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras se aclaraba la garganta—. Realmente no sé qué decir.

—Pero hay algo peor —dijo ella, frotándose las manos juntas.

—Sé dónde vive uno de los oficiales del DOD —intervine—. Y fuimos allí anoche.

—¿Qué? —Anthony bajó su copa—. ¿Estás loco?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Mientras estábamos observando su casa, Victoria Husher se presentó y ¿adivina quién más lo hizo?

—¿Papá Noel? —dijo secamente.

Bella solto una risa.

Ignoré eso.

—Un Arum apareció y le dejó entrar. Incluso lo saludó por nombre… James.

Apartando la mirada, Anthony se tomó toda la bebida. Colocó la copa sobre la repisa encima de la chimenea.

—Esto no es bueno, Edward. Sé que quieres correr hasta allí y averiguar cómo es que Rosalie todavía está viva, pero no se puede. Esto es demasiado peligroso.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? —Me levanté, dando un paso hacia adelante—. El DOD tiene a Rosalie. Eleazar Vaughn era uno de los oficiales que vino y nos dijo que ambos estaban muertos. Así que mintió sobre ella. Y eso significa que podrían haber mentido acerca de Emmett.

—¿Por qué tendrían a Emmett? Nos dijeron que murió. Obviamente Rosalie no lo está, pero eso no quiere decir que él sigue vivo. Así que sácatelo de la cabeza, Edward.

La rabia se disparó a través de mí.

—Si se tratara de uno de tus hermanos, ¿podrías sacártelo de la cabeza?

—Todos mis hermanos están muertos. —Anthony se paseó por la habitación, deteniéndose frente a nosotros—. Ustedes son lo único que me queda, ¡y no los apoyaré ni esperaré a que los maten o algo peor!

Me senté, tomando aire profundamente.

—Eres como familia para nosotros, también. Y Emmett también se consideraba tu familia, Anthony.

El dolor destelló en sus ojos ultra brillantes, y luego apartó la mirada.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. —Girándose, caminó hasta su silla reclinable y se sentó pesadamente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Honestamente, lo mejor sería si no estuviera vivo, y lo sabes. No puedo ni siquiera imaginarme…

—Pero si lo está, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto. —Me detuve—. Y si está realmente muerto, entonces…

—No lo entiendes, Edward. El DOD no tendría ningún interés en Rosalie a menos… a menos que Emmett la haya sanado.

Me quedé inmóvil mientras miraba a Anthony, y pude sentir a Bella haciendo lo mismo. No quería que él supiera sobre Bella y yo. Todavía no.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, Anthony?

Se frotó su ceño, haciendo una mueca.

—Los ancianos… ellos no hablan acerca de por qué no se nos permite sanar los seres humanos, y tienen una buena razón. Es prohibido, no sólo por el riesgo de exposición de nuestra parte, sino por lo que hace a un ser humano. Ellos lo saben. Yo también.

—¿Qué? —Miré a Bella, aliviado de que supiera quedarse callada—. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre?

Asintió.

—Esto cambia al humano, empalmando su ADN con el nuestro. Se tiene que querer realmente para que esto funcione, aunque el humano toma nuestras capacidades, éstas no siempre se adhieren. A veces se desvanecen. A veces el humano muere o se rehúsa a cambiar. Pero si tiene éxito, se forma una conexión entre los dos.

¿Quererlo realmente? ¿Qué demonios quiso decir?

—La conexión entre un humano y un Luxen después de una sanación masiva es irrompible a nivel celular —continuó—. Los casa. Uno no puede sobrevivir si el otro fallece.

La fuerte inhalación de Bella hizo eco en mi cabeza mientras me ponía de pie. Benjamín no había dicho eso cuando habló sobre el cambio de Bella. Nunca mencionó que los Luxen y los humanos estaban atados a un nivel irrompible. Pero eso quería decir…

Oh Dios mío.

Apenas logré sacar las palabras.

—Entonces si Rose está viva…

—Entonces Emmett tendría que estar vivo —terminó Anthony, sonando cansado—. Si de hecho la hubiera curado.

Girando mi cabeza hacia el fuego, la pequeña chispa de esperanza aumentó. Emmett tuvo que haber sanado a Rosalie. Lo sabía, en mi centro, y eso quería decir que mi hermano seguía vivo. Se hallaba vivo, en algún lado ahí afuera; estaba vivo.

—Pero acabas de decir que no podía estar vivo —habló Bella, y miré hacia Anthony.

—Eso fue mi débil intento para persuadirlo para que no hiciera una locura —dijo.

Fue como recibir un golpe en el pecho. Una cruda emoción se derramó dentro de mí.

—¿Lo has... lo has sabido todo este tiempo? —Mi forma comenzó a parpadear—. ¿Lo sabías?

Anthony sacudió su cabeza.

—No. ¡No! Yo creía que los dos estaban muertos, pero si la sanó, ella cambió, y está viva, entonces él tiene que estar vivo. Eso es si... si nos basamos en que Bella realmente reconoció a alguien que nunca ha conocido.

Lentamente me senté, sintiéndome como si no sintiera nada.

—Mi hermano está vivo. Él es… está vivo.

—¿Qué crees que están haciendo con él? —preguntó Bella.

—No sé. —Anthony se levantó—. Sea lo que sea, no puede ser…

No era bueno.

—El DOD sabe, Anthony. Ellos saben lo que podemos hacer —dije finalmente—. Probablemente lo han sabido desde el comienzo.

Sus pestañas se levantaron, y me miró a los ojos.

—Nunca he creído de verdad que no lo hacían, para ser honesto. La única razón por la que nunca expresé mi creencia es porque no quería que ninguno de ustedes se preocupara.

—Y los ancianos… ¿saben esto, también? —pregunté, pensando en Esme.

—Los ancianos sólo están agradecidos de tener un lugar para vivir en paz y básicamente separado de la raza humana. Se hacen de la vista gorda con este tipo de cosas, Edward. Si cualquiera de ellos decide no creer que nuestros secretos no estén seguros. —Miró su copa vacía sobre la chimenea—. Es… más fácil para ellos.

—Eso suena increíblemente estúpido —dijo Bella.

Anthony sonrió irónicamente en respuesta.

—Querida, no sabes lo que es ser un invitado, ¿verdad? ¿Imagina vivir con el conocimiento de que tu casa y todo podría serte arrebatado en cualquier momento? Pero tienes que cuidar a la gente, mantenerlos tranquilos y felices… y a salvo. Lo peor sería expresar lo más oscuro de tus preocupaciones a las masas. —Se detuvo, mirando la copa de nuevo—. Dime, ¿qué harían los seres humanos si supieran que los alienígenas viven entre ellos?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Eh, probablemente se amotinarían y se volverían locos.

—Exactamente —murmuró—. Nuestra especie no es tan diferente.

Se movió a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa sobre la alianza con los Arum?

—No sé. —Anthony rellenó su copa—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar una razón por la cual el DOD trabajaría con ellos; que podrían ganar. El Arum absorbe nuestros poderes, pero nunca cura; nada de aquella magnitud. Ellos tienen una firma de calor diferente a la nuestra, así que con las herramientas adecuadas, el DOD sabría que no se trataba de nosotros, pero al acercarse a un Arum o un Luxen en la calle, no habría ningún modo de diferenciarnos.

—Espera. —Echó el cabello hacia atrás, mirándome—. ¿Qué pasa si el DOD capturó a un Arum, creyendo que era un Luxen? Y ustedes fueron estudiados, también, ¿verdad? ¿Obligados a asimilarse en el mundo humano? No sé lo que implica la asimilación, pero estoy segura de que era algún tipo de observación, ¿entonces no lo habrían notado tarde o temprano, sobre todo con la cosa de firma de calor?

Anthony caminó al estante de licores, yendo por algo más fuerte.

—Cuando estábamos siendo asimilados, ellos nunca vieron nuestras capacidades. Por lo tanto, si descartamos la teoría de que sabían desde hace algún tiempo, ellos estudiaron nuestras capacidades sobre Luxen y podrían nunca habernos dicho que el DOD es consciente de lo que podemos hacer.

—Estás diciendo que esos Luxen estarían…

—Muertos —dijo, tomándose un trago de licor puro—. No estoy seguro de cuánto te ha dicho Edward, pero hay Luxen que no se han asimilado. Se les encerró... como si fueran animales salvajes. No es ningún esfuerzo imaginar que usaron a algún Luxen para estudiar sus capacidades, aprender acerca de nosotros, y luego se deshicieron de ellos.

Permanecí callado, pero escuchando, y de repente pensé en Benjamín. ¿Y si el DOD enviaba Luxen —o personas como Bella— para espiarnos? Tal vez eso era paranoico. Tal vez no.

—Pero eso no explica porque los Arum trabajan con el DOD —discutió Bella.

—No. —Anthony se movió hacia la chimenea. Apoyó su codo en la repisa—. Tengo miedo de teorizar sobre lo que podría significar.

—Parte de mí ni siquiera se preocupa por eso en este momento —dije, sintiéndome cansado—. Alguien traicionó a Emmett. Alguien tuvo que decirle al DOD.

—Podría haber sido cualquiera —dijo Anthony cansado—. Emmett no trató de ocultar su relación con Rosalie. Y si alguien les observaba muy de cerca, ellos podrían haber sospechado que algo pasó. Todos vieron la vez que se conocieron. Estoy seguro de que alguno de nosotros no se detuvo.

¿Quién demonios podría haber sido?

Dejamos la casa de Anthony poco después de eso, y ella me pasó las llaves sin pelear cuando se las pedí. La nieve caía más pesada, y necesitaba… bueno, necesitaba algo como manejar para concentrarme.

Me giré para abrir la puerta del auto, pero Bella caminó hacia mí. Antes de saber que hacía, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me apretó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Averiguaremos algo. Lo recuperaremos. Lo recuperaremos.

Después de un momento de duda, doblé mis brazos alrededor de Bella y la sostuve.

—Lo sé —dije, lleno de determinación—. Lo traeré de vuelta aunque sea la última cosa que haga.

Durante los siguientes días, nos estacamos afuera de la casa de Vaughn después de que Bella terminaba su entrenamiento nocturno con Benjamín. No vimos nada fuera de lo normal. Ninguna visita del Arum ni de Victoria. Cada noche, regresábamos a casa y mi frustración aumentaba.

Mi hermano continuaba ahí afuera, en algún lado, y nada de lo que hacía parecía llevarme más cerca de encontrarlo. Cuando no estaba con Bella, me quedaba afuera de la casa de Vaughn yo solo. Comencé a darme cuenta que el hombre apenas se encontraba ahí, y me pregunté si tenía otra casa. Aunque las veces que me las arreglé para seguir a Vaughn a pie, no fue a ningún otro lugar.

Pensar en mi hermano y quien podría haber sido posiblemente el que reportara lo que había hecho al DOD me consumían. Tendría que haber sido alguien que vio a Emmett o a Rosalie inmediatamente después de lo que fuera que pasó o alguien en quien Emmett confiara para contarle.

Emmett no confiaba en nadie de la colonia, ni siquiera en Esme, con esa clase de información. La única persona con la podría haber hablado habría sido Alice, pero era imposible que se hubiera mantenido tan callada todo este tiempo. Ya sabía que no había confiado en Eathan. Así que eso dejaba dos opciones.

Alguien los vio.

O se trataba de alguien que conocía a Rosalie.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más sentido tenía que la persona que notificó al DOD se encontraba relacionada a Rose y no a Emmett. Mi hermano habría sido tan cuidadoso en mantener en secreto lo que hizo, y quizá Rosalie no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que pasó, confiando en la persona incorrecta.

Pero esa teoría también tenía sus defectos, porque ¿a quién conocía Rosalie que incluso habría tenido la disposición o el conocimiento de contactar al DOD? No es como si pudieras llamar al uno ochocientos extraterrestres o algo.

Sin embargo, investigar a Rosalie era un comienzo.

Dado que Bella no llegaría temprano a casa la tarde del jueves, fui a revisar la casa de Vaughn yo solo. Como de costumbre, no pasó nada. Me dirigí de nuevo a la casa, espiando para ver si el coche de Bella se hallaba en el camino de entrada, pero sabía que no estaba allí. Había salido a alguna parte con el imbécil, y dejando de querer hacer explotar algo, me recordé el por qué se encontraba con él.

Debido a mi boca.

La culpa se revolvió en la boca de mi estómago mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Una vez dentro, agarré el computador y me centré en Rosalie.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrar en Internet, pero era un comienza. Escribí su nombre completo, y el buscador arrojó varios artículos.

Se hizo un hueco en mi pecho cuando comencé a explorarlos. Al principio, hablaban de ella como si fuera una chica desaparecida, y entonces los últimos artículos daban a entender que fue dada por muerta. Su familia se mudó lejos de Petersburgo hace casi un año, algo que en lo personal encontré extraño. Si no me hubiesen dicho que Emmett estaba muerto y que solamente se encontraba desaparecido, me quedaría aquí para siempre, con la esperanza de que algún día volviera.

A menos que su familia tuviera una razón para creer que se hallaba muerta. O simplemente no podían vivir en un lugar que servía como un constante recordatorio. Podía entenderlo.

Me quedé mirando una foto de Rosalie en un sitio web de noticias. Una chica bonita. Cabello rubio. Sonrisa radiante.

No había nada en Internet, apenas una mención de Emmett, con lo que estoy seguro el DOD tenía algo que ver. La falta de cualquier mención de él fue como si hubiese sido borrado de la historia. Tenía sentido.

Después de todo, vivíamos aquí, pero cuando las cosas salían mal, dejábamos de existir. Rosalie no estuvo en la escuela el tiempo suficiente para estar unida a alguien, por lo que no había una amiga con la que pudiera contactar. Un callejón sin salida. Cerrando el computador, me puse de pie y estiré, impacientándome. ¿Qué más...?

La casa de Rose.

Bajado los brazos, sonreí con ironía. Había un lugar que podía revisar. La antigua casa de Rosalie. Ni siquiera sabía si alguien se había mudado ahí o si encontraría algo, pero mierda, era mejor que dar vueltas en mi habitación, lo cual sin duda vendría a continuación.

Era mejor que hacer nada.

Pasé el dormitorio de Alice. La puerta se hallaba entreabierta. Me detuve y miré dentro. Ya se encontraba durmiendo. Que emocionante manera de pasar una tarde de jueves. Ni siquiera eran las siete. Sabía que la casa no estaba vacía. Podía escuchar a Eathan moviéndose abajo.

Me encontraba casi en la puerta cuando apareció, viniendo de la cocina. La luz del árbol de Navidad parpadeaba. Me miró y luego la puerta.

—¿Vas a salir?

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—En realidad, no. Alice está dormida y simplemente estaba limpiando después de la cena que hizo. —Miró la escalera, sonriendo débilmente—. Iba de salida. ¿Dónde vas?

Mi primer impulso fue decir a ningún lado, pero mientras miraba a Ethan, hice una decisión dividida.

—Voy a ir a revisar la casa de Rosalie.

Eathan parpadeó.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Ven afuera, ¿de acuerdo? —Me siguió al pórtico. Mis botas crujieron por la capa de nieve que cubría el pórtico, la cual fue soplada por el viento—. Antes de decir cualquier otra cosa, necesito saber que no vas a repetir ni una sola palabra a nadie, incluyendo a Alice.

—Estás empezando a preocuparme —respondió, cruzando los brazos sobre su sudadera PHS—. Es la segunda vez que me pides que no le diga a Alice.

—Lo sé, y si no quieres ocultárselo, entonces la conversación entre nosotros termina aquí. No es nada personal —le digo—. Pero no quiero que sepa esto. Aún no.

Eathan me miró durante un largo rato y luego exhaló bruscamente.

—Bien. Lo juro. No diré nada, pero es mejor que sea bueno.

Oh, no tenía ni idea.

—Bella vio a Rosalie en la oficina de correos.

Su boca se abrió y luego se cerró. Pasó un momento, e intentó de nuevo

—¿Qué?

Le eché un vistazo a la puerta cerrada.

—La vio en la oficina de correos, y está segura de que era Rose. Bella ha visto su foto.

Sacudió la cabeza lentamente mientras bajaba los brazos.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir.

—Bueno, eso no es todo. —Mantuve la voz baja al continuar—: Sabes cómo me preguntaba si algo pasó entre Emmett y Rosalie, si él la había sanado, ¿verdad? —Cuando asintió, continué—: Creo que lo hizo, no, estoy... estoy seguro. —Una vez que eso estuvo fuera, el resto fue fácil—. Emmett la sanó y eso la cambió a un nivel celular. Los unió, enlazándolos.

—¿Enlazándolos? —Eathan se pasó la mano por el pelo—. Eso suena loco. Lo sabes, ¿no? Suena...

—Anthony confirmó que era posible.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—Sí. —Sonreí, pero sin humor—. Anthony confirmó que podemos sanar a un humano hasta el punto de cambiar su ADN. Toman algunas de nuestras capacidades y eso nos une. Eso significa que si Rose está viva, entonces también lo está Emmett.

—Mier... —Eathan dio un paso atrás—. ¿Emmett está vivo?

Ese rayo de esperanza se había convertido en una planta de semillero, y maldita sea si no seguía creciendo.

—Eso creo, Eathan. De verdad lo creo. —Me moví hasta los escalones del pórtico, removiendo la nieve—. Bella vio a Rosalie con Vaughn. Si el DOD la tiene...

—Entonces tienen a Emmett. —Eathan maldijo entre dientes mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo de nuevo—. No sé si debo estar feliz o muy asustado, porque si lo tienen y a Rosalie...

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja, mirando sobre el tranquilo patio—. Alguien tuvo que haberlos traicionado. Emmett no nos contó nada a ninguno de nosotros. Creo que podría haber sido alguien que Rosalie conocía. Así que por eso quiero revisar su casa. Ni siquiera sé si alguien vive allí ahora o...

—Nadie vive allí —dijo Eathan, poniéndose de pie a mi lado—. Conducimos por ahí de vez en cuando de camino a la escuela. Nadie se ha mudado desde que su familia se fue.

Esa era una buena noticia. No significaba que encontraríamos algo, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

—¿Y no le has dicho a Alice? —preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No quiero darle esperanzas si sólo estoy persiguiendo un fantasma, ¿sabes? La mataría.

—La matará.

No respondí.

Eathan bajó del pórtico.

—No voy a decir nada. No hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas, porque tienes razón, no tiene que volver a perderlo de nuevo. —Se detuvo, encontrando mi mirada—. Pero tampoco tú, Edward. No deberías tener que experimentar esto otra vez.

Viajamos a pie los varios kilómetros hasta la vieja casa de Rose, lo cual solamente nos tomó un par de minutos. Nos mantuvimos en nuestras formas humanas así no asustábamos a los lugareños. Mi rostro picaba por el viento nevoso mientras la restaurada granja quedaba a la vista, en lo

alto de una colina.

La nieve crujía bajo nuestras botas mientras caminábamos por la acera y llegábamos al pórtico delantero. Miré la puerta principal. No se encontraba solo cerrada con llave, sino que también tenía una de esas cerraduras de inmobiliarias. Una puerta cerrada y bloqueada no me iba a detener. Puse la mano en el centro de la puerta, listo para volarla en pedazos.

—Espera. —Eathan dio un paso atrás—. En realidad no queremos que sea tan obvio que estuvimos aquí.

¿No queríamos?

Con una sonrisa, Eathan salió del pórtico y desapareció por el lado de la casa. Unos momentos más tarde, escuché el clic de la puerta principal y entonces se abrió. Levanté una ceja mientras Eathan mantenía la puerta abierta.

—Imaginé que si teníamos que romper algo, no deberíamos hacerlo tan obvio —dijo mientras caminaba por su lado, a la oscura y fría casa—. Además la puerta trasera no tenía ninguna de estos seguros extraños. Fácil de romper.

—Inteligente —murmuré, escaneando las paredes desnudas mientras más entraba a la casa.

Eathan sacó su teléfono. Unos segundos después, la pantalla se iluminó con una fuerte luz blanca, lanzando un resplandor a lo largo de los pisos y las paredes. Pasamos por lo que parecía una sala de estar. Un sofá tapado con una tela de color claro era lo único que quedaba en la habitación. Sin embargo, la cocina era extraña. Había una mesa en la esquina, cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo.

—¿Esto es normal? —preguntó Eathan, señalando los muebles. Los electrodomésticos se continuaban en sus lugares. Una tostadora al lado de una cafetera, y ambas, obviamente, han estado sin tocar desde que los Hale se fueron—. ¿Las personas simplemente dejan cosas detrás?

Levanté un hombro.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizá no lo necesitaban.

—O tenían prisa —añadió Eathan.

¿Con prisa para qué? ¿Para alejarse de todos los recuerdos de su hija desaparecida y presuntamente muerta? ¿O algo más? Dios. Es probable que nunca lo supieramos.

Desde la cocina, nos dirigimos al segundo piso. Nuestros pasos resonaban en la silenciosa casa. Encontramos la habitación de Rosalie con bastante facilidad. Por lo que recordaba, le gustaba pintar y había una habitación con un caballete junto a una ventana sucia. Había papeles sobre un pequeño escritorio, en su mayoría tareas de la escuela.

Una punzada extraña me golpeó en el pecho cuando vi la pila ordenada de libros en un rincón. Me recordó a Bella

Esta podría ser ella.

Un día, alguien podría caminar por su habitación, buscando evidencia de lo que le pasó. Dios. Eso me golpeó fuerte; un puñetazo en los pulmones y el estómago. Me dieron ganas de dar la vuelta, encontrar a Bella y mantenerla... mantenerla a salvo en algún lugar, y eso no tenía nada que ver con nuestro vínculo. Y el golpe de pánico fue demasiado fuerte para alguien que se hallaba solo atraído físicamente por otra persona.

Pero ya sabía que lo que sentía por Bella iba más allá de la lujuria.

Eathan abrió la puerta de un armario, revelando que no había sido empacado. Ropa colgaba de perchas. Pantalones apilados en un estante. Zapatos dispersos dentro.

—Sabes —dijo, haciéndose a un lado mientras me miraba por encima del hombro—, creo que esto es un poco raro.

—Lo mismo digo. —No tenía ni idea de si sus padres habían sido los propietarios o la alquilaban. De cualquier manera, no parecía normal que esta cantidad de cosas quedaran atrás.

Hojeé los papeles, sin encontrar algo de interés. Lo mismo pasó con su armario. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Una lista de las personas en las que Rosalie podría haber confiado? Como si la vida fuera tan fácil.

Eathan vagó fuera de la habitación, y unos minutos después regresó, con una expresión ilegible.

—Creo que encontré algo interesante.

Siguiéndolo por el pasillo, entramos a una habitación más pequeña. Al igual que el resto de la casa, los objetos personales se hallaban esparcidos por todos lados, junto con los muebles polvorientos. Eathan se acercó a un armario abierto y recogió lo que parecía una caja de zapatos. Se sentó en la cama.

—Si recuerdo bien, Rose vivía aquí con sus padres y un hermano menor. Su papá trabajaba en alguna parte de Virginia.

Asentí, sabía esto.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ninguno de sus padres era médico. Recuerdo a Emmett diciéndome una vez su profesión, ahora no recuerdo exactamente, pero sé que ninguno de ellos era médico. —Señaló la caja—. Es por eso que me parece extraño que haya una caja de zapatos con un estetoscopio y un talonario de recetas en blanco del hospital.

Acercándome, agarré el talonario. Con la luz del teléfono de Eathan, vi que de hecho era un talonario de recetas del hospital local.

—Estos no pueden ser fáciles de conseguir hoy en día, no si no trabajas en el hospital.

—Exactamente. —Eathan movió el teléfono hasta la caja, iluminando el estetoscopio. Lo levantó, pasando su pulgar por la parte metálica—. Rayaron o grabaron algo en el metal, pero no puedo descifrarlo.

Lo agarré cuando me lo lanzó, y tenía razón, las marcas eran ilegibles. Lo dejé de nuevo en la caja, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando caminé hasta el armario, vi un par de camisas blancas de hombre en el suelo.

—¿Nadie de su familia era médico o trabajaba en el hospital? —pregunté.

—No que yo sepa. Quiero decir, al menos no alguien de su familia directa, pero parece que alguien vivió aquí con ellos. —Eathan suspiró—. La cosa es que nada de esto podría significar una maldita cosa.

Agachándome, asentí de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Moví a un lado las camisas, sintiendo algo debajo—. Oye, trae la luz aquí.

Un segundo después, luz blanca brillaba sobre lo que había bajo las camisas olvidadas. Mis cejas se levantaron. Varios paquetes sin utilizar de gasa se hallaban agrupados encima de una bacinica, y en la esquina del armario vi un bastón. Un andador ortopédico se encontraba apoyado contra la pared del fondo. Al lado de la bacinica había un paquete de vasos de plástico sin utilizar con tapas y un paquete sin abrir de Ensure.

—Alguien o era muy viejo o estaba muy enfermo —comentó Eathan.

—Sí —murmuré, poniéndome de pie mientras un malestar se arrastró a lo largo de mi columna—. Alguien que estaba enfermo o alguien viejo que trabajaba en el hospital.

—Ajá.

Algo de esto me pareció mal. No pondría las manos al fuego. Lo que encontramos podría no significar algo y mientras revisábamos el resto de la casa, no encontramos nada más. Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras yacía en la cama, mirando fijamente las grietas en el yeso, todavía no podía alejar el malestar de saber que había tropezado con algo sin saber qué era.


	22. chapter 22

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 22

Bella llegaba tarde para la clase de trigonometría la mañana del viernes antes de las vacaciones de Navidad; entró al salón de clases unos momentos antes de que la campana sonara. Inmediatamente, supe que algo le pasaba. Caminaba rígidamente, como si no pudiera extender por completo las piernas. Me incorporé mientras se dirigía al escritorio frente a mí y la vi sentarse muy despacio. Me invadió la preocupación.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Se dio media vuelta, su rostro un tono más pálido de lo normal.

—Sí. Solo dormí mal.

La tensión se vertió en mí. ¿Durmió mal? ¿Se cayó recientemente? ¿Se quemó la mano con la estufa?

—¿Has dormido en el suelo o algo así?

Ella se rió secamente y empezó a girarse.

—Se siente como eso.

Mis dedos se clavaron en los bordes de la mesa.

—Bella...

—¿Qué? —susurró, sin fijar su mirada en la mía.

La miré fijamente por un momento y luego me eché hacia atrás, cruzando los brazos.

—No importa —dije, a pesar de que quería preguntarle cómo había ido el entrenamiento de anoche, pero me di cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada de ella—. ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

Mordiendo su labio, asintió y se dio la vuelta. A lo largo de la clase y del resto del día, cada vez que la veía, se movía con rigidez. Alice se dio cuenta después del almuerzo, atrapándome en el pasillo. Mi hermana se hallaba preocupada por Bella, y ésta no decía nada. Nada nuevo allí, pero la horrible sospecha de que había algo más en sus recientes lesiones eclipsó el malestar de la noche anterior.

¿Mentiría Bella sobre alguien haciéndole daño?

Mientras me encontraba en mi clase de historia, la mera idea casi me hizo perder el control de mi forma humana porque solo había una persona que podría dañarla. Benjamín. Entre clases, busqué al pequeño idiota, pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte. Probablemente era algo bueno, porque incluso sin pruebas de que dañaba a Bella, todavía tenía ganas de arrancarle la garganta. Simplemente porque sí.

Después de la escuela, cuando no lo vi aparecer en casa de Bella a la hora en que normalmente llegaba, decidí pasarme por allí antes de lo que habíamos planeado. La oportunidad de hablar con ella… demonios, ¿a quién engañaba? No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de simplemente pasar tiempo con ella.

Corrí por las escaleras, levanté la mano para tocar cuando la puerta se abrió. Fruncí el ceño.

—Realmente está empezando a no gustarme el hecho de que sepas cuando llego.

—Pensé que te encantaba. Te permite ser un gran acosador. —Se hizo a un lado.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Yo no te acoso. —La seguí hasta la sala, mirando cómo caminaba. Parecía más suelta, como si caminar ya no le doliera tanto—. Solo lo uso para mantener un ojo en ti.

—¿Hay diferencia? —Se sentó en el sofá, viéndose algo desaliñada en su floja sudadera térmica... con... pequeñas fresas en ella. ¿Qué tenía con las frutas?

Linda.

Me senté a su lado, tan cerca que nuestros muslos se tocaron.

—Hay diferencia.

—A veces, tu lógica me asusta. —Ella pasó sus manos sobre sus pantalones—. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

—¿Bill no ha venido esta noche? —Me recosté en los cojines.

Se colocó el pelo detrás de la oreja.

—No. Tenía algo que hacer con su familia.

¿Familia? Sospechaba que el idiota había salido de un huevo. Mi mirada vagó sobre su cara y luego se deslizó a la computadora portátil. La aplicación de vídeo se hallaba abierta, y al lado de la laptop había una pila de libros.

—¿Que estás haciendo? ¿Otro de esos videos?

—Planeaba hacerlo. No he hecho uno hace ya tiempo, pero luego apareciste. Plan arruinado.

Sonreí.

—Todavía puedes filmar uno. Prometo que me comportaré.

—Sí, eso no va a suceder.

Había mucho de lo que teníamos que hablar. De lo que encontré anoche en la casa de Rosalie y si eso significaba algo. Toda la mierda con Benjamín y cómo ella había terminado lastimada. Podríamos vigilar la casa de Vaughn temprano, pero había algo tan normal sobre su deseo de filmar un video para su blog. Y tenía muy pocos momentos normales últimamente.

Y darle ese momento parecía más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Por qué no? —Levanté la mano, y el libro en la parte superior de la pila voló a mi mano. Le eché un vistazo. Había un chico en la tapa con el pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules. Tuve una idea—. Oye, tengo una idea. Podría fingir ser él.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño cuando volteé el libro, mostrándole la cubierta—. Espera. ¿No querrás decir…?

Mirando de nuevo la imagen, me concentré y luego dejé que mi forma humana se deslizara. Era más difícil reflejar la imagen, ya que todo lo que tenía era una foto, pero me pasé horas haciéndolo cuando era niño, enseñando a Emmett. Unos segundos más tarde, un mechón de pelo rubio caía sobre mis ojos. Sonreí ligeramente.

—Hola…

—Oh, Dios mío. —Bella levantó la mano y pinchó mi mejilla dorada. Se rió—. No puedes hacer eso. La gente se asustará.

—Pero definitivamente llamaría mucho la atención. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Sería divertido.

—Pero el modelo de la portada —me quitó el libro y lo agitó—, es una persona de verdad, en alguna parte. Probablemente se preguntará cómo acabó en mi video.

Hice un puchero.

—Buen punto. —Dejando de lado la imagen reflejada, volví a mí forma familiar—. Pero no dejes que eso te detenga. Sigue adelante y fílmalo. Voy a ser como tu asistente.

Ella me miró fijamente.

—No lo sé…

—Voy a quedarme completamente tranquilo. Voy a sostener los libros para ti.

—No creo que tengas la capacidad de estar completamente tranquilo. Nunca.

—Te lo prometo. —Mi sonrisa se extendió.

Varios momentos pasaron, y luego asintió. Enfrentando la pantalla de la computadora portátil, la ajustó, por lo que estuve incluido. Presionó reproducir y respiró hondo.

—Hola, soy Bella de Bella"s Crazy Book Obsession. Lo siento por mi ausencia tan larga. La escuela y… —me miró—, otras cosas se han interpuesto en el camino, pero de todos modos, tengo un invitado. Este es…

—Edward Cullen —dije—. Soy el tipo por el que se queda despierta por la noche y fantasea.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando me dio un codazo.

—Y eso no es verdad. Es mi vecino.

—Y el tipo con el que está completamente obsesionada.

—Es muy egocéntrico y le gusta escuchar su voz, pero ha prometido guardar silencio. ¿Cierto?

Asentí mientras le sonreía a la cámara.

—Creo que la lectura es sexy.

Las cejas de Bella subieron hasta su frente.

—¿Lo piensas ahora?

—Oh, sí, y ¿sabes qué otra cosa creo que es sexy? —Me incliné hacia adelante para que toda mi cara llenara el cuadro. Levanté mi barbilla en su dirección—. A los Bloggers que les gusta esto. Es ardiente.

Ella me golpeó el brazo y susurró—: Retrocede.

Me senté de nuevo y me quedé totalmente en silencio por un largo, largo tiempo. Como un buen asistente, le entregué los libros, pero a veces tenía que decir algo. Sobre como uno de los hombres de las cubiertas se veía estreñido. Y en serio, ¿no tenía suficientes libros de ángeles? Pero un libro parecía interesante. Lo levanté, ignorando su ahogado suspiro descontento, y le dije—: Este tipo segador suena como mi clase de hombre. Tiene que matar para sobrevivir.

Bella me lo arrebató de la mano, sonriendo. Habló sobre el libro por unos momentos y luego—: Y eso es todo por hoy. ¡Gracias por su atención!

Me incliné.

—No lo olviden. Hay cosas más geniales por ahí que ángeles caídos y chicos muertos. Solo digo. —Guiñé un ojo. Sonriendo como no la había visto hacerlo en un tiempo, me hizo a un lado y apagó el botón de grabación.

—Te gusta verte siendo grabado.

Más como que me gustaba verla sonriendo. Me encogí de hombros.

—Eso fue divertido. ¿Cuándo harás otro?

—La próxima semana si consigo más libros.

—Más libros. —Mis ojos se ampliaron—. Tienes como diez libros que acabas de decir que no has leído.

—Eso no significa que no vaya a conseguir más libros. —Sus labios se curvaron de nuevo cuando me vio boquiabierto—. No he podido leer mucho últimamente, pero lo haré, y no me quedaré sin nada nuevo para leer.

—No has tenido tiempo a causa de él, y eso es ridículo. —Aparté la vista, con mi mandíbula tensa—. La lectura es algo que amas. Lo mismo que tu blog, y has abandonado por completo esas cosas.

—¡No lo hice!

—Eres una mentirosa. —Me apoyé en el sofá una vez más—. He comprobado tu blog. Has hecho solo cinco entradas en el último mes.

Su boca se abrió.

—¿Has estado acechando mi blog, también?

—Como dije antes, no estoy acosando. Mantengo un ojo en ti.

—Y como dije antes, tu razonamiento es defectuoso. ¿Sabes? Lo que he estado haciendo absorbe bastante de mi tiempo…

—¿Qué diablos? —exploté. Bella se había inclinado hacia adelante para cerrar el portátil, haciendo que la parte de atrás de su sudadera se elevara, exponiendo varias pulgadas de piel de color púrpura y azul.

Golpeada y de aspecto furioso. Horrorizado, agarré la prenda y la elevé más, revelando un enorme moretón.

—Oye. —Se dio la vuelta, alejando mis manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Quita tus manos de mí.

Levanté la vista, encontrando su mirada amplia. Una ardiente furia burbujeaba como lava teñida de desesperación. Mis manos se cerraron en puños.

—Dime por qué tu espalda luce como si hubieras caído de la ventana de un segundo piso.

El rostro de Bella palideció mientras se levantaba. Sin decir nada, salió de la sala de estar. Fui justo detrás de ella, apenas capaz de aferrarme a mi forma humana mientras entrábamos a la cocina. Agarró una Coca-Cola de la nevera. —Yo... solo me caí en el entrenamiento con Benjamín. No es gran cosa, sin embargo. —Frente a mí, jugó con la parte superior de la lata—. Te dije que dormí mal porque me imaginé que te burlarías de mí.

Busqué en su rostro por un indicio de mentira. Parecía incómoda, avergonzada incluso, pero sincera. Mis manos se aflojaron.

—Sí, me hubiera burlado de ti… un poco, pero Jesús, Bella, ¿seguro que no te rompiste algo?

—Estoy bien —me aseguró.

Después de rodear la mesa, tomé unos segundos para asegurarme de calmar mi tono de voz.

—Has estado haciéndote mucho daño últimamente.

—No realmente.

—No eres torpe, gatita. Entonces, ¿cómo sigue pasando esto? — Poco a poco me acerqué a Bella, sin querer que se alejara.

—Me tropecé en el bosque la noche que me enteré de ti —me recordó.

—Buen intento. —Negué con la cabeza—. Estabas corriendo a toda velocidad en medio de un oscuro y disparejo bosque. Incluso yo... —Guiñé un ojo—. Bueno, tal vez no yo, pero sí personas normales se hubieran tropezado. Soy demasiado impresionante.

—Bueno... —Su nariz se arrugó.

Mi mirada cayó brevemente.

—Parece que te duele.

—Lo hace, un poco.

—Entonces vamos a corregir el problema. —Me extendí hacia ella.

—Espera. —Retrocedió—. ¿Vas a hacer eso?

—Curarte no puede doler. No en este momento. —Lo intenté de nuevo, pero ella alejó mi mano. La frustración se disparó—. ¡Solo estoy tratando de ayudar!

Retrocedió contra la pared.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

El músculo de mi mandíbula empezó a trabajar. Bella siempre tenía que ser tan terca, incluso cuando, obviamente, tenía dolor, y odiaba verla así. Odiaba la idea de que estuviera adolorida. No podía lidiar con eso, por lo que al momento en que empezó a relajarse, me moví rápido. En dos latidos, tuve mis brazos alrededor de sus caderas, con cuidado de no tocar su espalda, y la levanté, llevándola al sofá. Me senté, sosteniéndola en mi regazo.

Ella me miró boquiabierta mientras su pelo se asentaba alrededor de su cara.

—¡No es justo!

—No tendría que haberlo hecho si dejaras de ser tan malditamente terca y me permitieras ayudarte. —Deslicé mi mano bajo la parte posterior de su térmica, aplastando mi palma contra su espalda baja. Ella se sacudió ligeramente—. Puedo hacerte sentir mejor —le dije—. Es ridículo que no me lo permitas.

—Tenemos cosas que hacer, personas que acosar, Edward. Déjame levantarme. —Se movió, pero la mantuve quieta.

—No. —Me concentré y sentí el brote de calor salir de mi palma. Mis labios se elevaron cuando escuché su suave inhalación. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y se alejaron. Su boca se abrió, y sabía que se preparaba para otra discusión—. No puedo estar cerca de ti, cuando soy consciente de que estás adolorida, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Incómodo, centré mi mirada por encima de la TV. Un momento pasó y preguntó—: ¿De verdad te molesta, que esté herida?

—No lo siento, si es eso lo que estás preguntando. —Hice una pausa, exhalando suavemente mientras encontraba su cuestionadora mirada de nuevo—. Solo el saber que estás herida es suficiente para molestarme.

Bajó la vista y dejó de retorcerse, sin luchar. Curarla no tomó tanta concentración como cuando lo hice esa noche que luchamos contra Félix. Era natural, casi sin pensar, y fue algo bueno, porque Bella puso su cabeza en mi hombro, y eso distraía mucho.

Se sintió como una eternidad desde la última vez que la abracé. La noche de Acción de Gracias fue la última vez. Hace demasiado tiempo.

Se acurrucó contra mí, apoyando una mano en mi bajo vientre. Cerré los ojos, empapándome en la sensación de ella. En algún momento, supe que se encontraba curada, pero no quise molestarla. Estaba completamente relajada en mi abrazo flojo, donde pertenecía.

Sí, exactamente donde pertenecía.

Bajé la barbilla e incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado. Sus pestañas gruesas abanicaban la parte superior de sus mejillas. Con su ritmo cardíaco lento, sabía que se hallaba cerca de dormirse. No era tarde para nada, pero las sombras bajo sus ojos seguían allí. Se sentía exhausta. Colocando mi otro brazo debajo de sus rodillas, me paré.

Bella se agitó.

—¿Que estás haciendo?

—Llevándote a la cama.

—Puedo caminar.

—Yo puedo llevarte más rápido. —Y lo hice. Dejando las luces parpadeantes del árbol de Navidad, corrí escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio—. ¿Lo ves?

Se veía un poco revuelta cuando me acerqué a su cama. Sin tocarlas, levanté las sabanas y luego las bajé. Tiré del edredón hasta sus caderas, persistente mientras la miraba. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí —susurró, con la mirada fija en la mía.

El centro de mi pecho latía de una manera desconocida. Había tanto entre nosotros que a veces sentía que nunca estaríamos en la misma página, pero había momentos; momentos como este, en los que no había obstáculos. Éramos solo ella y yo, y el mundo exterior no existía.

Tragué.

—¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo abrazarte? Eso es todo... eso es todo lo que quiero.

Sus labios se separaron, pero no hubo palabras. Ella asintió.

El alivio me quebró directamente por el centro como si una línea de falla interna hubiera sido rota. Mi corazón comenzó a golpear, y sabía que podía sentirlo cuando me quité los zapatos y luego caminé hacia el otro lado. Me deslicé en la cama junto a ella y extendí un brazo. Bella rodó sobre su lado sin vacilar, acurrucándose contra el costado de mi cuerpo. Apoyó la mejilla sobre mi pecho.

—Me gusta ser una especie de almohada humana. —Mi mano temblaba ligeramente cuando lo coloqué en su cadera—. Incluso si babeas sobre mí.

—Yo no babeo. —Su mano se posó sobre mi corazón—. ¿Qué pasa con seguir a Eleazar?

—Eso puede esperar hasta mañana. —Incliné mi barbilla, rozando mis labios contra su frente. Mi brazo se apretó a su alrededor mientras la abrazaba—. Descansa un poco, gatita. Me habré ido antes del amanecer.

Ese era el plan. La abrazaría hasta que se durmiera, y luego me iría. Después de todo, aún no eran las ocho y todavía podía alcanzar a Vaughn sin Bella. Sólo quería unos pocos... momentos de tranquilidad con ella, pero Bella se durmió rápido, y mientras yo abría y cerraba los ojos, los segundos que los mantenía cerrados aumentaron rápidamente. Estar con ella así tenía un arrullador efecto reconfortante, y antes de darme cuenta, caí en el sueño más profundo.

Tenía el sueño más maravilloso del mundo. Bella se encontraba en la cama conmigo, su cuerpo caliente y suave. Mi mente estaba llena de imágenes y sonidos vagos, casi distantes. Sentí su mano deslizarse de la mía, y se movió a mi lado. Giré hacia ella, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura manteniéndola cerca mientras enterraba mi cara en el lado de su cuello.

Inhalé profundamente, captando su dulce aroma. Me hallaba medio despierto, lo suficiente como para saber que no era un sueño. Ella yacía en la cama junto a mí. Perfecta. Apreté los labios en su cuello.

Bella me empujó. Duro.

Parpadeé.

—Mmm, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Me observó, y luego su mirada se trasladó hacia la puerta. Seguí su mirada, y me desperté de inmediato. Su madre se encontraba en la puerta, una bata ceñida en su estrecha cintura. Junto a ella, se hallaba el doctor Jenks.

Oh, mierda.

Quité el brazo de la cintura de Bella.

—Oh, guau, que incómodo. —

Aclarándome la garganta, hablé más fuerte—: Buenos días, señora Dwyer.

La mamá de Bella sonrió tensa mientras su mirada gritaba: ¿Hablas en serio? Pero yo no sabía qué decir.

—Buenos días, Edward. Creo que es hora de que te vayas a casa.

Sí. Iba a tener que estar de acuerdo con eso.

Bajando la mirada a una Bella con la cara roja, me sentí aliviado al ver que solo una tenue sombra permanecía bajo sus ojos. Sonreí a modo de disculpa, y luego salí de la cama tan rápido como fue humanamente posible, lo que fue bastante lento para mí.

Agarré mis zapatos del suelo y me los puse a medida que caminaba hacia la puerta. Su madre ni siquiera miró en mi dirección. El Dr. Jenks se hizo a un lado, y cuando pasé junto a él, palmeó mi hombro de una manera varonil al estilo antiguo.

Extraño.

Pero cuando salí a las gélidas temperaturas de la mañana, lo único en que podía pensar era en la mirada en el rostro de Bella. Eché la barbilla hacia atrás y me reí en voz alta, más fuerte de lo que había hecho desde... desde que pasó lo de Emmett.


	23. chapter 23

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 23

Por los próximos dos días, alejé a Bella en todo el asunto de acechar a Eleazar. En navidades, no parecía correcto. Además, Alice me dijo que Benjamín pasaba todas las vacaciones de Navidad con su familia. Eso significaba que Bella debería ser capaz de poder descansar un poco, y que también que debía dejarla en paz por unos días.

Alice logró convencer a Bella para ir al cine. Ethan y, por sorpresa, Irina, fueron con ellas. Eso me preocupaba un poco, considerando que Irina y Bella entraban en zona de guerra cada vez que se encontraban cerca, y quería ir con ellas. Incluso me quedé de pie en el pórtico y vi a Eathan, Alice y Bella irse, pero me quedé. Bella necesitaba el tiempo con Alice. Necesitaba la normalidad que no tenía… bueno, desde que se mudó aquí.

Así que comprobé la casa de Vaughn, dejando el coche atrás incluso a pesar que mi piel se sentía congelada para el final de la noche.

Victoria apareció poco después de que Vaughn llegara, y así lo hacía cada noche, pero no fue hasta el sábado en la noche que mi acecho por fin produjo frutos. Lo seguí desde su casa a un polígono industrial justo a las afueras de Petersburg. Desapareció allí por varias horas, y el lugar se hallaba bien resguardado desde afuera por dos oficiales.

Sabía que escondían algo o alguien allí.

Cuando Vaughn se fue, los oficiales permanecieron afuera. Tomó todo de mí no embestir hasta allí, pero fui inteligente. Comprobé el lugar durante los próximos dos días y para la noche de Navidad tenía la confianza de que los guardias tenían un horario. Había un hueco en el tiempo, no más de treinta minutos, cuando dejaban el exterior, usualmente alrededor de las doce y media de la mañana, y solo parecían activos una vez que llegaba Vaughn.

Adentro era una historia diferente, una que no conocía y que no conocería hasta que estuviera allí.

Decidiendo hacer mi movida para entrar al edificio el día después de Navidad, esperé hasta que fueron casi las once antes de salir de casa.

Alice se pasaba todo el tiempo con Eathan, así que no debía preocuparme por ella. Comprobé la casa de Eleazar primero y vi que se encontraba allí. Otra camioneta Expedition fue estacionada en la entrada, lo más probable era que perteneciera a Victoria. Perfecto. Me hallaba a medio camino al polígono industrial antes de detenerme.

Pensé en Bella.

Maldita sea.

Dándome vuelta, corrí a toda prisa a través del bosque en dirección contraria, desacelerando solo cuando regresé a mi casa. Me detuve en mi camioneta y miré a la casa de Bella. Llevarla conmigo era un riesgo, era demasiado peligroso.

Pero encontrar este almacén no hubiese sido posible si Bella no me hubiera dicho sobre ver a Rosalie. Apartarla de esto parecía incorrecto.

Involucrarla no se sentía mejor.

Me quité la gorra de béisbol de la cabeza y pasé mis dedos por mi cabello mientras miraba a su casa. Ella quería involucrarse, quería pararse lado a lado conmigo, enfrentar lo que sea que viniera a nuestro camino.

La verdad era que no se lo permití.

Y Benjamín sí lo hizo.

¿No era por eso que la entrenaba en vez de hacerlo yo? Tenía la fe suficiente en ella. ¿La tenía yo?

Me recoloqué la gorra en la cabeza. No tenía nada que ver con fe.

No quería que Bella estuviera en peligro, y debido a eso, había una brecha entre nosotros. Una que se evaporó la noche que me quedé dormido en su cama, pero seguía ahí. Necesitaba confiar que Bella podía… arreglárselas ella sola. Si no lo hacía, no habría cambio para nosotros.

Y tenía que haber un cambio.

—Mierda —murmuré, lanzando una mirada oscura al cielo nocturno.

Con la decisión tomada, me acerqué a su casa y entré al pórtico. Toqué la puerta y luego di un paso atrás, empujando mis manos en mis bolsillos así no me golpeaba yo mismo en la cara. Si algo le pasaba a Bella por mí —bueno, algo más— no sería capaz de vivir con ello.

La puerta se abrió, y ella asomó su cabeza. Su mirada expectante me recibió. No parecía molesta ni enojada. Se hallaba feliz de verme. Mis labios se alzaron en una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Negó con su cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?

No hubo ni siquiera una pausa.

—Por supuesto. Déjame tomar algo más cálido para ponerme. —Bella desapareció, regresó usando botas y una capucha. Se unió a mí afuera, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Vamos a ver a Eleazar?

—En realidad no. Hay algo que he descubierto. —La dejé entrar en mi camioneta y esperé hasta que ambos estuviéramos dentro—. Pero primero, ¿has tenido una buena Navidad? Iba a pasar, pero vi que tu mamá se encontraba en casa.

—Fue buena. Jason pasó el día con nosotros. Eso fue raro. —Su nariz se arrugó—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estuvo bien. Alice casi quemó la casa tratando de hacer un pavo. Aparte de eso, no fue muy divertida. —Salí de la calzada—. Entonces, ¿en qué cantidad de problemas estás metida después del sábado?

—Tuve una charla acerca de no hacer a mi mamá abuela.

Me reí.

Suspiró.

—Ahora tengo reglas que seguir, pero nada serio.

—Lo siento. —Sonreí mientras la miraba de soslayo—. No tenía intención de quedarme dormido.

—Está bien. Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? ¿Qué has descubierto?

—Vaughn llegó a casa la noche del domingo durante unos diez minutos. Lo seguí a las afueras de Petersburg, a un depósito en un polígono industrial que no ha sido usado en años. Se quedó allí durante un par de horas y luego se fue, pero dos oficiales permanecieron allí. —Bajé la velocidad cuando un ciervo cruzó la carretera—. Están ocultando algo allí.

—¿Crees que están manteniendo a Rosalie… o a Emmett?

La miré, mis labios apretados en una línea. Dios, esperaba no haber cometido un gran error.

—No lo sé, pero tengo que entrar ahí y alguien tiene que mantener un ojo en el exterior mientras voy.

Asintió. La emoción que salía de ella era palpable.

—¿Y si los guardias siguen vigilando?

—No harán nada hasta que Eleazar aparezca. Está en casa ahora mismo. Con Victoria. —Mis labios se curvaron—. Creo que esos dos realmente tienen algo.

—¿Sabías que el novio de mi mamá es el tío de Rosalie?

—No. —Fruncí el ceño mientras me enfocaba en la carretera. De inmediato mi mente se fue a la caja de zapatos llena de talonarios de recetas en la vieja casa de Rose. ¿Era esa la conexión?.— En realidad no traté de llegar a conocerla —dije después de un par de minutos—. Demonios, en realidad no traté de conocer a ninguna chica humana.

—¿Así que nunca... saliste con una chica humana antes?

—¿Salir? No. —La pregunta me tomó fuera de guardia. La miré, decidiendo cómo responder la pregunta—. ¿Pasar el rato? Sí.

Bella apartó la mirada rápidamente, y no respondió.

Exhalé y continué.

—De todos modos, no sabía que estaban relacionados entre sí.

Un momento pasó.

—¿Crees que es raro? Quiero decir, está relacionado a Rosalie, que es algo así como yo ahora, y está saliendo con mi mamá. Sabemos que alguien tuvo que haber traicionado a Emmett y Rose.

Lo consideré. Incluso si él era el hombre a quien pertenecían las recetas de prescripción, ¿qué significaba eso aparte de que él vivía allí?

Eso, si vivía allí y esas recetas no eran para alguien más. Pero entonces había un estetoscopio. Algunos doctores tenían sus propios estetoscopios, pero incluso si Jason vio la herida de Rosalie, ¿cómo podría haber sumado dos y dos? ¿Cómo sabría acerca de nosotros, los Luxen, y que podíamos hacer?

De nuevo, había más preguntas que respuestas, pero surgieron nuevas preguntas interesantes. Iba a tener que investigar a Jason.

—Es extraño, pero ¿cómo iba a saber lo que pasaba? —Me preguntaba eso demasiado—. Necesitaría tener algún conocimiento del proceso de curación entero para saber que buscar.

—Tal vez es un implante.

La miré duramente, pero no dije nada. Sabía que si le decía lo que encontré en la casa de Rosalie y el posible vínculo al hombre con el que salía su mamá, probablemente lo cortaría a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.

Bueno o malo, que ella confronte a Jason sin evidencia concreta era lo último que necesitábamos. Después de unos momentos, me aclaré la garganta.

—He estado pensando en lo que Anthony nos dijo, todo lo del matrimonio del ADN.

Se tensó mientras miraba directamente al frente.

—¿Sí…?

—Hablé con él después y le pregunté acerca de la conexión, si podía hacer que alguien sienta cualquier cosa. Dijo que no. Pero ya lo sabía. Pensé que debías saberlo.

Bella asintió.

—¿Qué con toda la cosa de tú mueres, yo muero?

—¿Qué pasa con eso? —Mantuve mis ojos en la carretera—. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto excepto no perder la vida.

—Hay más que eso —dijo—. Estamos unidos, sabes. Al igual que, para siempre…

—Lo sé —dije en voz baja.

Ninguno de nosotros habló después de eso. Por qué, ¿qué más se podía decir? Estábamos unidos. Por siempre. Y el saber eso no me enviaba a gritar en la noche.

Llegamos al polígono industrial abandonado casi a la medianoche.

Dimos una vuelta en el coche para asegurarnos que no hubiera otros coches por aquí. Había tres edificios situados juntos cerca de un campo cubierto de nieve. Uno era pequeño, de ladrillo y de una planta, y otro en el medio era varias plantas más alto, y ese era en el que quería entrar. Me coloqué detrás de uno de los edificios, estacionando la camioneta entre dos grandes cobertizos con el frente hacia la única entrada.

Apagando el motor, me giré hacia ella.

—Necesito entrar en ese edificio. —Hice señas hacia el alto—. Pero tienes que quedarte en el coche mientras hago esto. Necesito ojos en la carretera ya que no sé qué me esperará allí dentro.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien está ahí? Quiero ir contigo.

Traerla aquí era una cosa, pero marqué la línea.

—Puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Tú necesitas quedarte aquí, donde es seguro.

—Pero….

—No, Bella, quédate aquí. Mándame un mensaje si alguien entra. —Estiré una mano hacia la puerta—. Por favor.

Me miró un momento y entonces asintió cortante. Dudé, queriendo besarla antes de salir de la camioneta, pero imaginé que mejor no tentaba mi suerte. Cerré la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mí, me lancé por el lado del edificio, más allá de las puertas de acero cerradas con candados, sin ventanas, buscando las cámaras de seguridad, sin encontrar ninguna.

Llegué a otra puerta, la entrada por la que vi a Vaughn dirigirse a dentro y salir. Esta puerta era más fácil de manipular que las otras. Colocando mis manos en la puerta cerca de la cerradura, manipulé los engranajes internos. El clic fue como saber que una nueva temporada de Cazadores Paranormales que empezaba antes de lo esperado.

Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta de algo de color rojo oscuro, brillante y suave, incrustado en el centro del umbral. No teniendo idea de qué era, cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Rápidamente escaneé el primer piso mientras me bajaba la gorra. Me moví rápido, ya que si salía en alguna cámara de seguridad no sería nada más que una bruma.

Pasé oficinas vacías, siguiendo la esencia de humo de cigarrillos reciente que se espesaba en el aire. Me adentré más, encontrando una oficina donde sillas plegables de metal fueron espaciadas. Ceniceros llenos colocados en una de las mesas de metal, junto a tazas de café usadas. No había nada más. Ni papeles de trabajo ni ordenadores, ni siquiera una pintura o un teléfono fijo.

Qué extraño.

Lanzándome fuera de la oficina, corrí por un ancho pasillo apenas iluminado por la luz amarilla opaca. Un conjunto de puertas dobles al final, y cuando las empujé, se abrieron fácilmente. Di un paso dentro de una larga habitación y el corazón casi se me detuvo en el pecho.

—Santa mierda —murmuré, sintiendo mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo.

Jaulas. Había jaulas en esta habitación.

Había cerca de diez. Todas las jaulas se encontraban vacías. Por un momento, me hallaba congelado mientras las miraba. El horror y una rabia crecían rapidamente en mi interior. Mantenían personas en esas jaulas. Podían haber retenido a Rosalie o a mi hermano en una de estas jaulas. Una energía se agitaba dentro de mí, y quería dejarla ir, volando este edificio de la faz de la tierra.

Finalmente me moví hacia las jaulas y vi cadenas. Cadenas. El mismo extraño material que vi sobre las puertas revestía las cadenas. Aquí, noté una piedra color rojizo que no vi antes. La jaula del centro parecía haber sido usada recientemente. Una sustancia crujiente roja cubría las cadenas. Sangre. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta que era sangre, quizá de alguien que empujó contra el metal. Los grilletes también se encontraban cubiertos con el mismo material. En otra jaula, el líquido se secó en el medio. No era de sangre humana por lo menos. Se veía algo transparente.

Sangre Luxen.

Dando un paso atrás, alcé la mirada. Al final de la habitación había una puerta que decía "Escaleras". Solo Dios sabía que encontraría en el segundo piso. Tal vez jaulas que no estuvieran vacías. El propósito me invadió. Merodeando hacia la puerta, me detuve cuando me acordé que mi teléfono había vibrado.

Busqué en mi bolsillo y lo saqué. Era un mensaje de Bella. Una palabra.

Compañía. Me di la vuelta.

—Mierda.

No ir arriba me molestó, pero si los oficiales de Vaughn aparecieron, Bella se hallaba en peligro. Lo que sea que estuviera allí tenía que esperar.

Corrí a través del edificio, y cuando me acerqué a la entrada, mi ritmo cardíaco saltó de forma errática. Bella. Fue debido a ella. Algo andaba mal.

El corazón me latía demasiado rápido.

En la puerta, escuché una voz no familiar.

—Cristo. Tienes razón. Es una de ellos.

—Te lo dije —respondió otro—. Lo que hay en este barril va a ser mucho peor. Así que mejor piensa cuidadosamente antes de contestar a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

Tomé una decisión. Con la imagen de Vaughn en mi mente, reflejé su apariencia. No era perfecta. Si alguien lo conocía bien o se acercaba demasiado, verían que no lucía exactamente como él. Dando un paso fuera, apreté la mandíbula cuando vi a Bella de rodillas, mientras un hombre sostenía su brazo con una mano y apuntaba con una pistola su frente con la otra. Rabia tan potente como la Fuente explotó en mi interior. Mis manos se volvieron puños mientras obligué a mi voz a contestar.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —demandé.

El de la pistola retrocedió, pero aún la sostenía del brazo. Tampoco me gustaba eso.

—La encontramos escondida atrás. Es uno de ellos.

Fruncí el ceño mientras me acercaba más, no gustándome la mueca de dolor que tenía la cara de Bella o el pánico llenando su mirada cuando alzó la vista hacia mí.

—Buen trabajo. Yo llevaré a esta.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el oficial, uno más pequeño.

Asintiendo, me agaché y le agarré el brazo, poniéndola de pie.

—He tenido un ojo en esta por un tiempo.

—Las jaulas deben ser preparadas —dijo el otro con la pistola, soltando mi otro brazo renuentemente—. Tomará un tiempo para que funcione en ella. Puede ser que desees que la vigilemos.

Me dolía la mandíbula.

—Ya que atrapamos a esta, ¿no deberíamos obtener una recompensa? —preguntó el más bajo.

—¿Recompensa? —repetí, con mi voz baja.

El que tenía la pistola se rió, y sentí a Bella estremecerse.

—Sí, como con la otra. Eso fue un infierno de recompensa. Husher no notará nada diferente, siempre y cuando no la arruinemos.

¿Como la otra? ¿Siempre y cuando no la arruinemos?

Ni siquiera me detuve a pensar.

La rabia en mi interior se volvió mortal. Estás personas… estos horribles seres humanos no tenían derecho a vivir. Empujé a Bella a un lado mientras alzaba mi mano. Un relámpago crujió alrededor de mi brazo, llameando rojo y blanco mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó el de la pistola—. ¡Es un truco!

Demasiado tarde.

La pulsante luz blanca golpeó a ese bastardo primero, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. La luz se arqueó, golpeando al oficial más bajo.

Voló al lado del edificio con el impacto suficiente como para dejar una abolladura. Ropa humeando. Piel quemada.

Pasó un momento, y entonces la Fuente se retiró a mi interior de nuevo. Ambos hombres, tumbados a unos metros de distancia entre ellos, se estremecieron una vez y entonces se volvieron cenizas.

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Bella.

Una brisa fría azotó el edificio, revolviendo los montones de cenizas, recogiendo las manchas y la difusión de ellas por el suelo cubierto de nieve. En cuestión de segundos, no quedó nada de ellos.

Regresé a mi forma humana y enfrenté a Bella. Se hallaba agachada en el suelo, con los ojos amplios. Estiré la mano y tomé la suya, poniéndola de pie gentilmente.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Antes de que pudiéramos dirigirnos de regreso a casa, necesitaba destruir la evidencia. Conduje los autos de los oficiales al bosque y luego los incendié. Eventualmente, se haría preguntas sobre ellos, pero sin coche y sin… sin cuerpos, sería difícil vincularlos a nosotros.

Una vez que estuvimos en la casa de Bella, hizo una taza de chocolate, y nos sentamos en el sofá. Con las piernas cruzadas, nos enfrentamos. Mantenía mi cabeza vacía por el momento, sin permitirme pensar en lo que hice allá. Sin permitirme preguntarme si… si matarlos fue necesario, si no había otra manera.

Las manos de Bella se apretaron alrededor de su taza humeante.

—¿Edward… estás bien?

Asentí lentamente. —Sí.

Tomó un sorbo de su taza.

—¿Qué había dentro del edificio?

Frotándome la nuca, cerré mis ojos brevemente.

—No había nada en las primeras dos habitaciones. Solo espacio vacío de oficina, pero es obvio que el lugar es muy usado. Había tazas de café vacías, ceniceros llenos por todas partes. Más lejos… había jaulas. Unas diez de ellas; una parecía que fue utilizada recientemente.

Palideció.

—¿Realmente crees que mantenían personas allí?

—¿Luxen? Sí. Y tal vez otros como tú. —Bajé mis manos hacia mis piernas—. Una de las jaulas tenía sangre seca. Todas tenían cadenas y esposas envueltas en esta piedra de color rojo oscuro que nunca había visto antes.

—Vi algo fuera del edificio, por encima de las puertas. Era como brillante, parecía negro porque estaba oscuro. —Poniéndose de lado, colocó la taza en la mesa de café—. Y puso algo contra mi mejilla, y Dios, eso dolió muchísimo. Me pregunto si era la misma cosa que viste.

El descontento destelló a través de mí, tirando hacia abajo las comisuras de mi boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Perfectamente bien —dijo—. ¿Viste algo más?

—No tuve tiempo de ir arriba, pero tenía esta sensación de que algo… había algo allí arriba. —Me levanté, entrelazando las manos en mi nuca—. Necesito volver allí.

—Edward es demasiado peligroso. Las personas van a darse cuenta de que faltan los oficiales. No puedes volver allí.

Me di vuelta, enfrentándola.

—Mi hermano podría estar allí, o algo que puede decirme dónde está. No puedo simplemente alejarme porque es demasiado peligroso.

—Entiendo. —Se levantó, apretando sus manos a los lados—. Pero, ¿qué bien le harías a Emmett, o a Alice, si te atrapan?

La miré por varios minutos.

—Tengo que hacer algo.

—Lo sé, pero necesitas pensarlo más que cualquier otro de tus planes hasta ahora —señaló—. Porque podrías haber sido capturado esta noche.

—No me preocupo por mí, Bella.

—¡Entonces eso es un problema!

Mis ojos se estrecharon, y la peor cosa posible salió de mi boca.

—No te habría implicado en esto si hubiera sabido que ibas a ser una cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? —Por un momento, pensé que su cabeza iba a girar—. Yo soy la que te involucró a ti. Yo vi a Rosalie.

—Y estuve de acuerdo en dejarte venir conmigo la primera vez. — Pasé la mano a través de mi cabello—. Si te hubieras quedado en el coche, hubiera tenido tiempo de revisar los pisos superiores.

Su boca se abrió completa.

—Habrías quedado atrapado dentro. ¡Salí del coche porque no respondiste mi mensaje! Si me hubiera quedado allí, ambos estaríamos en esas jaulas.

Mis mejillas se sintieron calientes. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? Nada de esto era su culpa, y ella tenía razón, pero eso no cambiaba lo que hice en ese almacén y no podía solo alejarme de esto. Descubrimos el primer vínculo verdadero a Rosalie y Emmett, y las vidas que quité…

—Está bien. En este momento, ambos estamos irritados. Simplemente deberíamos dejarlo por esta noche. Descansar un poco. Lo que sea.

Bella me miró un momento y entonces se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien.

Agarrando mi gorra de la mesa, me puse de pie. Avancé hacia la puerta, pero mis pies se volvieron cemento. No podía avanzar. La furia enconándose en mí provocó que mis hombros se estremecieran. Cuando hablé, mi voz no era nada más que un susurro.

—Nunca había matado a un humano.

Sentí a Bella colocar su mano en mi brazo.

—Está bien.

¿Bien? Terminar con una vida no estaba bien. Matar a Arum fue una cosa, algo con lo que crecí y me acostumbré con los años. No fue fácil hacerlo ni lidiar con ello, ¿pero un humano? No. Mi mandíbula se apretó.

En el fondo, sabía que esos dos hombres eran personas horribles y que hubieran capturado a Bella, la hubiesen herido de maneras que me asqueaban y enfurecían. El hecho de que lo hicieron antes, en mi opinión, fue razón suficiente para extinguirlos.

Pero no estaba bien.

No estaría bien. No por mucho tiempo.


	24. chapter 24

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 24

Bella estaría orgullosa. Durante el siguiente par de días, no quemé el almacén. Podría ser un gran idiota impulsivo, pero no era estúpido. Una vez que la ira y la adrenalina se desvanecieron, sabía que tenía que mantenerme alejado. Maldición, eso me mató, pero con los dos oficiales de guardia desaparecidos, más ojos de lo normal estarían allí.

Y los oficiales habían sido reportados como desaparecidos, de acuerdo con el titular del Charlest on Gazette.

Dos oficiales del Departamento de Defensa Desaparecidos Luego de Ser Vistos Por Última Vez Cerca de Petersburgo.

El oficial Robert McConnell y el oficial James Richardson eran sus nombres, los nombres de los dos hombres que había segado sin dudarlo.

Eso era algo en lo que todavía no me permitía centrarme. La culpa no llevaba a nada.

Así que en lugar de arrasar el almacén y meterme en la cárcel en el proceso, centré mi atención en Jason Jenks, un posible vínculo. Lo único que tendría sentido era si Jason era lo que Benjamín había llamado un implante. Sin embargo, si lo era, qué gran coincidencia.

Las cosas extrañas sucedían.

Una rápida búsqueda del buen médico reveló que una vez fue diagnosticado con leucemia, y mientras que eso apestaba, todo lo que confirmó fue lo que encontramos en la casa de Rosalie. Tal vez él se escribía a sí mismo prescripciones para tratar el dolor o el tratamiento. No lo podía culpar por eso. El peatón y la caña también tenían sentido, junto con el Ensure. Me pregunté si ella o su madre sabían, teniendo en cuenta cómo murió su padre. No pude encontrar nada sombrío en internet, así que terminé siguiéndolo. Aparte de ir al hospital o salir con la mamá de Bella, mantuvo un perfil bajo y una residencia en una nueva subdivisión de grandes casas demasiado caras.

Estuvo en casa de Bella antes, y cuando se marchó, lo seguí a pie a su casa. Entonces patrullé hasta que llegó cerca de la medianoche. No ir a la bodega me hacía volverme loco. Mañana, iba a echar un vistazo. Ver cómo era la actividad por allí. No podía esperar más.

La nieve comenzaba a volverse más pesada, y como no sentí ningún Arum cerca, me marché. Llegué a casa un poco después de la medianoche, y vi que el coche de Bella se había ido. ¿Qué demonios? se hallaba allí cuando me fui. ¿Dónde iba a...?

De repente me di cuenta.

¿Se aventuraría Bella sola a casa de Eleazar? ¿Dónde más podría estar? Alice se encontraba dentro con Eathan. Benjamín, el idiota, seguía fuera visitando a su familia; ojalá, para no volver jamás. No había ningún otro lugar al que podría haber ido. El miedo hizo un agujero del tamaño de un puño en mi estómago.

En vez de quedarme allí de pie, pesqué las llaves del coche de mi bolsillo y dirigí mi culo a la camioneta. Me subí, maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra. A mitad de camino a casa de Vaughn, vi a Bella conduciendo a lo largo mientras que la nieve comenzaba a caer por capas. Tirando de las ruedas, los neumáticos de la camioneta chillaron al girar, yendo tras ella.

La seguí hasta que regresó a casa y para el momento en que aparcó el coche, yo me encontraba fuera del mío y abriendo la puerta del conductor para ella.

—¿De dónde demonios volvías?

Ella salió del coche.

—¿Adónde vas?

Mirando hacia ella, resistí la urgencia de sacudirla.

—Tengo la sensación de que era el mismo lugar del que regresabas, pero me digo a mí mismo que no pudiste hacer algo tan estúpido.

Sus ojos se estrecharon cuando subió pisoteando los escalones del pórtico.

—Bueno, pues ahí es donde ibas, supongo que eso significa que también eres estúpido.

—En serio, fuiste allí, ¿verdad? —Aunque lo sospechaba, no podía creerlo—. Por favor, dime que no es dónde estabas. Que ibas solo a dar un paseo de medianoche.

Me lanzó una mirada suave por encima del hombro a medida que entrabamos. El calor inmediatamente derritió la nieve que se había reunido en su cabello.

—Fui a la casa de Vaughn.

Me quedé mirándola por varios segundos.

—Estás loca.

Tirando de su sudadera mojada, me lanzó una mirada oscura mientras pequeñas protuberancias aparecían en sus brazos desnudos.

—Tú también —dijo, enderezando su camiseta.

—Yo puedo cuidar de mí mismo, gatita.

—Y yo también puedo. —Se metió el pelo hacia atrás—. No estoy indefensa, Edward.

Todas las cosas terribles que podrían haberle sucedido pasaron por mi mente con una animada y aterradora claridad. Me estremecí y me adelanté bruscamente, apretando sus mejillas frías en mis manos.

—Sé que no estás indefensa, pero hay cosas que hago que no las harás. Las cosas que sé con las que nunca podrías vivir, pero yo sí. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú si alguien te veía? ¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubieses sido capturada o…?

No pude terminar esas palabras, y vi el destello de comprensión en sus ojos. Podría matar; había matado. No quería nunca que ella estuviera en una situación donde tuviera que tomar esa decisión.

Sin romper el contacto visual, posó sus manos frías en mis mejillas. Mi piel zumbó en respuesta. Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando ella se inclinó. Mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Sus ojos se suavizaron antes de que cerrarlos, y luego rozó sus labios sobre los míos, haciéndome temblar desde mi interior.

—Bella —dije, con la voz áspera de emoción.

Sus manos se deslizaron en mi cabello mientras me besaba. Era suave. Vacilante. Tan malditamente tentador, y era como si hubiese esperado una eternidad este momento, el momento en que ella hiciera el movimiento. Y fue una eternidad. Una primicia. Esto era todo sobre ella, y no había nada más dulce. Se echó para atrás, sus dedos aún enredados en mi cabello.

—Bella —repetí—. No haces esto y luego te detienes. Así no es como funciona.

—¿No?

—No. No cuando eres mía. —Retrocedí hasta que golpeé la pared.

Me deslicé y la jalé a mi regazo, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mis caderas—. Y eres mía.

Dejó caer sus manos a mis hombros al tiempo que llevé su boca a la mía. El beso fue lento al principio, y lo prolongué, degustando el sabor de ella. Bella fue la que lo llevó al siguiente nivel, moviendo su lengua a lo largo de la comisura de mi boca. Ella fue quien lo profundizó.

Gemí bajo en mi garganta y mis brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, atrayéndola para que así no hubiera espacio entre nuestros pechos. Sus manos permanecieron en movimiento, deslizándose sobre mis hombros, por mi nuca. Acuné la parte posterior de su cabeza, y suaves jadeos salieron de ella. La lujuria y algo mucho más profundo se estrellaron contra

mí. Puse todo lo que sentía en ese beso, y ella se estremeció.

Bella rompió el beso lentamente, respirando con dificultad mientras se levantaba sobre sus rodillas.

—Espera. Espera. Cosas importantes.

Agarré sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia abajo contra mí. Sabía que mis ojos brillaban. Toda la habitación se hallaba teñida de blanco.

—Esto es importante.

La maldita cosa más importante.

—Lo sé. —Su espalda se arqueó cuando pegué mis dedos bajo el dobladillo de su camiseta, rozando su suave piel con las puntas de mis dedos—. Pero esto es realmente importante. He encontrado algo en la casa de Vaughn.

Mis manos se calmaron.

—¿Entraste a la casa de Vaughn?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, fui a su casa.

—¿Eres un delincuente profesional? —pregunté, y ella negó con la cabeza—. Tengo curiosidad por cómo te metiste en su casa, gatita.

Mordió su labio.

—Abrí la puerta.

—¿Con qué…?

—De la misma manera que lo harías tú.

Mi ojo comenzaba a crisparse.

—No deberías estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Bella comenzó a moverse, y la detuve, porque en serio, se hallaba en mi regazo y eso no ayudaba en ese momento.

—Encontré cosas. Y también conocí a alguien —Comenzó a levantarse, pero apreté mis brazos a su alrededor—. ¿Vas a dejarme ir?

Sonreí tensamente.

—No.

Suspiró y dobló sus manos en el espacio entre nosotros—. Nos han estado observando, Edward. Desde el momento en que me mudé aquí.

¿Qué diablos?

—Pero eso no es todo. Rosalie se presentó.

—¿Qué? —Me levante rápido, poniéndola de pie. Mi cabeza daba vueltas. El amargo sabor del miedo por ella persistía, no del todo eclipsado por su beso, ¿y ahora esto? Necesitando espacio, retrocedí—. ¿Habló contigo de Emmett?

—Ah, mira, ella no es… bueno, ella no respondió a su nombre.

—Explícate.

—Ella se transformó en un tipo ninja alienígena que pateó mi trasero.

—Sacando una banda de su bolsillo, recogió su cabello en un moño de bailarina desordenado—. Me lanzó contra la pared.

Mis cejas se alzaron en interés. Bien entonces…

Rodó sus ojos.

—No de esa manera, pervertido. Ella es como una maldita mutante súper poderosa. Incluso hizo la cosa de la luciérnaga.

Levantando mis dedos, froté mi barbilla.

—¿Te ha dicho algo útil?

—Demandó saber que hacía yo allí, y luego dijo que no debería estarlo. Que tenía que huir y aprovechar mis oportunidades. Le pregunté porque estaba en su casa, y todo lo que dijo es que continuaba escapando de él. ¿Creo que de Vaughn? Dijo que ellos se acercaban, pero no tenía sentido, Edward. Creo que está rota. Y enloqueció cuando mencioné a Emmett. No me dio muchas opciones para seguir el interrogatorio. Me sacó de la casa.

—Maldita sea. —Me di la vuelta, con las manos temblorosas—. Además de conseguir algo de uno de los oficiales del DOD, era mi última esperanza para averiguar dónde podría estar Emmett.

—Encontré otra cosa. —Buscó en su bolsillo, sacando un trozo de papel—. Me di cuenta de esto.

Tomé lo que parecía ser un recibo de una transferencia de dinero. La cantidad era malditamente astral. Había una dirección escrita en él, junto con las letras EC.

—¿Crees que EC es sinónimo de Emmett Cullen? —preguntó.

—Es posible. —Sujeté el papel con fuerza—. ¿Puedo utilizar tu ordenador portátil? Quiero ver de donde es esta dirección.

—Por supuesto. —Rápidamente agarró el ordenador y cerró el sitio web que había estado mirando, y luego me lo entregó.

Sentándome a su lado, escribí la dirección en Google Maps y esta apareció, junto con imágenes satelitales. Era un edificio de oficinas en Moorefield. Cogí un cuaderno cercano. Pasando notas de inglés hasta llegar a una hoja en blanco.

Me observó escribir las direcciones.

—¿Te vas?

—Quiero, en este momento, pero tengo que ir a un lugar primero. Mañana voy a echarle un vistazo, y luego volveré más tarde. —Metí el papel en mi bolsillo y luego la miré. Nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Gracias, Bella.

—Te debía algo, ¿no? —Frotó sus brazos, temblando visiblemente—. Has salvado mi trasero muchas veces.

—Y es un bonito trasero, pero arriesgaste demasiado por hacer esto.—La alcancé desde atrás, tirando de la colcha. Cubrí sus hombros con ella, manteniendo los bordes juntos mientras buscaba su rostro—. ¿Por qué has hecho esto?

Bajó la mirada.

—Yo sólo pensaba en todo, y quería ver lo que estaba allí.

—Fue una locura peligrosa, gatita. No puedes hacer nada de eso otra vez. Prométemelo.

—Está bien.

Cogí el borde de su barbilla, acercado su rostro al mío.

—Prométemelo.

Bella suspiró.

—No lo haré. Bien. Te lo prometo. Pero tienes que prometerme lo mismo. Sé que tú no puedes dejar esto. Lo entiendo, pero hay que tener cuidado, y no puedes escabullirte sin mí, tampoco.

—Esto no debería ir implicado.

—Pero sí debería —insistió ella—. Y no soy un ser humano frágil, Edward. Estamos en esto juntos.

—¿Juntos? —Una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios—. Está bien.

Su sonrisa en respuesta fue tentativa. Esperanzada.

—Entonces, eso significa que iras a verificar la dirección.

Asentí.

—Dime cómo sabes que ellos nos han estado observando.

Tomó una respiración profunda.

—Habían fotos. Muchas fotos, Edward. Del momento en el que me mudé y hasta hace un par de días.

—Jesús. —Restregué mi mano sobre mi rostro.

—¿La noche que me enfermé y fui al lago? Tienen una foto de eso. Han estado observando todo este tiempo. Ellos… ellos tienen que saber que algo me pasó y que estabas involucrado.

La alcancé, cubriendo su rodilla con mi mano. La apreté con gentileza.

—No saltemos a conclusiones todavía, gatita. Ellos siempre han estado metidos en mis cosas. Las fotos no son tan sorprendentes. Eso es lo que el DOD hace. Monitorean y hacen crónicas de nosotros. Si ellos supieran que te curé o que te dije sobre nosotros, tú… nosotros…

—¿No estaríamos aquí?

Asentí nuevamente.

Bella se veía un poco mejor.

—¿Qué crees que Rosalie quiso decir con que ellos vienen? —preguntó.

Recostándome en el sofá, lancé mi brazo sobre el respaldo.

—No lo sé.

—Supongo que podría significar nada. Quiero decir, ella estaba un poco dañada por fuera.

Mirando al frente, procesé eso. ¿Si Rosalie no llevaba razón, que significaba eso para Emmett?

—No puedo dejar de preguntarme como está mi hermano en estos momentos. ¿Está de esa manera? ¿Dañado por fuera? No creo que yo pudiera… lidiar con eso.

Dolió admitir eso, decirlo en voz alta.

Bella se acercó a mí, flaqueando cuando la miré otra vez. Pasó un segundo, y entonces ella se arrastró hasta que estuvo presionada a mi costado. Inhalé hondo cuando recostó su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Incluso si él está… dañado, tú puedes tratar con él. Tú puedes hacer frente a cualquier cosa. No lo dudo en absoluto.

—¿No lo haces?

—No.

Levantando mi brazo, lo envolví sobre sus hombros y luego bajé mi mentón a la cima de su cabeza.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, gatita?

—No lo sé.

—Tengo algunas ideas.

—Estoy segura que sí —contestó, y pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Quieres conocerlas? Aunque, soy de los que prefiere ir directo al show y no planear nada.

—De alguna manera, te creo.

—Si no lo hicieras, siempre podría darte un teaser. —Hice una pausa, disfrutando el momento de ligereza—. A los lectores les encantan los teasers, ¿no?

Ella rió.

—Has estado haciendo una investigación sobre mi blog.

—Tal vez —respondí, moviéndola más cerca—. Como he dicho, tengo que mantener un ojo en ti, gatita.


	25. chapter 25

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 25

Revisamos la dirección que encontramos en la transferencia bancaria un día después, en víspera de Año Nuevo. La plaza completa se hallaba repleta de autos. Me bajé la gorra de béisbol y luego salí. Había dejado de nevar , pero se mantuvo una fina capa de hielo y nieve.

El número en la dirección resultó ser la oficina de un abogado, de acuerdo a la placa en el exterior. Por encima de la entrada y de las ventanas grandes se encontraban las mismas malditas piedras de color rojo con negro que Bella y yo vimos en el almacén. Anotación. Abriendo la puerta de cristal, entré al vestíbulo. Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, evité el elevador y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Pasé las ventanas, observando pequeñas cajas apiladas en la parte superior. Mi mirada fue al techo, y vi un sensor de rotura de cristales. El edificio obviamente se encontraba protegido con alarmas.

En el tercer piso, encontré la oficina en el fondo del pasillo. A diferencia del resto que se ubicaba en ese piso, esta tenía la piedra sobre la puerta y la ventana pequeña. Era capaz de ver que había gente dentro de la sala de espera. La puerta tenía un letrero de "Cerrado por Año Nuevo".

Perfecto.

Corrí de vuelta a donde aparqué la todoterreno. Entrando, le di a Bella una sonrisa rápida y nos saqué del aparcamiento.

—Parece ser una oficina de abogados. Tiene al menos dos pisos sobre el principal. Cerraron por el año nuevo y obviamente por el domingo. La mala noticia es que están equipados con un sistema de alarma.

—Mierda. ¿Sabes cómo evitarla?

—Quemando su sistema. Si lo hago lo suficientemente rápido, no debería activar ninguna alarma. Pero eso no es todo. Sobre las entradas y ventanas está la misma maldita piedra roja negruzca. —Sonreí—. Sin embargo, esto es bueno. Sin importar lo que sean esas piedras, tienen que significar algo.

—¿Qué pasa si está custodiado? —preguntó.

No contesté, porque pensaba que ella ya sabía la respuesta. La oficina parecía legítima, pero era obvio la conexión que tenía con todo lo que ocurría. Tenía que entrar ahí.

Bella dejó salir un suspiro bajo.

—¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Planeé hacerlo mañana, pero ahora, no sabía con seguridad si quería arrastrar a Bella al interior, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió en el parque industrial. Si las cosas se fueran al diablo, no la quería en peligro, y además no quería que viera lo que hacía… lo que debía hacer si las situaciones iban mal.

—Así que, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Irina? —pregunté, cambiando de tema. Sabía que Alice la invitó a la fiesta de esta noche.

—No lo sé. —Jugueteó con el botón de su suéter—. No puedo imaginarla esperándome ahí, pero de vuelta…

—Te quiero allí.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿gatita?

—De acuerdo. Iré.

Las comisuras de mis labios se elevaron.

—Alice dijo que ella me lleva —añadió, dejando caer la mano en su regazo.

Le guiñé.

—Te llevaré a casa.

Extendiendo mi mano, encontré la suya y entrelacé nuestros dedos.

Los apreté, y respondió haciendo lo mismo. Hubo un montón de cosas sin decir entre nosotros y todo se hallaba en el aire, pero luego habría tiempo.

Tendríamos esta noche.

Después de dejar a Bella, tomé una ducha rápida y me dirigí con los Denali. Llevé mi auto ya que después lo necesitaría para llevar a Bella a casa.

La casa de los Denali era mucho más grande, cercana a la de Anthony y adentrada al bosque, mucho más aislada. Encontré a Alice ayudándole a Irina a cortar rodajas de naranja en la cocina. Ya había un enorme tazón sobre el mostrador de granito gris.

—¿Qué pasa con las naranjas? —pregunté. No entendía por qué Irina ponía tanto esfuerzo en la fiesta, ya que no invitó a nadie de la escuela, pero ¿quién era yo para juzgar?

Alice miró sobre su hombro.

—Para el ponche.

—Entonces eso es muchísimo ponche. —Miré el tazón.

—Me gusta mi ponche —contestó Irina, partiendo una naranja en dos con un rápido movimiento mientras me sonreía dulcemente—. ¿Quieres ayudar? Puedes sostener las naranjas por mí.

De acuerdo.

—Sí. Pasaré. —Frunciendo los labios, me di la vuelta y entré en la sala de estar en otro nivel. Los chicos se encontraban allí, sentados lado a lado en una sección, sus dedos volando sobre sus controles. En la gran pantalla, uno de los juegos de Call of Duty.

Me dejé caer en el sillón y estiré las piernas.

—Se ven realmente ocupados, chicos.

Eathan sonrió sin siquiera mirarme.

—Quien pierda tiene que correr a la tienda y conseguir…

—¡Salchichas y panes medialuna! —gritó Alice desde la cocina.

Eathan hizo una mueca. —Eso.

—Esas cosas son las mejores —añadió Alec, con los ojos entrecerrados por la concentración—. Puedo comerme una entera... ¡maldita sea!

Eché un vistazo a la pantalla al tiempo que Eathan arrojaba su control al sofá. Poniéndose de pie, levantó los brazos.

—Oh, sí, nos vemos después, imbécil.

Alec maldijo entre dientes.

—Esto es una mierda.

Me reí.

Parándose, le mostró el dedo medio a su hermano y luego se giró hacia mí.

—¿Es cierto?

Arqueando una ceja, le devolví la mirada.

—¿Qué es cierto?

—¿Bella vendrá?

Mi sonrisa se tensó y se encontraba alrededor de mil kilómetros en la dirección opuesta de la amabilidad.

—¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

En lo que caminaba pasándome, puso tierra de por medio.

—¿Quieres una respuesta sincera?

—En realidad, no —contesté, reclinando la cabeza y observándolo—. Sobre todo porque no me importa.

Alec se veía como si quisiera decir más, pero sabiamente mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras sacaba las llaves del auto de su bolsillo y se dirigía a la cocina.

—Uno de estos días, él estará de acuerdo con esto. —Eathan apagó la televisión—. ¿Quieres salir?

—Por supuesto.

Seguí a Eathan a la terraza en tanto escuchaba a Alec dirigirse a la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de él.

—En serio debe mejorar esa actitud antes de que llegue Bella. No quiero que sienta que no es bienvenida aquí.

—¿Crees que ella piensa que es bienvenida? —preguntó mientras se alzaba sobre la barandilla.

Cruzando los brazos, me recargué contra un lado de la casa.

—No. Sabe que Irina y Alec preferirían verla siendo propulsada a una galaxia diferente que tenerla en su casa.

Me mostró una sonrisa rápida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué vendría?

—Porque Alice se lo pidió. —Hice una pausa—. Y porque también yo se lo pedí.

Eathan me miró por un momento.

—Genial. Entonces, ¿alguna otra noticia? ¿Sobre Rosalie o Emmett? —Su mirada brillante parpadeó hacia las puertas corredizas—. No le he dicho una palabra a Alice, pero tengo que decírtelo, no es fácil.

—Lo sé, y aprecio que lo hagas —le dije, reclinando la cabeza. Las nubes rodaban. Iba a nevar otra vez. No había mucho que sintiera que le pudiera contar. Teniendo en cuenta que asesiné a dos oficiales del DOD, cuanto menos supiera Eathan, mejor. Negación razonable—. No hemos encontrado mucho, pero estoy esperando que...

—Mientes —me interrumpió, arqueando una ceja.

Una sonrisa reacia tiró de mis labios.

—Si mintiera, sería por buenas razones.

—Eso espero.

La puerta corrediza de cristal se abrió y Alice asomó la cabeza.

—Voy a recoger a Bella.

—Iré contigo. —Eathan saltó de la barandilla.

—¿Qué pasa si yo quería ir? —pregunté.

Alice rodó los ojos.

—Preferiría un tiempo a solas con ella. Bueno, en realidad un tiempo "sin Edward". No he tenido mucho de él.

Razón por la cual no insistí.

—Como sea. No tardes.

Me hizo una mueca y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a Eathan.

—Tardaré todo el tiempo que quiera.

—Oye, Irina, ya vuelvo —le gritó Eathan a su hermana—. Asegúrate que Alec saque su cabeza de su trasero para entonces.

—¡No hay problema! —gritó en respuesta, todavía estando en la cocina, asumí.

A medida que Eathan caminaba por la casa, dobló un brazo a lo largo de los hombros de Alice. Sonreí volviendo a mirar el cielo. Eathan... sí, era bueno para Alice. Él era bueno en todo. Al igual que Alec e Irina, pero eran un poco ásperos en los bordes.

Ásperos como vidrio roto.

A pesar de que no era, particularmente, cálido afuera, me quedé en la terraza. Era tranquilo aquí. No es que la casa no lo fuera. Era diferente.

Demasiadas cosas me pasaban por la cabeza, de manera que casi había pasado una hora antes de que me dirigiera al interior. Alec no había vuelto, podía escuchar a Irina tarareando desde la cocina.

Agité la mano. El control remoto voló del brazo del sofá. Prendí el televisor y me apoyé en el respaldo del sofá. Parecía muy extraño estar haciendo esta fiesta en la víspera de Año Nuevo, cuando podría encontrarme a horas de...

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo. Sacándolo de un tirón, vi que era Alice. Contesté.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Algo ocurre con Bella —dijo en un apuro—. Se encuentra dentro de la casa, pero no nos deja entrar ni sale.

Sentí que el miedo rizó a través de mi columna vertebral.

—¿Qué?

—Ella me dijo cosas... cosas terribles, Edward. Cosas que nunca diría. —La emoción se notaba en la nublaba voz de Alice—. Algo está mal.

—Mierda. Bueno. Iré enseguida, pero quiero que tú y Eathan se mantengan lejos de la casa hasta que llegue. ¿De acuerdo? —Cuando no contestó, mis dedos se tensaron en el teléfono—. ¿Me escuchaste, Alice? No quiero que se acerquen a la casa. Conduzcan a la carretera y quédense ahí hasta que llegue. Prométemelo.

Hubo una pausa.

—Lo prometo.

Alice colgó, y yo... no le creí ni por un segundo.


	26. chapter 26

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 26

Corrí, corrí rápido por los árboles, como nunca lo había hecho. No era más que un borrón, mis pies ni siquiera tocaban el suelo.

Con la furia y el panico atravesandome, arrancando musculo y tejido. Los empujé lejos y los encerré mientras corría por Petersburgo.

La nieve había empezado a caer mientras pasaba por los árboles, llegando a la entrada llena de nieve que llevaba a nuestras casas. Vi el carro de Alice, pero ella y Eathan no estaban cerca. Maldita sea. Sabía que no habían escuchado. La sofocante y empalagosa presencia de un Arum fue lo primero que noté, y mientras saltaba la pequeña cuesta, vi dos carros frente a la casa de Bella.

La camioneta de Benjamín.

Una Expedition.

Una luz intensa salía de la sala de Bella, brillando por las ventanas. La energía cambió dentro de mí, llevándome hacia adelante. En un instante supe que era de Bella. Cómo ella tomaba la Fuente de mí, no tenía idea, pero lo sentí. El tirón no me debilitó ni fue incómodo, pero el hecho de que ella lo estuviera haciendo me hacía querer ir hacia delante. No bajé la velocidad mientras alcanzaba las escaleras del pórtico y abría la puerta frontal, estando de frente con un Arum.

En su forma verdadera, ellos parecían como si fueran hechos de humo y aceite, sus rulos negros escalaban por las paredes llegando al techo.

—¿Se van tan rápido? —dije—. Estoy ofendido.

Me moví inmediatamente, invocando a la Fuente. Tomé al Arum más cerca con un estallido, seguido de otro. Voló por el aire, rompiéndose como el tazón de cerámica que Irina había dejado caer. Fragmentos oscuros flotaron por el techo desapareciendo en pequeños hilos.

Lo que vi en la sala me enfureció.

Alice se encontraba en el suelo. Su pecho ascendía y descendía en pequeños respiros. Acostado junto a ella, estaba Eathan y él… Eathan se había ido. Su forma casi transparente se hallaba quieta y no había sangre corriendo por sus venas plateadas.

Eathan estaba muerto.

Dolor puro me llenó, casi cayendo de rodillas. Eathan era como un hermano para mí, y era como perder a Emmett de nuevo. El dolor se transformó en furia asesina y levanté mi cabeza.

Vi a otro Arum entre Bella y yo, y Bella… Santa mierda, ella estaba en el aire, sus largas hebras de cabello flotaban alrededor de su cabeza. Brillaba de un radiante blanco convirtiéndose en rojo, como yo. Su luz pulsaba, y la mía creció en respuesta mientras atraía más cerca al Arum.

Éramos dos lados de la misma moneda.

Más allá del brillo que la rodeaba, vi los moretones en ella, en sus mejillas. Vi la sangre seca alrededor de su boca, debajo de su nariz. Y supe entonces que lo que siempre sospeché sobre ese bastardo había sido cierto. Él había sido el que la estaba lastimando.

«Dime que sucedió», pregunté, sin hablar en voz alta.

La luz a su alrededor brilló más.

«Fue Benjamín. Él estaba trabajando con el DOD todo este tiempo, con su tío. Es Eleazar Vaughn. Benjamín fue enviado aquí porque tienen al que lo mutó. Amun. Lo han estado usando para tener influencia sobre Benjamín»…

Ella le dio al Arum, empujándolo hacía mí. «Eleazar iba hacer algún tipo de intercambio del cual Benjamín no sabía nada. Eleazar iba a dejar que el Arum, James, llevara el cuerpo de Eathan y a Alice. No podía dejar que eso sucediera.»

Había escuchado suficiente.

Bella volteó hacia donde Vaughn trataba de abrir la ventana. Cuando eso no funcionó, agarró la lámpara del piso. Bella lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano, quitando la lámpara de sus manos.

El bastardo de Benjamín y el Arum corrieron rápidamente pasándome a mí, y desplazándose hacia el techo. Volteándome, corrí tras ellos. Tres formas aparecieron en la entrada, Alec, Irina y Anthony. Quería detenerlos. No necesitaban ver a Eathan de esa manera, pero no había tiempo. El Arum y Benjamín estaban huyendo.

El Arum corrió por la entrada. Lo golpeé con un estallido de la Fuente, más fuerte y más concentrado que el que tiré dentro de la casa.

Todo lo que hizo falta fue un tiro. El Arum voló en el aire y luego se congeló. Pasó un latido, y luego el Arum colapsó; la ceniza oscura se mezcló con la nieve.

Volteándome, busqué a Benjamín. Lo vi parado cerca del carro de Bella, pero luego Eleazar se lanzó detrás de él, cayendo de rodillas.

Levantándose, corrió hacia la Expedition, con un arma en la mano.

Oh no, él no iría a ningún lado.

Tiré mi brazo, levantando la Expedition al aire. Aterrizó en el techo. El metal crujió y el vidrio explotó.

Con el rabilo de mi ojo, vi a Benjamín comenzar a correr. Crucé la distancia en un segundo. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando me vio. Abrió su boca, pero lo tomé por la garganta, cortando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir.

Lo volteé, lanzándolo contra el carro de Bella. Volví a la forma humana.

—No tienes idea de lo doloroso que voy a hacer esto para ti. Por cada cardenal que le diste a Bella, voy a devolvértelo diez veces. —Lo levanté del techo de la cubierta. Los pies del chico se balanceaban en el aire—. Y en serio, voy a disfrutar de esto.

—¡Edward! —gritó Bella, corriendo desde el pórtico.

Un disparo salió. Una vez. Dos veces. Una tercera. Mi cabeza buscó el sonido, y sonreí. Las balas pararon a centímetros de mi cara, como si estuvieran suspendidas. Mi mirada encontró la de Vaughn.

—No debiste haber hecho eso.

Ví como la comprensión se mostraba en su pálido rostro.

—¡No, no!

Las balas se voltearon y regresaron por su camino con una rapidez alarmante. Le dieron justo al pecho. Cayó al suelo. Color rojo salpicó en la nieve.

Benjamín se libró, golpeándose con el parachoques. Se tambaleó y luego dominó su compostura. Corrió, y Bella iba justo detrás de él. Ambos se movían increíblemente rápido, usando sus habilidades prestadas.

Los seguí, ganando velocidad mientras Benjamín volteaba, lanzando una bola de luz. Le dio a Bella en el pecho, atrasándola unos cuantos pasos.

Apreté mi mandíbula cuando otra le dio de nuevo en el hombro y luego en su pierna. Cayó al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas, y rugí con furia.

—Lo siento… —dijo él, temblando—. Bella, lo siento. No tenía otra opción.

Cambiando a mi verdadera forma, me moví junto a ella para ayudarle a levantarse. «¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con él?»

«Él mató a Eathan.» Se balanceó de manera insegura mientras el viento movía su cabello.

—Él lo mató. E hirió a Alice.

Casi enloquecí en ese momento. La energía creció en mi interior, violenta y destructiva. Dando un paso hacía el, me detuve.

—Muchos han muerto esta noche —susurró Bella.

La vista de Benjamín se movió a ella.

—Lo siento... Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera. Yo sólo quería proteger a Amun.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños. En ese momento, no me importaba ni una mierda su amigo, pero hubo demasiada muerte esta noche. Eathan. Los Arum. Eleazar. Maté a tres humanos, y quería agregar un cuarto a esa terrible lista. Quería hacerlo, pero matar a Benjamin significaba que también mataría a un Luxen, y este Amun obviamente estaba vivo. Esas serían cinco muertes en mi mano. Benjamín lo merecía, pero yo…

No iba a ser la única persona buscándolo. También lo haría el DOD. Si lo dejaba ir, encontraría su muerte en las manos de alguien más.

Benjamín tomó un respiro irregular, limpiando la sangre de su nariz.

—Yo…

—Cállate —gruñí—. Vete. Vete ahora antes de que no te dé una oportunidad.

La sorpresa cruzó la cara de Benjamín.

—¿Estás dejando que me vaya?

Miré a Bella, pero bajó su cara, silenciosa. Hasta aquí llegué. Y Bella también.

—Vete y nunca, nunca vuelvas otra vez aquí —ordené—. Si yo vuelvo a verte otra vez, te mataré.

Benjamín se quedó quieto un momento, y luego se volteó, yéndose. Lo vi irse por un largo tiempo, y luego me giré hacia Bella. Ella se quedó conmocionada a un lado, y sus rodillas se doblaron. La sostuve antes de que golpeara el suelo y cambié a mi forma Luxen.

El instinto se hizo cargo y mientras la mantenía cerca, puse una mano detrás de su cabeza y la curé. Dios, estaba tan enojado, pero quité los moretones y el dolor. Deseaba poder quitar todo lo demás, todas sus mentiras, la culpa que enfrentaría, el dolor que cortaría más hondo que cualquier herida física, porque… todo esto se pudo haber evitado si solo me hubiera escuchado.

Cerrando mis ojos, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura se reforzó. La sostuve contra mi pecho mientras me tragaba el nudo de la garganta.

La presión creció en mi pecho mientras situaba mi mejilla en la cima de su cabeza. Me senté, con mi trasero en la nieve. Mi garganta débil.

«¿Edward?»

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello.

«Te dije que no podías confiar en él.»

Bella tembló.

«Lo siento. Pensé… Pensé que si yo aprendía a luchar, podría mantenerte a salvo, completamente.»

Levanté mi cabeza mientras volvía a mi forma humana. Viéndola con incredulidad, todo mi cuerpo tembló con la fuerza de la ira.

—Edward, yo…

—No te disculpes. Solo, no te disculpes. —La levanté de mi regazo y la senté en suelo. Poniéndome de pie, tomé un respiro—. ¿Sabías que él trabajaba con el DOD todo este tiempo?

—No. —Se levantó y tambaleó. La tomé del codo, sosteniéndola hasta que dejó de moverse. Una vez que estaba firme, la solté. Tenía que hacerlo. Lágrimas corrían por su cara—. Yo no sabía hasta hace unas noches. Y aun así no estaba segura.

¿Hace un par de noches?

—Maldita sea —solté, forzándome a dar un paso lejos de ella—. ¿Esa fue la noche en que fuiste a Vaughn por tu cuenta?

—Sí, pero no estaba segura. —Levantó sus manos sangrientas y se detuvo de pasarlas por su cabello—. Debería haberte dicho, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta, y no quería añadir algo para que te preocuparas —Su voz se rompió—, no lo sabía.

Miré hacia otro lado, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Eathan está muerto. Mi hermana casi perdió su vida.

Ella tomó aire. —Estoy tan …

—¡No! ¡No te atrevas a pedir disculpas! —grité, con los ojos brillosos en la oscuridad—. La muerte de Eathan va a destruir a mi hermana. Te dije que no podíamos confiar en Benjamín, que si querías aprender a pelear, ¡Yo podría enseñarte! Pero no escuchaste. ¡Y has traído al DOD a tu vida, Bella!¿Quién sabe lo que ellos saben ahora?

—¡No le dije nada a él! —Su voz se rompió de nuevo—. Nunca le dije que tú me sanaste.

Mis ojos se redujeron.

—¿Crees que no lo adivinó?

Hizo un gesto de dolor y susurró—: Lo siento.

Me encogí, porque sentirlo… sentirlo no cambiaba nada.

—¿ Y esas veces que estuviste cubierta de moretones? Eso era él, ¿cierto? Estaba haciéndote daño durante el entrenamiento, ¿no? ¿Y ni una sola vez sospechaste que podía haber algo mal con él? Maldita sea, Bella! Me mentiste. ¡No confiabas en mí!

—Sí confío…

—¡Tonterías! —le grité, en su cara—. ¡No digas que confías en mi cuando nunca lo hiciste!

Bella no dijo nada, porque no había nada más que decir. Yo tenía razón.

Una ráfaga de energía dejó mi cuerpo, golpeando en un roble. Se rompió con un sonido fuerte y luego cayó en un árbol detrás. Bella brincó, jadeando por aire.

—Todo esto podría haber sido evitado. ¿Por qué no confíaste en mí? —Mi voz se rompió, y una nueva ola de lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas.

Comencé a moverme hacia delante, pero me detuve. Nuestros ojos se encontraron—. Yo te hubiese mantenido a salvo.

El dolor brilló en sus ojos. Levantó su mano, alcanzándome, pero di un paso atrás. Me volteé y me fui de ahí, en el frío estéril que invadió mi pecho.


	27. chapter 27

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 27

Alice se hallaba despierta cuando regresé a la casa. Ella estaba arrodillada, su mejilla presionada en el pecho inmóvil de Eathan. Su cuerpo entero se sacudía con la fuerza de sus sollozos. Verla tan rota me mataba.

Caminé hacia ella y me arrodillé, colocando mis manos en sus hombros. No parecía consciente de mí. Irina estaba en los brazos de Alec al otro lado de Eathan. Anthony estaba de pie por encima de ellos, y apenas podía mirarlo.

Fue en Eathan donde se fijó mi mirada y se quedó allí un rato. El no había merecido esto. Dios, ninguno de nosotros merecía esto. Ni siquiera Bella.

—Vamos. —Mi voz era ronca mientras tiraba a Alice lejos de Eathan. Su manchado rostro rojo se arrugó un segundo antes de que envolviera sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Shh —susurré mientras la alzaba—. Va a estar bien, todo va a estar bien.

Sus lágrimas ya empapaban mi camisa. Mire a Anthony.

—Voy a llevarla a la casa, y luego me ocuparé de todo afuera.

Él asintió sin mirarme.

—Yo... yo me encargaré de esto.

—¿Puedes quedarte con Alice primero? —No la quería sola.

Arrastrando su mirada de Eathan, él pareció aturdido.

—Sí. —Anthony me siguió a la casa de al lado. Mantuve el rostro de Alice sujetado contra

mi pecho así ella no vería el cuerpo de Eleazar. Aire cálido se precipitó hacia nosotros mientras caminaba hacia mi casa. Cuidadosamente coloqué a Alice en el sofá. Ella rodó sobre su costado, lejos de mí.

Presioné mi frente contra su mejilla, mis manos temblando.

—Lo siento, Alice. Lo siento mucho.

Alice lloró más fuerte.

Anthony se sentó junto a sus piernas, su cabeza colgando.

—Dios...

Impulsándome del sofá, quité el cabello de mi frente y me moví.

Una energía violenta se extendió a través de mí. Quería destruir algo, pero mierda, ya había un desastre afuera.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Anthony, su voz ronca—. ¿Benjamín?

—Se fue —respondí después de un momento—. Él se ha ido, no regresará.

—¿Lo dejaste ir? —Pregunto con sorpresa.

Cerré los ojos.

—Hablaremos cuando regrese, ¿está bien?

Nada de esto necesitaba ser dicho en frente de Alice. Caminé hacia afuera otra vez. Irina estaba parada cerca del cuerpo de Eleazar. Ella no levantó la mirada mientras iba a su lado.

—Alec está llevando a Eathan... a la casa. —Su voz era temblorosa, frágil—. No... No sé qué hacer.

—Lo siento —dije otra vez, las palabras para nada cerca de lo adecuado.

—Pensé que serías tú. —Su mirada llorosa encontró la mía—. Pensé que ella te mataría a ti, pero fue a mi hermano.

A pesar de lo que sabía y lo que no sabía, defendí a Bella.

—Ella no quiso que esto sucediera. Si algo… —Suspiré, cansado mientras mi mirada caía en Vaughn—. En todo caso, ella trataba de evitar esto.

—Pero no sucedió, no... —Su voz se quebró.

Lo siguiente que supe, luz blanca tragó el cuerpo de Vaughn. La fuente venía de Irina. No la detuve. Nada más que ceniza permanecía donde Vaughn una vez estuvo.

—Quiero matarlos a todos —dijo ella a través de dientes apretados—. Todos ellos.

Irina me rozó al pasar, y me volteé a medio camino, observándola dirigirse hacia mi casa. Sabía lo que ella sentía. Yo había pasado por ello antes, y no habría nada que pudiera decir que arreglaría las cosas.

Me encargué del Expedition de Eleazar y de la camioneta de Benjamín, moviéndolas a ambas más lejos antes de que diera un golpecito a la Fuente y los iluminara. Alimenté el fuego que los envolvió, las llamas volviéndose blancas. Después de varios minutos, no quedaba nada de ellos, ni siquiera una cascara quemada.

Agotado, regresé a la casa. Irina estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Alice en su regazo. Fui directo hacia mi hermana, la levanté, y la sostuve en mi regazo. Sus sollozos se habían calmados, pero cada tanto, ella temblaba.

—Voy a ir a la casa de al lado —anunció Anthony. Él había estado parado cerca de la ventana—. Ella va a necesitar ayuda.

Cerré los ojos contra la reciente ola de ira y la casi aplastante desilusión. Irina no dijo nada. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo. En lo único que podía pensar mientras los tres nos sentábamos allí era lo afortunado que era en ese momento. Porque no importaba cuán enfadado estuviera con Bella, ella estaba viva, y no tenía nada que ver con la conexión de vida y muerte entre nosotros.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Anthony regresara.

Entonces éramos nosotros cuatro. En algún momento, me quedé inconsciente mientras abrazaba a mi hermana, y sabía que Irina durmió, pero no creí que Anthony lo hiciera. En la mañana, Alec regresó.

Cuando Alice despertó, ella no quiso quedarse aquí, y no quise dejarla ir con Irina y Alec, pero ella quería estar con ellos. No podía negárselo.

Observé a los tres irse y luego regresé a donde Anthony se sentaba en el brazo del sofá.

Él descansó las manos en sus rodillas.

—Ayudé a Bella a limpiar.

Sintiendo como si tuviera cien años, me senté en el sillón reclinable.

Abrí la boca, pero no pude encontrar algo para decir.

—Ella cree que esto es su culpa —continuó él cuando yo no dije nada—. Yo... yo no sé todos los detalles, Edward, pero creo... creo que ella trataba de impedir esto.

Restregué mi mano sobre mi rostro.

—Lo sé. Sé eso, Anthony.

Él inhaló. —Ella está sufriendo.

Cerrando los ojos, mi mano formó un puño contra mi frente. Todos se hallaban heridos. Todos nosotros. Pero sabía que el de Bella era un tipo diferente de dolor.

—Me dijo que ustedes dos dejaron ir a Benjamín —dijo Anthony—. Y me dijo que él aseguró que el DOD lo forzó a trabajar para ellos. Que tenían a uno de nosotros, el que... que lo transformó, en su custodia.

—Eso es lo que él asegura —dije con voz cansina, levantando la cabeza—. No sé si algo de eso sea verdad, pero un Luxen tuvo que haberlo... transformado. Matarlo habría...

—Matado al Luxen.

Asentí.

—Esa no era la única razón, Anthony. Simplemente había... había terminado. Matar a un humano, incluso él... yo me cansé.

Unos pocos momentos pasaron mientras Anthony miraba hacia la pantalla de televisión en blanco.

—No llegara lejos si lo que él asegura es verdad. El DOD estará detrás de él.

—Ellos estarán detrás de todos nosotros.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Parece que Vaughn se volvió rebelde. Por lo que entendí de Bella, él la llevaba a algún lugar, y no tenía nada que ver con el DOD. Benjamín pudo haber sido enviado por Victoria Husher u otros miembros del DOD, pero con él a la fuga, quizás ellos no saben sobre Bella. Por lo que él le dijo a ella, Eleazar no le contó a Victoria nada de lo que Benjamín le informaba a él. Algo más estaba o está pasando.

—Supongo que lo descubriremos. —Suspiré—. ¿Es jodido que ni siquiera esté preocupado por eso? —Reí, porque sonaba loco. Era loco—. Se siente como si no importa qué hagamos, todo ya está puesto en marcha. Nada... nada lo cambiará.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Me encogí de hombros. Ya no sabía lo que creía. Anthony estuvo callado varios momentos.

—Tú... transformaste a Bella, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso hacías todas aquellas preguntas?

Asentí; en el momento no vi el sentido en mencionar a Emmett o Rosalie, la cual era una gran llamada de atención, porque Bella no había sido la única mintiendo.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó él.

Reclinándome contra el cojín, observé a Anthony.

—La noche de Halloween. Ella estaba herida, y también Alice. Yo había sido derribado y tra... traté de curarla así ella podría escaparse de Félix, pero algo sucedió. Ella sacó la Fuente de Alice y de mí, y mató a Félix.

Sus ojos se ampliaron ligeramente.

—Esa no fue la primera vez que tú la curaste.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—Después del ataque en la biblioteca, lo hice... y una vez más, una lesión menor. No lo pensé cuando lo hice, pero después de que ella matara a Félix, estaba herida. Ella... —Mi voz se fue apagando, y me aclaré la garganta—. Ella estaba muriendo, Anthony. No podía dejar que sucediera eso.

Él me miró. —La amas.

Mi boca se abrió, y por un momento no pude hablar, entonces lo hice en una voz que apenas reconocí.

—Sí. La amo.

—Por supuesto. —Su sonrisa era un poco triste—. No habrías sido capaz de transformarla si no lo hicieras.

Algo de presión disminuyó en mi pecho. Amaba a Bella. Estaba enamorado de ella, y era malditamente afortunado de que estuviera viva.

A pesar de la locura, las discusiones, las mentiras y los problemas de comunicación, estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Era eso una sorpresa? En realidad no. La verdad sea dicha, me enamoré de ella la primera vez que fanfarroneó conmigo. Pero no me lo había admitido totalmente a mí mismo.

—Sé que estás molesto, pero es obvio que lo que sientes por ella no es alguna emoción fugaz. La amas —dijo Anthony en voz baja mientras se ponía de pie—. Debes hablar con ella, porque ahora mismo, ambos... ambos se necesitan el uno al otro. Más que nunca.

No dije nada mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

—Voy a ir a comprobar a Alec e Irina. —Él alcanzó el pomo de la puerta y se detuvo—. Feliz Año Nuevo, Edward.

Había dormido lo que se sintió como una eternidad antes de que despertara la tarde del domingo. Después de que me duchara donde sentí como si quitara años de mierda emocional, me dirigí a la planta baja.

No me detuve. Caminé hacia afuera y fui a la casa de al lado. No la sentí en la casa, pero tenía la sensación de saber dónde había ido.

La nieve seguía cayendo mientras caminaba por la calle. La cosa esponjosa blanca cubrió las marcas donde quemé los dos vehículos. Era casi como si pudiera pretender que nada de eso sucedió ayer.

Un hormigueo cálido se extendió por mi cuello. Salí del bosque y hacia el claro cubierto de nieve. Ella estaba parada al borde del lago congelado. Jesús, ella apenas estaba vestida para estar aquí afuera. Lo concedo, era definitivamente algo más que humana, pero, pero ¿llevar una chaqueta de vez en cuando la mataría? La luna se reflejaba en el hielo, arrojando luz plateada a lo largo de la superficie inmóvil. Me detuve directamente detrás de ella y por un momento solo... solo me deleité en el hecho que seguía de pie, que la única persona fuera de mi familia que significaba el mundo para mí continuaba aquí. Anthony había tenido razón. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro, especialmente en este momento, más que nunca.

Bella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos enrojecidos encontraron los míos.

—Sabía que estarías aquí. —Llevé mi mirada hacia el lago congelado, mi mandíbula tensa—. Es adonde vengo cuando necesito pensar.

Ella inhaló.

—¿Cómo está Alice?

—Sobrevivirá —dije, aunque deseé que no tuviera que sobrevivir a esto—. Tenemos que hablar, ¿estás ocupada ahora mismo? No estoy seguro si interrumpo. Mirar al lago puede necesitar mucha concentración.

Sus cejas se fruncieron.

—No estoy ocupada.

Encontré su mirada.

—¿Entonces vuelves conmigo?

El nerviosismo se podía notar en ella. Caminamos de regreso a mi casa en silencio. La guié hasta la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre? No he comido en todo el día.

Me observó cautelosamente.

—Sí, un poco.

Fui hacia la nevera y agarré carne del almuerzo mientras Bella se sentaba en la mesa. Hice dos emparedados de jamón y queso, poniendo el doble de mayonesa para el de ella. Comimos y limpiamos en silencio.

Bella se puso de pie.

—Edward, yo...

—Todavía no. —Me sequé las manos y entonces salí de la cocina, sabiendo que Bella estaba detrás de mí. Comencé a subir las escaleras.

—¿Por qué vamos arriba?

Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro, mi mano sobre el pasamanos pintado de caoba.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, es solamente que parece...

Podría ser raro, pero no sabía si Alice iba a regresar esta noche, no quería que interrumpiera lo que Bella y yo debíamos hablar. Podríamos haber ido a su casa, pero ese era el último lugar donde quería estar en este momento.

—¿Dónde está Alice? —preguntó ella mientras caminábamos más allá de su habitación.

—Está con Irina y Alec. Pienso que estar con ellos la está ayudando a... —Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Su energía nerviosa aumentó, junto con su ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Tu habitación?

Cerré la puerta.

—Sip, el mejor lugar de toda la casa.

Bella dobló las manos mientras comprobaba mi habitación. Ella nunca había estado aquí, así que lo asimilaba todo: los afiches, la televisión y el escritorio. La cama. Ondeé la mano, encendiendo la lámpara de mesa.

Se volteó hacia el escritorio, mirando mi computadora.

—Linda computadora.

—Lo es. —Me saqué las botas.

—Edward... —Ella se detuvo cuando me senté en la cama. Sus dedos vagaron sobre la tapa de la computadora—. Lo siento tanto sobre todo. No debí haber confiado en él, debí haberte escuchado. No quería que nadie saliera lastimado.

—Eathan no se lastimó. Él murió, Bella.

Me enfrentó.

—Yo… si yo pudiera volver atrás, cambiaría todo.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras mi mirada caía a mis manos abiertas. Las curvé en puños.

—Sé que no siempre nos llevamos bien y sé que todo el asunto de la conexión te asustó, pero sabías que siempre podías confiar en mí. En el momento que sospechaste que Benjamín estaba con el DOD debiste haber venido a mí. —La impotencia me llenó—. Pude haber prevenido esto.

—Realmente confío en ti. Con mi vida —dijo ella, moviéndose más cerca—. Pero una vez que pensé que él podría estar implicado con ellos, no quería que tú te involucraras. Benjamin sabia y sospechaba demasiado.

—Debí haber hecho más. Cuando lanzó aquel maldito cuchillo hacia ti, debí intervenir en ese momento y no retroceder, pero estaba tan malditamente enfadado.

Su pecho subió, y los papeles en mi escritorio se revolvieron.

—Intentaba protegerte.

Alcé la mirada. Sabía que ella quería eso, pero ¿esa fue la única razón por la que no me contara sobre Benjamín? Trataba de protegerme a mí.

—¿Querías mantenerme seguro?

—Sí. —Tragó—. No es que resultara de esa manera al final, pero cuando averigüé que Benjamín y Eleazar estaban relacionados, todo lo que podía pensar era que jugó conmigo, y le permití jugar. Y él sabía cuán cerca estábamos. Ellos te harían lo que le hicieron a Emmett. No había ninguna manera en la que yo podría haber vivido con eso.

Cerrando los ojos, volteé la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo supiste que Benjamín trabajaba con el DOD?

—Durante la víspera de Año Nuevo, el viernes. Benjamín apareció mientras yo dormía, vi el reloj de Jacob en su auto. Él dijo que Jacob todavía estaba vivo, que el DOD se lo llevó, pero había… había sangre en su reloj.

Maldije. —¿Mientras dormías? ¿Él hacía eso a menudo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No que yo sepa.

No que ella sepa. Mierda. Debí haberlo matado... por una multitud de razones.

—Nunca debiste haberte preocupado porque saliera lastimado. —Me puse de pie, pasando ambas manos por mi cabello—. Sabes que puedo cuidar de mí mismo. Sabes que puedo manejarme por mi cuenta.

—Lo sé, pero no iba ponerte en peligro deliberadamente. Tú significas mucho para mí.

Mi cabeza giró hacia ella. Esa era la primera vez que la había escuchado decir eso de verdad.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente?

—Yo… —Su labio inferior tembló—. Eso no importa ahora.

—¡El infierno si no! —grité—. Casi destruiste mi familia, Bella. Por poco conseguiste que nos asesinaran y nada de esto ha terminado. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo tiene cualquiera de nosotros antes de que el DOD venga? Dejé que el imbécil se fuera. Está ahí todavía y tan terrible como esto suena, espero que terminen con él antes de que pueda informar a nadie. ¡Joder! ¡Me mentiste! ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto es porque significo algo para ti?

Un rubor se extendió a través de sus mejillas.

—Edward…

—¡Contéstame!

—¡Bien! —Lanzó sus manos al aire—. Sí ! tú significas algo para mí ... Porque lo que hiciste por mí en Acción de Gracias… eso me hizo… —Su voz se quebró—. Eso me hizo feliz. Tú me hiciste feliz. Y todavía me preocupo por ti. ¿Bien? Significas algo para mí, algo que realmente aún no puedo poner en palabras porque todo parece demasiado pobre en comparación. Siempre te he querido, incluso cuando te odiaba. Te quiero aun cuando me llevas a la maldita locura. Y sé que lo estropeé. No solamente para ti y para mí, sino para Alice.

La miré fijamente.

Su próximo aliento se atrapó en un sollozo mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

—Y nunca me sentí de esa manera con alguien más. Me estoy enamorando cada vez más estando alrededor de ti, como si no pudiera recuperar mi aliento y me siento viva, no solo permaneciendo alrededor y dejando mi vida pasar. No hubo nada así con nadie más.

El mundo entero se derrumbaba sobre nosotros. Ese hijo de puta de Benjamín, debí haberlo matado en el primer momento que lo vi. Debería haberlo matado ahora. Bella me había mentido. Eathan estaba muerto. Alice, destruida. El DOD estaría llamando a nuestras puertas en cualquier maldito segundo, todavía no tenía idea de dónde se hallaba Emmett, y la única cosa en la que podía pensar, e importarme, era lo que Bella me decía. Que nunca se había sentido de esta forma por nadie más. Que no podía recuperar su aliento y se sentía viva.

Y hablaba de cómo se sentía por mí.

—Pero nada de eso importa —continuó—, porque sé que tú ahora realmente me odias. Entiendo eso. ¡Solamente lamento no poder volver atrás y cambiarlo todo! Yo…

Me moví demasiado rápido y sujeté sus mejillas.

—Nunca te odié.

Ella parpadeó, y Dios, no podría soportarlo si lloraba. —Pero…

—No te odio, Bella. —Mi mirada se entrelazó con la suya llorosa—.Estoy enojado contigo, conmigo. Estoy tan enfadado, que puedo saborearlo. Quiero encontrar a Benjamín y reorganizar las partes de su cuerpo. ¿Pero sabes en qué pensé todo el día ayer? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Un solo pensamiento que no podía evitar, no importa cuán disgustado estoy contigo?

—No —susurró.

Mi pecho se oprimió.

—Que tengo suerte, porque la persona que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza, la persona que significa más para mí de lo que puedo soportar, todavía está viva. Ella está todavía allí. Y esa eres tú.

Una lágrima se arrastró por su mejilla.

—¿Qué… qué significa eso?

—Realmente no lo sé. —Perseguí la lágrima con mi pulgar—. No sé lo que el mañana nos va a traer, cómo va a ser un año a partir de ahora. Infiernos, podemos terminar matándonos el uno al otro por algo estúpido la próxima semana. Es una posibilidad. Pero todo lo que sé es que lo que siento por ti no va a ninguna parte.

Ella comenzó a llorar más fuerte, y eso debilitó mis rodillas. Incliné mi cabeza, borrando con besos las lágrimas hasta que eso no fue suficiente y necesité saborearla. La besé, gruñendo ante la forma en que sus labios se sentían contra los míos.

Pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Cómo puedes quererme todavía?

Presioné mi frente con la suya.

—Oh, todavía quiero estrangularte. Pero estoy demente. Tú estás loca. Tal vez es por eso. Simplemente hacemos locuras juntos.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—En cierto modo lo tiene, al menos para mí. —La besé de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo—. Esto podría tener que ver con el hecho que tú finalmente admitiste que estás profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de mí.

Soltó una débil y temblorosa risa.

—Ciertamente no admití eso.

—No textualmente, pero sabemos que es verdad. Y estoy de acuerdo con ello.

—¿Lo estás? —Cerró esos hermosos ojos, y todo en lo que pude pensar fue en lo agradecido que me sentía de que ella todavía estuviera respirando.

Hombre, me estaba volviendo un marica.

Pero no me importaba. No cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Es lo mismo para ti?

Mi respuesta fue juntar nuestras bocas de otra vez… Y otra vez. El contacto fue como saltar en la Fuente, enviando rayos directamente al alma. El beso se profundizó hasta que no hubo yo, ni ella. Era solamente nosotros, y no era suficiente… Nunca podría ser suficiente.

Me movía sin darme cuenta, y la siguiente cosa que supe fue que nos encontrábamos en la cama y ella estaba justo donde la quería, en mi regazo. Y entonces, estuvo a mi lado en la cama, y mi corazón hacía mierdas locas en mi pecho. Una cosa tan humana, pero sucedía.

Bella respiraba pesadamente.

—Esto no cambia nada de lo que he hecho. Todo esto todavía es mi culpa.

Poniendo mi mano en su estómago, me moví tan cerca que quedé prácticamente pegado a ella. Y quería estarlo en tantas formas distintas.

—No es toda tu culpa. Es toda nuestra. Y estamos juntos en esto. Afrontaremos lo que nos espera juntos.

—¿Nosotros?

Asentí, trabajando en los botones de su suéter. Algunos de ellos estaban mal abotonados, y reí. Sólo Bella podría tener problemas para ponerse la ropa correctamente y de alguna manera hacerlo sexy.

—Si hay algo, hay un nosotros.

Bella levantó sus hombros y me ayudó a sacar la maldita cosa. Bien. Ella estaba de acuerdo con el lugar a donde iba esto.

—¿Y qué significa "nosotros" realmente?

—Tú y yo. —Bajé, sacando de un tirón sus botas—. Nadie más.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras ella sacaba sus calcetines y se recostaba de nuevo. Jesús, todavía tenía puesta demasiada ropa.

—Me gusta un poco cómo suena eso.

—¿Un poco? —Mentira. Deslicé mi mano por su estómago, hasta el dobladillo de su camisa y por debajo. Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. El pequeño pinchazo de dolor no hizo nada. Amaba la forma en que su piel se sentía como satén—. Un poco no es lo suficientemente bueno.

—Bien. Me gusta esto.

—A mí también. —Bajé mi cabeza, besándola lentamente—.Apuesto a que te encanta.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra los míos.

—Lo hago.

Ahí estaba esa maldita opresión de nuevo, como si hubiera sido golpeado en el pecho, pero de una buena forma. No tenía idea cómo podrías ser golpeado en el pecho de una bueno forma, pero maldición, en cierto modo amaba esa sensación.

—Cuéntame todo —pedí en el pequeño especio entre nuestras bocas.

Las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mi mejilla, y pareció saber a lo que me refería sin tener que decir las palabras exactas.

—No quemé mis dedos en la estufa. Benjamin… Estaba enseñándome a controlar el fuego, cómo crearlo.

Mierda. —¿Los moretones?

—Los causó él durante el entrenamiento —susurró, mientras sus pestañas bajaban—. No pensé que estuviera haciéndolo a propósito. No hasta nuestra última sesión de entrenamiento antes de Navidad. Había estado demasiado cansada para entrenar, por lo que él sugirió que fuéramos a por algo de comer. No se sentía correcto desde el principio, porque salimos del alcance de la beta de cuarzo.

Puede que haya dejado de respirar.

—La cena fue tensa, y luego él recibió un mensaje de texto. Ahora, me pregunto cuánto de esto fue armado. —Rió sin ganas—. De camino a casa, sentí a un Arum. Se arrastró del costado de la carretera, me hizo salir… Y pelear.

—¿Qué? —Me enfurecí.

Ella no alzó la mirada.

—Tenía que pelear con el Arum, y lo hice. Lo maté… Lo maté —continuó en voz baja—. No fue fácil.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que confiara en mí mismo para hablar.

—¿Así es como estuviste cubierta de todos esos moretones a lo largo de tu espalda?

—Sí. No te conté la verdad, porque sabía… Sabía que irías tras él, y no me preocupaba por él, sino por ti, porque en ese momento supe que algo andaba mal en él. Sabía que algo no encajaba, justo como habías estado diciendo todo el tiempo. —Bella tembló, y yo presioné mis labios contra su frente—. Fue entonces cuando comencé a sospechar que él no era lo que parecía. No quería que fueras tras él en caso de que estuviera trabajando con el DOD o algo así. —Su voz tembló—. Debí haberte escuchado, Edward. Debí haber…

—Shh —dije, besando sus mejillas todavía húmedas, y luego hallé sus labios. La besé con suavidad, cambiando la razón de que temblara en mis brazos—. Me puse celoso —admití.

—¿Qué? —Sus labios rozaron los míos.

Deslicé mi muslo entre los suyos.

—Me puse… celoso de cuánto tiempo pasabas con él. No pensaba con claridad cuando él apareció. Pensé que iba a perderte antes… antes de tenerte.

—No —susurró, acunando mi mejilla. Su mano tembló—. Nunca fue así con él. Tal vez… Tal vez al comienzo quería que lo fuera, porque me encontraba tan confundida por mis sentimientos por ti, pero cuando me besó, no sentí nada. Nada. No fue como cuando tú me besas. —Su mano se deslizó a mi cabello—. Sólo nos besamos esa vez. Él lo intentó… Lo intentó una vez más, pero lo detuve.

La tensión se derramó en mis músculos. —¿Y se detuvo?

—Sí. Lo juro. Se detuvo.

El alivio fue dulce, y junté nuestras bocas una vez más. Entre los besos que me aclararon y luego me dieron sentido, dije cosas que nunca le conté a nadie. Lo loco que me había sentido después de escuchar que Emmett se hallaba muerto, y la esperanza que sentí al descubrir que tenía que estar vivo. Le conté lo desesperadamente que deseaba que mis padres estuvieran aquí y cómo a veces odiaba ser el que tuviera que ocuparse de las cosas.

Todo lo que sentía fue demostrado en cada caricia, e incluso lo que no dije quedó claro en la forma en que mis dedos rozaban los frágiles huesos de su caja torácica. Y con cada susurrante y suave gemido que escapó de su boca, estuve atrapado en su red un poco más.

Al subir, mis manos temblaban, y esperé que ella no lo notara. Me hallaba deslumbrado, destrozado por lo que ella me permitía hacer. Piezas de nuestra ropa desaparecieron. Mi camisa. La suya. La mano de Bella vagó hacia mi estómago, y apreté la mandíbula tanto que estuve seguro de que iba a pagar una visita al dentista pronto.

Cuando sus dedos encontraron el botón de mis vaqueros, estaba completamente perdido en ella, pero de una forma que nunca había esperado.

—No tienes ni idea cuán desesperadamente quiero esto —le dije, bajando las puntas de mis dados por su pecho y sobre su estómago. Tan hermosa—. Creo que en realidad he soñado con ello. Loco, ¿eh?

Ella pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi mejilla. Me volví hacia su toque, presionando un beso contra la palma de su mano, y luego hallé su boca de nuevo. El beso fue diferente, más intenso, y Bella —oh, Dios—cobró vida. Las caderas se movieron juntas, nuestros cuerpos encajaban tan bien que había una gran posibilidad de que yo cambiara a mi verdadera forma y eliminara la energía en todo el estado.

Nuestras exploraciones crecieron. Sus manos vagaban por todas partes, y yo la instaba con palabras y toques a ir más lejos. Su pierna se envolvió alrededor de mis caderas, y estuve casi arruinado.

Con mi nombre en sus labios y con apenas algo separándonos, sentí lo último de mi control escaparse. Roja luz blanquecina irradió de mí, bañando a Bella en el brillo caliente. No había ningún lugar que mis manos no exploraron, y la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueaba ante el más ligero toque, me sorprendía y consumía. Besándola y atrayéndola más profundamente dentro de mí, quise que esto nunca terminara. Ella era perfecta para mí. Era mía, y la quería más de lo que quería nada en mi vida.

Pero me detuve.

Todo lo que había sucedido dio vueltas en mi mente como un álbum de fotos que quería quemar. Las emociones de ambos estaban por todo el lugar. Había habido muerte, descubrimiento, y mucho más. Y nos apresurábamos demasiado sin marcha atrás.

No quería que nuestra primera vez fuese así, que fuera a causa de lo que sucedió.

Dios mío, de verdad me había convertido en un marica sentimental, pero me detuve.

Bella alzó la mirada, pasando sus manos sobre mi estómago y haciéndome muy difícil el frenar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Tú… Tú no vas a creerme. —Demonios, yo no lo creía. En un par de segundos, en serio iba a arrepentirme de esto—. Pero quiero hacer esto correctamente.

Sonrió.

—Dudo que pudieras hacer esto incorrectamente.

Já. —Sí, no estoy hablando de eso. Eso lo haré perfectamente, pero quiero que nosotros tengamos lo que las parejas normales tienen.

Bella se veía como si fuese a llorar de nuevo. Probablemente yo estaría llorando pronto, pero por una razón completamente diferente.

Acuné su mejilla, exhalando bruscamente.

—Y la última cosa que quiero hacer es parar, pero quiero llevarte fuera, en una cita o algo así. —Sonaba como un idiota—. No quiero que lo que estamos a punto de hacer pueda ser ensombrecido por todo lo demás.

Creo que pude haberme sonrojado. Maldito sea. Invocando cada onza de autocontrol, hice lo impensable y me levanté de encima de ella, descansando sobre mi costado. Envolví un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acerqué más. Rocé mis labios en su sien. —¿Bien?

Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrando mi mirada. Su garganta se movió con sus siguientes palabras.

—Creo que podría amarte.

El aire se atoró mis pulmones. La sostuve fuerte, y supe justo entonces que quemaría el universo entero por ella si tenía que hacerlo. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo. Matar. Sanar. Morir. Cualquier cosa. Porque ella era mi todo.

Y quería decírselo, pero no quería tentar al universo. Cosas malas le sucedían a la gente que yo amaba.

Besé su mejilla. —Te lo dije.

Bella me miró fijamente.

Reí, y aunque no parecía posible, me acerqué más.

—Mi apuesta, gané. Te dije que me dirías que me amas durante el día del Año Nuevo.

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sacudió su cabeza.

—No. Tú perdiste.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Cómo dices?

—Mira la hora. —Inclinó su barbilla hacia el reloj en la pared—. Es pasada la medianoche. Es el segundo de enero. Perdiste.

Por varios segundos miré fijamente el reloj, deseándolo en un agujero negro, pero entonces mi mirada encontró la suya y sonreí, realmente sonreí.

—No. No perdí. Aun así gané.

 **Ya faltan unos cuantos capitulos para terminar con este libro. Aleluya jajajaja xd**


	28. chapter 28

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

Capítulo 28

Eran las seis de la mañana, y me senté en la cama de Bella, escuchando el agua de la regadera y haciendo una lista mentalmente de las razones porque no era una buena idea unírmele.

No pude pensar en una.

Pero logré mantener mi trasero plantado en la cama mientras ella se preparaba para la escuela. Habíamos pasado juntos toda la noche, hablando y durmiendo en los brazos del otro. A pesar de todo, había sido la mejor noche en mucho tiempo. La mejor. Eso no significaba que no pensaba en mi hermana o Eathan. No significaba que todo estaba perfecto. El momento en que dejaba desviarse a mis pensamientos, no iban a un buen lugar.

Fui a ver a Alice antes de dirigirme de vuelta a la casa de Bella. No se encontraba despierta, pero había hablado con Alec. No había sido una llamada fácil. No cuando hablábamos de cómo íbamos a explicar la muerte de Eathan. Públicamente para los humanos, sería un accidente de auto. Para la colonia cercana de Luxen y el DOD, si ellos aún no sabían la verdad, sería un ataque Arum.

Los próximos par de días, semanas, iban a ser duros.

Bella salió del baño lleno de vapor, envuelta en una toalla con una bata encima. Ella no parecía estar sorprendida de verme a pesar de que yo no le había dicho que venía a escondidas. Obviamente, me sintió en el momento en que llegué a la casa.

Se acercó a donde me hallaba sentado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Le di unas palmaditas al lugar junto a mí, y ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas, frente a mí.

—Necesitamos estar pegados durante el próximo par de semanas. No me sorprendería si el DOD se presenta. Estamos más seguros juntos.

—¿Esa es la única razón?

Una sonrisa curvó mis labios cuando me acerqué, tirando apenas del cinturón de su bata.

—No es la única razón. Probablemente la más lista, pero definitivamente no la más urgente.

Bella sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, tiré de ella a mi regazo. Besé su frente

—¿Qué estás pensando?

Enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

—En muchas cosas ¿Crees… crees que sea correcto sentirse feliz en estos momentos?

Mis brazos se tensaron mientras le fruncí el ceño.

—Bueno, no he enviado un mensaje en masa para contárselo a todo el mundo, ni nada —paré, entendiendo a que se refería—. Y no estoy completamente feliz. No creo poder llegar a superarlo del todo. Eathan fue… —Mi voz se fue apagando.

—Me agradaba —susurró ella—. No espero que Alice me perdone, pero quiero verla. Necesito asegurarme de que esté bien.

—Te perdonará. Necesita tiempo. —Besé su sien—. Alice sabía que intestaste que se mantuviera alejada. Me llamó anoche cuando le dijiste que se marchara, y le dije que permanecieran lejos de aquí, pero estacionaron el auto una calle abajo y regresaron. Hicieron esa elección, y sé que la volvería a tomar.

Su voz se puso ronca.

—Hay tantas cosas que no haría de nuevo.

—Lo sé. —Puse dos dedos bajo su barbilla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás para que nuestros ojos se encontraran—. No nos concentraremos en eso ahora. No va a hacernos ningún bien.

Ella se estiró, besando mis labios.

—Quiero ver a Alice después de la escuela.

—¿Qué vas hacer después del almuerzo?

—¿Además de comer? Nada.

—Bien. Saltaremos clases.

—¿Para ir a ver a Alice, verdad?

Le sonreí.

—Sí, pero primero, hay cosas que quiero hacer y no tenemos tiempo suficiente para eso.

Arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿estás tratando de apurar el asunto de una cena y una película?

—Tu mente es un lugar horrible y sucio. Pensé que podríamos ir a dar un paseo o algo así.

—Muy gracioso —murmuró y empezó a ponerse de pie, pero la sostuve ahí.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. —Dilo.

—¿Qué diga, qué?

—Dime lo que me dijiste antes.

Sentí su corazón acelerarse en su pecho y ella se inclinó, rozando su nariz con la mía, y dijo—: Te amo.

Deslizando mi mano detrás de su cabeza, la atraje para darle un beso que me hizo querer llevarla a la cama y olvidarme de la escuela y todo lo demás.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar.

—¿Esas dos palabras?

—Siempre esas dos palabras.

Sentarme en clase era el último lugar donde querría estar en un día normal, pero casi me mataba estar aquí. Quería estar en casa con Alice. No había mucho que pudiera hacer por ella. Las palabras nunca eran buenas para el dolor, pero odiaba no poder estar ahí para ella. También quería estar con Bella. Se hallaba en el mismo edificio que yo, pero no era lo mismo. La quería cerca y no solo porque... bueno, la quería cerca de mí. Asumí que si el DOD iba a hacer un movimiento, lo harían muy rápido, y quería mantener un ojo en ella.

No tenía idea de lo qué era la figura que la maestra dibujó en el pizarrón. Lo único que realmente vi, era lo increíble que Bella había lucido en mi cama, lo increíble que se había sentido y su sabor. Todavía podía sentirla sin siquiera intentarlo. Era una locura. Alucinante.

Estirando mis piernas, aún no podía creer que me había detenido. ¿Hacerlo bien? Hombre, estaba perdiendo el control.

Pero detenerse se sintió bien. Habíamos pasado por demasiada mierda y emociones. Honestamente, no quería que nuestra primera vez estuviera arruinada por el dolor e ira. Tal vez no se había sentido como si esas cosas opacaran nuestra primera vez, y quizá no habría pasado, pero no había querido arriesgarme.

Cuando por fin terminó la clase, salí al pasillo y saqué mi celular del bolsillo. Fruncí el ceño cuando rodeé a un grupo de compañeros. Tenía un mensaje de Bella, que había llegado hace cuarenta minutos. Molesto por no haberlo leído, hice clic en el mensaje.

Mamá tuvo un accidente. Iré al hospital.

Me paré completamente, con el estómago revuelto. Dios ¿Qué otra cosa iba a pasar?

¿Dónde trabajó ayer su mamá? Busqué en mi cerebro por una respuesta. Winchester. Las calles continuaban resbaladizos en muchos lugares y cubiertos de nieve en otras. Saliendo del tráfico del pasillo, llamé rápidamente a Bella.

Sonó y sonó. Sin ninguna respuesta.

Dejando un mensaje corto, luché contra la necesidad de salir volando de la escuela y encontrarme con ella. El problema era que no sabía a cuál hospital habría ido. Podría ser cualquier lugar entre Winchester y aquí. Tendría que esperar hasta que ella regresara.

La paciencia era una virtud que definitivamente no tenía. Antes de que me dirigiera a mi siguiente clase, revisé como se encontraba Alice, y era como de esperarse: Mal. Sentarme durante la clase de historia fue una verdadera prueba de control. Cuando el almuerzo llegó y todavía no había oído de Bella después de intentar mandarle un mensaje otra vez. No pude quedarme en la escuela por más tiempo.

Cuando me iba, intenté de nuevo. Todavía no tenía respuesta, y una sensación de malestar se construyó en mis entrañas como una piscina de ácido. El servicio telefónico era irregular en cualquier parte de la ciudad y hasta Virginia, pero ya se habría arreglado en Winchester y Bella… ella habría regresado mis llamadas, especialmente después de todo lo que pasó. Su silencio no era normal.

Pasé por la casa de los Denali antes de ir a casa. La tristeza se adhería a las paredes como moho. Con ellos, me sentía confundido cuando se trataba de lo que pudiera decir o hacer. Era un momento raro en mi vida, pero la muerte era un vacío que ni siquiera yo podía entender completamente. Habría un funeral privado dentro de la comunidad. El cuerpo de Eathan seria cremado, como era la tradición, y después no habría nada. ¿Qué pasa si su mamá ha muerto?

No había nada más que recuerdos. Pesado con esos pensamientos, me dirigí a la casa vacía, donde caminé de un lado a otro como un lunático. Habían pasado varias horas, sin una noticia de Bella. Empecé a sentirme desesperado. ¿Y si su madre había fallecido y ella estaba demasiado afectada para llamar? ¿Y si había tenido un accidente de camino al hospital? Su auto seguía en la entrada de al lado, así que eso significaba que probablemente el señor Jenks la recogió.

Inmediatamente pensé en la relación entre Jason y Rosalie. Él era su tío, su tío enfermo, pero el DOD no había tenido duda de estar espiando a Rosalie y Emmett como nos habían estado espiando a Bella y a mí. Nadie tenía que entregárselos. Seguramente el DOD había visto todo lo que pasaba.

Justo como lo habían hecho con Bella y conmigo.

Me hallaba a mitad de camino de dónde dejé mi teléfono en la mesa de café, a punto de llamar a todos los hospitales en los que pudiera pensar, cuando sonó. Sentía un hundimiento en mi estómago mientras salí disparado a través de la habitación para contestarlo.

—¿Bella? —respondí.

Hubo un momento de silencio y entonces—: No, no es Bella.

La preocupación explotó.

—¿Señor Jenks? ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Está bien? ¿Qué…

—Ella no está… muy bien, Edward.

Estiré el brazo, plantando mi mano en la pared, con mis piernas repentinamente débiles. Esa sensación desconcentrada fue lo mismo que sentí antes de que los oficiales me dijeran sobre Emmett. Sabía que Bella tenía que estar viva, pero…

—¿Edward?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Nada irreversible a este punto.

Espera, ¿qué?

Le di un puñetazo a la pared; todo mi mundo se centró en lo que decía el señor Jenks.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Jason?

Hubo una pausa.

—Bella está bien. Algo así. Bueno, definitivamente no se está divirtiendo mucho.

La furia se levantó como una ola de calor. Mis dedos se curvaron alrededor del celular, triturando el plástico y metal. No sabía por qué él le había hecho algo a Bella. No me importaba. Todo lo que sabía era que lo mataría por esto.

—Hijo de…

—No hay que perder tiempo. Puedes arreglar esto, Edward. ¿Me escuchas? No quieres perderte esto.

—Oh, estoy escuchando. También estoy tomando notas.

El señor Jenks se río secamente.

—Ven al almacén. Sabes cual, y, ¿Edward? Yo me apuraría si fuera tú.

El bastardo me colgó antes de que pudiera responder. Por un segundo, me quedé mirando el celular. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mi piel se estremeció, y sentí perder el control de mi forma humana. Lanzando el teléfono a un lado, me lancé hacia la puerta y casi llegué a la entrada antes de dar la vuelta, en dirección a la camioneta. Yo no sabía lo que pasaba con Bella o si estaba herida y cuán grave. Yo tendría que ir en auto, lo que me haría ir más lento.

Rompí una decena de diferentes leyes de velocidad mientras corría fuera de la ciudad, hacia el almacén donde los dos agentes habían acorralado a Bella. Llamé a Anthony, quien se hallaba con Alice y los Denali, para decirle lo que pasó. Ellos querían ayudar, pero les dije que fueran a nuestra casa y permanecieran ahí, en caso de que… bueno, solo en caso de que las cosas se pusieran realmente mal.

Mi mente quedó en blanco mientras conduje. No podía dejarme pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que mantenerme tranquilo. No podía dejar que mi cabeza fuera por ese camino, aquel en el que ella se hallaba herida, porque después de Eathan, no estaba seguro de cómo lo soportaría.

Seguramente perdería los papeles y expondría a toda mi especie.

El cielo era de un azul profundo sin nubes cuando paré en la parte trasera del almacén. Estacionando a Dolly, salí rápidamente del auto, rodeando el edificio. La primera puerta que alcancé no tenía seguro, lo que me puso en alerta máxima.

La iluminación tenue en el techo arrojaba una luz amarilla sobre un escritorio de metal y unas sillas. Había un olor rancio de los cigarrillos, pero nada más. De memoria, fui a la derecha y subí las escaleras. No había tiempo para prepararme, para pensar incluso en lo que podría estar esperándome. Llegué al segundo piso y abrí las puertas dobles, que golpearon las paredes de cemento.

Lo que vi. Casi me puso de rodillas.

Sin tener en cuenta donde se encontraba parado Jason, mis ojos se clavaron a los de Bella. Ella estaba en una jaula, una maldita jaula. Como algún tipo de animal rabioso, encadenada. Tantas emociones corrieron a través de mí que casi perdí el control completo de mi forma humana.

Rabia y desesperación pelearon con apenas un destello de alivio. Ahí se hallaba Bella, en una pieza…

Ella hizo el menor movimiento hacia mí, y su cuerpo se contrajo. Su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso.

Frio y miedo me recorrieron mientras me lance hacia adelante y agarré los barrotes. Un fuerte dolor hirió mis palmas, y me eché hacia atrás.

—¿Qué es esto? —Miré mis manos y luego en donde el metal rodeaba sus muñecas.

Yo iba a enfermarme, por primera vez en mi vida.

—Ónix mezclado con rubí y hematita —contestó Jason—. Una buena combinación que no les sienta bien a los Luxen o híbridos.

Miré hacia Jason.

—Voy a matarte.

—No, yo no creo que lo harás. —Aunque Jason se movió un par de pasos hacia atrás—. Ónix cubre cada entrada de este edificio, así que sé que no puedes usar ningún poder o la luz. También tengo las llaves de la jaula y las esposas. Y solamente yo puedo tocar cualquier parte de ellas.

—Tal vez no ahora, pero lo haré —gruñí bajo en mi garganta—. Puedes creer eso.

—Y puedes creer que voy a estar listo para ese día. —Jason arqueó una ceja hacia Bella. —Ella ha estado allí por un tiempo. Creo que entiendes lo que eso significa. ¿Vamos a alagar ese tiempo?

Apartándome de él, me acerqué hacia el otro lado de la jaula y me hinqué. Bella giró su cabeza hacia mí. Sentí una presión en mi pecho. Santo Dios, verla así me desgarraba en pedazos. —Te voy a sacar de allí, gatita. Te lo juro.

—Tan dulce como es tu declaración, la única manera que podrás sacarla de allí es hacer lo que yo digo, y no tenemos más que… —revisó su Rolex—, unos treinta minutos antes de que la próxima ronda de oficiales llegue, y mientras que yo tengo toda la intención de permitirles irse, ellos no lo harán.

Levanté la cabeza, a segundos de plantar mi puño en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Quiero que tú me mutes.

Me quedé mirando a Jason, preguntándome si había perdido la maldita cabeza. Me reí.

—¿Estás loco?

Los ojos de Jason se estrecharon.

—No tengo que explicártelo todo. Ella lo sabe. Puede ponerte al corriente. Quiero que me cambies. —Estiró su brazo hacia la jaula, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de las cadenas—.Quiero ser lo que ella es.

—No puedo simplemente mover mi nariz y hacer que suceda.

—Sé cómo funciona —se burló—. Tengo que estar herido. Me tienes que sanar, y yo me puedo encargar del resto.

Negué con la cabeza. —¿Qué es el resto?

Una vez más, Jason miró a Bella y sonrió.

—Bella puede informarte sobre eso.

—Infórmame tú en este momento —gruñí, perdiendo cualquier control que tenía.

—O no. —Jason tiró de las cadenas, y Bella se dobló en un segundo. Su grito solo era un lloriqueo, pero me atravesó como un cuchillo oxidado. Me levanté.

—¡Basta! Suelta las cadenas.

—Pero ni siquiera has oído lo que estoy ofreciéndote. —Tiró de las cadenas.

La espalda de Bella se inclinó por completo en el suelo sucio de la jaula. Sus pestañas cayeron hacia abajo y su rostro adquirió una fina capa de sudor.

El horror rugió a través de mí como una tempestad. Me moví a la parte delantera de la jaula, con las manos cerradas en puños inútiles.

—Suelta las cadenas. Por favor.

Jason dejó caer las cadenas, y ella se desplomó contra la jaula.

—Este es el trato. Mútame, y yo te daré la llave de la jaula, pero no soy estúpido, Edward.

—¿No lo eres? —Me reí.

Los labios del viejo se crisparon.

—Tengo que asegurarme de que no vendrás tras de mí en cuanto me vaya de aquí, lo cual sé que harás una vez que ella esté fuera de la jaula.

—¿Soy tan predecible? Puede que tenga que cambiar mi juego.

Jason dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

—Cuando me vaya de aquí, no me vas a seguir. Tenemos menos de veinte minutos para hacer esto, y entonces tendrás sólo treinta minutos, más o menos, para ir a la dirección que le he dado a Bella.

Eché un vistazo a Bella.

—¿Esto es una búsqueda del tesoro? Me encantan.

—Posiblemente. —Jason lentamente se acercó hacia mí, sacando una pistola—. Vas a tener que tomar una decisión después de que la deje salir de la jaula. Puedes venir detrás de mí o puedes conseguir lo que siempre has querido.

—¿Qué? ¿Un tatuaje de tu cara en mi culo?

Las mejillas de Jason se sonrojaron de ira.

—Tu hermano.

Mi corazón se detuvo y cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó al tiempo que di un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—He pagado un montón de dinero para ponerlo en una posición en la que podría "escapar". Además, realmente dudo que ellos lo busquen. —Sonrió—. Ha demostrado ser absolutamente inútil. Pero tú, tú por otra parte, eres más fuerte. Tendrás éxito en donde él ha fracasado una y otra vez.

—¿Fracasado…en qué? —graznó Bella.

Mi cabeza giró hacia ella, con los ojos entrecerrados. Su voz... sonaba cruda y adolorida. Sólo por eso quería limpiar el suelo con las entrañas de Jason.

—Ellos lo han forzado a mutar a humanos por años —explicó—. No ha estado funcionando. Él no es tan fuerte como tú, Edward. Eres diferente.

Inhalé. Jason me ofrecía algo que no podía rechazar, mi hermano, mi sangre. Aún había una gran parte de mí que sólo quería desgarrarlo.

—Preferiría cazarte y romper todos los huesos de tu cuerpo por lo que has hecho. Arrancar la carne de tu cuerpo lentamente y alimentarte con ella por herir a Bella. Pero mi hermano es más importante que la venganza.

Jason palideció.

—Esperaba que esa fuera tu decisión.

Estoy seguro que sí. Había asesinato en mis ojos.

—Sabes, tienes que estar herido para que esto funcione.

Jason asintió, apuntando el arma a su pierna.

—Lo sé.

Mierda, me sentí decepcionado. Dispararle me haría sentir un poquito mejor.

—Yo esperaba ser quién infligiera el daño.

—Sí, eso nunca pasará.

Solo pude observar mientras Jason cerraba los ojos y se disparó en la pierna. Era lo más loco que había visto. Él ni siquiera gruñó cuando la bala traspasó su piel. Caminé hacia delante, envolviendo mis manos alrededor del brazo de él, e inclinando la barbilla hacia abajo para ocultar mi sonrisa de satisfacción. El tipo creía que tenía todo esto resuelto.

Él se equivocaba tanto que a mí me encantaría estar allí para presenciarlo.

Curé a Jason, y al segundo en que la herida iba a cerrar, le mandé un mensaje extra especial que sólo él podía escuchar: «¿Crees que esto es lo último que sabrás de mí? Estás equivocado. Perseguiré cada paso que des por lastimarla. Voy hacerte pagar, es una promesa.»

Jason se echó hacia atrás. Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos un momento, y reconocí el miedo en su mirada. Sonreí.

Nervioso, se tambaleó hacia la jaula y abrió la puerta. Deslizó las esposas de las muñecas de Bella.

—Te sugiero que no le digas a tu madre sobre esto. Después de todo, la mataría. —Sonrió, y quise golpear su rostro—. Compórtate, Isabella.

Después Jason se fue.

—Edward…

—Estoy aquí. —Entrando cuidadosamente a la jaula, la ayudé a salir—. Te tengo... se acabó.

Sabía que teníamos el tiempo contado, pero la acuné contra mi pecho, pasando mis manos por sus mejillas. El calor irradió de mi sanandola con mi toque, filtrándose dentro de ella. Salí de la jaula, sosteniéndola tan cerca que seguramente jamás volvería a dejaría ir.

Gentilmente, ella quitó mis manos una vez que estuvo de pie por su cuenta. Su voz salió ronca y baja cuando habló.

—Estoy bien.

Un sonido casi inhumano, me dolió también y agarré sus mejillas, atrayendo su boca a la mía. El beso sabía a desesperación y alivio.

Cuando me aparté, ella jadeaba por aire.

—¿Qué hiciste?

Presioné mi frente con la suya. Nuestros labios se rozaron mientras hablaba.

—Para que la mutación funcione, ambas partes tienen que estar dispuestas... ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Anthony? No estaba del todo en ello, si tú me entiendes. Y sin mencionar, que tenía que estar muriendo o cerca de ello. La mutación probablemente no funcionará. Por lo menos no hasta el punto que él piensa.

Ella rió, el sonido era áspero.

—El genio del mal.

—Ya lo creo —respondí, pasando mi mirada sobre ella mientras enredaba mis dedos con los suyos—. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Tu voz...

—Sí —susurró—. Voy a estar bien.

La besé de nuevo, vertiendo todo lo que sentía por ella. Quería borrar el duro recuerdo de su tiempo aquí. Quería protegerla de sufrir algo como esto otra vez. Mis manos bajaron hasta su cintura y la sostuve contra mí, dejándola sentir lo mucho que la quería, así no había duda de lo que ella era para mí. Ella era mía.

Yo era suyo. Una verdad que jamás cambiaría.

Suspiré contra su boca.

—Ahora vamos a buscar a mi hermano.

 **Paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice, lo siento !! Pero aquí esta** **otro capítulo y ya casi acabamos... Saludos a todos. :)**


	29. chapter 29

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

El suéter y zapatos de Bella habían desaparecido, así que tiré del suéter de lana que usaba sobre mi cabeza. El frío no podía afectarme demasiado. La tomé y salí corriendo del almacén ya que sus pies se hallaban totalmente desprotegidos. Hibrido - mutada, lo que sea— era más humana que yo.

Usé la fuente para abrir la puerta del pasajero y gentilmente la puse en el asiento. Tomé el cinturón de seguridad.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —murmuró.

Fui incapaz de moverme al observar sus manos temblorosas mientras metía torpemente el cinturón. Jesús, ¿Qué le pasó allí dentro? Quería preguntarle, pero no era el momento. Retrocedí, moviéndome rápidamente hacia el frente. En un segundo, estuve detrás del volante.

—¿Lista?

Se recostó en el asiento, sus hombros caídos y los ojos apenas abiertos. El cansancio invadía su expresión.

—Podrías dejarme. Serías más rápido… sin mí.

Mis cejas se elevaron mientras rodeaba con la camioneta el contenedor.

—No voy a dejarte.

—Estaré bien. Puedo quedarme en el auto y… tú puedes hacer tus cosas a tu súper velocidad.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No va a suceder. Tenemos tiempo.

—Pero…

—No va a suceder, Bella. —Salí disparado del aparcamiento—. No te dejaré sola. Ni por un maldito segundo, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos tiempo. —Quité el cabello de su frente con una mano, apretando mi mandíbula—. Cuando recibí tu mensaje acerca de tu mamá y cuando no me respondiste de vuelta, pensé que tal vez ya estabas en el hospital de Winchester, así que llamé y cuando me dijeron que tu mamá no había sido admitida… —Sacudí la cabeza mientras descendía por el camino—. Pensé lo peor, creí que ellos te tenían. Y estaba dispuesto a romper este maldito pueblo en dos. Y luego recibí la llamada de Jason… así que, sí, no te dejaré fuera de mi vista.

—Estoy bien —susurró.

Miré de reojo. Bella no parecía bien. Ni siquiera un poco. No sonaba bien. Nos apresuramos hacia la carretera al este.

—¿Estás de verdad bien, no? —le pregunte, mis manos apretando el volante.

Asintió en lugar de hablar.

—Ónix —gruñí—. Han pasado años desde que lo vi.

—¿Sabías lo que hacía? —Su voz era ronca como si… se hubiera pasado todo el día gritando, y eso fue en su mayoría lo que pasó.

—Antes, cuando estábamos siendo asimilados, lo había visto ser usado en aquellos que causaban problemas, pero yo era joven. Sin embargo, debería haberlo reconocido cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sólo que nunca lo vi así, en barras y cadenas. No sabía que te afectaría de la misma manera.

—Es… —Ella se detuvo, y me concentré en el camino.

Tenía que concentrarme, porque quería volverme loco. Recordé cuán doloroso fue mirar a aquellos durante la asimilación. Ónix se dice que es una de las cosas más dolorosas para estar expuesto, incluso peor que alimentar a un Arum. Esos Luxen gritaron como si la piel les fuera arrancada del musculo y hueso con un cuchillo de mantequilla.

Saber que Bella sufrió eso por horas me dejó lleno de rabia. Mi culo estuvo en clase mientras ella fue torturada. Maldita sea, torturada.

—¿Bella?

Sé enderezo en el asiento.

—Benjamin y yo no somos muy diferentes.

—¿Qué? —La observe rápidamente—. Tú no eres como ese hijo de…

—No. Lo soy. —Se retorció hacia mí—. Hizo todo para proteger a Amun. Traicionó gente. Mintió. Mató. Y lo entiendo ahora. Esto no hace correcto lo que él hizo, pero lo entiendo. Yo… yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerte.

La observé tanto como pude sin salirme del camino, y regresé la vista a la carretera. Entendí lo que decía. Mataría para protegerme. Haría cualquier cosa para mantenerme a salvo. Como Benjamín, pero no… no era lo mismo.

Inclinándome, enrosqué mis dedos en los de ella y traje nuestras manos unidas hacia mi pierna.

—Aun así, no eres nada como él, porque al final, no le harías daño a alguien inocente. Tomarías la decisión correcta.

No respondió. Varios minutos pasaron.

—¿Sobre Jason? ¿Qué… qué crees que pasará con él?

Gruñí.

—Dios, quiero darle caza, pero está el trato. En el peor de los casos, estará cabreado cuando la mutación desaparezca, y regresará detrás de nosotros. Si es así, yo me encargo de él.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—¿No crees que haya manera de que esté mutado?

—No, si Anthony está en lo correcto. Quiero decir, quería hacerlo para salir de ahí, pero no lo quise verdadera y profundamente. Él se cortó una arteria, pero no estaba muriendo. —Le envíe una mirada—. Sé lo que estás pensando. Que si lo hizo, estamos conectados a él.

—Sí —respondió.

—No hay forma de que podamos hacer algo al respecto, ahora solo queda esperar y ver.

—Gracias. —Se aclaró la garganta, pero no hizo nada para hacer su voz sonar más fuerte—. Gracias por sacarme de allí.

Apreté su mano. Casi llegábamos a la Calle de las Esperanzas, la dirección indicada.

—¿Estás bien?

Apenas sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí en este momento. Todo…

—Todo está a punto de cambiar. —Ni siquiera pude hacerme a la idea de lo que iba a pasar. Mi hermano. Dios, estaba vivo e íbamos a reunirnos con él. Me arrastré de regreso a la plaza, pisando los frenos.

Tirando de mi mano libre, apagué el motor y tomé una respiración profunda mientras observaba el reloj del tablero. Teníamos cinco minutos.

Bella desabrochó el cinturón.

—Vamos hacer esto.

Parpadeé.

—No tienes que venir conmigo. Sé… que estás cansada.

Una dura mirada de determinación llenó sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta y salió de la camioneta, parada en el maldito frío del aparcamiento con los pies desnudos. Estuve a su lado en un segundo, tomando su mano. No necesita hacer esto. Se puede quedar dentro, donde se encontraba caliente y podría descansar, pero está haciendo esto por mí.

—Gracias —dije.

Bella sonrió, y entonces caminamos hacia el edificio; no pude evitar notar el ónix incrustado en los ladrillos. La puerta estaba desbloqueada, y una vez dentro, el sistema de alarma se puso verde.

Demonios, ¿a cuántas personas tuvo que pagar Jason Jenks para que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo podía tener esa cantidad de dinero?

El vestíbulo se parecía a cualquier vestíbulo de algún edificio de oficinas. Escritorio circular, plantas falsas y baldosas baratas. Había una puerta hacia la escalera que fue convenientemente dejada abierta. Bella apretó mi mano, y sentí un tipo de nauseas mientras observaba la puerta.

Cuadrando mis hombros, fuimos por ello, subiendo las escaleras tan rápido como podíamos. En la parte superior, había una puerta cerrada.

Sobre ella, más ónix. Solté su mano y rodeé con mis dedos la chapa, por lo que un ligero temblor recorrió mi brazo.

Abrí la puerta.

La habitación se hallaba oscura, iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. Había un par de sillas apoyadas contra la pared, una televisión en la esquina, y una gran perrera tipo jaula en medio de la habitación, equipada con el mismo tipo de esposas con las que habían colgado a Bella.

Entré a la habitación lentamente, mis manos a ambos lados. El calor inundó mi cuerpo mientras observaba la jaula.

La jaula vacía.

Abriendo mi boca, sacudí la cabeza sin palabras porque toda la esperanza y emoción se sumergió fuera.

—Ed —susurro Bella.

Me dirigí hacia la jaula, parándome un momento, para luego arrodillarme y presionar mi frente contra la mano. Un temblor atormentó mi cuerpo. ¿Emmett estuvo aquí? ¿Todo era una maldita mentira? No lo sabía. Lo único que importaba era que mi hermano seguía… perdido.

Bella puso la mano en mi espalda, y mis músculos se tensaron.

—Él… él me mintió —dije, con voz desigual—. Nos mintió.

El dolor rasgó dentro de mí, rompiendo en mil pedazos las heridas que nunca sanaron. Esto nunca acabaría. Es lo que parecía. Seguiría persiguiendo por el resto de mi vida un fantasma.

De rodillas a mi lado, Bella se presionó contra mi espalda. Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura. Puse las manos sobre sus brazos y cerré los ojos, dejando que su presencia me calentara. Si no hubiera estado aquí…

Me levanté rápidamente, tomando a Bella con la guardia baja.

Comenzó a caerse, pero me di la vuelta, tomándola antes de que toque el suelo. Mi nombre era un carraspeo cuando lo dijo.

—Lo siento —dije—. Debemos salir de aquí.

Asintió, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Yo… lo siento mucho.

—No es tu culpa. No tienes nada que ver con esto. Él nos engañó. Mintió.

Tomando su mano, me la llevé de nuevo al auto. En camino de regreso a casa, podía sentir a Bella mirándome. Quería decir algo para tranquilizarla. Dios sabe que también lo necesitaba, en este momento, pero mi mandíbula se hallaba cerrada. Y todo en lo que me podía concentrar era en volver a casa.

Entonces ella se acercó, poniendo su mano en mi brazo. La miré brevemente pero sin decir nada. No creo que sepa lo que significaba para mí. Su mano permaneció allí incluso cuando se encontraba cerca de dormirse.

Me estacioné en el camino de entrada, dejando la camioneta en reposo por un momento mientras miraba el auto de Anthony detrás del de Alice. Bella parpadeó varias veces.

—Los llamaste, ¿para decirles que pasó… conmigo?

—Querían ayudar a encontrarte, pero tenían que quedarse aquí en caso… —No tenía sentido terminar esa parte de la oración, pero para lo siguiente que debía decir, apagué el motor—. Si la mutación no se mantiene, voy a encontrar a Jason y voy a matarlo.

Bella no parecía tan sorprendida por la oración mientras me incliné al centro del auto y la besé. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, y sonreí contra su boca, amando como respondía a los toques suaves.

Apartándome, miré hacia mi casa. Mirar a Alice en este momento será duro. Una parte de mí esperó que traer a Emmett a casa aliviaría un poco de su dolor. Me estremecí.

—No puedo… no puedo enfrentar a Alice ahora mismo.

—¿Pero no se preocupará ella?

—Le mandaré un texto tan pronto estés acomodada.

—Está bien. Puedes quedarte conmigo.

Una sonrisa irónica tiró de mis labios.

—Saldré antes de que tu mamá regrese a casa. Lo juro.

Bella sonrió. Salí de la camioneta y troté hacia su lado. Abriendo la puerta, la alcancé.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

Arqueé una ceja.

—No has tenido zapatos todo este tiempo, así que nada de caminar más.

Abrió su boca como si quisiera discutir, pero la cerró de golpe. Sonreí mientras se movió al borde del asiento.

La puerta delantera de la casa se abrió, golpeándose contra la tablilla como un disparo. Me di la vuelta, formando puños en mis manos mientras esperaba que el departamento de defensa saliera volando.

Pero era Alice.

Las lágrimas brillaban desde sus ojos y bajaban por sus mejillas. Mi corazón comenzó a hundirse más a fondo, pero ella… ella se estaba riendo y sonriendo.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Se encontraba medicada? No es que hubiera algo malo, pero tenía la sensación de que las píldoras no funcionarían con nosotros. ¿Quizá hierba?

Bella se deslizó del auto detrás de mí, y empecé a volverme para detenerla. No iba a caminar descalza en la nieve, pero la puerta se abrió de nuevo detrás de Alice, y…

Santa mierda.

Me tropecé cuando una alta y delgada forma apareció detrás de ella. La forma flotó hacia delante, parándose hombro con hombro con mi hermana; nuestra hermana. En el pórtico, había una réplica de mí más delgada y más desaliñada. Cabello cobrizo, más largo que la última vez que lo vi, y rizado contra los afilados pómulos. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los míos, pero... apagados… poseídos. Aún así era él. Era mi hermano.

Finalmente dije

—Emmett


	30. chapter 30

**Toda la historia peretenece a la increíble Jennifer L. Armentrout. Nombres de los personajes a la maravillosa Sthepenie Meyer.**

La casa permanecía en silencio excepto por el murmullo sosegado de la conversación proveniente de la televisión en la sala de estar. El viento aullaba afuera, golpeando los costados de la casa mientras la nieve caía en capas gruesas.

Desde la ventana del frente, observé el viento arremolinar la nieve a través de las entradas. No sabía con seguridad cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie allí. En definitiva, más que unos cuantos minutos. Tal vez una hora. La tensión se deslizó por mi cuello.

No me encontraba solo.

Echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, vi a mi hermano entrar a la habitación. Sus movimientos lucían tensos, como si no tuviera la costumbre de caminar demasiado. Tal vez así era. Vi las celdas, y sabía que existía una probabilidad bastante alta de que hubiera sido retenido en una de esas. A sabiendas de ello, observarlo me carcomía. Todavía lucía demacrado, y en la última semana las sombras bajo sus ojos se oscurecieron.

Emmett no dormía más que unas cuantas horas aquí y allá. Tampoco hablaba. La verdad es que no. Al menos no conmigo.

Hablaba más con Alice, pero nada como antes.

Mi hermano era un fantasma de lo que solía ser. Tanta ira ardía en mi estómago. Lo que le hicieron lo cambió, y la ira no se desvanecía. Ni siquiera cuando regresé a la casa a la que Jason llevó a Bella, donde Emmett probablemente estuvo en algún momento, y arranqué todo el ónix del maldito lugar. Hacerlo me llenó de satisfacción, pero no disminuyó la rabia.

Apartándome de la ventana, lo seguí a la cocina. Él sabía que me encontraba allí, pero no reconoció mi existencia. Mis manos se tensaron con impotencia a mis costados.

Emmett se detuvo en medio de la cocina, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras miraba fijo el refrigerador.

—Oye, hombre, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté.

No respondió.

La impotencia se duplicó hasta que se sentía como un kilo de plomo en mi estómago.

—Tenemos cereal —ofrecí, a sabiendas de que le gustaría comerse los malvaviscos de la maldita cosa—. Puedo pasarte un tazón.

Girándose, Emmett salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra.

—O no —murmuré. Tomando una respiración profunda, lo seguí una vez más. Esta vez, se encontraba en la ventana en la que estuve.

Alice se hallaba sentada en las escaleras, su rostro agotado. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y sacudí la cabeza con pesadez ante la pregunta en su mirada. ¿Hablaba?

Los hombros de Emmett se elevaron con una respiración honda. El murmullo de la televisión continuó mientras los tres permanecíamos de pie allí en un silencio triste, hasta que él se volteó y dirigió escaleras arriba, pasando a Alice sin ninguna palabra. Oí la puerta de su habitación al cerrarse.

Tal vez iba a dormir.

Alice bajó la cabeza, presionando el rostro contra sus manos. Me acerqué y senté en el peldaño bajo ella.

—Está progresando —dije, casi queriendo reír—. Al menos salió de su habitación y no se fue al bosque.

—¿Qué hacía? —Su voz se oía amortiguada contra sus manos.

Levanté la mirada hacia las escaleras.

—No lo sé. Fue a la cocina y creí que iba a comer, pero no lo hizo.

—Comió algo de pavo ayer, aunque solo un poco. —Alzó la cabeza, dejando que sus manos cayeran sin fuerza entre sus piernas—. Teniendo en cuenta que apenas duerme, no tengo idea de cómo se levanta y camina.

—Es fuerte. —Las palabras sonaban vacías—. Él… mejorará.

Alice volvió sus agotados ojos verdes hacia los míos.

—Lo sé.

Mi sonrisa fue débil.

La suya era inexistente mientras susurraba—: ¿Qué le hicieron allí, Edward? ¿Qué hicieron?

No tenía respuesta, al menos no una con la que me sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo como para dársela a Alice, incluso aunque ya lo sabía. Anthony le contó todo lo que sucedió con Benjamín; lo que era, y lo que hice para cambiar a Bella. Luego le conté el resto, todo lo que sabía acerca del DOD, y lo que sucedió en realidad la noche de Halloween. Le conté acerca de lo que Jason Jenks le hizo a Bella y lo que él quiso de mí.

Alice se sintió abrumada. Obviamente. Era más que demente. Con todo al descubierto, Alice se enfureció, pero el alivio de tener a Emmett de regreso, de que estuviera vivo, dejó poco espacio para la ira.

Por ahora.

Alice se sentía lastimada porque le hubiera ocultado tanto, y devastada por las mentiras que Bella le dijo. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo superarlo completamente, pero mi hermana era… como un sol en el fondo. No guardaría rencor. Ni siquiera aunque fuera comprensible.

Mientras permanecía sentado junto a Alice, ambos callados en la escalera, pensé en Eathan. Diablos. Fue como un golpe en el estómago. Y entonces pensé en Bella y el sonido roto de su voz, las marcas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos que todavía no se desvanecían. Eso me dio directo en el pecho.

Seguir a Emmett dejaba poco tiempo para Bella. Sabía que ella lo entendía completamente, pero todavía apestaba no verla. Estar con ella… bueno, era como un momento de tranquilidad en medio de una tormenta violenta.

Una tormenta que nos mantenía alerta, esperando a que el DOD nos sorprendiera.

Alice y yo regresamos a la cama, y me dormí alrededor de las cuatro, despertando dos horas más tarde, totalmente desvelado y con el corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Me quedé mirando el techo por un momento, confundido, y luego me levanté de golpe de la cama.

Bella.

 **Y asi termina este libro!!** **Ya comenzamos con el tercero y el último :(** **Nos seguimos leyendo !!**


End file.
